Cet été là
by HedaxLexa
Summary: Dispersé dans toute la France après le lycée. Ils se retrouvent tous ensemble trois ans plus tard pour un été de folie. Une bande d'amis réunis pendant deux longs mois. Entre amours, amitiés, et vieilles querelles rien n'est garantie. [CLEXA] En longue pause, mais je ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey, petite histoire Clexa moderne parce que Lexa me manque terriblement.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire savoir ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous, Lu.**

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 11h00 - Tours - Du côté des Blake.

-Bon sang Octavia, bouges ton cul ! Cria Bellamy en déposant l'énorme valise de sa sœur dans son coffre, entrainant le regard réprobateur de quelques passants dans la rue.

La jeune Blake grogna en fermant la porte de son appartement à clé, et se mit à courir dans les escaliers de son immeuble avec un sac sur le dos et des petites valises dans chaque main pour rejoindre son frère, 3 étages plus bas, sans ascenseur. Elle faillit même finir le dernier sur les fesses mais arriva, pour son plus grand bonheur, en un seul morceau. Commencer les vacances avec une jambe cassée n'était pas dans ses projets.

-Encore des bagages ?! S'exclama son frère les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

-Quoi ? Le dévisagea-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je suis une fille. On part pendant deux mois. Et il faut être paré à tout éventualité. De plus, je sais très bien que Clarke ne prendra aucune tenue sexy alors j'ai prévu le coup pour elle.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciels et dans un grognement pris les valises pour les mettre dans le coffre. Il ne valait mieux pas chercher à argumenter maintenant, ils étaient en retard.

Après s'être mit au volant, ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport. Deux heures trente de route s'ils avaient de la chance, et une petite pause pour manger. L'avion décollant à 14h12, ça allait être serré. Autant dire que sa sœur n'avait pas intérêt à réclamer des pauses toutes les demi-heures.

La brunette s'installa du côté passager après que son frère se soit mis au volant et se mit directement à l'aise. Allumant la musique, retirant ses chaussures et posant ses pieds devant elle.

Elle se prit rapidement un coup dans les jambes.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu sais que je fais toujours ça pendant les longs trajets !

-Juste, bouges tes pieds de là, O'. C'est ma nouvelle voiture.

Elle souffla mais retira ses pieds en s'excusant ironiquement auprès de la voiture. Certes, son nouveau petit bijou était une Audi A7, mais quand même, ça restait une voiture. Une voiture à plus de 50 000 euros…

Elle n'avait jamais embêté son frère avec sa passion pour ces gros bolides puisqu'elle-même aimait un autre genre de bolide. Mais il était plutôt clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas transporter ses nombreux bagages avec sa moto, alors elle n'allait pas commencer à critiquer.

-Je vois que ça se passe bien pour toi financièrement ces temps-ci si tu as réussi à t'acheter cette voiture.

-Oui, plutôt bien en fait, sourit Bellamy. Murphy a enfin réussi à faire signer le gros poisson que nous chassions depuis plusieurs mois.

-Attend… tu veux dire… Tu ne me parles quand même pas de ce mec ultra riche qui détient la plus longue liste d'hôtel de la planète que vous chassiez depuis le début d'année ? Qui avait sois disant signé chez vos concurrents directs il y a trois semaines ?!

Bellamy ne put pas retenir son excitation plus longtemps.

-Si ! Dit-il en sautillant sur son siège. Notre nouveau projet d'hôtel « verts et écologiques » l'a emballé au-delà des mots. Il voudrait que nous le mettions sur pied pour la fin d'année. Il veut des hôtels partout dans le monde ! Partout, tu te rends comptes ? C'est l'occasion en or dont nous rêvions…

Bellamy, du haut de ses 25 ans, avait monté avec son meilleur ami et co signataire Murphy l'une des plus grandes entreprises du moment « Murphamy & Co' ». Ils s'occupaient principalement des projets de bâtiments pour des grandes entreprises, mais cette chaine d'hôtel était vraiment l'occasion rêvé pour les faire évoluer au niveau international.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Octavia. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu le mérites.

-Merci, O'. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux ! Ça tombe parfaitement pour les vacances en plus ! On va pouvoir passer deux mois tranquille avant d'attaquer ce nouveau projet. Même si je pense que nous allons commencer à regarder dès la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs…

Son excitation retomba légèrement pour laisser place à une certaine inquiétude, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de sa joie débordante.

-D'ailleurs ? Demanda la brunette.

-J'aimerais payer ta part pour ce voyage… Enfin, te la rembourser comme tu l'as déjà payé.

-Non. Refusa catégoriquement la jeune fille.

-Mais -

-C'est hors de question.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de négation.

-Mais laisse –

-J'ai dit non. Tu veux que je te le dise en espagnol ? « NO. » Je refuse. Tu t'es occupé de moi depuis que maman… est partit. Tu as tout sacrifié pour que je puisse faire des études convenables alors que tu sortais juste du lycée ! Grâce à toi, je n'ai pas eu à déménager loin de mes amis ou à être trimbalé en familles d'accueils jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. J'ai eu des cadeaux à chaque anniversaire et chaque noël. Et même si je n'étais pas habillé à la dernière mode, tu as rendu ma vie plus belle ! Merci. Je ne pourrais jamais remboursée ma dette envers toi pour tout ça. Alors ne commence à rajouter ça à la longue liste de ce que je te dois ! J'ai travaillé toute l'année en plus de la fac pendant 3 ans. J'ai largement de quoi me payer ce voyage.

Bellamy resta sans voix. Choqué. Fixant tout de même la route pour éviter d'avoir un accident mais choqué. Sa sœur n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments et qu'elle lui fasse ce petit discours lui mettait les larmes aux yeux.

Certes, il avait sacrifié beaucoup de sa personne pour elle. A seulement 18 et 12 ans, les fins de mois n'avaient pas toujours été facile mais ils s'en étaient sortis.

Principalement grâce à la mère d'une des meilleures amies d'Octavia en fait. Elle et son mari les avaient recueillis pendant les premiers temps où ils cherchaient un endroit où vivre. En fait, après ça, Abigaël Griffin ne les avait pas vraiment lâchées, surveillant toujours s'ils avaient de quoi pour manger, et payer le loyer. Mais elle laissait toujours Bellamy prendre les devants jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stable financièrement.

Puis il avait déménagé pour son travail et Octavia l'avait suivi pour sa première année en faculté de biologie. Mais ils faisaient toujours partie de la famille Griffin. Abygaël et Jake furent les parents qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus. La mort de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été bien difficile à traverser pour tous. Et Clarke se montra l'exemple parfait de la demi-sœur, chiante et attachante à la fois. Ils les aimaient profondément mais Octavia restait une partie de lui, son sang.

Bellamy se gara alors sur la chaussé pour prendre sa passagère dans ses bras.

-Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. Je n'ai jamais vu les choses autrement. Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi et encore moins besoin de me remercier. Ta naissance a rendu chaque jour de ma vie à tes côtés un peu plus beaux. Et pour ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, puis le jeune homme se racla la gorge et redémarra dans le silence. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être si démonstratif l'un envers l'autres. Ces moments à cœur ouverts finissaient toujours dans une gêne étrange. Ils s'aimaient et étaient chacun le pilier de la vie de l'autre mais ils le savaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi… Souffla Octavia cinq minutes plus tard.

-Non O' ! Grogna Bell. Tu n'avais qu'à y aller avant qu'on parte. On a déjà perdu assez de temps avec ton petit discours alors tu attends encore au moins vingt minutes !

-Je vois que le moment tendresse est passé… Souffla Octavia, un léger sourire pointant du bout ses lèvres.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 11h25 - Tours - Du côté de Murphy.

-Comment ça tu n'as pas encore démarré ? Cria Bellamy au téléphone.

-Techniquement, j'ai démarré mais pas ma voiture. Grogna Murphy.

-Si seulement t'avais pu être près plus tôt, je serais venu te chercher après Octavia ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'as pas voulu.

-Et manquer l'occasion de croiser Emori au café pour lui dire qu'on lui a volé Wallace ?! Jamais de la vie ! Je louperais tous les avions du monde pour la voir s'énerver ! Chose qu'elle a fait i peine une demi-heure.

-Et ?

-J'ai dû changer de chemise et me laver les cheveux. Son café était brulant au passage.

Il entendit Bellamy ainsi qu'Octavia rire au bout du fil.

-T'as pas mis le haut-parleur ?!

-Je lui interdit de conduire le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Intervint Octavia. Donc, hm... si.

Murphy roula des yeux. Et pendant ce temps un homme lui donna des nouvelles de sa voiture.

-Le dépanneur m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec les freins. Je ne peux pas y croire…mon bolide tous neuf… Si ça se trouve c'est Emori qui les a sectionnés pour se venger ! Non… Impossible ! Je ne crois pas… Elle…

-Bon, appelle un taxi mon pote ! Et arrête de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ta copine.

-Déjà fait ! Et ce n'est pas ma copine.

-T'as pas intérêt à louper l'avion. Je ne peux pas passer mes vacances entourés d'enfants sans mon meilleur pote et – Aïe Octavia !

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! J'ai 21 ans ! Et aux dernières nouvelles tu apprécies mes amis sinon tu ne partirais pas avec nous.

-Ouais, ouais… A toute Murphy ! Sois pas en retard, je ne vais pas draguer le pilote pour retarder l'avion.

Et il raccrocha.

Murphy se mit à rire tout seul à ce souvenir lorsqu'il vit son taxi arriver. Il était toujours en retard et Bellamy essayait à chaque fois de lui sauver la mise. Dernière en date : problème avec un client trop exigeant. Procès. Procureure sexy. Bellamy lui a fait gagner une bonne demi-heure. Murphy était arrivé à temps et ils gagnent le procès.

Ils faisaient vraiment la paire.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 11h30 - Lille - Du côté de Wells et Amanda.

-Am' ! Il faut y aller ! Tu sais à quel point Clarke déteste les imprévus. Alors ne pas être là à l'horaire et à l'endroit qu'elle a prévu relève du suicide.

Une petite jeune femme, mince, au teint pâle et aux cheveux presque blanc et très bouclés le rejoint et lui passa devant non sans lui claquer un bisou sur la joue.

-Je suis prête.

Wells admira sa petite amie de haut en bas. Elle portait un short bleu ciel, et un léger débardeur en dentelle blanc. Habillé ainsi avec ses converses blanches on aurait pu croire un ange.

Et il l'avait cru. Lors de sa deuxième année en faculté de droit, alors il s'attendait à bosser comme un fou sans accorder trop d'importances aux personnes l'entourant, comme l'année précédente, il avait dû parrainer une première année. Amanda. Elle l'avait chamboulé dès leur première rencontre. Son naturel timide, ses yeux chocolat, limite noir, tranchant avec toute sa personne, son sourire, son intelligence…. Il était tombé raide dingue amoureux. Physiquement ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, mais mentalement ils étaient pareil et se correspondait à merveille. Son père s'amusait souvent à dire qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver plus similaire et différent à la fois.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant un an et sept mois et Wells ne pouvait être plus heureux.

-Tu as appelé ton père ?

-Oui, c'est fait. Il a même tenu à nous verser un peu d'argent pour les « imprévus ».

-Tu sais que je me sens mal pour ça… Souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas les moyens de le rembourser. Il paye déjà une grosse partie de ce voyage pour moi. Mes services en tant que secrétaires du week-end ne valent pas autant.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu as travaillé tous les week-end dans son cabinet pour te faire de l'argent, et sans toi je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblerait son bureau aujourd'hui ! Et puis, ce qui est à moi est à toi. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce concept, tu n'as qu'à te dire que je te fais des cadeaux !

-Oui… Mais je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille.

-Ta seule présence me comble de bonheur !

-C'est ça Roméo ! Railla-t-elle. En attendant tes amis sont vraiment gentil de m'inviter pour ces vacances. Ça fait tellement longtemps que vous prévoyez ce voyage… Tu es sûre que ça ne les dérange pas ?

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Non, ça ne les dérange absolument pas. Et puis tu sais, on prépare ce voyage depuis qu'on a huit ans ! On s'est juste dit que comme ça fait presque trois qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous ensemble, il était temps qu'il voit le jour ! Alors entre deux, beaucoup sont partis et sont arrivés, crois-moi. Ils ont même insisté pour que tu viennes. Clarke tient absolument à rencontrer sa nouvelle belle-sœur.

Elle rit.

-Oui vous êtes un peu comme une famille… J'ai peur de faire de trop…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils vont t'adorer, tu vas voir.

Elle sourit gentiment.

-Enfin, ils ne risquent pas de m'adorer s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver parce qu'on aura louper l'avion.

-Merde ! Jura Wells.

Et il se mit à courir vers sa voiture en trainant les valises et une Amanda morte de rire derrière lui.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 11h35 - Rouen - Du côté de Jasper et Monty.

-Jasper !

-Monty !

-Pourquoi tu cris mon nom ?

-Toi, pourquoi tu cris mon nom ?

Monty passa la tête par la porte de leur chambre.

-Parce qu'il est précisément 11H35, qu'on doit être partit dans 5 minutes et –

Il coupa sa phrase en observant plus attentivement Jasper.

-Tadaaaa ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Mon pote, c'est quoi ça ?

-ça quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'exaspère le plus entre le masque de ski, le marcel sur ton corps sans muscles, le bermuda démodé ou que tu ais mis des chaussettes polaires.

-Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire…

Monty souffla avant de se retourner et de lui balancer un sac.

-Tu as cinq minutes montre en main pour enfiler des nouveaux vêtements et on y va !

Jasper souffla à son tour mais obtempéra.

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard il était près, et les deux amis quittèrent leur internat et montèrent dans leur voiture.

Même s'ils étudiaient deux matières bien distinctes, leurs écoles étant très petites, elles possédaient un seul grand internat pour elles deux. Ce qui permet aux deux inséparables de… rester inséparables. En plus, de cela ils avaient réussi à avoir une chambre pour deux, ce qui leur permettait de mettre de côté de l'argent pour leurs vacances avec leurs petits moyens. Presque trois ans qu'ils mettaient de côté, il était temps.

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop demander de Jasper de mettre uniquement les vêtements que Monty lui avait tendus, alors il avait gardé ses lunettes de ski.

-T'es quand même au courant qu'on part en Corse ? Soleil. Pas neige.

-Yep.

L'asiatique ne releva même pas.

-Par moment je me demande comment tu fais pour être si stupide. Ils ne demandent pas un certain niveau pour entrer dans ta secte de botaniste ? Et sans blague, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour garder ta copine ! J'aurais fuis à sa place.

-Mon pote, pour un informaticien, t'es pas une lumière ! Maya m'aime. Et je l'aime. C'est ça l'amour, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

-En attendant, tu ressembles plus à un Hippie qu'à un adulte.

-Roule ma poule ! Allons retrouver l'élue de mon cœur !

-Oh mon dieu je vais vomir…

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 11h45 - Rouen - Du côté de Maya.

La jeune Maya courrait partout dans son appartement. Elle avait terriblement peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Ça serait la catastrophe. Et en plus Jasper et Monty arrivaient dans cinq minutes !

Au bout de quelques secondes sans se sentir mieux, elle s'assit par terre, souffla un bon coup et ouvrit son carnet.

Check list :

\- Trousse de toilette (savons, shampoings, démaquillant, brosse à dent…)

\- Serviettes de plages.

\- Serviettes de toilettes.

\- 8 robes.

\- 4 jeans.

\- 8 tops.

\- 6 chemises.

\- Baskets.

\- Tongues.

\- Pyjamas.

\- Sous-vêtements.

\- Trousse de premier secours.

\- Maillots de bain.

\- Papiers (carte d'identité, argents liquide, billet d'avion…)

\- Lunette de soleil

[…]

\- Et crème solaire !

Elle referma son carnet. Elle n'avait rien oublié.

Sauf si elle avait oubli d'écrire quelque chose dans son carnet…

Impossible. Elle avait passé quatre mois à faire cette liste.

Un klaxon la fit sortir de ses pensées. Jasper et Monty étaient là. Elle enfila une veste légère, claqua la porte de chez elle, pris ses valises (parce que oui, qui dit liste conséquente, dit valises nombreuses) et fila vers la petite voiture jaune.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 12h00 - Valenciennes - Du côté de Lincoln et Lexa

-Rappel moi pourquoi je dois venir ? Grogna Lexa.

-Parce que tu es la meilleure et que tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui met l'ambiance dans le groupe.

Lexa regarda son meilleur et seul ami avec son habituel air blasé.

-Cet air ne marche pas avec moi Lex'. T'auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais qu'au fond tu es heureuse de venir avec nous.

-Mais je n'ai revu aucun d'entre eux depuis trois ans Lincoln. Trois ans !

-Je sais. Depuis que…

-Ne prononce pas son nom.

-Évidemment. J'avais presque oublié cette règle. Tu sais que tu vas passer presque deux mois avec elle ? Une discussion sera vraiment obligatoire. Tu ne pourras pas l'esquiver tout l'été, crois-moi.

-Tu m'en crois incapable ?

Nouvel air blasé de la part du jeune homme.

Lincoln posa ses valises et vint se placer devant sa sœur de cœur, les mains sur ses épaules.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et elle détestait ce sentiment. D'être inférieur, faible. Habituellement, tout le monde la craignait et donc elle se sentait supérieur à tout le monde. Mais Lincoln la connaissait depuis qu'elle portait des couches et ils avaient tout apprit ensemble, alors avec lui, elle pouvait clairement remballer sa supériorité.

Malgré leurs quatre ans de différences, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Enfin, pour Lexa, même à l'époque, ça revenait à accepter la présence du garçon dans son périmètre de sécurité sans vouloir le frapper.

Lincoln était leur voisin, à elle et sa tante. Les parents de la jeune fille ayant littéralement disparus peu de temps après son premier anniversaire, elle avait vécu chez Indra. Le fait qu'elle ait été abandonné et qu'Indra soit elle aussi une personne assez froide n'aida pas la jeune fille à s'ouvrir, mais heureusement ses cousines Anya et Echo étaient là. Elles furent ce qui se rapprochèrent le plus d'amies pour elle. Et pour être extraverties, elles l'étaient, sans pour autant rejeter la légendaire froideur familiale. En fait, dans son entourage, seul Lincoln s'évertuait à sourire. Et, au début ce fut un vrai choc pour elle de voir quelqu'un sourire autant sans raison apparente. Mais elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Ils avaient presque tout fait ensemble et partageaient leur passion pour les arts martiaux. En effet, ils s'étaient inscris tous les deux aux cours donné par Indra dès les quatre de la plus jeune, et puis, tout naturellement, plus ils grandissaient, plus ils s'inscrivaient à des sports de combats violents. Lexa adorait ça. Lincoln la suivait pour lui faire plaisir au début et avait fini par devenir accro lui aussi, si bien qu'il s'engagea dans l'armée de terre dès la fin du lycée. Lexa ne tarda pas à le suivre…

Cela ne l'empêcha de retrouver sa petite sœur de cœur le plus souvent possible. Et une fois, alors qu'elle était en première, il était venu la rechercher au lycée et avait rencontré Octavia. A partir de là tout avait basculé, elle n'était plus le centre de son monde. Certes, Octavia était gentille et Lincoln comme son frère mais elle n'aimait pas le fait de s'être fait remplacé. Dès qu'il venait, il allait la voir puis filer retrouver Octavia et son groupe d'amis. Il s'était tout de suite intégré. Evidemment, Lincoln est d'un naturel très ouvert et sympathique, tout le contraire de Lexa, mais il avait tenu à ce qu'elle s'intègre. Et alors qu'elle aurait pu en profiter pour approcher ce groupe d'amis, elle s'en était éloigné encore plus. Du moins, au début…

La seule chose qui maintenait Lincoln accroché à elle dans ce petit appartement aujourd'hui était qu'il ne sortait toujours pas avec la jeune Blake. Le grand métis tournait autour d'Octavia depuis bientôt cinq ans et le pauvre n'avait réussi à lui voler qu'un pauvre baiser. En même temps, entre les nombreux déplacements de Lincoln et Bellamy qui était toujours dans les parages, c'était très compliqué. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir changer les choses cette été et Lexa lui avait promis de l'aider, même si ça devait l'éloigner d'elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se bornait à penser. Lui savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tombé.

Elle se retrouvait donc embarquer dans ce plan de « vacances de folie pendant deux mois entre amis ». Et même si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à la recroiser, c'était toujours mieux que de passer l'été avec Indra et sa chaleur humaine.

-Arrêtes de repousser tout le monde. T'isoler ne va pas t'aider à oublier. Dit-il en tapant sur son front de son doigt.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Grogna-t-elle en tapant sa main.

-Arrêtes Lex' ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu penses que t'ouvrir aux autres ne va faire que raviver les plaies que Cla-

-J'ai dit, ne prononces pas son nom.

Il souffla.

-Bien. Alors ne commences pas à te fermer à moi. Je sais que tu es heureuse de venir. Personne n'aimerait passer ses vacances d'été seul.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Ouais, sauf toi. Mais de toute façon t'as pas le choix. Octavia a insisté pour que tu viennes.

-Parce qu'elle veut que je vienne ou parce qu'elle veut te faire plaisir ?

-Les deux. Allez, on y va ! Où est ta valise ?

-Là. Dit la brunette en montrant un sac de l'armée posé à l'entrée.

-Tu as pris un de mes sacs ?

-Ouais, les miens sont trop petits. C'est un souci ?

-Non pas du tout ! Mais seulement un ?

Lexa émit son premier sourire de la soirée et posa son sac, quand même imposant pour sa petite taille, sur son épaule.

-Oui Lincoln, seulement un…

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 13h00 - Créteil - Du côté de Raven.

La jeune mécanicienne se dépêcha de prendre une douche après avoir -encore- bidouillé un des nombreux appareils ménagers de son studio.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir tout vérifié. Et après avoir fait un tour au garage, elle éteignit toutes les lumières et monta en voiture. Elle enfila son attelle améliorée et démarra.

Sur le chemin, elle appela Abby pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Habitant à plus de deux heures l'une de l'autre, Raven faisait son possible pour donner le plus de nouvelles possible à sa mère de substitution comme elle aimait l'appeler. A chaque vacance, elle rentrait la voir avec Clarke, mais Abby se plaignait toujours de ne pas les voir assez souvent.

Abigaël Griffin avait toujours voulu une grande famille mais sa santé ne lui permis pas d'avoir d'autres enfants que Clarke. Cependant, la jeune blonde fut bien loin d'être seul pendant son enfance. En fait, sa maison était devenu une sorte de refuge. Et avant l'arrivée des Blake lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans, Raven avait fait son apparition.

Elle n'avait que six ans lorsqu'Abby dû la garder à l'hôpital une semaine durant pour malnutrition. Un procès fut engagé, mais la jeune fille resta sous la tutrice de sa génitrice qui promettait de faire des efforts. Puis ça se reproduisit le mois suivant pour « coups suspects de maltraitance ». Finalement, Raven fut placé en famille d'accueil avant de se retrouver chez les Griffin. Abby s'étant attaché à la jeune fille dont elle s'était occupé seule pendant presqu'un mois décida de devenir sa tutrice officielle. De plus, Clarke, qui l'accompagnait souvent à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas de nounou, s'était également beaucoup attaché à l'hispanique avec qui elle passait de nombreuses heures à jouer. C'est ainsi que Raven Reyes devint un membre de la famille Griffin.

Au final, elle et Clarke devinrent inséparables. Et Abby aimait considérer les deux jeunes comme ses filles bien qu'une seule soit de son sang.

Après quelques sonneries, elle décrocha.

-Heureuse de voir qu'une de vous daigne me donner des nouvelles. Railla Abby au bout du fil, bien qu'on puisse entendre la joie dans sa voie d'avoir la jeune fille au téléphone.

-Heureuse de t'entendre aussi Abby. Clarke n'a pas appelé ?

-Non, tu sais comment elle est. La préparation de votre voyage qui, je le reprécise ne me plait pas du tout, la fait stresser au plus haut point.

Raven rit légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On va bien tous veiller les uns sur les autres. Et je dirais à Clarke de t'appeler, je passe la prendre dans quinze minutes pour l'aéroport.

-Merci Rav'. Je sais bien que tout va bien se passer mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, vous n'avez que 21 ans !

-Tu veux dire qu'on a déjà 21 ans ? Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il y aura Bellamy, Murphy et Lincoln qui ont 25 ans. Ça va le faire 'by !

-Hm.

Raven roula des yeux.

-Tu es surtout triste de ne pas nous retrouver pour les vacances cette année.

-Oui…

-Abby…

Raven se sentit mal à l'aise. Habituellement et ce depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, ils passaient leurs vacances d'été tous ensemble dans la résidence près du bord de mer des Griffin. Adultes et enfants. Mais cette année ils voulaient partir entre amis.

-J'ai une idée ! Finit par s'exclamer Raven. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre pendant 1 semaine ? J'en parlerais aux autres ! Je suis sûre qu'ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient. Et puis tu pourras enfin présenter Marcus à Clarke…

-Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama la femme de l'autre côté du téléphone, déclenchant un rire à l'hispanique. Je vais de suite poser des congés. Mais pour Marcus…

-Il faudra que tu lui dises un jour ! Elle sait très bien que tu ne resteras pas seule toute ta vie.

Raven souffla tristement avant de continuer.

-Elle s'est remise de la mort de Jake, comme nous tous… Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit heureuse de savoir que nous sommes déjà tous au courant sauf elle.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je lui en parlerais… bientôt.

-Oui bientôt Abby ! Bon, je vais devoir te laisser j'arrive chez ta blonde.

-Fais bien attention à toi ! Tu as mis ton attelle pour conduire ?

-Oui maman ! Bisous ! Cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Raven sourit en déposant son téléphone sur le siège à côté d'elle. Bien qu'elle l'appelle très rarement maman, Abby était une mère pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait survécu sans ses interventions pour l'enlever à sa génitrice.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 13h10 - Paris - Du côté de Clarke.

Un dernier coup de téléphone pour s'assurer que tout était prêt pour leur arrivé et… c'était bon.

Clarke souffla avant de s'affaler dans son canapé. Ses dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Entre toutes les réservations, les préparations de ce voyage, les résultats de son concours de médecine qui c'était avéré pas si mauvais, et les appels continuels de son petit copain. Elle n'en pouvait plus et se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle s'était porté garante de la mise en place du voyage.

Chacun lui avait donné la somme d'argent demandé et elle s'était occupé de tout, absolument tout. Des billets d'avions, à la location de la villa, en passant par l'achat des courses à distance et de la mise en place du pot commun pour les sorties. Heureusement Bellamy, qui comprenait mieux la finance qu'elle, l'avait épaulé pour lui éviter de tomber dans un piège.

Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une villa absolument magnifique et moderne, avec piscine, situé sur une colline arborée à 5 Km de Porto-Vecchio, en bord de mer et à quelques minutes à pieds de la plage et de tout commerce pour presque rien. Ses propriétaires partaient eux aussi pour deux mois et cherchaient principalement quelqu'un pour garder leur charmante demeure. Bien que récalcitrant à des jeunes de 20 à 25 au début, Clarke avait fourni une somme conséquente qu'ils encaisseraient en cas de dommage. Il était évident que sa mère verrait rouge si elle finissait par être encaissé, alors il valait mieux rendre la villa dans l'état où il l'avait eu.

En regardant la photo de la villa, Clarke sourit. Ils allaient être bien. Tous ensemble pour deux mois de folie. Depuis le temps qu'ils prévoyaient ce voyage, ces années loin les uns des autres les avait motivé à mettre en place le projet. Et ils avaient réussi ! En espérant que les vacances le soient tout autant.

Un coup de klaxon sortit Clarke de ses pensées. Rav' était arrivé. La jeune femme prit ses valises, ferma la porte de son studio et descendit les marches du plus vite qu'elle put, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quand elle aperçut Raven appuyé contre le coffre de sa voiture, elle lâcha tout et couru pour lui sauter dans les bras. La brunette la rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put et l'enlaça à son tour.

-Tu m'as manqué ma blonde. Sourit-elle.

-Toi aussi, ces vacances vont nous faire du bien. Dit-elle en se détachant pour ramasser ses valises.

Bien que Raven ait prit un studio près de Paris exprès pour rester près de sa meilleure amie et vivant à quelques minutes l'une de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes très prises par leurs études respectives avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se voir régulièrement.

-Moi qui m'attendait à te voir descendre avec une dizaine de valise, je suis agréablement surprise ! S'exclama Raven.

-C'est ça, moque toi. J'ai déjà fait envoyer beaucoup d'affaires sur place.

-Je me disais bien aussi. Railla-t-elle.

-Et sans moi, on n'aurait ni à manger, ni de quoi s'alcooliser, ni de serviettes de plages ou savons en tout genre et encore moins de quoi dormir !

-Je sais bien. Allez, montes ! Ce serait un comble qu'on arrive en retard.

Clarke sourit.

-Je te parie hm… la chambre de ton choix que Bellamy et Octavia arriveront les derniers !

Raven s'empressa de lui serrer la main.

-Parie accepté.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de routes, Raven grimaça en frottant sa cuisse.

-Tu veux que je conduise ? Demanda gentiment sa passagère.

-Non, c'est bon. Il ne nous reste qu'une petite vingtaine de minute, étonnamment ça roule bien.

Clarke ne rajouta rien mais souffla tout de même pour montrer son exaspération. Elle savait que la jambe gauche de sa meilleure amie commençait à la faire souffrir.

En effet, il y a de cela quatre ans Raven, accros aux modules de courses avait eu un grave accident et ses jambes ne s'en étaient pas sortie indemne. Avec une fracture ouverte du côté droit et un genou en miette du côté gauche, les médecins avaient tous cru qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remarcher mais c'était sans compté sur la détermination sans faille de la jeune fille. Elle refusait de se faire aider, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs séjours supplémentaires à l'hôpital pour chute en tout genre mais elle ne lâchait rien.

Alors, avec le soutien inconditionnel d'Abby, elle s'était fait opéré. Trois fois. La dernière opération fut d'ailleurs menée par Abby elle-même l'année précédente. Et elle allait mieux. Son genou qui avait été réduit en miette lors de l'accident avait été entièrement remplacé et il commençait enfin à fonctionner. Elle pouvait maintenant marcher. Pas courir. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Bien qu'aillant besoin d'une attelle en fer pour maintenir son poids lors de moment de fatigue, elle pouvait conduire à nouveau et tout faire par elle-même. La position assise de la voiture en appuyant sa jambe vers l'avant se trouvait étonnamment être la plus gênante avec son genou artificiel et c'était pour cela qu'elle gardait son attelle au volant. Elle imaginait mal son genou se bloquer alors qu'elle devait freiner en urgence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les garder plus de deux heures, sous peine de voir son pied devenir tout bleu. Alors elle desserra un mécanisme cinq petites minutes dans les bouchons, puis le resserra. Ça allait mieux, elle n'avait plus mal.

Clarke en fut soulagé lorsqu'elle vit Raven émettre un vrai sourire et pas teinté d'un certain gène. Elles parlèrent longuement et la plus âgé en profita également pour appeler sa mère, la rassurant et lui confirmant ce que Raven lui avait proposé une demi-heure plus tôt.

C'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à destination. Raven s'empressa de retirer son engin de torture et d'enfiler une gaine autour de son genou pendant que Clarke sortait les valises du coffre.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 14h05 – Aéroport Paris Charles de Gaulle

-L'embarquement pour le vol n°54678 en direction d'Ajaccio va bientôt se terminer, nous vous prions…

Clarke pesta en entendant la voie dans le micro. Lorsque les jeunes femmes étaient arrivées à la cafétéria de l'aéroport, tout le monde était déjà là à les entendre. Enfin, tout le monde… Il manquait Murphy. Raven avait gagné son pari, à une personne près.

Ils s'étaient tous sauté dans les bras. Trop heureux de se revoir après tout ce temps passé éloigné les uns des autres. Les Skype ça allait un moment mais ça ne valait pas de voir les personnes en face ou de faire un câlin groupé. Câlin groupé sans Murphy, toujours en retard. Et Lexa, mais Lexa ne faisait pas de câlin. Tout le monde savait ça.

Elle était là parce qu'elle faisait partie du groupe … Tous savaient pourquoi elle s'en était éloigné mais Octavia avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Et on ne résiste pas à Octavia donc elle était là. Clarke était certaine que sa meilleure amie avait une idée derrière la tête sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Elle pouvait se montrer très têtu quand elle le voulait. Une chose était sûr, la blonde n'avait pas sauté au plafond en apprenant qu'elle passerait deux mois avec Lexa. Leur passé n'était pas des plus glorieux. Enfin, il l'avait été… mais c'était du passé. Un passé qu'elles avaient toutes les deux oubliés.

Cependant le fait de revoir la jeune femme provoqua un pincement incontrôlé dans le cœur de Clarke.

En effet, Clarke avait tant bien que mal tenté d'approcher Lexa lorsque Lincoln s'était joint à eux. Pitoyable échec. La brunette s'était montré d'une froideur sans précédents et n'avait pas hésité à envoyer Clarke balader la seconde suivante. S'en était suivie une petite « guerre » qui avait bien fait rire Lincoln. Ce serait à celle qui aurait les meilleures notes ou encore le plus grand taux de popularité, bien qu'elles s'y soient prise différemment pour ce dernier point. Tout le monde connaissait Clarke pour sa sympathie et sa générosité, tout le monde connaissait Lexa pour le respect et la grandeur qu'elle inspirait. De fil en aiguille les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvés lèvres contre lèvres et avaient débuté une relation passionnée… Seul soucis, elles s'aimaient tellement qu'elles en venaient à faire souffrir l'autre. Et c'était arrivé, le point de non-retour. La rupture qui les avait détruites. La rupture qui avait tout décimé…

Elles auraient très bien pu s'ignorer et faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas pendant les deux mois mais cet été, Clarke voulait que tout le monde s'amuse. Elle y comprit, et le retour de son ex n'allait rien y changer. Elle allait faire des efforts pour sympathiser avec Lexa. Peut-être pouvaient elles être amies… Après tout elle sortait avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans et Lexa faisait partie du passé. Un passé oublié…

-Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Cria une voie à l'autre bout de l'aéroport qui tira Clarke de la contemplation de sa voisine qui la regardait étrangement de ses yeux verts.

Murphy courrait vers eux, trempé de sueur, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde. Le taxi avait dû le déposer plus loin que prévu. Et alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres de son petit groupe, ils commencèrent tous à courir pour embarquer avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Vous n'êtes pas cool les gars… Souffla Murphy qui continuait de courir derrière eux.

Et c'est dispatché dans tout l'avion qu'ils décollèrent pour l'aéroport d'Ajaccio. Trois heures de vol. Aucuns de manqua de faire une sieste bien mérité.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! :) ( _PS : Cette histoire sera vraiment très simple donc ne vous attendez pas à de GROS rebondissements, seulement des petits :p et j'ai inventé Amanda mais je trouve que Wells mérite vraiment d'être heureux donc voilà... ^^_ )**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews !**

 **Bisouuus**


	2. Chapitre 2

28 juin 2016 – 17h03 – Aéroport d'Ajaccio

Le petit groupe venait d'atterrir et à peine eurent-ils passer la porte pour descendre de l'avion qu'une vague de chaleur leur remplit les poumons.

-Il fait encore 38°C. Remarqua Monty en observant sa monte connectée. Et la température commencera seulement à descendre dans une heure ou deux.

-Toi qui supporte mal la chaleur, je sens qu'on va rire ! Dit Octavia en tapant dans l'épaule de Clarke.

-Vous vouliez tous un endroit chaud, avec des beaux paysages, où on peut parler français, et pas en France ! J'ai choisis la destination la plus logique en fonction de ça. Quitte à me prendre un coup de soleil les premières semaines !

-Tu ne seras pas la seule ! Rit Wells. Amanda est encore plus blanche que toi.

Et c'était bien vrai. La jeune fille allait devoir se tartiner de crème 50+ toute les heures si elle ne voudrait pas finir écrevisse.

-Y'en a qui ont de la chance… Railla-t-elle en regardant ses voisins presque tous matte de peau.

Seul elle, Clarke, Jasper et un dénommé Murphy allaient devoir faire très attention.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Raven après que chacun ait récupéré ses valises.

Chose qui avait pris un certain temps vu le nombre imposant de bagage que chacun avait pris. Clarke avait pourtant prévenu qu'ils n'avaient qu'à ramener des vêtements…

Personne ne lui répondit mais Bellamy et Clarke échangèrent un clin d'œil en sortant de l'aéroport.

-Pourquoi vous vous faites des clins d'œil tous les deux ? Questionna à nouveau Raven en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? Et on va aller comment jusqu'on ne sait pas où puisque vous avez refusé de tout nous dire ?

Clarke rit légèrement et se plaça à quelques mètres devant un imposant minibus gris avec Bellamy. Ils avaient l'impression d'être les animateurs d'une colonie de vacances. Ou peut-être qu'ils l'étaient vraiment.

Tous les regardaient, impatient de connaitre ne serait-ce que leur véritable destination.

-Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à aller se baigner dans la prochaine demi-heure mais on a encore un peu de trajet avant d'arriver à notre destination.

-Crache le morceau Griffin ! Explosa Octavia. Où on va et comment on y va ?

-On va à Porto-Vecchio ! Sourit-elle.

Tous explosèrent de joie. C'était une destination vraiment magnifique.

-Ou plutôt à 5km de Porto-Vecchio histoire de ne pas se retrouver en pleine ville avec le tourisme et tout ça mais on est à quelques minutes à pied de tous commerce et de la plage. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant mais la petite villa que nous avons dénichée devrait vous plaire.

-Et on y va dans ce magnifique minibus ! Rit Bellamy en pointant du doigt la véhicule à quelques mètres d'eux.

Raven et Octavia explosèrent de joie avec des mélanges de crie du genre « Youhouuu », « Comme une colonie de vacances ! », « Aaaah », « Ça va être trop drôle ! »…

Ce fut assez amusant à regarder, mais Lexa qui semblait être la seule à avoir les pieds sur Terre fit une remarque intelligente.

-Qui conduit ? Demanda-t-elle platoniquement.

La surprise de sa prise de parole passé, Bellamy lui sourit gentiment en lui expliquant que ce serait lui puisqu'il avait passé son permis D pour pouvoir conduire le minibus de 15 places qu'ils louaient pendant 2 mois.

-Bon en voiture les enfants ! S'exclama-t-il l'excitation de sa sœur passée.

Ils chargèrent tous leurs valises dans la remorque et le coffre avant qu'une micro guerre éclate pour savoir où chacun allait s'installer.

Le minibus se disposait de telle façon qu'il y avait cinq rangées. La première comprenant la place du chauffeur où était installé Bellamy et deux autres places collées, donnant une sorte de banquette où s'était étalé Murphy. Puis suivait deux sièges directement occupé par Amanda et Wells. Trois autres part Maya, Jasper et Monty. Trois autres encore derrière avec Lexa et Lincoln. Et une dernière banquette de quatre places qu'Octavia, Clarke et Raven avaient réservé dès le début.

Bellamy rit de cette disposition. Lui et Clarke étaient sans doutes les plus matures du groupe. Il fallait donc un adulte en avant et un autre en arrière pour surveiller, tout à fait ça.

Clarke aussi se mit à rire. Mais pour différente raison. Il était évident qu'Octavia mourrait d'envie d'aller s'assoir près de Lincoln, mais Bellamy les surveillait de près dans le rétroviseur. Alors la brunette c'était retrouvé côté carreau derrière Lexa.

-Et au passage, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade en voiture. On a deux heures trente de trajet et les routes de Corse sont… sinueuses. Intervint Bellamy avant de démarrer et de mettre la musique à fond.

Tous tirèrent une tête de trois pieds de long mais la plus belle restait celle d'Octavia.

A force de rire, la blonde se prit un coup de coude de sa voisine.

-Allez arrêtes de râler… Murmura Clarke. Tu peux lui parler il est juste en diagonale de toi.

-Je ne râle pas pour ça.

-On a beau ne pas s'être vu depuis noël dernier je te connais encore ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais à ce que Bell ne te colle pas partout.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à me surprotéger pendant les vacances ! Parce que parole de Blake, cet été je couche avec Lincoln ! S'exclama Octavia.

Probablement un peu trop fort puisque le principal concerné se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Clarke doutait qu'il est entendu quelque chose avec la musique mais il avait distingué son nom. Et Octavia n'avait jamais été aussi rouge qu'à cet instant.

-Tu veux qu'on ouvre la fenêtre O' ? Questionna Raven. T'es toute rouge.

Clarke ne put se retenir plus longtemps de pleurer de rire alors qu'Octavia ouvrait prestement la fenêtre la plus proche en promettant à sa voisine que si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, sa crème solaire allait être remplacé par le l'huile de friture.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 18h33 – Sur la route

Ils étaient en route depuis 1h30 et l'ainé décida enfin de faire une pause ! De toute façon, Octavia l'aurait probablement égorgé s'il ne l'avait pas laissé faire une pause pipi. Cette fille avait vraiment la vessie d'un insecte.

Pendant le trajet, ils s'étaient échangé diverses anecdotes sur leurs années et avaient tous fait connaissance avec Amanda qui avait déménagé près de Lincoln pour pouvoir parler avec les filles et laisser Wells dormir tranquillement. Maya s'entendait très bien avec elle et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de point commun, en plus d'êtres les plus jeunes. Le plus flagrant, que remarqua immédiatement Octavia, fut leur fausse timidité.

A peine dix minutes de pause plus tard, l'annonce du départ se fit. Tous remontèrent en voiture, non sans souffler leur mécontentement.

Ils avaient tous reprirent leurs places, et seul Octavia et Lexa était encore dehors, voulant profiter d'un dernier bol d'air frais. Aucune des deux ne supportaient vraiment la voiture.

Avant de rentrer, Lexa retint Octavia par le bras.

-Tu veux t'assoir à ma place ? Demanda cette dernière.

Octavia fut surprise mais finit par faire un grand sourire.

-Oui ! Enfin, non. Bell va s'énerver.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es majeur et vacciné, non ? T'as 21 ans sérieux Octavia. Ton frère ne te dictera pas qui aimer toute ta vie.

Octavia hésita quelques secondes, elle ne voulait pas contrarier son frère, ce que remarqua bien vite l'autre fille.

Si ce n'était pas pour Lincoln, elle ne ferait jamais ça.

-On a la même couleur de cheveux, il suffit que tu te tasses dans le siège et Bellamy ne verra que le haut de ta tête dans le rétroviseur. Il ne remarquera pas la différence avant d'arriver, crois-moi.

-Super idée ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant Lexa quelques microsecondes dans ses bras, provoquant une grimace de dégout à la jeune fille.

Avait-elle déjà dit à quel point elle n'aimait pas les contacts physiques ? Elle détestait ça ! On n'envahissait pas son espace personnel. Non. Si ce n'était pas Octavia elle l'aurait décollé par un coup de poing bien placé.

Et même si elle ne l'avouerait à personne son ancien groupe d'amis lui avait manqué. L'extravagance d'Octavia, la voir flirter discrètement avec Lincoln, les disputes de Raven et Murphy, la bonne humeur de Monty, la folie de Jasper… et le sourire de Clarke.

Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits et monta à la suite d'Octavia. Rapidement, elles échangèrent leurs places et se tassèrent mutuellement au fond de leurs sièges. Lincoln lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil qu'elle lui rendit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui.

Bellamy en grande conversation avec Murphy ne remarqua pas le moindre changement et redémarra.

Clarke qui se retrouvait maintenant à côté de Lexa sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie avec Lincoln. Elle n'imaginait pas que la brune puisse laisser sa place. Encore moins pour venir se placer à côté d'elle.

-C'est gentil. Finit-elle par dire.

Lexa se détourna de son carreau pour se retourner vers Clarke, presque étonnée qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi. C'est gentil d'avoir laissé ta place à Octavia. Elle en mourrait d'envie.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, indifférente. Lincoln aussi en mourrait d'envie. Le pauvre, je ne voulais pas qu'il attrape un torticolis à force de se retourner « discrètement » pour la regarder.

Clarke rit légèrement.

-Eh bien, t'as pas perdue ton sens de l'humour !

Elle réussit à décrocher un petit sourire à sa voisine avant qu'elle ne retourne à son observation du paysage.

Clarke fut étonné quelques secondes et resta bloqué sur la chevelure brune à ses côtés. Son sourire ravivait tellement de vieux souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas voir remonter à la surface… Au lycée, elle ne voyait jamais la brunette sourire, du moins pas avant qu'elles ne démarrent leur relation. Et même après ça, la blonde avait l'impression de faire partie des rares privilégiés à qui Lexa offrait ce côté de sa personnalité. La voir sourire était une chose absolument étonnante. Ça égayait son visage habituellement froid et sans émotions. Elle était encore plus belle. Enfin, pas que la blonde s'y intéresse particulièrement maintenant mais n'importe qui pouvait dire que Lexa était loin d'être repoussante.

La conversation n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elle se dit que c'était toujours ça de gagner. Sa prochaine mission consisterait à avoir un vrai sourire, ou peut-être qu'à la façon de Lexa elle venait d'en avoir un.

Oui, elles pourraient peut être devenir amies.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 19h47 – Villa

Bellamy et Clarke, qui était venu à côté de lui pour l'aider à trouver la villa, roulaient tranquillement dans les collines près de Porto-Vecchio. Il suivait le petit chemin de terre que leur avait indiqué les propriétaires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à rouler à l'ombre des arbres, une allée commençait à se dessiner et des murs en pierre vinrent les entourer.

Et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'imposant portail de la villa. Bellamy ouvrit sa fenêtre, passa la carte magnétique qu'il avait reçu par courrier quelques jours plus tôt avec des clés et quelques papiers, et le portail s'ouvrit.

Alors qu'ils avançaient doucement dans l'allée, Clarke ne pouvait pas décoller les yeux de l'immense bâtisse. Devant elle se tenait un garage pour protéger la voiture, un terrain de tennis et même un terrain de pétanque. La villa montée sur plusieurs étages ainsi que la piscine se trouvaient plus haut, on pouvait apercevoir les grands escaliers permettant d'y accéder non loin.

En tout cas, elle pouvait dire qu'ils ne c'étaient pas fait arnaquer. Elle était encore plus belle que sur les photos.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour dire à ses amis qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination qu'ils étaient déjà tous en train de baver contre les vitres.

Elle rit et tout le monde sortit en courant du minibus, se bousculant soit pour mieux admiré la vue, soit pour enfin sortir du véhicule.

-Allez, sans blague, intervint Jasper, c'est à qui cette villa ?

-C'est à nous pendant deux mois. Rit Bellamy en commençant à décharger le coffre et la remorque.

-Non sérieux ? S'extasia Raven. Vous ne blaguiez pas quand vous avez employé le mot « villa » ? Comment vous avez fait pour payer ça ? Je croyais qu'on allait tous se retrouver serrer dans un petit appartement !

-On est douze, donc ça nous fait déjà une belle somme d'argent, et puis les propriétaires cherchaient surtout quelqu'un pour surveiller leur maison tout l'été donc on l'a eu pour presque rien. Sourit Clarke. Par contre j'ai donné une avance avec plusieurs zéros si jamais ils venaient à ne pas la retrouver pas en état. Je vous interdis donc de détériorer quoique ce soit, ma mère tient à récupérer son chèque !

-Bien chef !

-Alors, si on visitait ? S'impatienta Octavia.

-Chacun prend ses valises et c'est parti.

A peine les bagages descendus, ils se ruèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée. Evidemment, elle était fermée et Bellamy avait la clé.

Ils grognèrent en le voyant arriver tout doucement et tout sourire.

Clarke se plaça devant la porte.

-On m'écoute ! Je me doute que vous allez tous vouloir vous ruer vers les chambres comme des enfants, donc Bellamy et moi avons eu une idée.

Bellamy sortit un petit sac avec des papiers à l'intérieur.

-Il y a huit chambres : 2 au premier étage, 4 au deuxième et 2 au dernier. Nous sommes douze donc quatre pourront dormir seules. Evidemment, il y aura des petits changement lorsqu'Abby viendra passer une semaine mais on improvisera. Donc pour ne pas faire de jaloux on va faire un tirage au sort. Chaque chambre a un numéro gravé sur la porte. Donc vous tirez un papier et vous vous retrouvez dans la chambre en question. Les couples restent ensemble bien sûr ! Rajouta-t-il devant les regards affolés de Jasper et Wells.

-Donc les couples d'abord pour enlever les papiers en trop. Dit Clarke.

Maya tira première et se retrouva dans la chambre numéro 3. Le deuxième papier numéroté 3 fut donné d'office à Jasper. Même chose pour Wells et Amanda qui tirèrent le papier numéro 1.

Pour la suite, Raven grogna en comprenant que son « choix » n'en était pas vraiment un mais demanda la numéro 6 puisque Clarke le lui avait promis. Octavia tira la 8, Lincoln la 7 entrainant un sourire brillant de Bellamy et déception flagrante de sa sœur, Murphy la 4, et Monty la 2.

Il ne restait plus que trois personnes et une chambre seule.

Clarke se moquait d'avec qui elle pourrait se retrouver, même si c'était Lincoln elle échangerait sa place avec O'. Tandis que Lexa et Bellamy voulaient à tout prix se retrouver seuls.

Lexa tira première, chambre 7, avec Lincoln. Elle fut soulagée, faute de ne pas être seul, Lincoln était le meilleur choix. Puis vint au tour de Bellamy qui tira la 5. Il fit d'ailleurs une magnifique danse de la joie, heureux d'avoir une chambre pour lui. Et Clarke, chambre 8. Elle aussi en fut heureuse ! Partager sa chambre avec sa meilleure amie était parfait.

De plus, étant la seule ayant regardé les photos avec Bellamy, elle savait que les chambres 7 et 8 possédaient un balcon et une salle de bain privé. Parfait.

Après ce petit tirage au sort, Bellamy ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas le temps de décaler avant de se retrouver dans la mêlée menée par Octavia et Raven. Puis tous finirent en plein milieu du salon à ne plus bouger.

Tout était magnifique et maintenant qu'ils savaient quelle chambre ils avaient, ils en profitèrent pour faire le tour de toutes les pièces. Salon intérieur, extérieur, cuisine, salles de bains, toilettes, salle de sport, … Tout fut passer au peigne fin sauf les chambres.

Raven arriva en boitillant près de la piscine où Clarke avait élu domicile pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau.

-Clarkey ! Il y a même un home cinéma au sous-sol ! Mon dieu, tu savais ça ?

-Oui, j'ai vu toutes les photos de la maison. Elle te plait ? Sourit-elle en se retournant vers son amie.

-Si elle me plait ? Clarke c'est parfait ! Je me demande encore tu as fait pour trouver une telle merveille !

Clarke se mit à rire.

-Moi aussi à vrai dire ! Vous avez visité vos chambres ?

-Non. On t'attend. Bellamy veut qu'on fasse une visite chambre par chambre et qu'on abandonne les personnes au fur et à mesure. Pire qu'un mono de colo celui-là !

Clarke se releva et suivit Raven vers l'intérieur.

-Comment va ta jambe ? J'ai vu que tu boitillais.

-J'ai un peu trop forcé aujourd'hui et les longs trajets n'ont rien arrangé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'enfile mon attelle dès que j'ai monté mes valises. La rassura Raven en lui offrant un grand sourire que lui rendit la blonde.

L'accident de la jeune fille avait eu lieu deux ans après la mort de Jake et Clarke avait sincèrement cru perdre un autre de ses piliers. Elle ne se serait pas relevé si Raven n'avait pas survécu. Heureusement elle était forte, mais après cela, Abby et Clarke se montrèrent très attentionnée et limite trop protectrice envers l'hispanique qui le fit vite comprendre à Clarke. De la part d'Abby elle comprenait mais Clarke devait rester la même, une meilleure amie capable de l'engueuler et de la secouer quand elle faisait les choses mal, pas une mère.

-Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Jasper. On a hâte de voir nos chambres !

-Allons-y ! Cria Bell.

Clarke eut l'impression de voir un départ de course lorsque ses amis se lancèrent dans les escaliers vers la première chambre, celle de Wells et Amanda.

Seul elle, Raven et Lexa étaient resté à l'arrière.

-Alors la villa te plait ? Demanda Clarke en essayant d'engager la conversation.

-Oui.

Bon, plutôt sec comme réponse.

-Juste oui ? S'étonne Raven. Mais c'est carrément dingue ! Je veux dire, on a quand même une cuisine dernier cri, un home cinéma, des salles de sports, une piscine, un jardin qui doit faire au moins 2 hectares et Waouh !

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que son amie lui passa devant pour voir la première chambre.

Elle était assez petite mais cosy, décoré dans les tons bleue pastel et blanc. Un grand lit double en bois clair recouvert de drap bleu foncé occupé toute la place au centre. Une grande armoire, elle aussi en bois clair était disposé dans le fond de la pièce et une grande fenêtre donnée directement sur la piscine. Le jeune couple paru ravie et fut abandonner à sa contemplation alors que les autres partaient déjà vers la suivante.

-Dès que vous êtes installé, venez voir les autres ! Cria Bellamy, partie devant en éclaireur.

Il aurait beau le nier, il s'amusait comme un enfant à faire le guide touristique de la maison. Et il aimait encore plus être le leader du groupe.

La deuxième chambre, occupé par Monty ressemblait trait pour trait à la première mais la grande fenêtre donnée sur une partie du jardin.

Puis ils montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième étage.

La troisième où furent laissé Jasper et Maya ressemblaient elle aussi beaucoup aux précédentes mais le bleu c'était vu remplacé par du bordeaux, ce qui enchanta la jeune fille.

Murphy s'enferma instantanément dans sa chambre dont les autres purent seulement apercevoir des murs de couleurs sombres.

La cinquième chambre, celle de Bellamy était dans des tons gris et blanc avec des touches de bleue marine. Très moderne et absolument ravissante, l'ainée fu ravie de son tirage au sort. Il posa rapidement ses affaires sur le lit puis continua avec les autres.

Celle de Raven était exactement comme la précédente mais des touches de rouges remplacées le bleu. Clarke vit la joie sur le visage de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle commença à toucher à tous les objets magnétique ou robotisé de la pièce. Et ils décidèrent de la laisser s'installer tranquillement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tout en haut. L'escalier menait sur un long couloir s'étendant sur toute la longueur de l'étage. En tout, trois porte.

Celle du fond conduisant à une salle de sport dont les murs avaient été remplacées par d'immense baies vitrées. On aurait pu croire à une salle en extérieure et vu l'illumination dans les yeux de Lexa habituellement inexpressif, elle aimait cet endroit.

Celle de droite conduisant à la chambre de Lincoln et Lexa et en face, celle de gauche, conduisant à celle de Clarke et Octavia.

Bellamy fronça un instant les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que sa sœur se retrouvait à dormir à moins de 5 mètres de Lincoln mais laissa couler, bien qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver au même étage que ces deux là. Après une courte visite des chambres qui se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, il retourna dans la sienne pour les laisser tous s'installer.

En effet, chaque chambre était dans des tons blancs et beiges avec des touches de verts. Les meubles étaient faits de bois clair et blanc. Une immense baie vitrée remplaçait le mur extérieur et donnait sur un grand balcon où des hamacs étaient installés. Et pour couronner le tout, elles étaient également détentrice d'une salle de bain dernier crie chacune.

Ils se retrouvaient presque coupé du monde en totale immersion avec la nature et en furent tous absolument ravie. Même Lexa sourit à pleine dent lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Lincoln.

-Alors tu regrettes d'être venue ? Sourit Lincoln en haussant les sourcils.

Lexa se racla la gorge et tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer son sourire.

-Le trajet était vraiment long. Grogna-t-elle.

-Fais pas comme si ça t'avait dérangé ! Tu as passé plus d'une heure à côté de sexy Griffin. Et au fait, merci pour Octavia, grâce à toi j'adore les mini bus maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de dire sexy Griffin ! Souffla-t-elle. C'est vraiment perturbant. Et puis j'ai vraiment détesté le trajet.

-A d'autre Lexa. J'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses des efforts. J'ai vu que Clarke en faisait pour te parler.

Il la pointa du doigt.

-Tu vas devenir amie avec elle, compris ?

Elle grogna. Clarke avait été beaucoup de chose pour elle, mais jamais, oh grand jamais elle ne l'avait considéré juste comme une amie.

-Ça fait trois ans Lexa. Promets-moi de ne pas l'éviter au moins. Et je pense vraiment qu'une discussion à cœur ouvert vous ferez le plus grand bien.

 _Si ce n'était pas Lincoln je lui mettrait son foutu doigt autre part que devant mon visage. Et pourquoi il tient tant à ce que je reparle à Clarke ? Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé mieux que personne. Il sait comme j'étais._

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Oui, je vais faire des efforts et j'envisagerai peut-être un jour d'avoir une discussion avec Clarke.

Après une minute de silence à se défier du regard, ils rigolèrent tous deux à gorge déployer et Lincoln démarra un mini combat, courant partout dans la chambre.

Elle était heureuse. Ces moments de relâchements total étaient rares chez la jeune fille et lorsqu'ils avaient lieu, Lincoln faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils durent.

Il se fit une promesse, sa petite sœur aurait un sourire accroché aux lèvres tout l'été. Et pour ça, il avait un plan.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 20h30 – Chambre 8

Octavia et Clarke étaient allongées en étoile de mer sur les draps défets de leur lit, profitant de ce moment de calme pour se reposer et parler tranquillement. Elles avaient été séparés tellement longtemps.

-Merci d'avoir eu cette idée Clarkey. Sourit Octavia.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as eu cette idée ? Alors qu'on était en maternel, tu parlais déjà de faire un long voyage avec tes amis, bien que je n'en faisais pas encore partit. S'exaspéra Clarke.

-Oui c'est vrai, rit la brune. Mais je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de tout mettre en place ! Tu l'as fait. Tu as tout planifié pour qu'on passe des vacances de folies sans s'inquiéter alors merci.

-C'est normal ma belle ! Et en parlant de planning, je veux tout le monde en bas, je vais présenter les plannings de tâches ménagères.

-Oh non… Grogna Octavia en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Oh si ! Affirma son amie en commençant à la tirer par les pieds.

Un gros boom se fit entendre lorsque la brune toucha le sol mais elle ne semblait toujours pas motiver à bouger alors Clarke continua de la trainer derrière elle. Les escaliers la feraient bien changer d'avis.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans le couloir des rires se firent entendre et Clarke s'arrêta.

-Est-ce que c'est Lexa qu'on entend rire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Hm… Oui. Répondit Octavia en tendant l'oreille. Seul Lincoln arrive à la rendre « normal » si on peut dire depuis…

La brune se coupa, gêné.

-Depuis moi. Continua la blonde en baissant les yeux.

-Hey blondie… Souffla Octavia en se relevant. Tu sais vu la taille de la maison, il y a vraiment moyen pour que tu ne la croises pas souvent.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amies malgré notre passé. Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

La brune fit ce truc cool de ne lever qu'un seul sourcil et Clarke l'interrogea du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Sérieusement ? Lexa et toi avaient été beaucoup de choses, mais je ne vous ais jamais vu amies.

-On l'a été.

-Dit moi quand ?

-Hm… Réfléchit-elle. Pas en seconde, on se détestait… En première, ce n'était pas mieux… en terminal… bah…

-Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras trouvé ! Rit la brune en descendant les escaliers et plantant son amie là où elle l'avait laissé.

* * *

28 juin 2016 – 21h15 – Salon extérieur

Quinze minutes après que Clarke ait crié au feu pour les faire bouger, ils étaient tous rassemblés à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse, sirotant un apéritif gentiment préparé par Monty et Jasper. Ceux-là n'avaient pas mis trop de temps à trouver les réserves.

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas trop envie de vous prendre la tête avec tout ce qui concerne les courses, le ménage ou encore la cuisine. Commença Clarke en souriant. Moi non plus ! Mais pour que tout se passe bien j'ai préparé un petit planning.

Evidemment, personne ne put se retenir de rire. S'il y en avait bien une qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans tout planifier à l'avance ou diriger c'était bien Clarke. Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas, elle était clairement faite pour mener une équipe.

La blonde leva un tableau blanc sous forme de semainier où on pouvait distinguer trois colonne pour la cuisine, divisée en deux pour le midi et le soir, les courses et le ménage.

-Je ne voulais pas choisir pour vous, donc j'ai fait ce petit tableau. On dispose chacun de trois petits magnets qu'il faudra répartir dans la semaine. Comme ça on fait ce qu'on veut. Evidemment, pas toujours les filles au ménage et on ne déplace pas les magnets déjà placé ! On fera les courses et un gros nettoyage par semaine. Pour la cuisine il faudra deux personnes à chaque fois, cinq pour le ménage et trois pour les courses. Finit-elle en tendant à chacun des magnets qu'elle avait faite elle-même.

-Oh c'est énorme ! Sourit Raven en regardant ses trois petites clés à molettes. T'as fait des magnets qui nous représente.

-Oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant.

-Tu as beaucoup de talent ! S'émerveilla Amanda devant les détails de ses mini livres.

-Sculpter ces trucs n'a pas été une partie de plaisir mais j'en suis plutôt contente. Répondit-elle timidement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour toi mais Wells m'a dit que tu adorais lire alors…

-C'est très bien ! La coupa Amanda en souriant. Tout à fait moi.

-Tant mieux alors, j'ai fait ça vite fait…

En réalité, la jeune femme avait passé chacune de ses pauses du mois dernier à représenter ses amis par un petit symbole. Ils étaient un peu avec elle dans ses moments.

Elle avait fait un petit ordinateur pour Monty. Un bob l'éponge pour Murphy qui avait beaucoup rit en regardant ses trois petites figurines tomber dans ses mains. Un bouquet de fleur pour Maya. Une explosion sortant d'une fiole verte pour Jasper, souvenir de la fois où il avait failli faire exploser une salle de physique chimie en terminale. Un gros ours en peluche pour Wells, imposant mais pas méchant. Un pikachu pour Bellamy. Un cheval pour Octavia. Un casque militaire pour Lincoln. Et …

-Sérieusement Clarke ? Demanda Lexa en levant les yeux aux ciels. Des ratons laveurs ?!

Clarke se retint de rigoler devant la tête très sérieuse et désespéré de Lexa mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Octavia qui partit dans un rire bruyant.

Ayant un passé plutôt tumultueux avec Lexa, Clarke ne se voyait pas lui attribuer un glaçon ou un cœur en miette comme signe distinctif. Alors elle avait cherché dans ses souvenirs quelque chose pour la représenter sans trop la raccrocher à elle et elle avait trouvé.

En effet, cinq ans plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient en première, Lincoln organisait Halloween et avait invité Lexa. Elle était déguisée en guerrière et tous avaient trouvé son déguisement et son maquillage carrément badass… sauf Clarke. Sur la fin de la soirée, alors qu'elle avait déjà bien bu, elle s'était retrouvé assise en face de Lexa et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ressemblait plus à un raton laveur trop mignon qu'à autre chose. La brune s'était vexé et leur relation ne s'était pas amélioré à l'époque.

Octavia était la seule avec les deux jeunes femmes au courant de cette histoire. Ce qui avait entrainé son fou rire et les regards interrogatifs des autres, en fait non le regard de Lincoln. Les autres étaient trop absorbé par la vue ou leurs boissons.

-Je te ferais payer ça. Grogna Lexa.

-Je t'attend ! Sourit la blonde en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil restant.

Clarke aurait pu carrément flipper à cet instant mais le petit sourire de la brune après qu'elle ait regardé plus précisément ses figurines la rassura. C'était quitte ou double sur ce coup et peut-être qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça finalement.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Clarke. Elle te déteste. Elle te l'a clairement fait comprendre._ La sermonna sa voix intérieure.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, j'avais besoin de tout mettre en place mais les choses devraient devenir plus intéressante très bientôt !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les reviews ça motive toujours à écrire plus vite ! Bisous, Lu :)  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ! Voici le prochain chapitre un peu en avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévus mais ne vous y habituez pas trop :p  
**

 **Tout d'abord un ÉNORME merci pour l'acceuil que vous avez fait à cette fiction, à toutes les personnes qui ont mises m'ont histoires en favorites ou qui ont la suivent et mettent des reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :)**

 **Ce chapitre traine un peu dans la longueur sur la fin mais le début devrait vous intéressez puisqu'on en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé de Clarke et Lexa ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Pour les reviews anonymes je vais répondre ici je pense :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

 **Clem :** Merci c'est super gentil ! J'espère que l'histoire continueras de te plaire jusqu'au bout alors ! :p J'écris quand j'en ai envie donc je n'ai pas de jour en particulier mais je pense que ce sera environ 1 fois par semaine ! Encore merci de me suivre et à bientôt j'espère :)

 **Lili :** Merci ! :) Je continuerais de faire vivre le Clexa dans mes fictions et j'espère que d'autres en feront autant ! Il ne faut jamais oublier ce ship ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Guest :** Merci ! :D J'essaie toujours de faire des petits clins ou de rajouter un peu d'humour donc contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

 **Guest :** Merci ! On va en apprendre beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras ! **Kaorikanzaki :** Hey ! Merci, ahah j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'oeil à Lexa à ma manière ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Crazyturnen :** J'avoue avoir marqué le nom des villes un peu au pif x) En tout cas merci j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

29 juin 2016 – 6h10 – Chambre de Lexa et Lincoln. 

Lexa plissa les paupières lorsqu'elle sentit les premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage. Ils avaient visiblement hérité de la chambre qui bénéficiait du lever du soleil, mais ce n'était pas un souci pour la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas du genre grasse matinée.

Elle s'étira en essayant de ne pas réveiller Lincoln profondément endormis et alluma son portable.

« 6h12 » Il était encore très tôt. Elle avait oublié à quel point le jour arrivait vite.

Tout le monde devait encore dormir mais elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes pour autant. Elle décida donc de descendre simplement vêtu du long t-shirt avec lequel elle avait dormis.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid du rez de chaussé. Evidemment, et heureusement elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Personne n'était levé.

En silence, elle commença à fouiller les placards pour trouver son bonheur mais elle ne trouva que du café. Elle allait mourir de faim.

Une tasse de café fumant plus tard, elle se dirigea vers le jardin pour déjeuner tranquillement et profiter de la vue. Seule.

Elle fut étonnée de voir la grande baie vitrée ouverte, mais n'y prêta pas une grande attention.

Elle fut alors d'autant plus étonnée lorsqu'elle remarqua Clarke assise dans la balancelle, un carnet de croquis dans les mains. Elle s'approcha et son étonnement fut d'autant plus grand lorsqu'elle vit les jambes nues de la blonde qui ne portait qu'un long t-shirt comme elle.

La brune secoua sa tête pour remettre ses pensées en place.

 _Tu vas la voir tous les jours en maillot de bain. Commence pas comme ça Lexa._ Se dit-elle. _Et puis j'ai promis à Lincoln que j'allais faire des efforts, autant commencer maintenant._

Elles étaient des adultes maintenant et une dispute ne résoudraient rien mais elles ne s'étaient pas parlé face à face depuis… cette nuit-là. Clarke avait clairement montré qu'elle était au-dessus de tout ça, qu'elle était passé à autre chose. Mais elle ? Après tout, c'était elle la fautive, pas Clarke. Alors si elle ne lui en voulait plus…

Elle se racla la gorge et la blonde se retourna vivement en faisant un bon.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Sourit Lexa en lui tendant son crayon qu'elle avait fait tomber. Je ne te savais pas si matinale.

Clarke dont le cerveau semblait venir de se connecter reprit rapidement son crayon et replia ses jambes qui étaient allongé sur tout le long de la balancelle.

-Hm… T'inquiète, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un. Euh… Tu veux t'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la place à côté d'elle.

Lexa hésita quelques secondes puis s'assit en tailleur. La tasse entre les cuisses.

Le teint de peau de Clarke était passé de blanc à rouge pivoine, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de prendre un coup de soleil instantané. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à sa tenue et à celle de sa voisine qui avait des jambes carrément magnifiques. _Voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé._ Pensa-t-elle. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa position faisait remonter son t-shirt vraiment haut.

-Alors… Commença Lexa. Pourquoi t'es déjà debout ? J'ai encore le souvenir d'une marmotte blonde qu'il ne faut pas déranger avant au moins 11h00 le weekend ou en vacances.

 _Tiens donc, elle accepte de me parler aujourd'hui.._. Se dit Clarke en se concentrant sur un point autre qu'en dessous de la taille de Lexa.

-Je suis toujours le contraire de matinale en fait mais je voulais vraiment dessiner notre premier lever de soleil ici alors-

-Je peux voir ? La coupa Lexa.

Clarke ne répondit rien mais tendit son carnet où les couleurs pastel d'un lever de soleil orangé s'étendaient.

-Tu as toujours un talent impressionnant… C'est vraiment beau.

-Merci.

Un blanc prit place, qu'aucune des deux n'osa briser.

-Et toi alors, toujours aussi matinale ? Intervint la blonde dont le silence commençait à peser.

-Oui, c'est mon truc. J'aime être seule.

-Sans blague. Railla Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nouveau silence, encore plus gênant que Lexa jugea bon de couper cette fois.

-Alors depuis… tout ce temps, tu fais quoi de beau ? Toujours en fac de médecine ?

-Non. Répondit-elle froidement sous le regard étonné de Lexa. J'ai été…

 _Tellement détruite par notre rupture que j'ai foiré mon année ? Surement pas le mieux à dire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases._

 _-_ Je n'aimais plus. Malgré les protestations de ma mère j'ai quitté la fac de médecine au bout de la première année. J'aime aider les gens mais ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour moi. Là, j'en suis à ma deuxième année aux Beaux-Arts de Paris et c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire. Je m'y sens bien.

Puisque Lexa ne répondait rien, Clarke entreprit de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait également depuis... tout ce temps.

-Hm… Après ma mission de six mois en Afghanistan, je m'étais engagé pour partir trois ans en Irak mais j'ai été rapatrié il y a huit mois. Depuis je m'occupe d'un groupe de formations de jeunes recrues. Ils passent leurs examens ce mois-ci et sont en vacances en aout, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu venir.

Clarke hocha la tête pensivement.

-C'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Former des enfants ?

-Non, c'était un entre deux. Bien que je les trouve vraiment adorable, j'ai été promu commandante. C'est le premier grade des officiers supérieurs et vu mon âge c'est un véritable honneur, mais ça veut également dire des responsabilités. Je repars dès que le médecin m'a jugé apte. Mon rapatriement n'était que temporaire.

-Pourquoi t'ont-ils rapatrié ? Demanda curieusement la blonde.

-Mon chef de régiment est mort en mission. Ils ont rapatrié tout le monde mais j'étais son second et celle chargé de couvrir ses arrières. Ils ont tenu à me faire passer des tests psychologiques supplémentaire avant de me juger apte à reprendre son rôle.

-Désolé. Murmura Clarke en baissant les yeux.

Lexa avait pris le ton froid et distant qu'elle prenait avec tout le monde lorsqu'elle parlait de cet incident mais en parlait avec Clarke était différent. Elle était différente…

-Tu n'y peux rien. Je connaissais les risques.

Clarke hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler. Se contentant de la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil et de la présence de l'autre.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre elles. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de trop en dire. Savoir que l'autre était là avait toujours suffit. Les silences n'étaient en rien gênant…

Mais ça c'était avant … Et cette discussion ramenait les deux jeunes femmes dans un passé qu'elles ne voulaient pas revoir.

Clarke pensa au jour où sa petite d'amie d'à peine dix-huit ans lui annonçait qu'elle partait en mission en Afghanistan. Elle le pouvait, avec Indra, elle était surentrainée depuis sa naissance… Et elle le voulait, alors Clarke l'avait laissé réaliser ses rêves. Elle repensa aux adieux crevant son cœur sur le quai de la gare. Elle repensa à son regard plein de larmes, à son cœur lui hurlant de rester. « Six mois mon amour. Dans six mois, nous serons à nouveau ensemble. ». Elle repensa à cette nuit qui l'avait brisé, deux mois plus tard…

Lexa pensa à cet nuit où tout avait basculé. Elle repensa à Jared, un jeune homme de son unité, âgé d'à peine six ans de plus qu'elle, mort au combat. Sa petite-amie s'était suicidée quelques semaines plus tard. Elle repensa aux paroles de son chef de régiment, Titus, « L'amour est une faiblesse en ces temps de guerres. » Elle repensa à ce que Clarke aurait pu faire si elle venait à mourir. Elle repensa à sa décision et à cet nuit où elle avait brisé le cœur de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et le sien au passage…

 _Flash-Back trois ans plus tôt ~ 28 septembre 2013_

 _Le téléphone de Clarke sonna et elle vit voler tous les cahiers posés sur son bureau pour le retrouver. Elle savait qui l'appelait, et quand elle le retrouva et qu'elle vit le nom de sa petite-amie s'afficher, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._

 _Deux semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées._

 _-Hey babe ! S'écria-t-elle décrochant._

 _-Hey. Répondit Lexa sur un ton monotone._

 _-Oh, toi ça ne va pas…_

 _Aucune réponse._

 _-Lex' ? Ta mission se passe bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

 _Le ton d'inquiétude dans la voix de la blonde lors de sa dernière phrase eut assez d'achever la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone. Et aussi de la décidé quant à la suite de cette conversation._

 _-Non, je… euh… je vais bien._

 _-T'es sûr ? Tu sembles ailleurs…_

 _-Je…_

 _Une grande inspiration se fit entendre._

 _-Tu avais raison._

 _-J'avais raison ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-Les relations à distance ne fonctionne jamais._

 _Le cœur de Clarke fit un bon dans sa poitrine._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? J'avais simplement dis ça sur le coup de la colère… Tout se passe très bien._

 _-Tout se passe très bien de ton côté. Ça ne me convient pas. Ça ne me convient plus._

 _-Mais…_

 _Nouvelle grande inspiration._

 _\- Ne m'attends pas._

 _-Non, non… Je t'en prie Lexa, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… Paniqua la blonde en commençant à pleurer._

 _\- Je veux rompre, Clarke. La coupa Lexa d'une voix claire._

 _Une voix qui cachait des larmes de douleur. Elle avait toujours su cacher ses émotions._

 _-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Hurla Clarke au bout du fil._

 _Ses larmes couraient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait._

 _-Ca n'a jamais été suffisant. Maintenant je m'en rends compte._

 _-Lexa je t'en prie…_

 _Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de la brune à l'autre bout du fil et son cœur acheva de se briser lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase._

 _-Je ne t'aime plus._

 _-C'est faux ! Hurla la blonde. Tu mens, tu mens… Je sais que tu mens._

 _Clarke était bien trop têtu, elle allait l'attendre ou espérer une réconciliation si elle raccrochait maintenant. Elle devait lui faire comprendre. Elle devait la détester… pour son bien._

 _-Tu n'étais qu'une passade de lycée. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Clarke. Claqua-t-elle d'une voix froide et dénué d'émotions._

 _Sur ces paroles, Lexa raccrocha et s'effondra en larmes dans son lit de fortune. Elle était forte, Clarke la rendait faible. Elle rendait Clarke faible. Elle faisait tout ça pour elle…_

 _Elle n'aimerait plus jamais._

 _Clarke resta interdite derrière son portable quelques minutes, quelques heures… Raven la retrouva, complétement brisée. Anéantie._

 _Elle n'aimerait plus jamais._

* * *

Les jeunes femmes furent sorties de leurs pensées respectives par les grognements d'une Raven Reyes très mal réveillée en train de chercher de quoi se nourrir.

-Bordel où est-ce qu'il est caché ?! S'énervait la brunette en ouvrant tous les placards.

-Je vais aller l'aider avant qu'elle ne réveille tout le monde. Souffla Lexa en se relevant.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête en murmurant un « Ouais fait donc ça. » que sa voisine de comprit pas. Repenser à son passé ne l'aidait pas à agir normalement et une colère sourde grondait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à des explications et dieu sait à quel point elle en avait voulu… Elle en voulait toujours… Mais elles étaient adultes à présent et Clarke ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute pour un passé bien enterré.

 _Tu n'as qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, Clarke. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, c'est tout. Tu fais avec._ Grogna intérieurement la blonde avant de se lever à son tour pour aller s'habiller.

Il faudrait qu'elles évitent d'en parler à l'avenir ou elle aurait bien du mal à se contenir.

* * *

29 juin 2016 – 11h00 – Cuisine. 

Une chose que le groupe d'amis avait en commun était qu'ils n'étaient pas du matin. Personne, sauf Lexa mais encore une fois tout le monde s'y était fait. Elle ne faisait rien comme personne.

Après sa conversation avec Clarke, elle s'était empressé d'aller faire un peu de sport à l'étage tandis que la blonde, après s'être habillé, accueillait tout le monde avec du café dans la cuisine. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent tous aller jusqu'à la plage aujourd'hui.

Les courses n'étant pas encore faite non plus, trouver un petit restaurant ne serait pas de trop. Ils s'étaient tous levé en grognant en remarquant qu'il n'y avait que du café.

-Oh non ce n'est pas cool ! S'exclama une voix provenant du salon.

Jasper, qui daignait enfin s'être levé, regardait dépiter le planning accroché au mur.

-Vous m'avez laissé le ménage et les courses… Grogna ce dernier en plaçant son dernier magnet.

-Il fallait te lever plus tôt ! Lui répondit Octavia affalée dans un canapé. Et en parlant de courses, vous y aller cette après-midi.

-Qui vient avec moi ? Le pinceau plein de peintures c'est Clarke ? Et Pikachu, Bell ?

-Ouaip. Répondit cette dernière en passant devant lui, s'installant avec sa meilleure amie.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas eu le choix de venir faire les courses ! Rit ce dernier. Je parie que t'étais encore au lit il y a 10 minutes.

-En fait j'étais levée première mais je vais venir faire les courses toutes les semaines comme c'est moi qui gère le pot commun, tout comme Bell qui doit conduire le bus.

Jasper ne prit pas note de sa remarque mais s'étonna plutôt de son réveil.

-Nan t'était même debout avant Lexa ? Etonnant.

-Elle s'est levée juste quelques minutes après moi ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, elle n'a pas changé.

-Ouh, toutes les deux seules pendant plusieurs heures… Rit Jasper en haussant les sourcils. C'était chaud nan ?

Octavia envoya un coussin en direction du jeune homme avant même que son amie n'ait le temps de répondre.

-Ma parole t'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Mais pourquoi tu m'agresses avec un oreiller ?

Octavia grogna en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains et s'écroulant sur les jambes de Clarke.

-C'est bon O', on s'en fou. Sourit Clarke.

-T'as entendu la voix de la raison, on s'en fou ! Cria-il en lançant un autre coussin en direction de la brune et de se sauver en courant. Et puis je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces deux canons s'étaient quittés sur un soi-disant accord commun.

-Je vais le tuer… Grogna Octavia encore plus fort.

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie avec un sourire triste.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu leur avais caché ta peine ou les raisons de votre rupture.

-Ils n'avaient pas besoin de me voir comme ça. Raven et toi avaient été assez présente.

-Ouais… Souffla-t-elle. A propos d'elle d'ailleurs, ça va ? Je n'y ai pas pensé en échangeant ma place dans le bus hier mais elle s'est retrouvé à côté de toi. Tu m'en veux ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais O' ? Vous agissez juste tous comme si elle n'avait pas quitté le groupe et c'est tant mieux pour elle.

-Oui mais toi –

-Moi, je m'adapte. Pour tous, nous nous sommes quittés sur un accord commun, bonnes amies. Des bonnes amies qui ont très bien vécu leur rupture…

-T'es dans le déni total ma parole ! Tu te mens à toi-même, Clarke ! S'énerva Octavia en se redressant pour fixer son amie dans les yeux. Tu l'as tout sauf bien vécu cette rupture, j'étais là. Il t'a fallu presqu'un an pour sourire à nouveau normalement. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on en a plus parlé, avec nos études tout ça, mais la revoir doit faire remonter des souvenirs. Et ne me dis pas non, je sais quand tu mens.

La blonde voulu faire l'autruche mais c'était sans compter Octavia qui pressa ses joues entre ses mains pour qu'elle ne tourne pas la tête.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Comment tu te sens avec elle tout près ?

-Mal… et bien. Souffla Clarke en secouant la tête.

Octavia retira ses mains de son visage.

-Hier dans le bus quand elle m'a souri, ou ce matin quand elle regardait mes dessins, … J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé. J'étais bien O', trop bien... Mais le souvenir de cette nuit-là revient toujours et ça fait tellement mal. J'ai envie de la secouer et de lui demander pourquoi. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'elle m'explique... Je lui en veux tellement que ça fait mal…

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer.

Octavia ne rajouta rien et serra Clarke contre son cœur.

-Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de lui demander… Dit-elle.

-Non. Trancha Clarke, la tête toujours enfouis dans le cou d'Octavia. Je ne veux pas rouvrir cette plaie. J'ai cicatrisé. Je t'en prie ne fais rien pour que cette plaie s'ouvre à nouveau…

-Mais Clarke… Vous vous attirez comme des aimants… Comment veux-tu faire ?

-Je veux juste être amie avec elle. La peine partira d'elle-même…

La brune hocha la tête en soufflant.

-Eh ! S'exclama la voix de Raven. Câlin de meilleures amies et je ne suis même pas invité ?

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur elles pour les rejoindre dans leur câlin. Raven était loin d'être bête et lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux rougis de Clarke et l'air triste d'Octavia, elle comprit.

Voir sa meilleure amie comme ça lui faisait mal. Et Clarke aurait beau nié, elle ne pourrait jamais être une simple amie avec Lexa. Elle était bien trop têtue pour se rendre compte qu'elle la détestait encore. Trop têtue pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui en voulait à en mourir. Trop têtue pour se rendre que ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais effacés… Elle était bien trop bornée pour voir que sa haine, sa colère et sa tristesse ne faisaient que caché son amour pour la brune. Et jouer l'indifférence ne réglerait rien.

Tout finirait par sortir, et l'explosion serait dévastatrice.

C'est ainsi que Raven se demanda si amener Lexa était une bonne idée. Octavia avait un plan, bien sûr, elle n'agissait pas sans réfléchir, mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Et l'hispanique voulait désespérément savoir.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Jasper et Murphy ne les coupe dans leur moment tendresse en leur sautant dessus.

Octavia s'énerva cette fois pour de bon et leur couru après dans toute la maison, aidée par une Raven boitillante pendant que les autres se préparaient pour aller au restaurant.

Monty en avait trouvé un sympa juste à côté de la plage et avait appelé pour réservé une table de 12. Il avait bien précisé qu'au pire, ils déménageraient les tables pour rester ensemble mais le serveur lui avait assuré qu'il aurait sa table. Le pauvre n'avait surement pas envie de voir son restaurant saccagé. Oui, saccagé parce que même pour un plan de table c'était quelque chose avec Raven Reyes.

-En voiture ! Cria Bellamy déjà à la porte.

Tous se mirent à courir vers le minibus et reprirent leurs places habituelles sauf Monty qui se plaça à l'avant avec Bellamy pour trouver le restaurant.

Et c'est la musique à fond qu'ils arrivèrent à destination 10 minutes plus tard.

* * *

29 juin 2016 – 13h30 – Restaurant.

-C'est noté. Rien d'autres ? Demanda Clarke. Pour le petit-déjeuner par exemple ? Vous avez tous râlé pour le café…

La jeune fille notait soigneusement sur sa liste de courses les indispensables de chacun alors qu'ils attendaient leurs desserts.

-Du Nutella ! S'exclama Raven.

-Déjà écrit, sourit Clarke.

-Rajoute les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes aussi s'il te plait.

-Et des fruits !

Elle griffonna quelques secondes avant de relever la tête.

-Bon, pour le petit déjeuner on a café, lait, chocolat en poudre, pains, Nutella, confiture d'abricot, fruits en tout genre et pancake.

-Je pense que c'est tout bon !

-Il manque quelque chose… Marmonna Clarke.

-Des Cheerios. Intervint Lexa.

-Ah c'est ça ! Sourit-t-elle en griffonnant sur sa feuille.

-Des quoi ? Demanda Monty.

-C'est des céréales. Pour Clarke. Elle est de mauvais poil quand elle n'en a pas. Rajouta la brune.

Clarke releva alors le visage et croisa le regard de Lexa. Elle paraissait vraiment étonnée qu'elle se souvienne de ça. Et les deux rougirent violemment.

Personne n'y fit vraiment attention mais Lincoln, lui, sourit en remarquant ce petit détail. Sa sœur connaissait toujours aussi bien Clarke et les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure… Il se tourna alors vers Octavia qui lit fit un clin d'œil.

Leur plan allait fonctionner.

-Alors Lexa ? Tu as toujours fait partie de la petite famille ? Demanda gentiment Amanda.

Tous se regardèrent bizarrement et un silence gêné s'installa à table. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait surement dit une bêtise, la jeune fille essaya de se rattraper.

-Je veux dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parlé de toi. Et comme, je suis « nouvelle » si on peut dire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa la principale concernée en souriant légèrement, ce n'est pas grave. Après le lycée je me suis engagée dans l'armée et je suis partie à l'autre bout du monde. On va dire que ça complique les relations en tout genre...

-Je savais que t'étais toujours dans l'armée ! S'exclama Jasper en tapant dans ses mains. Murphy, tu me dois 20 euros.

Tous se retournèrent sur les deux concerné et Lexa haussa un sourcil.

-Vous avez parié pour savoir si j'étais toujours dans l'armée ?

-En fait, quand Murphy t'a vu ce matin, il a fait remarquer que tes jambes et tes épaules étaient super musclés. J'ai dit que c'était à cause de l'armée mais il m'a dit que tu faisais beaucoup de sport et que d'ailleurs tu venais d'en faire. Il m'a dit que ça devait être pour ça et moi j'ai parié sur l'armée. Il te trouve bien trop sexy pour tenir au combat mais je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il ne traînait jamais avec nous avant et que donc il ne te connaissait pas assez bien.

Murphy fusilla Jasper du regard et devint rouge pivoine, honteux d'avoir été découvert en train de mater la brunette, tandis que la plupart des personnes autours de la table se mirent à rire.

En effet, ce dernier bien qu'il soit bien intégré au groupe à présent ne trainait pas avec eux au lycée et ne connaissait donc pas vraiment Lexa. Ou seulement de nom. C'était une amie proche de Clarke, elle était partie, voilà tout. Il ne savait absolument rien. Les autres ne parlait jamais d'elle car même s'ils pensaient que leurs deux amies s'étaient quittés en bons termes, ils voyaient bien que Lexa n'était pas un sujet à aborder avec la blonde.

-Reconcentre toi sur Emory mon vieux ! Rit Bellamy en lui tapant dans le dos.

Murphy lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Lexa est intéressé par un autre genre que le tien.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est toi son genre ? Attaqua-t-il.

Jasper se mit à rire encore plus fort et s'étouffa presque avec son gâteau au chocolat tandis que la principale intéressée avait l'air de vouloir se cacher sous la table. Bien qu'elle n'est pas honte de son orientation sexuelle, loin de là, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de la conversation.

-Je dirais que son genre n'a pas ce que tu as entre les jambes et une poitrine. Clarifia Lincoln.

Le visage de Murphy s'éclaira et il comprit. Sa gêne fut d'autant plus grande et les rires augmentèrent alors qu'il tentait désespérément de s'excuser auprès de Lexa.

-Et du coup, t'as quelqu'un ces temps-ci ? Demanda Wells.

La brune n'aimait vraiment pas le tournant de cette conversation.

-Non.

-Personne ? S'étonna Murphy qui reprenait son ton naturel. Je veux dire, rien que dans ce short t'es super canon ! Même les filles doivent craquer.

-Non, personne.

-Allez, c'est qui la dernière nana qui s'est retrouvée dans ton lit ? Je parie que t'es du genre cou d'un soir !

-Arrête de forcer… Le prévint Bellamy.

-Allez ! Plus du genre brune ou blonde ? Insista le jeune homme.

-Blonde évidemment ! Pouffa Jasper. Elle ne serait jamais restée aussi longtemps avec Clarke sinon !

Un blanc magistral s'installa alors entrecouper par le rire de Jasper qui ne comprenait vraiment rien. Bellamy qui avait essayé d'éviter la catastrophe se frappa le front.

-Sérieux Jasper, tu ne manques jamais une occasion de la fermer… Souffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Laisse tomber…

-Quoi ? T'es sortie avec Clarke ? S'étonna Murphy qui reprenait ses esprits.

Lexa ne savait plus où se mettre, tout comme Clarke qui fixait obstinément son assiette vide.

-Je crois que c'est le moment où on doit bouger ! S'exclama Octavia en se relevant.

Rapidement, tous sortirent du restaurant.

Murphy et Jasper qui s'étaient fait sévèrement sermonné par Raven ne disaient plus rien et montèrent dans le mini-bus en silence.

Bellamy les déposa à la plage et redémarra dans un silence de mort avec Clarke et Jasper pour partir faire les courses.

* * *

29 juin 2016 – 15h00 – Magasins.

-Jasper va chercher des fruits, Clarke et moi allons prendre les packs de laits et d'eau. Dit Bellamy en poussant son cadi vers le rayon qu'il souhaitait.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se stoppa et se positionna face à une Clarke qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Excuse les, Murphy est un peu lourd par moment mais il ne pensait pas à mal. Et Jasper… c'est Jasper tu le connais maintenant. De plus, il pense que Lexa et toi vous êtes quittés en bons termes.

-On s'est quitté en bons termes. Dit-elle froidement.

-Pas avec moi, Clarke. Tu es comme ma sœur et même si ce n'est pas moi que tu as appelé quand tu étais au plus mal, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Octavia n'a rien dit mais vu le temps qu'elle passait chez toi alors que tu faisais tout pour nous éviter… C'était flagrant.

Elle sourit légèrement avant de le bousculer pour prendre le contrôle du cadi.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher à vous les Blake.

-Non, c'est un trais de famille héritée des Griffin. Sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme réussit à remettre un sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke et le reste des courses se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les blagues douteuses de Jasper.

Une journée qu'ils étaient arrivés et Clarke avait déjà eu droit à au moins deux conversations gênantes sur Lexa… _Plus que 60 jours à tenir_. Ironisa-t-elle.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle puisse parler d'elle ou avec elle sans qu'une situation de ce genre ne se reproduise. Elle ne voulait pas plomber les vacances.

* * *

29 juin 2016 – 16h00 – Plage.

Le restant du groupe était tranquillement allongé sur le sable à profiter du soleil.

Les vacances scolaires n'ayant pas encore officiellement commencé, la plage n'était pas trop bondée.

Maya et Amanda discutait tranquillement sur leurs serviettes. Raven et Monty entretenaient une discussion passionnée sur le fonctionnement d'un objet électronique qu'ils avaient vu passer il y a une heure de cela. Lexa était partie se baigner avec Murphy qui avait retrouvé sa sympathie en lui promettant de ne plus parler de blondes. Wells faisait une sieste. Et Lincoln et Octavia complotaient dans leur coin.

-Je suis certain que ça peut marcher ! S'exclama Lincoln avec véhémence.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin… Souffla la brune. Je savais déjà que ce serait dur mais Lexa l'a détruite. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner mais elle lui en veut encore énormément. Je pense que notre plan tombe à l'eau.

-Dis pas ça, O'. Regarde tout à l'heure au restaurant, elles ont rougi comme des tomates en remarquant leurs petites attentions.

-Regarde aussi ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Jasper a ne serait-ce qu'évoquer leur relation. Il faut voir les choses en face, si je n'étais pas intervenue, l'une des deux serait partie en courant !

Lincoln ferma les yeux quelques instants et secoua la tête.

Octavia passa sa main le long de sa joue, puis colla son front contre le sien.

-Je veux voir Clarke heureuse comme tu veux voir Lexa heureuse mais peut-être qu'elles ne le seront pas ensemble.

-Je n'y crois pas. Murmura-t-il. Tu les as vu toi-même. Ensemble, elles rayonnent. Séparées, elles sont brisées.

-Et pourtant, elles sont ensemble et brisées en ce moment précis.

Lincoln réfléchit quelques instants puis rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son amie.

-Elles ne sont pas vraiment brisées…

-Pardon ? Je t'assure que Clarke était vraiment brisé quand Raven et moi l'avons retrouvé au bord du suicide il y a trois ans !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Lexa était tout aussi brisée mais elles se sont reconstruites ou ont essayé du moins. Elles font semblant de ne plus rien ressentir. Elles font semblant et cachent leurs cicatrices mais il faut que ça explose. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ou même si j'arrive à m'exprimer… Elles sont comme un vase cassée. Elles ont voulu recoller les morceaux mais chacune de leurs côtés alors il y a toujours des fissures et des pièces manquantes dans ce vase. Il faut le briser à nouveau complétement pour qu'elles puissent le réparer, ensemble, sans fissures cette fois. Elles ont besoin de l'autre, j'en suis certain…

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Tu te souviens de leurs disputes au lycée ? Elles se poussaient à bout au maximum jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux craquent. C'est arrivé rarement mais à chaque fois elles se sont expliquées en face, elles se sont dit tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin de se dire, c'était violent mais une fois qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à bout, elles se sautaient dessus !

-Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où Raven est venue à la maison pour « insomnie ». Rit la brune. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Elles ne se sont jamais expliqués sur cette nuit-là. Clarke pense que Lexa ne l'a jamais aimé. Lexa pense qu'elle a pris cette décision pour le bien de Clarke. Il faut qu'elles se parlent, qu'elles mettent les choses au clair.

-Admettons que ça marche, comment tu veux les pousser à en parler ? Et puis ce n'est pas une simple dispute cette fois…

-Elles y arriveront d'elles-mêmes, crois-moi. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Ce sera tout ou rien. Soit elles répareront le vase ensemble et il deviendra indestructible. Soit il explosera et rien ne pourra plus recoller les morceaux…

-Elles y arriveront, Lincoln. Je n'y croyais pas quand tu m'as dit que Lexa aimait encore Clarke, qu'elle l'avait quitté pour son bien mais en la revoyant maintenant je comprends, c'est tout à fait son genre. Bien que sa décision était totalement stupide, c'était un acte d'amour.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Si tu l'avais vu… Souffla-t-il. J'étais en Afghanistan également à ce moment. Son chef de mission n'a rien pu tirer d'elle au début. Elle ne parlait à personne, y compris moi, puis elle a revêtu un masque si froid… Elle ne vivait plus que pour la guerre… J'ai toujours été là pour elle mais si elle ne m'avait pas expliqué sa décision, je t'avoue que j'aurais eu du mal à la soutenir…

-Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? S'étonna Octavia. Je veux dire, pourquoi elle pensait que ce serait le mieux pour Clarke ?

Il hocha la tête et serra les poings.

-Titus. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Il a éteint toutes ses lumières sous prétexte… sous prétexte que ça la rendrait plus forte. Il pensait dur comme fer que l'amour était une faiblesse et malheureusement Lexa appartenait à son régiment. Dans les premiers temps, ça n'a posé aucuns problèmes, puis il y a eu Jared. Pour faire court, il est mort et sa petite amie s'est suicidé de chagrins.

Octavia recula sous le choc.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je veux dire que Lexa avait peur de ce que Clarke pourrait faire si elle venait elle-même à partir.

-Sauf qu'elle est partie. Différemment, mais elle est partie.

-Il faut croire qu'elle pensait que son départ n'affecterait pas Clarke au point de … tu vois. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de sa mort et ça a toujours étais un avantage pour elle au combat, mais elle avait peur de la mort d'une autre personne… Et selon Titus, ça l'handicapé. Elle voulait tout arrêter.

-L'armée ?!

-Oui. Elle aimait ça mais elle aimait Clarke bien plus encore. Et si ça faisait souffrir Clarke, elle préférait tout arrêter. Je ne sais pas comment Titus a eu vent de tout ça mais dans tous les cas il l'a su. Et c'est là que tout a dérapé. Il ne la lâchait plus. Il l'endoctrinait et crois-moi, il s'y prenait très bien. Lexa n'était pas stupide mais il utilisait Clarke… Je savais qu'elle ferait toujours passer Clarke avant ses besoins... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de briser leurs deux cœurs sous le prétexte d'une faiblesse...

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a brisé le cœur de ma meilleure amie ?! S'énerva Octavia. Un crétin lui a dit que quitter Clarke la rendrait plus forte et elle l'a fait ?

Lincoln posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie qui commençaient à attirer les regards autour d'elle.

-Non. Elle n'a jamais voulu être plus forte. Titus lui a en quelque sorte dit que si elle quittait Clarke alors elle n'aurait plus de faiblesses et que sa petite amie serait heureuse. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait… Le bonheur de Clarke, au dépit du sien s'il le fallait. C'était une pierre deux coups.

Octavia souffla et donna un coup de pied dans le tas de sable devant elle.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle a agi stupidement. Clarke était loin d'être heureuse.

Lincoln passa ses bras autour de la brune.

-Si tu veux mon avis, je pense également qu'elle a agi stupidement. Mais elle s'en ait rendu compte trop tard…

-Quand ? Demanda-t-elle en calant son dos contre le torse musclé de son « ami ».

-Je dirais un peu plus de huit mois.

-Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- Pendant toutes ses années elle s'était refermé sur elle-même, encore plus que lorsqu'elle était jeune si seulement c'était possible. Elle ne pensait qu'à la guerre et Titus faisait tout pour ne lui faire penser qu'à ça. La culpabilité ne pouvait pas la ronger tant qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à ressentir. Puis, Titus est mort. Et avec lui, l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Ça s'est fait tout doucement, mais elle a ressenti de nouveau, elle m'a laissé m'approcher, puis les jeunes qu'elle entraine aujourd'hui… Et je pense que les souvenirs de Clarke sont revenus avec ça. Elle ne m'en parle pas, jamais, mais je la sens différente… Elle s'en veut.

-J'espère que tu as raison… Parce que si elle ose ne serait-ce que de faire du mal à Clarke encore une fois, ses années d'expériences au combat ne pourront pas la sauver de ma fureur !

Lincoln rit cette fois-ci à gorge déployer et plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de la femme dans ses bras.

-Oh je n'en doute pas guerrière…

* * *

29 juin 2016 – 17h00 – Sur la route.

-Jasper la place du mort ne te rend pas invisible. Et encore moins muet ! Grogna la blonde à l'arrière qui était déjà en train d'arracher les écouteurs du jeune homme devant elle.

-C'était ma partie préférée ! S'insurgea-t-il.

-Ma partie préférée à moi c'est quand tu décides de ne pas ouvrir la bouche !

-Du calme sales gosses ! Intervint Bellamy.

-C'est nous les gosses ?

-Oui, et comme vous êtes incapables de vous entendre, je vais mettre ma musique.

Quand le son d'une musique des années 60 commença à se rependre dans l'habitacle, Clarke et Jasper échangèrent un regard désespéré. Le plus jeune ne perdit pas une seconde pour tendre un écouteur à son amie qui l'accepta sans rechigner. Il lança sa playlist, et 3 secondes plus tard, chantait à tue-tête avec la blonde.

Bellamy leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Vous deux alors…

* * *

-Rends moi mon téléphone Bellamy ! Cria Clarke.

-Non ! Vous entendre chanter me donne un mal de crâne pas possible !

-Eh ! S'offusqua Jasper.

-Je veux bien faire un deal. On arrête de chanter si tu arrêtes d'écouter des chansons démoder ! Proposa la blonde.

-Mes chansons ne sont pas démodés !

-Oh si crois-moi ! Sérieusement plus personne n'écoute ce genre de titres.

-Si, la preuve je-

Le jeune homme se stoppa dans sa tirade et plissa les yeux pour mieux apercevoir la plage devant lui. Ils étaient garés depuis presque cinq minutes mais n'avaient pas bougés à cause de leur petite dispute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Questionna Clarke en adoptant la même position que son voisin.

-Eh mais c'est pas Lincoln et Octavia en train de s'enlacer juste devant ? Intervint Jasper.

Clarke jura tandis que Bellamy ne perdit pas une seconde pour sauter de son siège.

-Jasper t'es pas possible ! Cria Clarke en courant derrière Bellamy. Bell ! Bell stop ! Elle n'a plus quatre ans laisse la tranquille ! Bellamy Blake je jure que si tu vas emmerder ta sœur je te ferais vivre les pires souffrances cette semaine !

Il ne s'arrêtais toujours pas et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa pauvre sœur.

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait quand tu brulé un de mes tableaux ? Ce sera 10 fois pire ! Cria-t-elle à plein poumons.

Elle avait crié tellement fort que toute la plage s'était retournée sur elle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait l'attention du petit couple qui s'était séparé en deux en trois mouvements et celle de Bellamy qui s'était stoppé. Il avait dû prendre la menace au sérieux.

Elle souffla soulagé avant de rejoindre ses amis avec Bellamy qui fulminait intérieurement.

Lincoln avait beau avoir le même âge que Bellamy et une carrure bien plus impressionnante, sur le moment, il ressemblait plus à un chiot pris sur le fait. Octavia, elle, menaçait son frère d'essayer de dire quelque chose.

Un combat de regard plus tard, et alarmaient pas les cris de Clarke, ils étaient tous en voiture.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait subir à Bellamy il y a quelques années pour qu'il ait prit peur à ce point ? Demanda curieusement Amanda en se retournant vers Clarke.

Tous se mirent à rire à l'évocation de se souvenir, presque quatre ans plus tôt.

Clarke en revanche devint toute rouge et ne comptait pas raconter cette histoire.

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il ne faut pas énerver une Griffin ! Rit Wells.

Raven explosa littéralement de rire en voyant la gêne sur le visage de Clarke.

-Allez qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista la plus jeune, trop impatiente de savoir.

-Elle a mis de la mousse à rasé dans son lit et ses chaussures. Dit Octavia.

-Sérieux ?!

-Oh mais c'est rien ça ! Rit Lexa. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de sa mère quand elle a compris que sa fille avait coupé toutes les coutures des vêtements de Bellamy !

-C'était loin d'être drôle ! S'énerva le principal concerné à l'avant.

-Il ne fallait pas bruler mon plus beau tableau !

-Tu avais pris mon t-shirt pour t'essuyer les mains !

-Je l'avais pris pour un torchon !

-Torchon toi-même…

Amanda joignit son rire aux autres qui avaient déjà des larmes aux coins des yeux. Et Clarke jeta instinctivement un regard à Lexa qui lui souriaient de toutes ses dents.

A l'époque, c'était toujours elle qui lui donnait ce genre d'idée foireuse mais elle emmenait toujours la brune avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait découpé les coutures des caleçons de Bellamy.

Lexa sentit le regard de sa voisine et dans l'euphorie du moment elles se tapèrent dans les mains. Ça avait été un de leur plus beaux coups.

Leurs rires se mélangèrent et dieu que ça leur fit du bien.

Laisser retomber la pression, tout oublier… Pour un temps.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'espère aussi que la relation entre Clarke et Lexa n'ait pas trop "bizarre" mais je m'explique, elles pensent toutes les deux que l'autre est passé à autre chose et elles ne veulent surtout pas rouvrir de vielles cicatrices en s'engueulant ! Pour le moment je vais donc juste les faire se rapprocher comme "avant" mais ça finira par exploser ahah... ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre une REVIEW s'il vous plait ! Ça motive énormément et c'est le seul retour que nous avons en tant qu'auteur... :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas et à donner des idées si vous en avez je serais ravis de les intégrer !**

 **PS : Si vous voulez me suivre sur Twitter :** _**Lu_bouh**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou mes loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Personnellement ma journée d'hier a été remplies de sourires, de vidéos et de photos d'Alycia donc je ne peux pas être plus heureuse.**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mises mon histoires en favorites, qui la suive, qui ont poster des reviews et tout ces petits fantômes que je vois quand même puisque nous venons de passer la barre des 2300 vues ! MERCI. Je vous aimes. Si j'écris c'est grâce à vous.**

 **Enfin, voici ce quatrième chapitre un poil en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu mais comme beaucoup m'ont demandé ce qui sera la dernière scène, il a fallut y arriver et j'en suis presque à 10000 mots pour ce très long chapitre. Pour ceux qui ont demandé, je n'ai pas de dates de publication mais le prochain chapitre devrait être là d'ic semaines (désolé je suis en pleines révisions pour mon concours mais je promets des publication plus fréquentes dès qu'il sera passé).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à écrire certaines parties... On se retrouve en bas !**

 _ **Désolé pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe...**_

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

 **Beck :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir. Vraiment, merci. Je suis ravie que tu vois Lexa et Clarke comme je les imagine. La suite devrais à peu près convenir à tes attentes ! ;)

 **Crazyturnen** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

 **Lili** : Merci ! :D Oui la relation entre elles est bien mise en place et fait un sacré bon dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras. Ne t'inquiète pas Murphy, Jasper et Raven seront toujours là pour détendre l'ambiance avec leurs bêtises ! :p

 **LexaKeur** : Merci ! Je pense poster environ toutes les semaines, sauf pour le chapitre 5 qui devra malheureusement attendre 2 semaines à cause de mes études. J'espère que ce long chapitre pourra te faire patienter ! ;)

 **jfjf** : La voilààààà. (Le prochain dans environ deux semaine :p)

 **Azario** : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être complimenté sur l'écriture ... :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Jeux dangereux.**

Mardi 30 juin 2016 – 12h30 – Salle à manger. 

-Wells promets-moi de ne jamais placer tes magnets dans les cases ménages et courses. Tu fais trop bien la cuisine ! S'exclama Raven la bouche pleine.

Octavia et Monty hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que Jasper, Bellamy et Octavia étaient déjà en train de tendre leurs assiettes vers le plat au centre de la grande table les réunissant.

-C'est que des pâtes carbo les gars calmez-vous ! Dit ce dernier. Et puis Clarke m'a bien aidé.

-Arrête, on sait tous que Clarke est un désastre au fourneau ! Rit Octavia.

-Eh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama cette dernière.

-Oh si c'est vrai. Approuva Murphy. T'as oublié qu'hier soir on a réussi à louper de la semoule ?

-Tu as loupé la semoule ! On s'est retrouvé avec de la purée !

-Et toi t'as fait bouillir les légumes ! Au final on a eu de la soupe !

-Ok, j'admets que ça c'était de ma faute…

-Je propose que Clarke et Murphy se retrouvent toujours avec quelqu'un sachant cuisiner ! Intervint Bellamy.

Tous approuvèrent et la blonde grogna. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait loupé la ratatouille… D'accord, les plats sophistiqués n'étaient pas vraiment dans ses cordes mais elle était tout à fait capable de préparer des plats simples.

-Sérieusement, comment vous avez fait pour louper un plat de semoule ratatouille ? Demanda Lincoln.

Murphy manqua de s'étouffer et Clarke devint encore plus rouge que le coup de soleil d'Amanda quand ils repensèrent à la préparation du repas de la veille.

Alors que Clarke s'occupait de faire cuire les légumes, elle avait surpris Murphy en train de baver à la fenêtre. Fenêtre donnant une vue directe sur la piscine occupée par Lexa et Octavia en train de faire des longueurs, le soleil étant encore bien présent. Ces dernières étaient restées un peu trop longtemps hors de l'eau à discuter, entrainant un long moment d'inattention de la part du jeune homme.

Curieusement, Clarke avait penché la tête pour voir ce qui avait entrainer le moment d'absence de son coéquipier d'un soir. Et elle s'était préparée à beaucoup de choses en connaissant Murphy, même à ce qu'il ait juste vu une mouche passer, mais certainement pas à la vue de son ex petite amie en bikini.

Elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir regardé trop longtemps lorsqu'elle retourna à ses légumes… Enfin, elle en fut un peu moins sure quand elle remarqua sa fameuse « soupe ». Murphy, lui, avait laissé couler trop d'eau dans la semoule, entrainant sa purée.

Ils n'étaient pas fiers et ni l'un ni l'autre ne comptaient raconter ce moment d'égarement. Murphy n'avait nullement envie de se faire détruire le visage par Lincoln, et Clarke n'avait pas envie de donner satisfaction à Lexa en lui montrant qu'elle était toujours attirée par elle. Elle ne l'était pas. Absolument, pas du tout…

-Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Demanda Octavia en claquant des doigts devant leurs nez.

-Hm ? Non. Répondit la blonde en reprenant ses esprits. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

-Il faut croire qu'on est juste nuls. Répondit Murphy en haussant les épaules.

Clarke approuva et tous laissèrent couler. Tous sauf Lexa qui fixait la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Elles avaient passés beaucoup de temps toutes les deux et Lexa pouvait affirmait que Clarke n'était pas nulle en cuisine à ce point. Enfin, pas quand elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Au tout début de leur relation, Clarke l'avait invité chez elle et sa mère étant absente pour la soirée, elle avait tenté de faire à manger. Oui, « tenté » parce qu'au final les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvés avec de la fumée noire dans toute la maison et une alarme incendie instopable sur les bras. Les Griffin étant très au point niveau technologie avaient fait mettre en place une alarme qui, si elle n'était pas désactivée dans les trois minutes suivant son déclenchement, envoyer directement un signal aux pompiers. Et bien évidemment, Clarke ne savait pas du tout où elle avait posé les clés pour la désactiver. Sept minutes plus tard, la plus jeune se retrouvait à expliquer aux pompiers devant sa porte que son poulet avait juste trop cuit et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à stopper l'alarme tandis que Lexa pleurait de rire dans le canapé. Furibonde, Clarke s'était jetée sur elle en affirmant c'était de sa faute. Il fallait admettre que les caresses qu'elle avait démarré alors que Clarke était figée devant le four n'avaient eu que pour succès de les faire atterrir sur le fauteuil le plus proche…

Oui, Clarke était doué en cuisine, quand elle restait concentrée. Et la brune se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu déconcentrer Clarke et Murphy en même temps.

Une pensée surgit dans son esprit et la fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Les deux semblaient célibataire… En fait, elle n'en savait rien mais la technique de drague de Murphy à son égard avait dissipé ses doutes et Clarke n'avait ramené personne. Ce n'était qu'une toile de supposition mais imaginer Clarke et Murphy ensemble dérangea la jeune fille.

Elle secoua la tête et se força à penser à autre chose. Clarke pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout. Premièrement, elle l'avait quitté et deuxièmement, ça faisait bientôt trois ans. N'importe quelle personne normale serait passé à autre chose.

* * *

Mardi 30 juin 2016 – 20h30 – Salon extérieure. 

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! S'insurgea Raven en passant la baie vitrée qui la menait vers ses amis.

Tous se retournèrent sur l'hispanique qui les regardaient désespérée en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Reyes ? Demanda Wells en fronçant les sourcils devant son jeu de carte.

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Sérieusement ?! On prend des vacances entre jeunes pour s'éclater et passer du bon temps, pas pour faire les petits vieux. Regardez-vous, on est mardi soir et vous jouez aux cartes !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire un mardi soir ? Demanda Murphy en levant un sourcil.

-Sortir ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

-Les boites et les bars sont fermés aujourd'hui. C'est un jour repos de ce que j'ai compris. Et en plus les vacances scolaires n'ont pas encore officiellement commencé alors si c'est pour devoir rentrer à deux heures, merci bien.

-On est arrivé depuis presque trois jours et tout ce qu'on a fait c'est la plage. Sans compter le fait que pas une seule goutte d'alcool fort n'a franchi mes lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps ! Et non, les cocktails de Jasper et Monty d'il y a deux jours ne comptent pas. Je conçois que la plupart d'entre vous soient en couple mais j'ai besoin d'interactions autre qu'amicales mes cocos ! Je veux sortir !

-On a prévu une sortie à l'Agora vendredi soir ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Clarke en tirant sur la main de son amie pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Je veux sortir ce soir… Se plaignit Raven en s'affalant sur la blonde.

Personne ne prit en compte ses râles et tous continuèrent à s'occuper différemment. Enfin, ça jusqu'à ce que la brune décide d'embêter son monde en commençant à faire un château avec les cartes posées sur la table.

-Non Raven pas cette carte, c'est pour le jeu ! La gronda Bellamy en tapant sur sa main.

-Mais j'en ai plus ! Claaaarke…

-D'accord Raven… Souffla cette dernière en se relevant. On va faire quelque chose.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Je propose… un feu de camp et des jeux d'alcool.

Personne n'eut le temps d'accepter qu'elle était déjà partie.

-Ça marche, va… Rav' ? Questionna Clarke en se retournant dans tous les sens pour chercher son amie disparue.

-Partie chercher des bouteilles d'alcool. Supposa Amanda en riant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu gambader aussi vite !

-Oh tu sais quand elle a une idée en tête, elle est impossible à arrêter… Je vais préparer un feu avec les garçons, tu veux bien aller chercher tout le monde ?

La jeune fille accepta et partie chercher Lincoln, Lexa, et Octavia dans la salle de sport. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prévenir Jasper et Monty déjà partie aider Raven avec les boissons. Et finit par aider Maya à la cuisine.

Raven sortie quelques minutes plus tard pour retrouver Bellamy, Wells, Murphy et Clarke en train de s'afférer à préparer un coin sympa avec des oreiller et des matelas de plages autour d'un feu improvisé.

-C'est tout bon ! Sourit Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'attendent les autres ?

-Jasper et Monty nous prépare une de leur spécialité donc ça va prendre un peu de temps. Maya et Amanda font à manger, on s'est dit que des pizzas seraient suffisant mais elles ont voulu en faire des maisons. Et les autres prenaient leurs douches aux dernières nouvelles.

Elle hocha la tête en s'allongeant sur les coussins.

-On continue le jeu en attendant ? Proposa Wells. Je suis sûr qu'on peut vous battre.

-A quoi vous jouiez ? Demanda Raven. Je peux m'incruster ?

-On faisait un kem's mais il faut un nombre de joueur pair…

-Prends ma place. Proposa Clarke. Je tenais avec Wells.

-Non c'est bon, je vais juste regarder. Reste avec Wells, je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de prendre votre revanche !

-Pour que tu recommences à nous faire chier avec tes châteaux ? Hors de question ! S'exclama Bellamy. J'ai une autre idée.

-Eh Lexa ! Appela Murphy qui avait compris où voulait en venir son ami.

Tous se retournèrent sur la jeune fille qui venait de poser un pied dehors.

-Tu veux bien venir avec nous ? Il nous manque un joueur et il hors de question qu'on laisse bébé Raven sans surveillance.

Cette dernière lui balança son poing dans l'épaule tandis que Lexa s'assit tranquillement avec eux.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, vous jouez à quoi ?

-Kem's. Tu connais les règles ? Demanda Wells.

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas grave, je vais t'expliquer c'est tout simple. Alors, on est 6 joueurs donc trois équipes de deux. Je tiens avec Clarke, Bellamy est avec Murphy, donc tu te retrouves avec Raven.

-« Tu te retrouves » ! Comme si c'était une corvée d'être avec moi ! S'offusqua la principale concernée.

-Raven…

-Okay, je ne dis plus rien, continus.

-Alors, hm, on se retrouve en principe en cercle autour d'une table et chaque joueur se trouve en diagonale de son équipier et est donc assis à côté de ses adversaires. Donc là… il va falloir qu'on bouge.

Après quelques grognements, ils se retrouvèrent tous en cercle parfait autour de la grande table sur la terrasse. Wells à côté de Lexa, elle-même à côté de Bellamy à côté de Clarke et ainsi de suite avec Raven et Murphy.

Si bien que Clarke avait une vue parfaite sur son coéquipier et Lexa qu'elle aurait presque préféré à ses côtés. En effet, ses cheveux étaient encore trempés de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre et la blonde avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que le T-shirt blanc maintenant presque transparent de la jeune femme.

Lincoln et Octavia qui venaient de sortir de la maison avaient décidé de surveiller le feu qui était un peu plus loin, sans savoir qu'eux-mêmes étaient sous la surveillance de Bellamy.

-Alors, pour faire cours on a quatre cartes chacun que personne à part toi ne doit voir. Je vais placer quatre cartes au centre et les retourner, et tu vas échanger une de tes cartes avec une de celles qui sont au centre, le but étant d'avoir quatre cartes identiques dans tes mains. Tu peux prendre une carte dans le tas du milieu autant de fois que tu veux tant que tu en déposes une. Il est interdit d'avoir plus de quatre cartes dans les mains. Il y a un meneur, c'est celui qui retourne les cartes du milieu et qui les change dès que plus personne ne pioche dedans. Tu comprends pour l'instant ?

Lexa hocha la tête et Clarke ne pouvait détacher son regard du léger froncement de sourcil qu'elle faisait et qui trahissait son niveau de concentration.

 _Craquant…_

Elle se mit une claque mentale.

 _Non, pas craquant du tout._

-Le but est que tu fasses deviner à ton équipier que tu as tes quatre cartes identiques, c'est ce qu'on appelle « Kem's ». Tu dois lui faire deviner par un signe discret, ça peut être un clin d'œil, une main dans les cheveux, un étirement … Enfin tous ce que tu veux sauf la parole ! Dès que ton équipier voit que tu fais le signe, il cri Kem's et si tu as bien un Kem's, vous gagnez un point. Mais attention, tes adversaires peuvent crier « Contre Kem's », c'est pour ça qu'il faut être discret. Et dans ce cas, si tu as bien un Kem's, le point revient à l'équipe qui a crié contre Kem's. Si la personne qui dit Contre Kem's a faux, le point va à l'équipe adverse.

-Comment tu fais pour savoir si une autre personne que ton équipier a un Kem's ?

-Personnellement je regarde les cartes que les autres piochent, c'est pour ça qu'il faut bluffer par moment. Après tu peux aussi observer les gestes pour trouver le signe secret mais c'est plus compliqué.

-Je crois avoir compris.

-Une dernière chose, si toi et ton coéquipier avaient un Kem's en même temps, l'un de vous peut crier « Double Kem's » et dans ce cas vous gagnez trois points. Hm… Ah oui, aussi, si tu trouves le signe secret d'un groupe tu dois le lui dire sinon ce n'est pas fairplay. Ou si lors de la distribution des cartes tu en as déjà trois d'identiques, tu dois également le dire.

-D'accord, ça va le faire. On commence ?

-Impatiente ! Rit Murphy. Choisit un signe avec Raven et on commencera.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent et après quelques secondes de discussions, revinrent avec un grand sourire.

-Prêt à vous faire exploser ?! S'exclama Raven en tapant dans ses mains.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Reyes !

-Je demande un tour pour du beurre, histoire que ma coéquipière puisse se familiariser avec le jeu !

-Accordé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris purent déjà se faire entendre à l'autre bout du jardin.

-C'est impossible ! Comment vous faites ?! S'exclama Raven en balançant ses cartes dans la figure d'un Bellamy mort de rire.

-C'est le talent Reyes ! Cesse d'être une mauvaise joueuse.

-Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse mais on a gagné qu'une seule manche sur quinze ! Même Clarke et Wells n'en n'ont gagné que deux et c'était uniquement de la faute des contre Kem's de Murphy. C'est juste mathématiquement impossible !

Bellamy se pencha en avant et tapa dans la main que Murphy lui tendait en riant.

Raven bougonna encore quelque instants avant de demander quand est-ce que la pizza serait cuite. Sa faim grandissante ne l'aidait à rester maitre de ses émotions. Maya lui cria d'attendre encore au moins 20 minutes.

-On refait une partie de 10 manches ? Proposa le plus âgé qui avait retrouvé un peu de son sérieux.

-Non ! Pas si vous deux bandes de tricheurs tenaient ensembles ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a un truc louche. Les accusa Raven en les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour.

-On a qu'à changer les équipes. Tenta Clarke.

-Je me mets avec Bellamy ! S'exclama Raven.

-Je me mets avec Murphy ! S'exclama à son tour Wells.

-C'est dingue comme on se sent aimé par ici. Railla la blonde.

-Rien contre toi blondie mais j'ai envie de gagner un peu et Lexa est débutante. Sourit Wells en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle recula vivement sa main.

-Espèce de traitre.

-Allez-vous trouver un signe ! S'exclama Raven qui trainait déjà Bellamy derrière elle pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque.

-Bellamy si tu partages notre signe je te renie ! Cria à son tour Murphy avant de s'éloigner avec Wells.

Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent seules en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire

-C'est toujours comme ça ? Rit la brune.

-On se retrouve rarement tous ensemble. Sourit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Alors quand ça arrive, on perd un peu en maturité. Surtout Raven !

-Je vois ça. C'est comme si on était toujours au lycée…

-Ouais… Murmura Clarke, un sourire amer collé au visage.

Lexa se rendit compte trop tard de l'impact de ses paroles et leva les yeux aux ciels, exaspérée par elle-même. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas comme au lycée. Ce n'était pas parce que Clarke lui avait souri et tapé dans la main la veille qu'elle avait tout oublié… L'avait-elle oublié ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle l'avait revue. La réponse était vraisemblablement positive.

-Il faudrait qu'on mette au point notre signe avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Proposa Clarke en voyant déjà Raven se tourner vers elles, sortant Lexa de ses pensées.

-On reste comme ça sur la table ?

-Euh… je suppose que oui, pourquoi ?

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Raven sauta sur sa chaise, vite rejointe par les garçons. Murphy et Raven échangèrent juste rapidement leurs places et chacun fut en diagonale de son coéquipier. A droite Wells, Lexa et Bellamy. Et à gauche, Raven, Murphy et Clarke.

-C'est bon tout le monde a son signe ? Demanda Wells.

Clarke allait répondre que non, mais Lexa la coupa en affirmant que oui et en adressant un clin d'œil à sa coéquipière.

La blonde eut un petit mouvement de recul, autant dû par l'attitude de Lexa, que par l'étrange clin d'œil. Certes, elle se retrouvait souvent dans ses pensées en présence de Lexa mais elle était certaine que la jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait mis aucun signe en place.

Finalement, la partie repris son cours et sans étonnement Raven et Bellamy menaient la danse suivit de près par Wells et Murphy. Clarke et Lexa perdaient lamentablement alors que Clarke avait déjà eu deux jeux gagnants… Sans signe, il était compliqué de le faire comprendre à sa coéquipière sans attirer l'attention des autres.

La cinquième manche démarra et Clarke choisit d'observer minutieusement les cartes que prenaient les autres.

Raven venait de prendre deux rois, elle était certaine qu'il ne lui en fallait plus qu'un. Il était dans son jeu et la jeune femme s'apprêtait à la poser sur la table pour lui tendre un piège mais un mouvement sous la table retint son attention. Ou plutôt, un coup de pied donné violemment dans son tibia la fit faire un bon.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard persan de Lexa sur elle. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. C'était elle. C'était leur signe. Elle lui avait frôlé la jambe au tour précédent mais la blonde n'avait pas réagi. Elle s'était juste montré plus entreprenante cette fois.

-Kem's ! Cria-t-elle en sentant l'impatience de sa coéquipière qui lui avait donné un second coup de pied.

Lexa montra son jeu toute sourire.

-Un point pour vous les filles. Rit Wells. Il était presque temps j'avais l'impression de faire une partie à quatre.

Les cartes furent redistribuées et Raven pesta en remarquant le roi dans le jeu de Clarke.

Ils continuèrent ainsi sur encore quatre manches où Clarke et Lexa rattrapèrent largement leur retard avec deux double Kem's et deux Kem's.

Raven et Bellamy commencèrent à grogner en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un point d'écart entre leur équipe et celle des filles, qui elles en revanche, affichaient des grands sourires.

-Dernière manche… Murmura Murphy en distribuant les cartes. La partie va se jouer entre l'équipe de Raven et celle des filles.

-Comment ça l'équipe de Raven ? Interrogea Bellamy en levant un sourcil.

-J'ai deux solutions de réponses… Soit je sors la carte de la galanterie, soit je te fais remarquer qu'on voit bien qui porte la culotte entre vous deux…

Un regard noir plus tard, Murphy fit le choix de la galanterie.

-On ne bat pas Raven Reyes si facilement ! S'exclama l'hispanique en frottant ses mains. Tenez-vous près.

Lexa fit un clin d'œil à Clarke qui lui répondit par un sourire timide.

En effet, le signe entre les jeunes femmes s'était fait moins violemment au tour suivant, pour devenir une simple caresse. Si bien que maintenant, elles se touchaient constamment et avaient juste à faire un léger mouvement imperceptible.

Lexa ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de démarrer ce signe qu'elle avait surpris entre Bellamy et Murphy lors de la partie précédente, l'adrénaline du jeu, ou l'envie de gagner… Il n'empêchait que maintenant elle ne voulait plus rompre ce contact qu'elle avait instauré.

La partie démarra et Clarke sentit directement des mouvements le long de son tibia. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de trouver le regard de Lexa. La brune ne se rendait compte de rien et était plongée dans son jeu, comme si le mouvement incessant de son pied s'était fait inconsciemment.

La blonde tenta d'y faire abstraction en se concentrant sur ses cartes. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La peau de Lexa contre sa peau nue, même à un endroit pourtant si innocent revenait toujours au centre de son attention. Presque naturellement, elle se mit à faire de même et sa coéquipière releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, trop longtemps pour que ce soit innocent, à ne pouvoir détacher leur regard l'une de l'autre.

Les joues de Lexa prenaient une teinte rosée tandis la respiration de Clarke devenait de plus en plus forte…

-Kem's ! Hurla Raven en sautant de sa chaise, provoquant un électrochoc chez ses coéquipiers trop concentré dans leur jeu… ou autre chose.

Clarke détourna rapidement le regard, comme ramené à la réalité et écarta vivement sa jambe de celle de Lexa qui n'avait jusque-là pas bougé.

Elle se releva et mit rapidement de la distance entre elle et la table. Et tandis que Raven sautait partout, explosant sa joie et criant au monde à quel point elle était talentueuse, deux jeunes femmes venaient brusquement de revenir sur Terre. Et l'atterrissage avait été violent.

Clarke passa sa main sur son visage.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Griffin pour que tu fasses du pied à ton ex ?! Et pas n'importe qui, Lexa bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à elle d'ailleurs ?!_

Pendant que Clarke s'insultait intérieurement, Lexa, elle à l'autre bout de la table ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. En fait si, elle le savait très bien. Elle savait très bien que rester à une distance raisonnable de Clarke était une chose impossible pour elle. Et elle se traita mentalement pour avoir était si faible aujourd'hui. _Faible_. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr ce mot.

Une pique de colère monta dans sa poitrine et avant de le regretter, elle partit rejoindre Lincoln et Octavia près du feu de camp.

-Wow elle a l'air en colère d'avoir perdu ! Ricana Murphy en observant Lexa partir d'un pas rageur.

-Fais pas ta tête de dépité Clarkey. Sourit Raven en faisant un câlin à son amie qui semblait bien trop triste pour une défaite. Je suis sûr que tu gagneras la prochaine fois !

La blonde refusa son câlin, l'écarta et partie en direction de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

Raven l'imita et haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Si je savais que la défaite la mettrait de cette humeur je l'aurais laissé gagner.

-C'est ça Raven. Ton envie de gagner surpassera toujours le reste.

-N'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en le bousculant. Et aux dernières nouvelles on a gagné grâce à moi alors redescend d'un étage !

-Ah parce que tu crois que rester avec Clarke t'aurais fait gagner ? Je suis le meilleur à ce jeu !

-Arrête de te lancer des fleurs Blake. Rit Jasper en passant devant lui et en embarquant Raven au passage.

La brune semblait prête à lui démontrer à quel point elle était meilleure, et ce n'était pas avec des cartes.

Ils furent rapidement suivis par Amanda et Maya avec les pizzas. Monty et Clarke arrivèrent les bras pleins d'une immense marmite quelques minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez concocté cette fois ? Demanda Octavia, impatiente de découvrir la nouvelle invention de ses amis.

-Recette secrète, comme d'habitude ! Je vous présente le Blue Space. Dit l'asiatique en déposant le tout à une distance raisonnable du feu.

-C'est tout nouveau, j'espère que vous survivrez, il est très bien dosé. Rit Jasper en tapant la main de son compère.

Installé tranquillement autour du feu de camp, ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance en se remémorant le passé et en riant de leurs vieilles histoires. Et à mesure que les verres se remplissaient, les rirent sonnèrent plus fort et les esprits plus embrouillés.

* * *

Vendredi 3 juillet 2016 – 23h30 – Salon extérieure. 

-Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer à jouer ! S'exclama Raven en levant son verre remplit d'un liquide bleu nuit.

Tous approuvèrent bruyamment. Jasper n'avait pas menti, son cocktail était vraiment bien dosé et les quelques verres avalés durant le repas avaient suffis pour les rendre presque tous flous.

-Alors si on commençait par … un « J'ai jamais » !

-On boit quand on n'a jamais fait ou quand on l'a déjà fait ? Demanda Amanda.

-Quand tu l'as déjà fait. Mais attendez j'ai une idée ! On va changer un peu les règles.

-Oh non… Murmura Clarke en riant.

-Oh si ! S'émerveilla Raven. On va rajouter un peu de piquant. Lorsque la phrase est lancée, ceux qui boivent devront dire avec qui ils ont déjà fait le truc. Si ce n'est pas avec une personne, on dit un lieu ou encore un moment.

Tous approuvèrent mais certaines personnes commencèrent à regretter d'être présente S'ils n'avaient presqu'aucuns secrets les uns pour les autres, le peu qu'ils se cachaient voulait vraiment rester enfouis.

-Commence en douceur Reyes ! Tu m'as déjà l'air bien amoché. Rit Murphy.

-C'est surtout pour toi que je dois commencer doucement Murphy ! Alors parce que j'ai envie de te voir pire que moi rapidement … je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois.

Sans étonnement le jeune homme bu son verre cul sec en prononçant les prénoms « Sarah et Marine ». Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire. Il fut par contre rapidement suivie par Bellamy sous les grands yeux d'Octavia.

-Il y a vraiment des choses que ma sœur ne devrait pas savoir… Murmura ce dernier. Harper et Elena.

-Harper ? Cria cette dernière. Quand ? J'y crois pas… C'est mon amie, t'es vraiment chié Bell !

-Quand je dis qu'il y a certaine chose qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir… Bon mon tour, je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme.

-Pause !

-Quoi Reyes ? Grogna ce dernier.

-Il faut dire le premier avec qui on a couché ou tous ? Parce que sinon il va falloir me laisser le temps de retrouver tous les prénoms…

-On va dire seulement le premier et ça vaut pour toutes les questions !

-Ça va ne t'énerves pas ! Alors… je crois que c'était Gabin, non Gauthier, non toujours pas… Ça commençait par un G… Ga… Gabriel ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant son cul sec.

Clarke explosa de rire.

-Je m'en souviens ! C'était ton correspondant anglais ?

-Oui ! Il était trop sexy… J'avais tellement peur qu'Abby nous surprenne qu'on avait été chez Bellamy et Octavia ! Il faisait ce truc avec sa langue…

-Oh mon dieu Reyes épargne les détails ! S'exclama Bellamy. Et comment ça t'était chez nous ? Comment t'as eu les clés ?

-Oh il ne savait pas ? Murmura la brunette absolument pas discrètement à l'oreille d'Octavia à ses côtés.

-Non, je crois que j'étais la seule au courant avec Clarke ! Rit Octavia. Je lui avais filé les clés Bell. Et oui, seulement à la condition qu'elle n'aille pas dans mon lit.

-Je risque de ne pas survivre à tout ce que je vais apprendre ce soir… Souffla ce dernier dépité.

-Allez on continue !

-Jasper. Sourit Maya en avalant quelques gorgées de sa boisson qui lui brulait l'œsophage.

-Wells. Rit Amanda avant d'imiter son amie.

Un silence se fit pendant quelques secondes.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Murphy. Monty ?

Le jeune homme lui tendit un magnifique doigt d'honneur ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

-Okay mon pote si tu n'as pas envie de répondre on ne te force pas ! Lexa ?

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui, bah non. Désolé, juste le temps que je m'y fasse.

Elle sourit pour lui signalait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal mais bu quand même une gorgée de sa boisson pour se désaltérer. Gorgée qu'elle recracha bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'élever.

-Finn.

La jeune femme s'étouffa presque avec le peu qu'elle avait avalé et Lincoln dû lui taper dans le dos pour la calmer.

-Et ben, trop fort pour toi Wood ? Rit Jasper.

-J'ai juste avalé de travers. Grogna-t-elle. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir boire quand je ne dois pas !

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas avalé de travers. Et bien sûr, elle savait que Clarke était bisexuelle, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute qu'elle avait couché avec un autre la grisait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle qui s'était toujours dit qu'elle serait la seule… Elle avait juste été la première.

 _A quoi tu t'attendais sérieusement ?_ Se sermonna-t-elle. _Elle n'allait pas rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que peut-être un jour tu la rappelles ! Tu l'as quitté il y a presque trois ans. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle l'est toujours !_

Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits et croisa brièvement le regard azur de la blonde qui fronçait les sourcils en la regardant. Elle n'était pas stupide, et savait très bien que Lexa n'avait pas avalé de travers.

 _Elle s'en fiche, non ?_ Se demanda Clarke _. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé alors elle doit bien se moquer de savoir avec qui je passe mes jours… ou mes nuits._

Cela travailla les deux jeunes filles encore quelques secondes qu'elles passèrent à se fixer à travers le feu qui se reflétaient dans leurs pupilles dilatés.

Et finalement et pour finir le tour, Octavia prononça le nom d'Atom en avalant son verre d'un trais, provoquant un léger silence autour du feu.

Tous connaissaient cette histoire et personne ne fit de commentaire. Atom avait été le premier petit ami de la jeune fille. Il était plus âgé, très beau, du genre bad-boy mystérieux adulé par toutes les filles du lycée, … Enfin cela jusqu'à ce que Bellamy le défigure. Il avait été trop loin avec la jeune Octavia encore bien trop naïve et ignorante. Il en avait profité, trop profité et lorsque la jeune fille était rentrée un soir en pleurs, un bleu bien trop voyant autour du bras, le sang de Bellamy n'avait fait qu'un tour. Tous comprenaient encore mieux sa volonté de protéger sa petite sœur aujourd'hui et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

-On dirait bien que c'est à moi… Sourit Octavia. Faites pas cette tête, c'est du passé. Alors… pour continuer sur cette lancé, je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

Jasper et Wells burent leurs verres en regardant leurs petites amies. Bellamy, Murphy et Lincoln firent de même en énonçant les prénoms de leurs premières petites amies et…

Raven siffla son verre en prononçant le prénom de sa première conquête féminine sous les yeux grands ouverts de ses voisins et les rires bruyants de Clarke et Octavia.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

-Je n'aurais pas été étonné de Lexa ou encore Clarke mais toi Reyes… Commença Murphy. Non, en fait ça ne m'étonne pas non plus.

-Étonnée Lexa ? Rit l'hispanique en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La brune referma sa bouche qu'elle avait gardé ouverte tout ce temps et fronça les sourcils pour chasser les images qui venaient de traverser son esprit. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet et toutes ses pensées n'étaient plus clair.

-Clarke. Dit-elle néanmoins en avalant son verre d'une traite.

Elle croisa le regard de la blonde qui ne tarda pas à faire de même.

-Lexa.

-Oh vous étiez la première fois de l'autre ?! S'extasia Amanda. C'est trop mignon. Vous êtes trop mignonnes…

Visiblement, l'alcool faisait très vite effet également sur le petit gabarit de la blonde et elle se mit à rire bruyamment avec Wells.

Clarke sentit ses joues chauffer et il lui était maintenant presque impossible de détacher son regard de celui de Lexa qui n'avait cessé de la fixer. Le feu se reflétait d'une façon unique dans ses iris émeraude et ses pupilles dilatées… Le tout avec l'intensité habituelle de la jeune femme donnait à la blonde des sensations qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour repousser.

La chaleur montait d'un cran autour du feu tandis que le niveau d'alcool baissait à une vitesse fulgurante et que les questions devenaient plus intimes.

Le jeu continua pendant plusieurs heures, plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux une seule seconde. Se contentant de répondre simplement leurs prénoms aux questions posées par leurs amis. Évidemment, les trois quarts étaient à caractères sexuels et la règle portait sur les premières fois… Une seule fois, Clarke avait répondu Finn lorsque Maya avait dit n'avoir jamais couché dans un lieu public et le regard ardent de Lexa c'était fait plus froid qu'il n'était physiquement possible de le faire. Puis était passé tout aussi vite, comme si Clarke s'était tout imaginée.

-Hm… je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux. Finit par dire Bellamy.

Un petit mot et le cœur de Clarke fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle détourna une micro seconde son regard de Lexa pour regarder Octavia ou Raven. Elle cherchait une quelconque aide. Elle ne voulait pas le dire. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Pour tout ce qui tournait autour du sexe, elle pouvait, c'était presque trop facile, mais questions sentiments, non. Même la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé ne pourrait lui faire dire son prénom après _cette_ phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Lexa alors qu'il n'y avait eu que du sexe et des mensonges du côté de celle-ci.

C'était trop tôt pour revenir sur _ce_ passé.

 _Ça sera toujours trop tôt._

Jamais elle n'admettrait qu'elle avait aimé la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'admettrait qu'elle resterait la seule qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Et plus encore, elle n'était pas prête à entendre le nom de la première personne qu'ait aimé Lexa. Surement la personne pour laquelle elle l'avait quitté… Elle préférerait même qu'elle ne boive pas du tout.

Sans étonnement les petits couples burent rapidement leurs verres en prononçant leurs prénoms.

Lincoln fit de même en prononçant le prénom d'Octavia qui rougissait à vue d'œil et elle l'imita. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'oublier ses problèmes et de les trouver craquant, à la différence de son voisin qui vida son verre d'un trais.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais été amoureux ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu m'excuseras mais j'avais besoin d'un remontant. Leurs regards énamourés me donnent la nausée ! C'est ma sœur quand même…

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, en oubliant presque la question, jusqu'à ce que cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité entendre s'élève.

Elle était prête à se boucher les oreilles comme une petite fille mais la curiosité prit le dessus. Et elle se prépara mentalement à entendre un quelconque prénom autre que le sien s'élever dans les air…

-Clarke… Murmura Lexa en buvant d'une traite son verre.

Elle se prit une claque monumentale. Après un moment de blocage puissant où son cerveau refusa catégoriquement de répondre à l'appel, une colère sourde gronda dans sa poitrine.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle avait crié si fort que toutes les personnes à moitié comateuses autours d'elle firent un bon. Octavia qui était confortablement dans les bras de Lincoln vit une peur panique se dessiner sur les trais de sa sœur de cœur. Une peur qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois traverser son regard, trois ans plus tôt…

Lexa, elle, sembla retourner sur terre dans un mélange violent de malaise et de culpabilité.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Elle savait que se perdre dans l'océan que représentait les yeux de Clarke était une très mauvaise idée. Elle savait que parler du passé la replongerait dans des souvenirs trop douloureux. Et pourtant lorsque Bellamy avait dit n'avoir jamais été amoureux, il était évident pour elle qu'elle l'avait été. Et il était évident qu'il s'agissait de Clarke.

Et c'était devant cette évidence profondément enfouis, dans les méandres de leurs souvenirs, du bleu hypnotisant dans lequel elle était plongé, et de l'alcool embrumant son esprit, qu'elle elle avait murmuré son prénom… Plus pour elle-même que pour les autres mais elle l'avait dit.

Elle l'avait dit sans penser aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à cette même personne trois ans plus tôt.

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé »_

-… Clarke… ce… non… ce n'est pas… Balbutia-t-elle en retournant à la réalité.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune femme partie en courant vers la maison.

Lexa se releva tant bien que mal et tituba lamentablement derrière elle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient toutes les deux.

Octavia tenta de les suivre mais Lincoln la retint par le bras, d'une voix forte il interdit à quiconque d'aller les déranger.

-A quoi tu joues !? Grogna Raven qui serraient les poings. Ta stupide sœur a brisé le cœur de la mienne il y a de ça trois ans et je ne vais la laisser recommencer !

-Reste ici… Murmura Octavia qui avait compris où voulait en venir Lincoln.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Octavia ? A quoi vous jouez tous les deux bons sangs ?! S'énerva l'hispanique.

Habituellement de sang chaud, l'alcool présent dans son organisme n'aidait pas à la canaliser. Et dieu savait à quel point il était dur de contenir Raven Reyes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Clarke.

Elle se sentait presque aussi mal et pouvait ressentir la détresse de son amie passer à travers ses veines.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient liées d'une façon indescriptible que leur nouvelle amie avait eu du mal à comprendre au début. Octavia avait eu Bellamy avant les filles, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Raven, elle, avait connu la solitude, le désespoir, et l'abandon. Plus que des amies ou des sœurs, Clarke et Raven avaient toujours été là dans les moments difficiles de l'autre… Les débuts de vie difficile de la première, la mort de Jake, l'accident de voiture, le départ de Lexa, une Clarke au bord d'une falaise au vide sans fond… Elles étaient liées dans la douleur. Et lorsqu'une des deux y était plongée, elle puisait leur force dans l'autre. Ça avait toujours était comme ça. Clarke était une béquille forte et présente, l'empêchant de tomber lorsqu'elle faiblissait. Raven était un pansement protégeant des cicatrices trop profondes… Elles s'empêchaient de sombrer mutuellement.

-Calme toi Rav'… Murmura Octavia en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras qui se détendit presque instantanément. Je sais que tu veux la protéger, tout comme moi, mais il est temps…

-Il est temps ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Il est temps qu'elles se parlent, vraiment, à cœur ouvert. Et pas en faisant semblant de s'apprécier. Pas en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pas en enfouissant le passé… Il faut que ça sorte. Et elles en ont toutes les deux besoins pour avancer… Elles se sont perdues en perdant l'autre.

-Clarke s'est retrouvée. Objecta-t-elle, refusant de voir la vérité.

Octavia resserra son emprise autour de son amie et parla assez bas pour que Raven puisse être la seule à l'entendre.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la vois sourire avec Finn comme elle le faisait avec Lexa. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ses moments d'absence lorsqu'on parle du passé. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué cet air triste sur son visage lorsque quelqu'un prononce son prénom. Cette colère qui la prend parfois sans en connaitre les raisons… Je t'en prie Raven, tu sais aussi bien moi que Clarke ne s'en ai jamais remis. Elle a cicatrisé, mais elle a cicatrisé au-dessus d'une plaie infectée et profonde. Ça lui a laissé des marques et toi et moi l'avons aidé à avancer, à reculer du bord de la falaise, mais je pense qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui on ne peut rien faire de plus. Tu es le pansement qui protège cette plaie… Tu es donc la mieux placer pour savoir à quel point elle est mal cicatrisée…

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un moment à réfléchir, puis Raven s'écarta et souffla résigner.

-Et tu penses sincèrement que Lexa, cette fille qui n'est autre que la responsable de cette plaie peut l'aider à guérir ? Cette fille qui l'a poussé au bord de la falaise ?

-Mieux que ça Rav', mieux que ça… Elles vont se soutenir, se relever ensemble, pour devenir plus fortes encore.

-Alors c'était ça ton plan. Dit-elle plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Je savais que tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête mais là… Comment peux-tu être sûr que Lexa ne va pas empirer les choses ? Je te rappelle que la dernière chose qu'elle lui a dite repose en ces petits mots : Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Octavia haussa les épaules et Lincoln vint se placer à ces côtés.

-Parce que Lexa n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Clarke.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à nous de te l'expliquer… mais oui en gros c'est ça. Et lorsque Lincoln m'a dit que Lexa était aussi mal que Clarke on a eu cette idée… Je savais que Lexa avait toujours aimé Clarke. Lincoln n'a fait que confirmer des pensées incertaines. Alors on a voulu les réunir pour qu'elles puissent en discuter. Et je suis presque étonnée qu'elles aient tenus trois jours normaux avant que ça n'explose !

-C'est clair ! Tu te rappelles lorsqu'elles se cherchaient au lycée ? Se mit à rire Raven qui avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur, fortement aidé par le nombres de verres qu'elle avait avalé.

Son moment sérieux était passé, et avec lui sa mauvaise humeur.

-Et dites les gars. Intervint Maya à moitié couché sur un Jasper comateux. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi je vais passer le reste de ma nuit dehors.

-Courte nuit, il est déjà plus de trois heures… Bailla Monty, recroquevillé en boule sur son matelas de fortune.

Octavia sourit et se rapprocha des personnes restantes pour leur expliqué la situation. Enfin, le gros de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas finir le restant de ses vacances à dormir sur le parquet pour en avoir trop dit.

* * *

Lexa qui avait réussi à tituber jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et à grimper les escaliers en quatrième vitesse s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et éviter de rendre tout ce que son estomac contenait.

Elle avait vraiment trop bu, et cet effort intense autant demandé par son corps que son cœur après avoir passé plusieurs heures assises n'avait pas amélioré sa condition.

Après quelques inspirations, et avoir remis le gros de ses idées en place, elle approcha de la porte de chambre de Clarke. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle s'y était enfermer et les pas agités que Lexa pouvait entendre de l'autre côté confirmait ses suppositions.

Dans une dernière inspiration, elle poussa la porte.

Et, elle n'était pas préparée à cette vue.

Clarke était tel un lion en cage, à marcher sans s'arrêter. Ses mains passaient sans arrêt contre son visage rouge de… colère ? Tristesse ? Lexa n'aurait pu le dire. Si la jeune femme était habituellement un livre ouvert, en ce moment, sa représentation la plus parfaite était une tornade d'émotions contradictoires. Son visage toujours paisible ne garder pas une même émotion plus de quelques secondes.

La brune n'avait toujours pas brisé ce silence devenu pesant et Clarke bien trop ancréé dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lexa fasse un pas dans sa direction.

-Toi ! Cria-t-elle d'un ton rageur en la bousculant.

C'était partie. Elle explosait.

-Je… je te déteste tellement mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! Pourquoi… Comment as-tu osé ?! Hurla-t-elle en continuant de pousser Lexa qui finit par percuter le mur. Ça ne t'as pas suffi de me briser le cœur une première fois, il faut que tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie ! De remuer les blessures du passé ! Ça t'amuses c'est ça ?! Bien sûr que ça t'amuse, tout n'est qu'un jeu pour toi… Je n'ai toujours été qu'un foutu jouet !

Elle émit un rire sans joie, un rire amer et sans émotion.

Lexa avait baissé le regard. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à la tornade qu'elle avait déclenché. Clarke la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Et plus elle poussait, plus la brune voulait hurler à son tour. Lui hurler qu'elle était désolée, lui hurler qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu la blesser... Non, elle ne s'imaginait pas voir Clarke plus démunie et brisée qu'à cet instant.

-Regarde-moi Lexa. Dit-elle froidement.

Jamais elle n'avait dit son prénom avec si peu d'émotions…

-Regarde-moi bordel ! Tu as bien su le faire toute la soirée ! Tu as bien su me regarder comme toi sait le faire toute cette foutue journée ! Des mensonges, toujours des mensonges…

La brune releva le regard pour croiser les yeux remplies de haine et de colère de Clarke. Elle voulut retourner à sa contemplation du sol mais sa volonté de faire face à ce qu'elle avait provoqué l'en empêcha.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement refusé l'invitation pour venir ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement resté loin de moi ? Pourquoi ?! J'aurais très bien survécu sans toi ! Sans ta putain de présence qui m'empêche de respirer normalement ! Peut-être que j'aurais même finit par t'oublier ! Par oublier à quel point tu m'as brisé ! Pourquoi tu t'es approchée ? Tu n'aurais pas pu rester à l'autre bout du monde ?! Et qu'est-ce que je peux être conne moi aussi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai commencé à te parler ?! Tu n'as pas changé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté éloigné de moi ?!

-Je ne pouvais pas ! Cria à son tour la brune qui en avait assez de subir des assauts. Je ne pouvais pas juste te regarder sourire, rire, et parler avec les autres pendant que tu continuais de m'ignorer comme si je n'avais jamais compté ! Je suis juste incapable de penser normalement quand tu es à proximité ! Et plus encore je suis incapable d'être ton amie ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulue et je ne le voudrais jamais ! Tu as toujours été plus que ça Clarke.

-Menteuse ! Tu mens… Tu mens toujours ! Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Tu sais quoi, oublie. C'est l'alcool. Oublie tout ça, faisons comme si de rien était. Énonça la blonde comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

-Comme si de rien était ?! Parce que tu trouves qu'on agit normalement depuis trois jours ?! On ressemble à deux gamines qui se sont engueulées et qui essayent de se reparler normalement sans s'être expliquées ! Je m'en veux et tu t'en veux ! Si tu ne m'adresses pas des regards assassins, tu ne fais que te mentir à toi-même ! Tu vis dans un foutu mensonge !

-Un mensonge que tu as mis en place ! Arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi alors que tu es celle qui m'a quitté ! J'essaye de vivre avec le désastre que tu as causé dans ma vie alors si ça ne te convient pas tu as juste à partir ! Tu as juste à partir et à te tenir éloigner de moi au lieu de me faire du rentre dedans ! Pourquoi tu fais ça bon sang ?! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Ça fait mal Lexa. Pourquoi t'as fait ces gestes toute la soirée ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

-Parce que je suis incapable de faire autrement ! Parce que je suis incapable d'agir normalement en ta présence ! Parce que le mélange alcool et Clarke Griffin agit comme une cocktail Molotov chez moi ! Parce qu'agir comme si nous étions de vieilles copines de lycée ne me convient pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?!

-Bien sûr que ça ne te convient pas ! Tu l'as dit toi-même en me quittant ! Je ne t'ai jamais suffi ! Je ne te convenais pas…

Ces paroles refroidirent la brune en une fraction de seconde et elle passa ses mains sur son visage en soufflant. Le ton venait de passer de colère à tristesse en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Murmura Lexa comme une fatalité.

Clarke s'écarta et un nouveau rire amer se fit entendre.

-T'es désolée… T'es désolée. Bien sûr que tu l'es… Désolée d'avoir voulu être gentille avec la pauvre petite Clarke brisée en lui faisant croire que tu l'avais aimé. Désolée de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Et bien tu sais quoi ?! Moi aussi je suis désolée ! Désolée pour toi. Désolée d'être tombé amoureuse d'une menteuse manipulatrice ! Désolée d'avoir cru qu'on pourrait passer au-dessus de tout ça pour nos amis ! Désolée de ne pas avoir réussis à surmonter tout ça ! Désolée d'être tombée aussi bas au point de vouloir mourir pour toi…

Lexa se figea. Chaque parole transperçait son cœur tel une lame aiguisée, mais cette dernière phrase eut fini de l'achever.

-Tu as quoi ? Osa-t-elle demander d'une voix tremblante en avançant.

-J'ai voulu mourir ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers son interlocutrice.

Elle la regarda dans les yeux pour qu'elle voit cette peine, pour qu'elle voix à quel point elle l'avait anéantie.

-A quoi bon !? Tu étais partie ! Tu m'avais abandonné ! Tu avais écrasé tous les espoirs que j'avais fondé en nous par un foutu coup de téléphone ! Tu es partie alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Et il ne t'a pas suffi de briser mon cœur. Ah ça non, il fallait aussi que tu me dises ne m'avoir jamais aimé ! Tout n'était qu'un tissue de mensonge… Tu avais une place trop importante ! C'était trop ! Beaucoup trop… Sanglota-t-elle en se retournant.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de Lexa. Elle avait échoué. Elle l'avait quitté pour lui permettre de vivre, pour lui permettre de vivre ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, et elle avait failli lui retirer la vie bien trop tôt. Quel que soit la personne qui avait aidé la jeune femme à se relever, elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante.

-Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'approchant. Désolée d'avoir menti.

-Tout n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge de toute façon. Un de plus, un de moins… Celui-là rouvre juste une vieille cicatrice. Le nombre de fois où tu as dit m'aimer sans réellement le penser, aujourd'hui n'y fait pas exception.

-Non, Clarke. Je…

Il était temps de dire la vérité. Elle approcha sa main à quelques centimètres de la blonde mais la referma et serra son poing.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir menti… il y a trois ans… lors de ce fameux coup de téléphone…

-D'avoir menti en disant que tout se passait bien dans ta mission ? Railla Clarke, peu sure d'elle et peu sûr de si elle voulait entendre la suite.

-N'utilises pas l'ironie pour te cacher de ce que tu as compris, Clarke. Je suis en train de te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir menti lorsque j'ai affirmé ne pas t'aimer. Désolé de t'avoir brisé le cœur alors que je ne voulais que ton bonheur…

La jeune femme toujours de dos à Lexa fronça les sourcils et serra les poings avant de se retourner.

-Pourquoi ? Se contenta-t-elle de murmurer d'une voix brisée, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle avait trop retenus.

-Pourquoi j'ai laissé partir l'amour de ma vie ? S'auto-questionna la brune dans un faux rire.

-Lexa…

-J'avais peur. J'étais faible. Je ne sais pas moi-même, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur bien trop tard.

-De quoi avais-tu peur ? Demanda Clarke après quelques secondes à écouter leurs respirations saccadées.

-Tu te souviens de Jared ?

-Le garçon dans ton régiment en Afghanistan ? Celui mort au combat après que tu sois arrivée ?

-Oui. Sa mort m'avait peiné, mais ce n'était rien d'insurmontable. La mort ne m'effrayait pas, je n'avais pas peur de mourir moi-même. Une qualité indispensable selon mon mentor. Il m'encourageait dans cette voie. Puis la nouvelle est arrivée… Elle a frappé mon régiment comme un ouragan. La fiancée de Jared s'était suicidée. Tous la connaissaient. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais il m'en parlait tellement souvent… Leur relation ressemblait tellement à la nôtre… Ça m'a ébranlée d'une façon que je ne pensais pas possible. Je n'avais pas peur de ma mort, non, mais je me rendais compte que j'étais effrayée à l'idée que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde puisse se tuer de tristesse.

Un blanc passa pendant lequel Clarke releva la tête pour fixer ses prunelles dans celles humides de Lexa.

-C'était toi, Clarke. J'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais faire si je venais à mourir. J'ai fait ça pour toi. Je voulais que tu sois libre du fardeau que j'aurais pu te causer… Je-

Une claque monumentale résonna dans le silence de la pièce, coupant la parole à Lexa qui ne s'attendait pas à se retournement de situation.

-Je pense l'avoir méritée celle-là… Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue désormais brulante.

-Ne dis plus jamais avoir fait ça pour moi. Murmura la blonde à son tour, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues. Je ne voulais que toi. Mon bonheur ne passait que par le tiens.

-Et le miens ne passait que par le tiens. J'étais aveugle, effrayée, … Et à vouloir te protéger je… si j'avais su que tu essaierais de te tuer… je...

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune, puis une deuxième et bientôt ses joues rouges furent inondées de larmes de regrets.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour qu'elle se jette dans les bras de la jeune fille qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'accepter. Leur étreinte n'avait rien de romantique. Elle était désespérée, inattendu, vitale… Elles en avaient besoin. Elles avaient besoin de sentir que l'autre était réel. Les remords, les regrets, la tristesse, la haine et la colère. Toutes ces émotions s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à une fêlure. A deux jeunes femmes brisées.

Elles avaient besoin de l'autre pour se reconstruire et la force qu'elles mettaient dans leur étreinte ne faisait que ressouder les premières fissures...

Et c'est ainsi, désespérément accrochée l'une à l'autre, à genou sur le sol, qu'elles sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Nan je déconne, ahah. Leurs aventures sont encore loin d'être terminés, et le pardon loin d'être accepté... Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ? La scène du jeu de carte ? Et celle du "j'ai jamais" ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène où elles se "livrent" l'une à l'autre ? J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour retranscrire leurs émotions torturées... Laissez moi une review pour me partager vos ressentis.**

 **Et une dernière question parce que ça m'a gêné pendant l'écriture... Vous voudriez que Monty soit gay, bi, ou hétéro ? Et avec une personne en particulier ? Merci pour ceux qui m'aideront !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à dans deux semaines ! Love you.**

Lu. (Twitter : Lu_bouh )


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou mes petits loups ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolé pour le petit retard d'une journée mais je tenais absolument à relire ce chapitre avant de le publier ;)**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mises mon histoire en favorite ou qui la suivent (84 :O I LOVE YOU!), qui laissent des reviews, et à tous mes petits lecteurs anonymes puisque nous venons de passer la barre des 5000 vues ! (YOUHOUUU danse de la joie sous la pluie, parce que oui chez moi il pleut).**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents ! :) N'oubliez pas de laisser une review s'il vous plait. Ça fait vraiment toujours super plaisir d'en avoir et ça motive pour écrire la suite. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot pour dire que vous aimez tel personnage, que vous aimeriez en voir plus sur une relation en particulier,... Enfin, n'importe quoi mais une petite trace de votre passage est toujours la bienvenue. xx**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Caro** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir. Contente d'avoir réussis à transmettre des émotions, c'est ce que je voulais. J'espère quand même ne pas t'avoir rendue trop triste. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent !

 **Valouu** : Hey patate ! Je vais t'embaucher en correctrice alors si tu trouves quelques fautes ! :p En tout cas, merci ma belle t'es un amour. Tu sais à quel point ça me tient à cœur d'écrire donc merci ! Bisous xx

 **Guest** : Oh merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors… J'ai fait un sondage pour Monty sur Twitter et ce sera donc bien Monty en hétéro ! Mais c'était très serré, ahah.

 **Clexa** : Merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Blake** : Wow merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire là… Tu m'as laissé sans voix. J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux pour retranscrire les personnages et leurs émotions comme je les vois et ressens donc que tu le remarque autant me fait super plaisir ! Le temps est très important et sera un facteur encore plus important ici puisque Clarke devra pardonner à Clarke mais pas seulement… Lexa devra retrouver sa confiance et ça se sera compliqué. Enfin, les histoires compliquées c'est leur truc ahah. Merci encore mille fois et à bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

 **Looney** : La voici. Je pense mettre une date de publication pour que ce soit plus simple mais je ne promets rien.

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

Mercredi 1 juillet 2016 – 4h30 – Chambre de Clarke et Octavia

Lexa émergeait doucement de son sommeil presque comateux lorsqu'un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Elle essaya de bouger, toujours à moitié endormie, mais se rendit bien vite compte de l'impossibilité de la chose lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur son corps.

Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer non pas le crâne rasé de son frère qui n'avait pas su rester de son côté du lit mais bien une chevelure blonde et le visage encore endormie de Clarke bien trop proche du sien.

 _Clarke !? Oh bordel. Ce n'était pas un rêve totalement irréaliste._

Lexa souffla et analysa la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses membres étaient mêlés dans un enchevêtrement compliqué avec ceux de Clarke qui dormaient encore profondément. Le tous les laissant dans une position des plus gênantes à même le sol.

Il fallait croire que les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas si facilement.

Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où Raven les avait prises en photo en train de dormir dans une position étrange. Personne n'avait jamais compris comment elles faisaient pour ne pas se réveiller sans courbatures ou tout simplement réussir à s'endormir, mais pour elles c'était très simple. Elles n'avaient jamais su dormir à une distance convenable l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient dans un même lit, ou en l'occurrence en ce moment, par terre.

Lexa souffla à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller la blonde, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire insulter pour être rester si proche alors qu'elle était éveillée. L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, la jeune fille se retrouva bien vite à cours d'options. Et dans tous les cas, Lexa se doutait que réveiller Clarke avant même les premiers rayons du soleil reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Le mieux était toujours de rester ainsi sans bouger.

Elle referma les yeux en sentant les souvenirs revenir peu à peu à la surface avec sa migraine. La soirée de la veille, les verres d'alcool, les yeux hypnotisant de Clarke, le jeu stupide de Raven, toujours et encore les yeux hypnotisant de Clarke, elle qui n'avait pas su garder sa bouche fermée au bon moment, l'engueulade, les cris, les remords, les larmes… Et le câlin interminable qui était surement la raison du pourquoi elles étaient allongées sur le parquet plutôt inconfortable de la chambre de la blonde.

Elles avaient dû s'endormir, épuisées aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et à en juger par la fraicheur dans la chambre et le soleil toujours absent, elles n'avaient pas dû rester comme ça plus d'une heure.

Ça avait été une soirée mouvementée, mais elle remerciait intérieurement sa petite voix pour avoir murmurée le prénom de Clarke la veille. Sans ça, elles seraient toujours en train de faire semblant, de faire semblant d'être de simples amies… Aujourd'hui, Clarke avait toute les cartes en main. Elle savait tout, ou du moins elle connaissait les grandes lignes qui avait franchi les lèvres de la brune durant leur dispute.

Bien sûr, elle ne la pardonnerait pas si facilement. Lexa savait à présent que la décision qu'elle avait prise il y a trois ans pour la protéger avait été totalement stupide et n'avait fait que causer des blessures des deux côtés, mais le mal était fait. Aujourd'hui, elles devraient avancer. Il lui faudrait faire des efforts pour regagner la confiance de la blonde car elle se doutait bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle n'était pas rancunière mais elle avait ses limites. La claque de la veille étant là pour en témoigner.

Un mouvement sur son ventre coupa court aux pensées de la brune en une micro seconde.

La jeune femme sur elle, ou autour d'elle selon le point de vue, commençait à émerger et Lexa n'était vraiment pas sûr de la réaction à laquelle elle allait avoir droit. Si elle n'était pas si assurée, elle se serait probablement recroquevillée en position fœtale pour se protéger d'un probable assaut de cris de et de coup de poings.

-Respire, Lexa. Grommela Clarke d'une voix enrouillée. Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui pour avoir osé me réveiller. C'est le sol qui est trop inconfortable.

La brune relâcha son souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu depuis qu'elle avait sentie du mouvement. D'accord, elle avait vraiment eu peur de la réaction de la blonde.

Cette dernière recula légèrement son visage du cou de Lexa où il reposait, et voulu frotter ses yeux avec sa main droite mais se rendit compte, comme Lexa dix minutes plus tôt, que leurs mouvements étaient plutôt limités.

Électrocutée par la prise de conscience d'à quel point elles étaient proche, Clarke fit un bon en arrière, arrachant un léger grognement de la part de la brune qui avait également son bras coincé derrière elle.

A présent éloigné de plusieurs pas, elles purent toutes deux respirer normalement. Et bien qu'un sentiment de manque grandissant se faisait ressentir des deux côtés, la gêne était bien trop présente pour les empêcher de se rapprocher à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes à fixer leurs pieds, assises à même le sol dans le silence le plus complet et la noirceur de la nuit, elles relevèrent les yeux presque en même temps. Clarke cru se perdre dans les iris émeraude de Lexa mais détourna bien vite le regard avant de se relever.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea mollement de son côté en s'enveloppant sans attendre de sa couverture malgré la température qu'il n'allait pas tarder à monter avec le soleil.

Lexa se prépara à faire de même dans sa propre chambre mais lorsqu'elle se releva pour partir, la main de Clarke attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

Pour une fille à moitié endormie, elle était vachement rapide.

-Reste. Murmura la blonde. J'ai envie que tu me parles. Je veux tout savoir. C'est juste que mes fesses me priaient de ne pas rester assise plus longtemps sur le sol.

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête en retenant un sourire. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre, du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle voulait continuait de rester proche de Clarke tant que cette dernière le lui permettait encore. Alors après une seconde d'hésitation qui parut durer bien plus longtemps, elle se glissa à son tour sous la couette.

Ainsi, allongées l'une en face de l'autre, plongées dans les iris si spéciales de chacune, elles se confièrent, encore une fois.

Cette fois, la discussion se fit plus calme, plus sérieuse. Plus triste aussi. Les effets de l'alcool s'étant pour la plupart dissipés, il ne restait plus que remords et regrets de paroles non dites. La colère était passé, pour un instant.

* * *

Mercredi 1 juillet 2016 – 10h30 – Autour du feu

Octavia s'étira doucement en commençant à se réveiller, un sourire plaqué contre les lèvres. Il fallait avouer que dormir près de Lincoln était quelque chose de très agréable. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé hier soir, Bellamy n'avait cessé de les épier mais ce matin son frère dormait encore…

Un sourire s'étendit un peu plus sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une idée traversa son esprit. Tant pis pour le romantisme, elle en crevait d'envie. Sentant le jeune homme bouger dans son dos, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dire bonjour d'une façon qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier.

Et elle non plus.

Cette dernière décolla ses lèvres du jeune homme qui avait pris place derrière elle, et ouvrit les yeux… en hurlant.

-Bellamy ?!

-Octavia ?!

-Oh mon dieu c'est pas possible ! Je vais vomir ! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Raven qui avait bondit sur ses pieds pour aider son amie. Ne me dis pas que t'as vu une araignée parce que je t'étouffe avec !

Par ses cris, elle avait réveillé tout le reste du groupe qui n'était pas près au réveil Octavia-Blake-très-en-colère.

-Je vais vomir, je vais vomir… Continuait-t-elle de dire en frottant sa bouche.

-Ça on a compris. Pourquoi tu vas vomir ?

-J'ai embrassé mon frère ! Sur la bouche ! Je vais vomir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon dos toi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant son frère. Oh merde c'est carrément horrible. Je vais en faire des cauchemars.

Ce dernier semblait toujours en état de choc et n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, tout comme Lincoln à ses côtés. En revanche de Raven, qui après avoir fait le poisson quelques secondes explosa de rire.

-Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ? Pourquoi t'as embrassé ton frère ? Sérieux t'as quand même une belle différence de pilosité entre ton frère et Lincoln, comment t'as fait pour pas t'en rendre compte ? Demanda l'hispanique qui pleurai littéralement de rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Ta gueule Reyes, c'est loin d'être drôle ! J'ai cru que c'était Lincoln qui dormait dans mon dos ! Et j'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie de lui dire bonjour autrement qu'en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue. Et oui, avant que tu ne fasses, la remarque, j'avais bien les yeux fermés et j'étais encore dans le coltard !

Raven se tordait de rire de Monty qui n'avait pas tardé à suivre son amie avec Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura la brunette en se frottant le visage. Pourquoi t'étais dans mon dos toi ? Et pourquoi tu n'y étais pas toi ?

Bellamy et Lincoln qui venaient de se prendre des magistrales tapes derrière la tête semblaient enfin revenir sur terre.

-Je euh… Démarra Bellamy sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa sœur. Tu jures de ne pas me tuer ?

Le rire, encore plus bruyant que celui de Raven si c'était possible, de Murphy se fit entendre. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il verrait Bellamy effrayait à l'idée de recevoir une correction de sa petite sœur… il… Non, il l'aurait probablement cru. Octavia effrayait tout le monde quand elle était en colère. Et c'était sans compter son caractère de cochon.

-Bell ! Grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais coller contre mon dos alors que Lincoln s'y était endormi ?!

-Je… Tu… Il… Bredouilla-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

Octavia s'avança dangereusement vers son frère, et si Lincoln ne s'était pas placé entre deux, personne ne doutait du fait que Bellamy se serait retrouvé en position fœtale face contre terre.

-C'est ma faute. Dit Lincoln en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Tu t'es rapidement endormie, et je n'allais pas tarder à suivre mais Bellamy semblait euh… triste, seul dans son coin. Alors je me suis décalé, et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir avec toi.

Octavia leva un sourcil, franchement dubitative.

-De un, tu mens terriblement mal. De deux, je sais que mon frère a dû te faire son regard de grand frère surprotecteur et que comme un pauvre petit chiot tu t'es décalé de moi. Et de trois… Souffla-t-elle en approchant dangereusement son visage de Lincoln. Tu gagneras peut-être des points auprès de mon frère en le défendant…

Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, et le pauvre garçon déglutit difficilement.

-Mais pas avec moi. Claqua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la villa.

Lincoln toujours sous le choc des lèvres d'Octavia si près des siennes, et maintenant si loin pour un bout de temps, ne bougea pas avant que l'un de ses imbéciles d'amis ne sorte une remarque sarcastique.

-C'était chaud un peu.

-Ta gueule Murphy. Intervint Raven.

-Elle m'en veut… Souffla Lincoln en reposant ses fesses sur son matelas de fortune.

-Elle a quand même embrassé son frère à cause de toi. C'était qu'un pauvre smack mais je pense que c'est le fait qu'elle y ai mis beaucoup d'amour, qui t'étais destiné mon coco, qui la dérange. Fit remarquer Raven.

-Tu n'as pas tort… Elle a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir.

-Merci, en fait. Ajouta Bellamy presque gêné de devoir dire ces mots.

Lincoln haussa les épaules négligemment.

-Au moins vous pourrez vous embrasser sans que Bellamy ne vous tombe sur le coin de la figure la prochaine fois. Ajouta Murphy. Il a une dette envers vous deux. Et il va bien falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée que sa sœur n'a plus six ans.

-Tu n'es pas censé être de mon côté toi ? Demanda le principal concerné en haussant les sourcils.

-Moi, je suis pour l'épanouissement sexuel. Clairement il y a trop de tension parmi nous. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Lincoln et Octavia qui se sont dévoré des yeux toute la soirée. Sincèrement j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se sautaient dessus et -

-Ah nan me parle pas de ça ! Le stoppa Bellamy en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Ma sœur a une vie sexuelle, et je vais m'y faire. Mais par pitié éviter de mettre des images traumatisantes dans ma tête.

-Tu agis comme un enfant de sept ans qui a vu ses parents s'embrasser ! Désespéra Raven en partant à son tour vers la villa.

-Et c'est censé être le plus âgé… Ricana Jasper.

-Je vais préparer du café et des dolipranes si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Cria une dernière fois l'hispanique en massant sa tête qui la suppliait de ne pas parler plus fort.

* * *

Une fois la cafetière en route, Raven se mit à chercher des dolipranes. Et elle pesta intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouver la trousse à pharmacie ou n'importe quel médicament.

Elle décida donc d'aller retrouver Clarke qui devait avoir été réveillée par Octavia, dans sa plus grande misère, il y avait de ça une dizaine de minutes.

Sa surprise en fut donc encore plus grande lorsqu'en atteignant les dernières marches de l'étage, elle remarqua la brunette à genou devant la porte, variant entre un œil ou une oreille à travers le trou de serrure de sa propre chambre.

Après avoir ri intérieurement et pris quelques photos avec son téléphone sortie à la va vite, elle décida de se racler la gorge.

Octavia fit un bon, et se retint de pousser un cri strident, accentuant au passage le rire de son amie. Rire bien vite stopper par une jeune fille remise sur ses pieds qui avait sauté au cou de Raven en plaquant sa main contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Raven, en tentant de se faire comprendre.

Octavia lui fit signe de se taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres puis retira sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Réitéra la jeune femme, cette fois-ci en ayant l'intelligence de murmurer. Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais devant ta porte ? Clarke a fermé à clé par peur de se faire violer ou quoi ?

La brune lui fit les gros yeux en lui intimant fermement de garder sa grande bouche close.

-Et pourquoi je dois la fermer ?!

Octavia leva les yeux aux ciels dans un geste théâtral et traina son amie dans la chambre de Lincoln et Lexa, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elles.

-C'est bon j'ai le droit de parler maintenant ? Railla l'hispanique.

-Oui, maintenant tu peux parler. Souffla O.

-Bien, alors je répète : qu'est-ce… Attends, où est Lexa ?

-Ma parole t'es pas une lumière Reyes !

-Techniquement j'en suis une. Tu connais beaucoup de jeune de 21 ans, femme qui plus est, qui en sont déjà à la moitié de leur formation d'astronomie trois ans après la sortie du lycée ? L'année prochaine je préparerais mon doctorat suivi par le plus grand directeur de thèse dans le plus grand centre d'astronomie de Paris. Et si je m'en sors bien, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas, et avec de nombreux stages, je serais apte à me présenter comme astronaute dans le but de mes recherches. De plus, ... attend tu viens de bailler là ?

Octavia regarda son amie dépitée.

-Oui, je viens de bailler. Je suis crevée, et je sais que t'es un petit génie, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. En revanche, tu n'es vraiment pas une lumière en ce qui concerne les relations humaines !

-Eh !

-Fais pas ta scandalisée, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Les seules personnes avec qui tu as réussis à établir un contact stable se limitent à notre cercle d'amis. Et non, tes conquêtes sexuelles ne comptent pas. Ce n'est pas être sociable de faire un clin d'œil et deux petits sourires pour assouvir tes besoins.

-Mais… J'ai fait des efforts ces derniers temps… Bouda-t-elle. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus sociable que moi en étant jeune.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini de faire le bébé ? On peut en revenir à nos moutons ?

-Ouais… Oh attend, j'ai compris !

-Je t'en prie, explique-moi.

-Si Lexa n'est pas dans sa chambre, et que toi tu essayais d'observer pas vraiment discrètement de voir ce qui se passais à l'intérieur de celle de Clarke… alors… Oh mon dieu, Lexa a disparu et tu voulais t'assurer que Clarke ne l'avait pas tué ? Il y a du sang partout c'est ça ? Et elle est en train de nettoyer ? Tu crois qu'elle a balancé son corps par-dessus le balcon pour faire croire à un accident ?

Raven fixa son amie limite scandalisé et les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'Octavia la regardait vraiment bizarrement.

-Je tuerais pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête par moment… Tu fais vraiment peur Rav'… Et vas-y doucement avec tes remarques, je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude de ton sens de l'humour très différent des autres !

-Ce n'était pas de l'humour.

-Et bien garde tes envies meurtrières pour toi je t'en supplie. Tu ne portes plus Lexa dans ton cœur depuis longtemps mais fait des efforts.

-Quoi ? Ça te parait vraiment impossible ?

-Que tu es des envies meurtrières ? Oh non, vraiment pas. Que Clarke veuille tuer Lexa ? Un peu plus depuis que je les ai vu enlacer dans mon lit.

-Eh, je n'ai ce genre de pulsion qu'envers les personnes qui… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Clarke et Lexa enlaçaient dans mon lit.

-Enlacer ? Genres collés toutes les deux ? Genre comme un câlin mais dans un lit ?

-Et c'est toi le génie… Oui, enlacer. Soupira Octavia qui sentait un mal de tête arriver.

Ça allait être une très longue journée.

-Oh… Attends, tu veux dire que… ? Elles n'ont pas … ? Elles ne sont pas… nus ?

-Non, bien sûr ! S'exclama la brunette. Sérieusement, tu crois sincèrement que Clarke aurait couché avec Lexa après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang c'est peu la connaitre.

-Non, évidemment. Question stupide. Je te laisse continuer, et revenir au tout début. Dit Raven en faisant signe qu'elle garderait la bouche fermée.

-Dieu merci… Alors, comme j'étais énervé contre mon frère et Lincoln, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas mal d'aller voir Clarke pour lui parler. J'allais me plaindre de long en large et en travers d'à quel point mon frère est collant et à quel point Lincoln est un chiot avec lui mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte de notre chambre…

-T'as vu Clarke un couteau à la main ?

-Raven !

-Désolé, désolé. Je la ferme. Continues.

-Donc, j'ai ouvert la porte complétement dépitée. J'allais me jeter dans le lit et me morfondre à n'en plus finir dans les bras de Clarke mais, fort heureusement, avant de sauter j'ai levé les yeux et c'est là que je les ai vu.

-Qui ?

-Tu te fou de ma gueule là ? S'exaspéra Octavia.

-Oui. Répondit Raven avec un grand sourire.

-Tu me désespères… Donc, Clarke et Lexa étaient là. Enlacer. Tu sais, pas le genre d'enlacement tranquille où les personnes sont justes collés l'une contre l'autre. Je parle du genre d'enlacement comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire en couple. Le genre où tu ne vois plus où commence l'une et où finit l'autre.

Pour une fois, Raven se contenta de froncer les sourcils au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche et Octavia continua.

-Je suis donc sortie sur la pointe des pieds en retenant ma respiration pour ne pas les réveiller. J'ai refermé la porte le plus discrètement possible. Et c'est là que tu m'as trouver en train d'épier par le trou de serrure pour savoir si elles dormaient vraiment.

-C'est tout ?!

-Quoi c'est tout ?! Je te dis que notre Clarke dort dans les bras de Lexa, la fille qui l'a littéralement détruite, et toi tu me sors c'est tout ?!

-Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que tu m'as limite ballonner dans le couloir ? Si elles ne se sont pas réveillé lorsque tu as ouvert la porte, je suppose, comme un éléphant, elles ne se seraient pas réveillée parce que je parlais !

-Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques !

-D'accord, je vois. Donc… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-C'est moi qui ait posé la question. C'est à toi de répondre première.

\- Je sais mais je ne l'ai pas comprise ta question !

\- T'es stupide ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Clarke et Lexa ?! On a plusieurs options. Soit Lexa retient Clarke captive et dans ce cas, je la tire en dehors de la chambre par la tignasse. Soit Clarke retient Lexa captive, et dans ce cas elle va se prendre une claque pour être si stupidement retombée sous le charme de Lexa. Soit...

-Soit elles ont simplement dormi dans le même lit. Et, comme elles étaient bourrées, fatiguées, et probablement éreintées émotionnellement, elles avaient besoin du réconfort de l'autre. Suggéra la brunette.

-Ah t'es moins stupide que prévue ! J'approuve cette option.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais ne réussit pas à cacher son sourire plus longtemps. Raven lui avait terriblement manqué et elle s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Son humour décalé, ses blagues stupides, son ton sarcastique, son air à côté de la plaque, … Toutes ces choses qui faisait de Raven Reyes un être unique en son genre lui avait manqué.

-Pourquoi tu souris stupidement ?

-Laisse tomber mini-pouce.

-Mini-pouce ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu ne m'as appelée comme ça depuis… depuis… au moins depuis le collège !

-Çà te va toujours aussi bien.

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis plus la plus petite. Amanda me remplace. C'est elle que tu appelleras mini-pouce désormais.

-Ce surnom te colle à la peau Reyes. C'est toi, pas de discussion.

Raven rechigna quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'Octavia lui avait donné ce surnom. En fait, il était arrivé presqu'instinctivement. Raven était plus âgée d'un an mais sa taille compensée largement ce détail. Octavia qui était très grande pour son âge, avait remarqué lors d'un cours de sport, les petites mains de l'hispanique. Étais donc arrivé mini-pouce, et les engueulades sans fins entre les jeunes filles.

Et même si ça faisait des années, Octavia n'avait pas oublié.

Mais elle non plus n'avait pas oublié le surnom qu'elle donnait à son amie … Après tout, elle devait bien se défendre.

-Si tu le dis, asperge…

Octavia la fusilla du regard.

-Oh non, pas ça. Je te signale que j'ai pris des formes là où il faut depuis le collège !

-Asperge…

-Mini-pouce…

-Asperge.

-Mini-pouce.

-Asperge.

-Mini-p-

La pauvre Octavia n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer que Raven lui avait sauté dessus.

* * *

Mercredi 1 juillet 2016 – 11h00 – Chambre de Clarke et Octavia

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Lexa émergea avec difficulté de son sommeil de plomb. Et pour la deuxième fois, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Clarke.

Elle était encore là.

Réel.

Non, c'était bien trop irréel pour être vrai. Et pourtant... La blonde était bien là, la tête appuyé contre sa poitrine, la respiration calme et les yeux clos.

Après s'être installé dans le lit, elles avaient parlé. Longtemps. Elles avaient pleuré. Beaucoup. Et elles s'étaient perdues dans les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.

Cette fois, la jeune fille avait fait attention à ne pas trop coller Clarke pour ne pas reproduire le schéma qu'elles avaient vécu plus tôt. Et malgré ça, elles étaient aussi emmêlées que lorsqu'elles étaient sur le sol. Foutu karma. Et foutus aimants qui les empêcher de rester éloignés.

Elle remua légèrement pour libérer son bras avant de se stopper en entendant les grognements de la blonde.

-Arrête de bouger, je veux profiter de mes dernières minutes de sommeil.

Lexa ne bougea plus et resserra même légèrement son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux ouverts, à écouter leurs respirations trop rapides et à sentir les battements irréguliers de leurs cœurs, signes qu'elles étaient toutes les deux bien éveillées.

-Excuse-moi. Finit par murmurer Lexa. Je te demande pardon pour…

La brune ne finit pas sa phrase et Clarke n'y répondit pas.

Ce n'était pas des excuses pour l'avoir réveillée et la blonde le savait parfaitement. C'était des excuses pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait par le passé.

Lexa voulait être pardonnée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Clarke le fasse. Du moins pas tout de suite, alors elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse. Le fait que Clarke la pardonne instantanément aurait sonné beaucoup trop faux. Ça aurait été un mensonge.

-Je sais. Murmura la blonde en resserrant aussi son étreinte. Un jour.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas pardonnée mais elle essaierait, et c'était tout ce dont Lexa avait besoin. Un espoir.

De nouveaux quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elles ne se détachent l'une de l'autre. Et chacune détestait ce sentiment. Elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas retenir indéfiniment l'autre dans leur bras mais leur contact leur avait tellement manqué que s'en était grisant de l'admettre.

Elles voulaient restés dans cette bulle, leur bulle. Il avait été si simple de la recréer qu'en sortit était presque douloureux. En sortir revenait à faire face à tout ce qui les entourait. Elles devraient y faire face, immanquablement, mais pour l'instant, les quelques minutes privilégiés qu'elles partageaient sans se soucier du passé faisaient un bien notable des deux côtés.

-Alors… Murmura Lexa, qui peinait à briser ce silence devenue confortable. On est… quoi ?

-Amies ? Proposa Clarke.

-Amies… Répéta la brunette.

Ça sonnait étrangement pour elle. Non, elle n'avait jamais voulu être amie avec Clarke, et même si elle ne se l'admettais pas encore, elle ne le voulait toujours pas.

-Je me disais que ça pourrait être un bon début... vers le pardon tout ça… Ça ne serait pas mal d'essayer.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, on ne l'a jamais vraiment été, ce sera une expérience enrichissante. Tenta de sourire Lexa.

Mentalement, elle souriait beaucoup moins et s'insultait presque.

 _Expérience enrichissante ? Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? Je suis désespérante…_

-Oui… Exactement…

Un silence gênant prit place dans la pièce qu'aucune de savait stopper. Et ils auraient pu durer vraiment longtemps si les cris de Raven et Octavia ne s'étaient pas fait entendre jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils. Et Lexa, suivit de près par Clarke, ne perdit pas une seconde pour passer la porte et suivre la provenance des cris, soit sa propre chambre.

A peine eurent-elle franchit le pas de la porte, qu'elles se figèrent devant un spectacle plutôt déconcertant.

Raven était maintenu sur le ventre, face contre le sol, par Octavia qui lui tordait le bras dans un angle qui avait l'air de faire un mal de chien à en juger par ses cris. Tout ça sans oublier les « Excuse-toi ou je t'explose le bras. » de celle en position de force et les insultes que nous ne citerons pas de Raven.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elles continuent de se battre comme ça après toutes ces années ? Murmura Lexa à sa voisine qui se frottait le visage, complétement désespéré.

-Tu les verras encore à 40 ans dans cette position, à 60 ans elles arriveront encore à faire des bras de fer et à 80 ans elles feront des courses en fauteuils roulants pour savoir laquelle est la meilleure. Elles ne changeront jamais.

-Je vois ça… Rit la brune.

Clarke qui décida qu'elle en avait assez vu, fit remarquer sa présence en balançant un oreiller en direction de ses amies qui stoppèrent tout mouvements. Oui, elle n'était pas folle au point d'approcher de ces deux furies au risque de se prendre un coup.

-Oh, Clarkey. Dit Octavia tout sourire, de son ton le plus innocent.

-Oh, je crois qu'on les a réveillés. Murmura Raven.

-Non, sans blague ? C'est ta faute. Il fallait crier moins fort. Murmura à son tour la brunette.

-Ma faute ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi qui ai encore la tête écrasée contre le plancher.

-Merde, désolé.

Octavia s'écarta et Raven se remit sur ses pieds en étirant ses muscles douloureux.

-La vache t'as pris du muscle depuis la dernière fois… Asperge.

Octavia fusilla du regard son amie.

-Et je n'en ai même pas utilisé un tiers pour t'écraser… Mini-pouce.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, mais heureusement Clarke se décida à intervenir avant de retrouver sa pauvre Raven le nez en sang ou de la voir se plaindre de sa jambe pour la reste de la semaine.

Pour vous donner une comparaison, vous voyez le petit chihuahua hargneux des voisins qui grogne sur les chiens plus gros que lui, c'est Raven. Et le gros boxer qui n'en a rien à faire parce qu'il pourrait détruire le petit chihuahua en trois secondes, c'est Octavia. Oui, ça résumait assez bien la situation actuelle.

-Les filles, calmez-vous ! Intima Clarke en se plaçant entre elles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle m'a traité d'asperge !

-C'est elle qui a commencé en ressortant mini-pouce !

Clarke souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous vous engueuliez pour si peu…

-Parce que tu nous connais trop bien ? Proposa Raven.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça. En attendant, excusez-vous.

Elles se regardèrent mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches.

-Maintenant.

Elles grognèrent deux petits « désolé » sans se regarder.

-C'est déjà ça. Allez, on descend manger. Je crois que vous êtes toutes les deux de corvée cuisine en plus.

-Oui, maman. Soufflèrent-elles.

-Eh, si on faisait des crêpes pour ce midi ? Proposa Octavia à sa voisine.

Raven retrouva un sourire dans la micro seconde qui suivie et accueillit la proposition en sautant sur place.

-Oh oui des crêpes ! Avec de la glace à la vanille !

Elles partirent devant en courant et Clarke rejoint Lexa qui était resté en retrait, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Et, elles sont déjà réconciliées… Sourit la blonde. Des vrais enfants…

-Et toi leur maman. Rit Lexa.

-Pas du tout ! J'ai juste un genre de rôle protecteur… Il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur tous ces gamins.

-Maman Clarke. Répéta Lexa un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, avant de filer à son tour dans les escaliers.

Clarke était restée figé sur place et n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Non, en fait elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre. Le sourire de Lexa l'avait littéralement hypnotisé. Elle souriait toujours très peu, et encore moins de toutes ses dents. Ces moments étaient rares et précieux et elle venait d'en vivre un. Plus beau encore, elle était la cause de ce sourire.

Et inconsciemment, elle priait pour l'être plus d'une fois pendant leurs vacances.

* * *

Mercredi 1 juillet 2016 – 12h30 – Salle à manger

Plusieurs tasses de cafés, douches, et quelques dolipranes plus tard, tous le petit groupe était à présent bien réveillé. Ils mangeaient tranquillement les délicieuses crêpes que les filles leurs avaient préparés en préparant leur programme de la journée.

Et pour décompresser de la soirée, et à l'unanimité, l'après-midi repos à la plage l'emporta.

-Le soleil tape super fort à cette heure-ci… Souffla Maya en regardant dehors. Je vais finir écrevisse.

-Ça ne sera pas pire qu'Amanda. Fit remarquer Monty.

Cette dernière lui tira la langue et il se mit à rire. Il était vrai que la pauvre était arrivé blanche comme neige, et était déjà littéralement cramé. Et pourtant elle s'était tartiné de crème solaire 50+.

-On ira après 14 heures. Dit Bellamy. Je suis super fatigué et je ne me sens pas encore assez en forme pour prendre le volant.

-Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Demanda Raven.

-Sieste. Répondit-il.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. Je suis réveillée maintenant donc je ne redors pas avant ce soir !

-Si. Tu t'allonges dans ton lit et tu fermes les yeux !

-J'ai dit non.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui choisit, Reyes.

-Toi non plus, Blake. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est toi qui a passé le permis pour ce foutu bus ? Clarke ! Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui a passé le permis ?

-Je-

-Attend ! La coupa-t-elle.

Elle resta fixe quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage.

-Oh non pas ça… Souffla Octavia.

-Quoi ? Demanda Amanda. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est sa tête d'illuminé.

-D'illuminé ?

-Elle vient d'avoir une idée qu'elle juge brillante, mais la plupart du temps c'est une idée stupide.

L'hispanique tapa dans ses mains avant de sauter de sa chaise et de faire une petite danse de la joie, sans même faire attention à la remarque d'Octavia.

-Dites-moi les amis… Personne n'a pensé à aller voir dans le garage ?

-Si ton idée consiste à piquer les voitures des propriétaires de la maison, oublie. La menaça Clarke. Ils les ont prises. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, pas touche.

Le sourire de la brunette disparue aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-J'ai été y faire un tour, il reste une moto. Dit Wells.

-Mais elle ne fonctionne plus. Fit remarquer Clarke. C'est un tas de ferraille.

-Et ? En quoi c'est un problème ? Je te rappelle que tu parles à la grande Raven Reyes ! Je vais réparer cette moto que tu qualifie de tas de ferraille ! Sourit à nouveau la brunette.

-A quoi ça servirait ? Personne n'a son permis moto ici à part Octavia et je paris qu'elle n'a pas ses papiers. Ajouta Bellamy.

-En fait, j'ai mon permis moto. Intervint Lexa. Et j'ai même mes papiers.

-Moi aussi. Dit Lincoln.

-Parfait ! S'extasia Raven. Les propriétaires ne diront rien si je répare leur moto gratuitement et ça va m'occuper pendant votre sieste.

-D'accord vas-y. Craqua Bellamy. Ne pas t'entendre pendant deux heures sera un repos bien mérité pour mes oreilles.

Elle le bouscula et gambada joyeusement jusqu'au garage sous les rires de ses amis.

* * *

Mercredi 1 juillet 2016 – 13h00 – Chambre de Clarke et Octavia

Bellamy avait forcé tout le monde à partir faire une sieste sous les protestations virulentes de sa sœur qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne commandait pas ici, et qu'elle avait passé l'âge des siestes. Heureusement, l'idée de pouvoir parler avec Clarke de sa nuit dernière l'avait rapidement calmé et elle était monté sans faire plus d'histoires.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises en tailleur sur leur lit et Clarke riait aux éclats en entendant Octavia lui raconter son histoire avec Bellamy le matin même.

-Ce n'est pas drôle… Je te jure, mon frère est une plaie. Regarde, encore là il nous prend pour des enfants !

-Tu connais Bell'. Il est comme ça. Il veut juste que tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances.

-En attendant tout ce qu'il fait me met des bâtons dans les roues.

-J'ai dit que je t'aiderais O'. Je lui parlerais cette après-midi mais n'en fait pas trop non plus. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer. Il faut juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée que Lincoln ne te fera jamais de mal.

-Merci Clarkey, t'es un amour ! Sourit la brune en lui sautant dans les bras pour l'envelopper d'un câlin spécial Octavia.

-Je sais, je sais. Rit Clarke qui étouffait à moitié. Mais tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu évites d'être trop démonstrative avec Lincoln devant lui !

-Promis. Dit-elle tout sourire.

Elle se replaça en face de son amie et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

-Oh oh… Murmura Clarke. Position des discussions sérieuses. Je dois m'inquiéter ? Me sors pas que t'es enceinte parce que là je ne pourrais vraiment rien faire pour protéger Lincoln de ton frère.

-Non, je ne suis pas enceinte ! Rit Octavia. Tu sais bien que je te l'aurais dit s'il s'était passé quelque chose à ce niveau-là. Je te jure, Raven détint bien trop sur toi.

-Pour le mieux ou pour le pire ?

-Je ne préfère pas répondre à cette question.

-Allez, de quoi tu veux parler ?

-Toi.

-Moi ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi, hier soir, et Lexa. L'éclaira Octavia.

-Ah… ça.

-Oui, ça. Et hm, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je voulais te dire que je sais. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Lexa s'est confié à Lincoln, qui s'est confié à moi il y a peu. Donc, si pour éviter une grosse crise de larme tu dois zapper ce passage, je comprendrais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la grosse crise de larme… J'ai déjà bien assez pleuré hier soir.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Que tu es su avant moi pourquoi elle m'avait quitté ?

Octavia hocha doucement la tête.

-Pas vraiment. Je suppose que tu ne le sais pas depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, je préfère l'avoir appris par elle.

Octavia lui sourit tendrement mais se rendant compte que son amie ne se confiait pas plus, elle lui pressa délicatement les mains.

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées… C'était un moment vraiment… fort en émotions si je puis dire. Je…

Elle souffla en trouvant le regard de son amie.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de revenir dessus, O'. C'était un peu comme ouvrir nos cœurs, se confier vraiment à nus. Et même si c'était pour la plupart douloureux, c'était un moment vraiment spécial entre nous deux donc je voudrais qu'il le reste.

-Je comprends ma belle.

-Merci.

-Mais si jamais tu as besoin de te confier n'hésite pas !

-Tu sais bien que toi et Raven seraient toujours les premières vers qui j'irais.

-Oui, mais je préfère te le rappeler. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ?

-Être amies.

Octavia leva un sourcil et regarda Clarke bizarrement.

-Amies ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûr.

-Oui, amies. Quoi d'autres ? Nous ne sommes certainement pas un couple réconcilié après une dispute, et encore moins des inconnues. Comment tu définirais ce qu'on est autrement ?

-Je sèche pour cette question. Je n'ai jamais su mettre un mot sur vous deux.

-Ouais, moi non plus… Mais lorsqu'elle m'a posé la question je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autres.

-T'as bien fait ne t'inquiète pas. Amies c'est bien, si vous y arrivez.

Clarke hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, mais bientôt son hochement de tête vertical, partit vers une négation et elle sera d'autant plus les mains d'Octavia toujours dans les siennes.

-Je lui en veux encore, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. J'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout ce qu'elle a fait mais ça fait trop longtemps, ça fait encore tellement mal. Quand je la vois je suis remplie de sentiments contradictoires et je ne sais jamais lequel va prendre le dessus… J'ai peur… J'ai la trouille de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je la pardonnais. J'ai la trouille de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si je lui redonnais ma confiance. J'ai la trouille de lui donner la possibilité de me détruire à nouveau. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai encore plus peur de la voir partir. La revoir s'éloigner me ferais un mal de chien… Elle m'avait tellement manqué O'… Murmura Clarke, la voix cassé en se logeant dans le cou de son amie.

-Eh bébé… pleure pas… Paniqua Octavia en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps épuisé de son amie.

-Je ne fais pas exprès. Renifla Clarke en lâchant quelques sanglots.

-Bon, une dernière fois alors et tu dois me promettre de sourire pour le reste des vacances. Sérieusement, on est arrivé samedi et tu as déjà versé plus de larmes qu'un nourrisson à la naissance.

Clarke rit légèrement en frottant ses joues humides.

-T'es ma sœur, O'.

-T'es la mienne aussi, Clarke.

-Je t'aime.

-Toi, tu deviens bien trop sentimentale quand tu pleures.

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi ma blonde, mais si tu mets de la morve sur mon nouveau t-shirt je t'étripe.

Elles rirent et décidèrent d'un accord commun que finalement, elles avaient bien mérité une petite sieste.

* * *

 **~ REVIEW PLEASE ~**

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre est été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vraiment désolé de vous laissez sur une note encore très sentimentale mais je pense que c'était le bon moment pour couper.

Je pense mettre en place une date de publication. Donc ce sera tout les mercredis soir toutes les deux semaines jusqu'au 20 mai (mon concours) puis je passerais à une semaine. Je vais essayer de respecter au maximum ces délais ;)

Love you.

Lu. (Twitter : Lu_bouh)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou mes petits loups ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents ! (oui, je sais, en retard d'une journée... Pardonnez-moi...)**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commencé à suivre cette histoire, à la mettre en favorite, à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et aussi à vous tous mes petits fantômes ! Merci mille fois, si j'écris cette histoire, c'est pour vous. Love xx**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **MPADC :** C'est à moi de dire wahou... Sincèrement, merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente d'avoir réussis à te faire ressentir toutes ces émotions rien qu'avec ma petite fiction. Complimenter les émotions et la qualité d'écriture, c'est vraiment les plus belles choses qu'on puisse me dire ! :) Merci encore à toi de lire cette fiction et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, xx Lu

 **Clem :** Merci beaucoup ! :) J'espère que leur évolution te plaira, dans ce chapitre c'est encore assez lent mais ça va bientôt bouger :)

 _ **PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapitre VI

Vendredi 3 juillet 2016 – 15h00 - autours de la piscine

Les jours étaient passés rapidement depuis la dernière soirée du petit groupe. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une petite semaine et chacun avait pris ses marques. La plupart du temps, ils étaient à la plage ou à la piscine à rire et s'amuser comme des enfants. Ils se racontaient tous ce que chacun avait pu manquer pendant ces longues années séparées les uns des autres. Et c'était très plaisant de se reconstruire de nouveaux souvenirs tous ensemble.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Octavia propose de faire la même chose l'année suivante, et cela tous les ans. Ce serait évidemment moins long, mais se revoir quelques semaines pour un couple de semaines tous les ans leur ferait le plus grand bien. Tous avaient joyeusement accepté.

Depuis maintenant plus de deux jours, Lexa faisait tout son possible pour ne pas paraitre trop encombrante avec Clarke et lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour la voir revenir dans sa vie. La blonde, elle, faisait de son mieux pour agir le plus normalement possible avec Lexa pour « construire une amitié tout à fait normale » selon ses termes.

Pour ne rien cacher, quelqu'un finissait toujours pas rire des gestes ou des paroles gênées de Clarke avec Lexa. Rien de ce qu'elle entreprenait pour devenir amie avec la brune n'était naturelle.

-Regarde les… S'apitoya Octavia en pointant du menton les deux jeunes femmes assises sur la terrasse. Elles n'agissent absolument pas normalement…

-Laisse les tranquille. La réprimanda son frère.

-Au moins elles se parlent. Fit remarquer Wells en sortant la tête de l'eau.

Ce dernier n'avait eu connaissance de toute l'histoire que quelques jours auparavant et connaissant le caractère de Clarke, il était presque étonné qu'elle ne veuille pas éloigner la brunette, mais il oubliait parfois que trois ans étaient passés.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux moi. Grogna Octavia en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour sortir de l'eau et s'assoir sur le rebord.

-On ne te demandes pas ce que tu veux.

La brune tira la langue à son interlocuteur et sortit définitivement de l'eau pour rejoindre Lincoln sur un transat. Et aussi pour mettre de la distance entre elle et son frère qui finirait probablement noyer s'il continuait de l'embêter.

-S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu trouves que cette situation est normale. Souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant entre les jambes du jeune homme, le dos contre son torse.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en relevant ses lunettes de soleil et en se redressant légèrement.

-Clarke et Lexa voyons. De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?! T'as oublié que ces ceux-là représentent notre feuilleton préféré des vacances ?

-Et toi t'as oublié qu'on a décidé de les laisser tranquille après qu'elles se soient parlé ?

Octavia souffla avant de se retourner dans les bras du jeune homme et de lui donner son fameux regard de chien battu.

-Ne fais pas cette tête O'… Cette situation est tout à fait normale. Elles ne peuvent pas juste agir comme des amies puisque, malgré tout ce qu'elles pourront dire, ce n'est pas ce qu'elles veulent. Et elles ne peuvent pas agir comme plus que des amies pour des raisons plutôt évidentes.

-Justement, peut-être qu'on pourrait leur donner un coup de pouce ?

Lincoln hocha négativement la tête.

-Laisse les régler leurs problèmes par elles-mêmes. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'elles prennent leur temps ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais régler leurs problèmes à leur place. Je veux juste les y confronter plus rapidement que prévue. En deux jours, j'ai revu mon petit soleil brillait plus que ces deux dernières années !

-Je croyais que j'étais ton petit soleil ? Fit mine de bouder le jeune homme.

Octavia lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de taper dans son épaule et de loger sa tête contre son cou.

-Abrutit. Toi, t'es mon gros nounours.

Il resserra ses bras autour de la brunette malgré la chaleur environnante.

-Et pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, elles ne se laisseront jamais aller à flirter puisqu'elles sont bien trop bornées pour oublier le passé.

-Laisse-leur le temps.

-Le temps, le temps… Je te préviens, il est hors de question que nous repartions de vacances sans que ces deux-là ne soient bien dans leurs baskets.

-Elles sont très bien.

Octavia lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-Ce matin Clarke m'a demandé si préparer un café pour Lexa serait jugé comme un signe d'amitié !

-Elle veut juste bien faire les choses. Répondit le jeune homme, en campant sur ses positions.

-Attends j'ai mieux, ce matin, j'ai surpris Lexa à faire six fois l'aller-retour entre sa chambre et la nôtre pour demander à Clarke si elle avait un pansement. Et au final elle s'est servie d'un mouchoir parce qu'elle n'a pas osé frapper à cette foutue porte. Quand elles se sont frôler dans la piscine hier j'ai bien cru que Clarke allait se noyer. Tout ça sans oublier le regard noir que ta chère sœur a jeté à Murphy lorsqu'il a étalé de la crème dans le dos de Clarke ! Ça c'était vraiment épique.

-D'accord, j'admets qu'elles ne sont pas très doué. Se résigna Lincoln.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore plusieurs minutes, Octavia à savourer sa victoire et Lincoln à simplement profiter de la présence de la jeune femme dans ses bras sans se soucier des regards de Bellamy dans la piscine.

-J'ai une idée ! Finit par dire la brunette, en se redressant avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non… S'exaspéra Lincoln qui avait presque vu une petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

-Quoi, oh non ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je t'en prie, continue.

Démarrer une discussion sur à quel point les idées brillantes d'Octavia ne finissaient jamais bien n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment.

-On va monter des plans pour qu'elles se remettent ensemble !

C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Quoique… il avait prévu cette éventualité aussi.

-Non. Répondit-il néanmoins sans plus de cérémonie.

-Non ? Répéta-t-elle presque étonnée.

-O', ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Laisse leur juste le temps, elles passeront le cap quand elles seront prêtes.

-Allez, tu ne peux pas me dire ça. S'exaspéra-t-elle. C'est toi qui m'a embarqué dans cette histoire.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Tu les connais. Elles sont aussi têtu l'une que l'autre. Lexa s'en veut tellement que jamais elle ne fera le premier pas. Et Clarke lui en veut encore tellement qu'elle ne fera jamais le premier pas.

-On ne se met pas entre deux ! Tu vas juste réussir à tout faire foirer.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, voulant se donner un air terrifiant qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment avec Lincoln.

Elle allait lui en vouloir longtemps pour ça. Enfin…

-D'accord. Dit-elle, sans plus argumenter, ce qui étonna le grand baraqué.

-D'accord ?

-Je vais demander à Raven alors. Dit-elle, un sourire mutin apparaissant sur son visage.

Évidemment… Octavia qui ne gagne pas une conversation ? C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle commençait à se relever à la recherche de la petite mécanicienne, mais Lincoln l'arrêta à temps.

-Attends !

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire tandis que le jeune homme soufflait, résigné…

-D'accord je vais t'aider, mais tu n'en parles pas à ta psychopathe de meilleure amie ! A vous deux, vous allez vouloir les enfermez dans la salle de bains jusqu'à entendre ce que vous voulez.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé… Murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bête…

-O'. La réprimanda-t-il.

-Je rigole ! Rah, fais pas ton rabat joie. Je n'en parlerais pas à Rav' ! Mais tu vas m'aider. Exigea-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Je vais t'aider. Répéta-t-il. C'est quoi le plan ?

-Le plan ? Non. C'est une mission !

-Une mission ?

-Oui. Et je vais lui trouver un nom… Je vais l'appeler la mission -

-Clexa ? Proposa Lincoln.

-La mission Clexa ! Dit-elle, probablement pour voir la consonance dans sa bouche. Ça sonne bien mais ça fait trop voyant… Il faut un nom passe partout… Tu sais pour qu'on puisse en parler quand elles seront à côté.

-Tu ne veux pas instaurer un nouveau langage aussi ? Rit-il.

-Linc', soit sérieux. Alors, la mission…

-Mission Mangouste ?

-Mangouste ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est à cause de la série que tu m'as forcé à regarder la dernière fois je-

-Blue ! Blue mission. C'est absolument parfait. Merci Linc. Sourit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et de retourner dans l'eau.

Lincoln ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi le choix de ce nom, mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il regardait sa presque petite amie rire aux éclats en tentant de couler son frère.

* * *

Vendredi 3 juillet 2016 – 15h30 - Terrasse

Clarke et Lexa étaient assises toutes les deux sur la petite balancelle de la terrasse. Techniquement, elle était à tout le monde mais il était plutôt évident que les deux jeunes femmes se l'étaient approprié. Aussi amusant que cela puisse paraitre, elle représentait comme un terrain neutre, un endroit de paix.

Et comme la veille, Clarke prenait sa petite pause pour dessiner tandis que Lexa lisait un livre. L'idée de faire leurs activités en même temps les aider à mieux s'appréhender sans vraiment ressentir le besoin de parler. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Elles s'observaient également beaucoup avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Quand Lexa en avait assez de lire, elle admirait le fusain de Clarke s'agiter sur son carnet. Et quand Clarke avait mal au poignet, elle prenait une pause pour observer son amie lire.

Oui, Lexa regardait les dessins et Clarke sa voisine, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu psychopathe mais Dieu ce que Lexa pouvait être sexy avec des lunettes.

-Ils sont désespérants… Souffla d'ailleurs cette dernière.

-Hm ? Demanda Clarke en faisant mine de relever le nez de son carnet de dessin.

-Regarde Linc. Répondit-elle. Il bave littéralement devant O'. Ces deux-là pourraient être ensemble depuis plus de deux ans ! Ils me désespèrent…

-Mais Lincoln est un chiot quand il s'agit des Blake. Les deux. Fit remarquer Clarke un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-C'est amusant quand on y pense, et encore plus quand tu vois sa carrure à côté de celle de Bell.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, désespérant. Sérieusement si sa compagnie le voyait comme ça… Je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau. S'exaspéra la brunette.

-Arrête, rit Clarke. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu passes pour une dur auprès de tes collègues.

-Et ? Je suis une dur.

Clarke croisa le regard vert scintillant de Lexa et sourit.

-A d'autres. C'est une façade. T'es un peu comme un chamallow trop cuit. D'apparence dur mais toute guimauve à l'intérieur.

Lexa lança un regard dépité à la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Embêter Lexa faisait vraiment partie de ses activités favorites avant, et ça l'était toujours.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre, Clarke. Un chamallow trop cuit ? Je suis si repoussante de l'extérieure ?

Cette fois se fut au tour de Clarke de sortir un regard dépité.

-Tu sais très bien que c'était pour la comparaison. Je n'allais pas te comparer à une châtaigne. Et puis tu es loin d'être repoussante.

Sourire satisfait de la part de la brune.

-Et tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre. Souffla la blonde en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Prise à son propre jeu, la pauvre.

-Ne rougis pas Clarke. Toi aussi, tu as plutôt bien vieilli.

-Plutôt bien vieillit ? T'as cru qu'on avait quarante ans ? Rit-elle.

-Non évidemment. Sourit Lexa en secouant la tête. Je dis juste que tu n'as plus le corps d'une adolescente.

Le souffle de la blonde se coupa une micro seconde et son cœur fit un bon démesuré dans sa poitrine. Tout ça sans compter le fait que sa voisine la fixait intensément en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

 _Ok, là c'est beaucoup trop pour moi._ Pensa Clarke au bord de la crise de panique.

Son visage commençait à prendre la coloration d'une tomate trop mure. Et la piscine fraiche se trouvait être vraiment très tentante en cet instant.

Et pourtant, la seule pensée cohérente qui voulait bien se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son pauvre cerveau en manque d'oxygène était que Lexa la trouvait encore plus belle qu'avant.

-Ce que je trouve désespérant avec notre petit couple là-bas est qu'ils n'osent pas passer la seconde. Ils sont trop bizarres. Tenta Clarke dans une tentative désespéré de changer de sujet.

Elle voulait bien recommencer à parler du passé avec Lexa mais lui admettre une attirance toujours présente… Hors de question.

-On n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Sourit Lexa qui avait compris que Clarke ne continuerait pas le flirt qu'elle avait démarré.

-Ne m'en parle pas, t'étais une vraie plaie.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Lexa.

-Avec tes grands airs de je sais tout sur tout le monde, je dirige l'école, je fais peur à tout le monde.

-Pas du tout ! Se mit à rire Lexa. C'est toi qui essayait par tous les moyens de faire amie-amie avec moi et qui a commencé à me suivre partout. T'étais vraiment flippante.

-Ouais admettons mais j'ai voulu être amie avec toi avant que tu ne démarre la troisième guerre mondiale ! Sérieusement, me balancer une boule de papier toilette trempé ? Que j'ai voulu te renvoyer et qui a atterri sur le prof ?! C'était vraiment un coup bas !

-J'admets que ce n'était vraiment pas cool… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Dit Lexa en commençant à rire. Ta tête à ce moment, jamais je ne l'oublierais ! La petite princesse, tête de classe prise en flagrant délit.

Lexa pleurer maintenant littéralement de rire en se tenant les côtes tandis que Clarke faisait de son mieux pour empêcher son sourire d'apparaitre.

L'atmosphère était détendue et étrangement parler du passé n'était pas dérangeant. L'effet balancelle de la paix marchait vraiment bien.

-T'étais vraiment une plaie. Rechigna la blonde.

-Oh oui, mais une plaie que tu as commencé à apprécier. Réussit à articuler Lexa entre ses rires, accompagné d'un petit mouvement de sourcil.

Clarke sourit franchement cette fois mais ne croisa pas le regard trop insistant de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Tout ça pour dire qu'il nous a quand même fallut deux ans pour admettre notre attirance ! Dit Lexa. Au moins O' et Linc' savent qu'ils se plaisent. Le problème c'est la surprotection de Bellamy, et la timidité de Lincoln.

-Et au moins ils sont amis, on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture. Fit remarquer Clarke.

-Ça c'était ton point de vue. Répondit la brunette avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Comment ça mon point de vue ?

-Oh je t'en prie, tu penses vraiment que je me serais toute cette peine à t'emmerder si tu ne me plaisais pas ? J'admets qu'au début t'étais plus casse pieds qu'autre chose mais je m'étais vite rendue à l'évidence. Je ne me saurais pas donner tout ce mal juste pour une fille comme ça.

Clarke fixa cette fois-ci sa voisine la bouche grande ouverte, elle n'avait jamais eu vent de cette histoire. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit ?

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut vraiment mettre Lincoln et Octavia ensemble dans les prochaines semaines ! Non, prochains jours même. Ils ont assez attendus. Ajouta Lexa en coupant cours à la conversation précédemment entamé et aux réflexions de Clarke dont le cerveau marché à plein régime.

Pour une fois que ce n'étais pas l'inverse.

-Et tu as un plan ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Non mais tu vas m'aider. Lincoln m'a déjà demandé un coup de main. Les mettre ensemble sera du gâteau. Le problème ça va être Bell… Réfléchit la brunette en tenant son menton.

-Je vois… Donc on prévoit des plans pour éloigner Bell, le préparer mentalement, et qu'ils puissent se voir en cachette comme au lycée ? Sourit la blonde.

Lexa se mit à rire, on aurait dit une enfant.

-On fait ça. Ce sera la mission… Linctavia ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Linctavia ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Clarke.

-Leurs deux prénoms mélangés.

-Nan, trop facile. Hm… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de…

-De ?

-Nan j'ai pas d'idées. Souffla la blonde.

-Non plus.

-On laisse tomber le nom ? Demanda Clarke avec un petit sourire.

-On laisse tomber le nom. Approuva Lexa en un hochement de tête.

-Et comment on fait si on veut en parler devant eux ?

-Tu veux en parler devant eux ?

-On ne sait jamais ! En cas grave il nous faut un signe. Je pourrais… tousser ?

-Hors de question, intervint Lexa en agitant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, avec ta discrétion légendaire, on va se faire griller dans l'instant.

-Pas de signe non plus ?

-Nan on improvisera !

-Je pousserais un cri d'animal dans le pire des cas. Proposa la blonde.

-Clarke… Je t'en prie ne pousse jamais ce genre de crie en ma présence. C'est bien trop… frustrant.

Elles rirent encore un peu sans plus parler, et chacune reprit son activité comme si de rien était, des grands sourires néanmoins accrochés aux visages. Il était vrai qu'elles avaient du mal à interagir avec l'autre de temps en temps mais quand elles passaient à la trappe ces trois dernières années et leur rupture, tout était si simple que s'en était déconcertant. Ici, elles étaient comme dans un rêve, une bulle hors du temps.

Mais trois ans étaient bien passés… Et elles allaient vite se faire rattraper par la réalité.

* * *

Vendredi 3 juillet 2016 – Aux alentours de 22h - Salon

Raven avait attendu ce jour toute la semaine, en fait depuis que Clarke lui en avait parlé. Aujourd'hui, ils sortaient à l'Agora et elle s'était d'ailleurs levée aux aurores en l'honneur de leur première grande sortie annonçant les vrais couleurs des vacances.

Ne cherchait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais c'était comme ça. L'excitation de sortir l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle avait donc passé sa matinée, puisqu'elle était entourée de marmotte et qu'elle ne pouvait pas accompagnée les sportifs en footing, à retaper la moto du garage qui était au passage, non pas le tas de ferraille décris par ses amis mais un petit bijou. Wells n'y connaissait vraiment rien. C'était une Harley Davidson probablement des années 90, certes en mauvais état mais rien d'impossible à réparer pour Raven Reyes.

Après avoir passé sa matinée sur son nouveau jouet, l'après-midi dans la piscine avec tout le monde, et avoir fait la cuisine avec Monty, elle était rapidement partie prendre sa douche. Et maintenant qu'elle était prête habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle attendait sagement ses amis dans le salon en zappant les chaines de la télévision qui n'avait pas encore servie. En même temps, il leur rester bien d'autres choses à faire.

L'horloge sonnait 22 heures lorsqu'elle en eut assez de rester inactive. D'accord, ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle avait posé ses fesses sur le canapé mais ça restait toujours trop pour elle. Elle passa donc dans chaque chambre pour embêter son monde.

Er lorsqu'elle frappa à la première porte, elle découvrit une Amanda dépitée devant son armoire pendant que Wells prenait probablement sa douche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, presque inquiète de voir la jeune fille dans un tel état.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre… Je voudrais faire plaisir à Wells, et en même temps je ne veux pas en faire trop. Et puis vous êtes toutes si jolies, je vais avoir l'air ridicule. Une petite fille, voilà à quoi je me fais penser… Grogna-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit et la pile de linge déjà présente dessus.

-Je vais t'aider. Sourit Raven.

Après tout, elle était là pour ça.

Elle passa devant le placard pour regarder l'attirail de son amie et dénicha une merveille bien cacher tout au fond. Un cri de victoire sortit de sa bouche quand elle la tint devant elle pour admirer sa trouvaille.

-Oh non, pas celle-là. Rechigna la petite blonde.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je l'ai acheté sur un coup de tête, elle ne m'ira pas. Et puis on voit bien trop de peau.

-C'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de tissus. Et puis, je t'assure que là-dedans tu n'auras pas l'air d'une gamine. Essais là pour que je vois ! Insista l'hispanique en tapant du pied dans le lit.

Amanda rechigna dix secondes avant d'enfiler la robe pendant que Raven cachait ses yeux.

-C'est bon… Souffla-t-elle. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule… J'ai des seins minuscules en plus quand je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge.

La petite robe bleu marine d'un tissu très léger était ouverte sur un immense décolleté en V qui laissé assez peu place à l'imagination sans faire trop vulgaire, et était maintenus par de fines bretelles agrémentés de quelques coutures crème. C'était parfait, tout juste pour l'été.

-Arrêtes tu es magnifique ! S'extasia la plus âgée. Et puis petits seins, maxi décolleté. Suis-moi je dois avoir un soutien-gorge sans attache centrale, je peux te le prêter.

Raven sortie rapidement en trainant la jeune fille derrière elle pour arriver dans la deuxième chambre, que Monty était en train de quitter. Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise blanche.

-Ouh Monty, t'as sortie le grand jeu ce soir. Sourit-elle.

-Je vous attend dans le salon avec les garçons je présume. Dit-il sans faire attention à la remarque sur sa tenue.

-Evidemment. Ces demoiselles ne descendront pas ces escaliers avant d'être passé par moi et mon aval. Première grosse soirée exige des tenues conséquentes.

Monty rit et souffla un « bonne chance » à Amanda qui commença à paniquer à l'entente de « tenue conséquente ».

En passant par la troisième chambre, elle embraqua Maya qui était ravissante dans une petite robe noire cintré à la taille.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper aux chambres de Murphy et Bellamy qu'elle croisa en train de comploter dans les escaliers. Probablement en train de définir leurs techniques de dragues pour ce soir. Des jumeaux ces ceux-là, Raven se souvint qu'une fois où ils les avaient emmenés en boite, ils s'y prenaient toujours en duo pour trouver des filles.

Jean foncé, chemise noire légèrement ouverte au niveau du col, une chose était sûr, ils allaient faire des ravages.

Enfin, elle atteint le dernier étage et quand elle entra dans la chambre de Lincoln et Lexa, celui-ci était près et attendait assis sur le lit en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. On entendait couler l'eau dans la salle de bain.

-Elle se douche encore ? Demanda l'hispanique.

-Oui j'ai pris beaucoup de temps, je suis coupable.

-Allez, monsieur coupable, décent rejoindre tes congénères, que je puisse m'occuper de ces demoiselles.

-Bien capitaine.

A peine fut-il parti, que Raven tapa frénétiquement contre la porte de salle de bain.

Lexa en sortit comme une furie, les cheveux encore pleins de mousse et enroulée à la va vite dans sa serviette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Raven ? Ça ne va pas de tambouriner comme ça à la porte ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un mort.

-Il va y en avoir un si tu ne te dépêches pas ! Sourit la jeune fille pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune intention trop hostile. Allez, range tes crocs, et rejoins-nous dans la chambre de Blondie.

-Laissez-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive. Râla Lexa.

Enfin, vint la chambre tant attendue. Octavia et Clarke. Raven, suivit des deux jeunes filles qu'elle avait embarqué dans son sillage ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Octavia avait revêtu une magnifique robe noire très moulante et était en train de se sécher les cheveux, pendant que Clarke prenait surement encore sa douche.

-Sexy ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Parle pour toi Reyes ! Sourit Octavia. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans une telle tenue.

La jeune fille sourie, assez fière d'elle. Pour une fois elle avait fait l'effort d'enfiler non pas un pantalon, mais une robe, comme Octavia sans manche, et relativement moulante, sauf qu'elle était ouverte au niveau du ventre et sur les côtés. La couleur rouge ressortait parfaitement avec le teint de peau de la jeune fille. Le tout associé avec des escarpins noir, une queue de cheval haute agrémenté de deux petites tresses sur les côtés et un maquillage assez léger mais voyant, elle était carrément à tomber.

-Première grosse soirée tous ensemble depuis bien longtemps, ça valait le coup de faire un effort. En plus, j'étais prête première pour une fois !

-Eh bien puisque tu es prête première, ça te dérangerait de m'aider avec mes cheveux ? Demanda O'.

-Nan, attend je donne quelque chose à Amanda et c'est tout bon.

Pendant que Raven s'affairait à faire un brushing soigné à Octavia qui se maquillait en même temps, Maya maquillait légèrement Amanda d'un peu de far à paupière et de mascara.

Au bout d'un certain temps Clarke sortit -enfin- de la salle de bain, et pour le plus grand malheur de ses amies, ou d'elle-même selon le point de vue, elle n'était habillée que d'un simple jean clair avec un t-shirt des plus basique.

A peine Raven eu-t-elle fait un mouvement de lèvres que Clarke la coupa.

-Non.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non, ne répond même pas. Il est hors de question que tu sortes en boite avec nous habillés de cette façon.

-Mais c'est très bien ! Râla Clarke.

Toutes lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif.

-D'accord… Capitula-t-elle, elle se doutait que son amie n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça, autant ne pas trop lutter. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Je refuse de mettre une robe.

Raven ronchonna et pesta qu'elle réussirait à lui faire enfiler une robe sexy avant de capituler et de foncer vers l'armoire de la principale concernée.

Octavia pouffa silencieusement en sachant qu'elle ne trouverait surement pas son bonheur dans ce placard.

-Griffin ! T'es sérieuse ? T'as cru qu'on allait à la ferme ? Bien que j'admette que ton corps rende super bien dans des salopettes t'avais pas besoin d'en prendre autant ! Tu n'as pas une seule robe !

-Heureusement j'ai prévu le coup ! Sourit Octavia fière d'elle. Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Et elle gambada jusqu'à la chambre de Lincoln -parce qu'elle avait mis à contribution son armoire- sous les cris de Clarke qui priait pour qu'elle ne lui ramène pas quelque chose de trop indécent.

-Wow Lexa ! S'exclama la brunette en passant la porte de chambre. Sexy ce soir…

La principale intéressée répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

-J'ai entendue Reyes criait sur Clarke d'ici et sur à quel point on devait être bien habiller alors j'ai fait un effort.

Elle portait un pantalon slim en cuir noir avec en guise de haut un body noir recouvert de dentelle au niveau du dos et des hanches, le tout avec des bottines à talons, un maquillage léger et ses cheveux ondulant librement, rendait magnifiquement bien.

-Pour faire un effort… T'es célibataire je crois ? Tu vas profiter ce soir ? Demanda la jeune fille innocemment.

Si elle se faisait belle pour Clarke, c'était dans la poche.

A nouveau, elle haussa négligemment les épaules. Ce n'était pas son truc les relations depuis Clarke. Elle préférait nettement les coups d'un soir, pas de soucis, juste à assouvir ses besoins. Mais ce soir, elle avait juste envie de passer du bon temps avec ses amis, bon d'accord, le fait que Clarke soit présente jouer pour beaucoup.

Après avoir fouiller dans les placards, Octavia repartie de là où elle était venue les bras chargés, suivit de Lexa, les bras chargés également. Mise également à contribution la pauvre.

Clarke, qui resta une seconde de trop fixée sur la nouvelle arrivante, choisie finalement de porter un short noir taille haute, avec un haut court, gris chinée. Il fallait admettre que ça lui allait très bien.

-Maintenant maquillage ! Cria Raven en arrivant avec sa trousse.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une voiture volée ! S'exclama Clarke en plaçant ses bras devant son visage.

Pas la meilleure technique de défense du siècle, on admettra.

-Pour qui tu m'as prise ? S'indigna son amie.

-Hm… La fille qui m'a transformé en orange pour mon anniversaire ?

-On était en seconde ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si on a pas la même carnation. Maintenant pose tes jolies fesses sur ce tabouret que je puisse au moins maquillé légèrement tes beaux yeux.

La blonde capitula sous tant de compliments et quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut agréablement surprise du résultat. Elle arrivait même à se trouver belle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas horrible, mais avait plutôt tendance à se trouver mignonne, pas belle ou sexy. Ces qualificatifs convenaient beaucoup mieux à Octavia ou Raven qui le démontrer encore ce soir même.

Maya attacha deux des mèches des cheveux de la jeune fille en arrière et elle était fin prête.

-Parfait je crois qu'on peut y aller !

* * *

Le petit groupe se dirigea à pied vers l'Agora qui n'était qu'à un petit dix minutes. Au moins, ils pourraient tous profiter de la soirée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle : on ne repart pas sans son binôme. Parce que oui, ils avaient été répartis en binôme puisqu'ils se doutaient que certains allaient vouloir rentrer plus tôt que d'autres pour dormir ou bien d'autres choses. Mis à part cette règle : interdiction de se tromper de chambre.

La fête battait son plein, heureusement n'étant pas arrivé trop tard, ils avaient réussi à avoir une table. Enfin, c'était surtout grâce à Raven qui avait littéralement fait du rentre dedans au groupe de garçons qui l'occupait précédemment. Les pauvres, elle leur avait promis de danser « quand elle en aurait envie ».

Tous riaient à gorge déployée, et même Lexa semblait relâcher quelque peu la pression qui semblait toujours pesé sur ses épaules.

Bellamy et Murphy leur avait faussé compagnie à peine une heure plus tard à la recherche de « proies ». Oui, c'est le mot exact qu'ils avaient utilisé, et visiblement leurs recherches s'étaient montrés fructueuse puisqu'ils avaient rejoint la piste de danse avec deux nanas vraiment canon.

Raven avait trainé presque tout le monde sur la piste en criant qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule vie et qu'il faillait se lâcher. Oui, elle avait déjà vidé plusieurs verres. Pour preuve, elle était en train de se déhancher sur la scène avec des inconnus. Incorrigible, mais pour sûr, elle profitait.

Octavia assise sur les genoux de Lincoln ne cessait de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Pour sûr, eux aussi profité.

Clarke donna un coup de coude à Lexa qui tentait de parler avec Monty malgré le bruit environnant.

Elle s'excusa et se pencha de l'autre côté pour entendre ce que Clarke avait à lui dire, soit en approchant son visage très près des lèvres de la blonde qui avait oublié ce détail.

-Lincoln et Octavia ne vont pas tarder à rentrer je pense. Rit-elle.

Le souffle chaud de Clarke contre la peau de Lexa lui procura un frisson imprévu qu'elle tenta de refouler, et qu'elle espérait que Clarke n'ait pas sentie. Elles étaient trop proche.

-J'ai remarqué. Articula-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

But numéro un : éviter toute situation qui pourrait mal finir, encore plus avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

-Tu disais quoi à Monty ? Demanda la blonde.

-C'est lui qui voulait un conseil.

-Un conseil ?

-Pour aller parler à une fille. Une petite brune au bar.

Clarke se pencha dans la direction indiquée par Lexa et fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à voir un peu flou.

-C'est bon je la vois. Elle est toute seule ?

-Il semblerait. Dit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais l'aider ! Sourit Clarke.

Elle se leva et empoigna Monty par le bras en le trainant derrière elle.

Lexa rit et finit son verre d'une traite avant de les suivre, pas que la compagnie de Lincoln et Octavia ait quelque chose de déplaisant, mais elle était vraiment de trop. Et puis, voir Monty draguer était une première qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer.

Quand elle arriva, Clarke avait déjà démarré la discussion avec la jeune fille et Monty se tenait un peu à l'écart derrière. Elle vit Lexa arriver et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Hey babe ! S'exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire.

 _Babe ?_

Lexa se gifla mentalement pour sa non réaction. Ou alors pour son trop grand étonnement au surnom que venait d'employer Clarke.

-Tu vas bien ? Insista la blonde en grossissant ses yeux.

-Euh…

Regard insistant. _Oh, j'ai compris ! Technique de diversion pour partir._

-Je vais fumer, tu viens avec moi ? Finit par dire la brunette à l'intention de Clarke.

-Ouais pas de soucis, ravis de t'avoir rencontré Louise. Monty tu m'attends là ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et prit la place de la blonde.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, soit sur le murée à côté de la boîte, Clarke expira de soulagement.

-J'ai sincèrement cru que t'allais me planter comme une conne en me sortant « A quoi tu joues Clarke ? ». S'exaspéra la blonde. T'as failli faire griller ma couverture, je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple ! La filature c'est pas ton truc.

Lexa commença à rire.

-C'est juste le surnom qui m'a surprise. Babe, sérieusement ?

Clarke rit légèrement, mais beaucoup moins que sa voisine. La pauvre se sentait honteuse et s'était traité mentalement depuis que ce foutu mot avait franchi ses lèvres.

En fait, elle se traitait mentalement depuis que ce foutu plan avait germé dans son esprit mais elle avait dit être en couple, et Louise avait demandé s'il était ici et Lexa était arrivé. Elle se giflait mentalement, n'aurait-elle pas pu simplement dire « Non, il n'est pas ici. » Ce n'était pas si compliqué !

-Excuse-moi… J'aurais pu dire que tu n'étais qu'une amie mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit et puis comme j'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un et t'es arrivée et j'ai bu et puis il y avait ce mec sur la piste qui n'arrêtait pas de te regarder et-

-C'est bon Clarke ! La coupa Lexa en plaçant une main sur son bras. Je m'en fou, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ouf… Souffla la blonde.

Leur situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

-Sinon Monty ? Demanda Lexa.

-Tu ne devineras jamais, cette fille est également en vacances mais en famille. Et sa petite sœur qui vient de fêter ses dix-huit ans l'a trainé dans cette boite. Selon elle, pas vraiment son truc. Elle fait des études en médecine. Et c'est tout ce que je sais ! Ah aussi, elle doit probablement être bi.

-Pas mal ! Mais comment t'as fait pour en savoir autant et en dire autant en quoi… dix petites minutes ?

-Ouais je sais, quand je joue de mes charmes, je suis plutôt douée… Rit-elle.

-Hm, hm…

Elles restèrent un moment, assise sur le muret, la musique atténuée en fond sonore. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke sorte une cigarette.

-Tu fumes ? S'étonna Lexa.

-De temps en temps, pas toi ?

-Non, je ne touche pas à cette cochonnerie. J'ai trop besoin de mes poumons. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en reprenant la cigarette de la bouche de sa voisine.

-Eh ! Je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui a dit avoir besoin de fumer !

-C'était une excuse.

-Rends moi ça Lexa !

-Viens la chercher, rit la brune, un sourire mutin au bord des lèvres.

Elle leva le bras bien haut, et avec ses talons, elle savait que Clarke ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande, mais assez pour l'embêter.

La blonde sautilla, et au fur et à mesure, finit par passer son autre bras autour des épaules de Lexa pour prendre appui. Lexa ne bougeait plus, en fait elle ne respirait presque plus, principalement dû à la friction du corps de Clarke contre le sien, ou peut-être de son visage trop proche, de son parfum envoutant, de son sourire ou encore de sa main fermement accroché à sa nuque maintenant.

Prise entre deux feux, soit succomber à l'irrésistible tentation de se rapprocher encore plus de Clarke si c'était possible quitte à finir avec un point dans la figure, soit à reculer pour son propre bien et celui de la blonde qui risquait de ne plus jamais vouloir la revoir.

Ce fut une douche froide pour Lexa. Oui, bien sûr elle crevait toujours d'envie de sentir les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes, mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque de la voir s'éloigner à cause de ça. Clarke avait été claire. Une simple amitié. Et si pour rester proche de la blonde, c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, alors elle s'en contenterait, car une chose était certaine, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée elle n'était pas prête de la laisser partir.

Doucement, elle recula et baissa son bras.

Clarke ne sembla s'être rendu compte de rien et fit un grand sourire quand elle réussit enfin à attraper sa cigarette.

-Haha ! Je l'ai ! Lex' ça ne va pas ? T'es toute blanche.

Lexa passa une main sur son front et sourit.

-Si, si ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu mal à la tête ça va passer.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Proposa la blonde qui avait même finit par ranger sa cigarette.

-Je suis binôme avec Monty, je ne vais pas le forcer à rentrer le pauvre.

-Et moi avec Raven, et elle, elle ne risque pas de rentrer tout de suite. Je vais aller voir Monty et Raven et leur dire qu'on échange de binôme. Ça ne me gêne pas de rentrer tout de suite.

Lexa hocha la tête et Clarke partit en trottinant vers l'intérieur.

Elle revient une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce qui était peu étonnant puisqu'elle avait dû passer par la case Raven, en s'excusant.

Elles ne parlèrent pas tout le long du trajet, et enfin rentré à la villa, elles s'installèrent un peu dans le canapé. Rapidement elles se débarrassèrent toutes les deux de leurs talons. Et Clarke partie préparer deux tasses de thé. Elle savait que Lexa aimait toujours en prendre avant de dormir.

La brune la remercia, et après avoir terminé leurs tasses, elles partirent se coucher chacune dans leurs chambres respectives, sans rien ajouter.

Ça avait été une bonne soirée.

* * *

Samedi 4 juillet 2016 – 4h30 – Chambre de Clarke et Octavia

-Clarke ? Clarke ?

La blonde grogna en sentant que quelqu'un la secouait par l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Grommela-t-elle. C'est qui ?

Dans la pénombre, les yeux encore collés de sommeil et même avec le faible éclairage de la lune, elle ne voyait rien.

-Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit cette fois plus rapidement les yeux pour détailler son amie. Elle ne portait que son habituel grand t-shirt pour dormir et avait un chignon fait à la va vite. Elle n'était surement pas en train de la réveiller pour faire une escapade nocturne.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Murmura la blonde, la voix rauque.

-Hm… Lincoln et Octavia sont rentrés et comment dire… Heureusement que j'ai le sommeil léger et que j'ai réussi à sortir du lit avant qu'ils ne me tombent dessus.

Clarke fut totalement réveillé cette fois.

-Cette nuit ? Déjà ?

-C'était prévisible... Murmura Lexa, un sourire pointant au bout de ses lèvres.

-Evidemment… Pourquoi j'ai la chambre juste à côté ? Ça va être impossible de dormir maintenant…

-Ouais… Et hm du coup, j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais juste rester cette nuit ? Je promets d'essayer de garder mes distances. Demanda Lexa, incertaine. Ou au pire non, je vais aller dans le canapé ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non c'est bon reste. Grogna Clarke qui était en train de se réinstaller confortablement sous sa couette à l'autre bout du lit. Ils vont tous te réveiller en rentrant un par un.

-Merci. Murmura Lexa en se glissant sous la couette à son tour.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à fermer les yeux.

C'est sans surprise que le lendemain matin, elles se retrouvèrent lové dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE ~**

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

J'espère qu'il ne traine pas trop en longueur (ma sœur est resté un peu sur fin ^^) ... Je promets plus de rebondissements pour le prochain.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines ! Love you, Lu.

 **QUESTION** : Quand voudriez-vous voir l'arrivée de Abby ? (Elle ne restera qu'une semaine alors choisissez bien) Et est-ce qu'un reportage (filmé lors d'une des mission de Lexa et/ou Lincoln) vous plairez ? Un reportage que le petit groupe pourrait voir à la télé, un truc comme ça. Merci à Livia pour l'idée ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou mes petits loups. Me revoilà ! (Oui enfin, je sais j'ai encore du retard mais j'avais envie de profiter de mon début de vacances à ne rien faire alors je suis vraiment désolé…) Mais me voilà de retour avec plein de temps pour écrire et donc un délai de publication plus cours (pas plus régulier je suis toujours aussi nulle pour la régularité.)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragements ou qui ont laissés des petits mots pour mon concours. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 13000 vues ! Je vous aime infiniment.**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Clem :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et à bientôt. Xo, Lu.

 **Gogo :** Hey, merci beaucoup ! J Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. J'avais mis un délai assez long à cause des cours mais maintenant que j'ai passé mes examens se sera plus souvent ne t'inquiète pas. En tout, je pense qu'on va tourner aux alentours de 20 chapitres, j'ai déjà toutes les idées ! Xo, Lu.

 **Blake30 :** Hey ! Waouh c'est vraiment trop gentil, trop magnifique. Merci pour ta review qui m'a remit du baume au coeur pendant ma période d'examen. Sincèrement merci à toi de venir me lire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs qui laisse de si longue review ! (Je serais bien la dernière à m'en plaindre !)

Tu as tout à fait compris ce que j'essaie de faire passer. Une lutte contre leurs sentiments alors qu'elles sont loin d'être bêtes et qu'elle savent parfaitement qu'à un moment elles se prendront le tout en pleine figure. Je ne suis pas du genre à les refaire se caser en deux trois mouvements et hop on pardonne. Je vais vous faire bien languir avant le premier baiser , ça c'est certain ! Mais quand le pardon sera acquis tout ira bien plus vite donc j'espère que ça t'ira.

Merci, merci encore. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour améliorer de jour en jour ma qualité d'écriture et pour vous sortir des chapitres qui valent le coup. Même si les 3/4 du temps j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, mais ce doit être parce que c'est moi ! Alors merci de remarquer les efforts que je fais, que tu puisses vivre le récit est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire :)

Pour l'instant je vais rester assez plongé du côté de Lexa pour le réveil et les pensées mais bientôt ce sera au tour de Clarke de passer à la loupe, ahah.

J'essaierai de faire mon possible pour sortir un bon reportage sur l'armée alors ! N'y connaissant pas grand chose j'ai intérêt à bien me renseigner mais je pense effectivement qu'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose de bien avec cette idée.

J'attend ton prochain com avec impatience et merci encore pour ton soutient et ton magnifique commentaire. (Ne t'excuse jamais de faire un pavé, ça me ravis plus qu'autre chose !)

A bientôt, Xo Lu

 **caro :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture !

 **Fanny :** Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir frustrée ahah, mais je pense que la moindre des choses était de prévenir ! En tout cas voilà le chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente. Pour mes exams, ça s'est passé on va dire… Je ne veux pas m'avancer avant les résultats mais je ne suis pas très optimiste.

 _ **Merci à Clara pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre alors qu'elle est en concours demain. Love mon petit lapin.**_

* * *

Chapitre VII

Samedi 4 juillet

Lexa se réveilla dès l'aube, comme à son habitude, sauf qu'encore une fois, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte de sa proximité avec Clarke. Cette fois, elles n'étaient pas emmêlées d'une étrange façon, mais sa tête reposait tranquillement dans le cou de la blonde qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Elle profita un instant de cette proximité – omettant le fait qu'elles ne portaient toutes les deux qu'un long t-shirt et un bas de sous-vêtement – sentant sa peau contre la sienne, respirant son odeur vanillée, un sourire involontaire au coin des lèvres. S'amusant du fait que depuis tout ce temps, elle gardait toujours cette même crème hydratante qu'elle aimait temps.

Elle ne devrait pas. Elle savait que ça ne pourrait apporter que de mauvaises choses, mais c'était inespérée. Tellement inespérée et tellement vitale que s'en était grisant de devoir jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas profiter de cette proximité comme elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire d'elle-même. Elle savait que Clarke voulait retrouver une amitié avec elle comme elle savait que ce ne serait jamais suffisant de son côté. Elle savait qu'en revenant auprès de la blonde, la déferlante de sentiments qu'elle avait toujours fait naitre en elle reviendrait. Elle savait tout ça, mais l'admettre faisait un mal de chien.

Elle resta comme ça encore quelques minutes, et décida qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne pouvait pas bouger de toute façon. Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait bouger, mais réveiller Clarke serait du suicide. Disons que le fait d'être blottie dans les bras de la blonde sans bouger encore quelques instants était du pur instinct de survie. Un instinct de survie pas trop désagréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Et finalement à force de ne pas bouger, plongé dans ses pensées, elle se rendormie presqu'aussi vite qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke grogna en entendant un téléphone sonner.

Elle ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre beaucoup plus rapidement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Lexa si près du sien. Elle dénoua ses mains du dos de sa voisine et se décala subrepticement.

Elle paniqua quelques secondes puisqu'en l'occurrence c'était elle qui tenait Lexa dans ses bras et pas l'inverse, mais se dit que puisque la brune dormait toujours, elle n'avait peut-être même pas remarqué leur proximité. Ça la calma le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'une nouvelle fois, une sonnerie se fasse entendre.

Elle regarda le téléphone de Lexa qui affichait un numéro inconnu et hésita à la réveiller pour si peu, mais remarqua qu'elle avait déjà trois appels manqués.

— C'est ton téléphone, grogna la blonde qui tendait le téléphone à son amie.

Lexa chercha l'engin les yeux encore fermés, dû au soleil qui tapait bien trop fort dans la pièce pour ses yeux. Quand enfin elle l'attrapa des mains de Clarke, elle le colla contre son oreille et décrocha sans même prendre le temps de regarder le numéro.

— Allo… dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse qu'elle-même a du mal à reconnaitre.

— Hm… Lexa ? demande la voix au bout du fil. Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

— Aden ? s'écria-t-elle.

Cette fois, sa voix s'éclaircie et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle était bien réveillée et s'assit sur le bord du lit en passant sa main sur son visage endormie qui devait encore avoir les marques de l'oreiller ou de Clarke.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, rit le jeune homme au bout du fil.

— Oh, excuse-moi, je viens de me réveiller.

Le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'enfiler un short et sortit sur le balcon de la chambre. Vu les regards noirs que lui lançait Clarke, elle devait être assez mécontente d'avoir était réveillé.

— Wow, s'étonna Aden. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? T'es malade ? J'ai déjà essayer de t'appeler plusieurs fois et j'ai à peine reconnue ta voix.

— Oui, je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Elle s'absenta quelques secondes de son coup de fil pour lancer un regard vers le lit où Clarke s'était recouché et se dit qu'elle allait même un peu trop bien.

Elle entendit un rire au bout du fil, et rit légèrement à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle.

— Toi. Je veux dire, quand on s'entrainer, la simple mention des vacances te mettait en rogne mais tu as l'air d'être plutôt heureuse. Je veux dire, je ne savais même pas qu'il était physiquement possible de te voir te lever après l'aube.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Précisément midi moins cinq, répondit le jeune homme, un rire étouffé dans la voix.

— Merde, jura-t-elle. Désolé, fais semblant de ne rien avoir entendue. En fait, pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

— Quoi, tu n'es pas contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles ?

— Aden…

— J'ai passé ma première semaine d'épreuve, et tu voulais que je t'appelle à la fin de chacune si je me souviens bien.

— C'est vrai ! dit-elle en souriant. Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous avez eu quelles épreuves ?

— On a eu des écrits les trois premiers jours et globalement ça s'est bien passé pour tout le monde. Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin mais ce n'est pas là-dedans que j'excelle.

— C'est important si tu veux pouvoir passer en 5ème. Tu es encore loin d'atteindre ton deuxième cycle mon très jeune novice.

— Je sais bien, rechigna-t-il. Mais globalement j'ai la moyenne.

— Tu as intérêt ou je viendrais te botter les fesses en personne. Comment s'en est sortie la nouvelle ?

— Ontari ? Je dirais que la théorie n'est définitivement pas son fort, mais avec tes cours de soutien, elle pense avoir la moyenne.

On avait confié à Lexa un poste de quelques mois au sein du lycée militaire d'Autun. Un des professeurs de sport ayant eu un grave accident de voiture et n'ayant aucun autre professeur disponible pour le moment, Lexa avait été mise sur le coup. Puisque la jeune femme n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa permission de plusieurs mois sur le territoire français, elle avait été affectée à ce lycée. Et si elle y avait été en trainant des pieds en premier lieu, elle l'avait quitté le cœur gros.

Elle avait été nommée professeure principale d'une petite classe de quatorze élèves en sixième. Elle s'occupait donc en plus des entrainements sportifs et militaires de cette classe et de cinq autres, du soutien scolaire nécessaire à chacun.

La future élite, voilà ce qu'ils étaient censés devenir, mais lors du mois de mai, une nouvelle avait fait son apparition. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kali et Nora qui se sentaient vraiment seules face à tous ces garçons.

— C'est le principal, se rassura Lexa. Et les épreuves physiques ?

— On a tout déchiré sur les épreuves de combats rapprochés, expliqua Aden, non peu fier de ses exploits. Les examinateurs ont paru vraiment surpris de nos résultats. Et pour ce qui était de la défense d'une balise, on a un peu moins géré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On s'est pourtant entrainé des dizaines de fois sur cet exercice. s'agaça la jeune femme.

Elle était vraiment très fière de ses poulains, et savoir qu'ils avaient raté une épreuve la mettait presqu'autant en rogne qu'eux.

— Ontari a voulu être nommé leader alors qu'on s'était toujours entrainé avec moi dans ce rôle, ça a bousculé les habitudes de tout le monde. On s'est engueulé en plein pendant l'épreuve… Elle m'énerve à toujours faire son petit chef.

Lexa rit légèrement au bout du fil.

— Dis surtout que c'est la première personne à te tenir tête après moi.

— Mouais aussi… râla le jeune homme.

— Aide là à réviser pour les écris des semaines à venir, tu verras qu'elle t'en serra reconnaissante et te suivra plus facilement sur les missions de groupe.

N'oublie pas que vous vous connaissez tous depuis plusieurs mois et qu'Ontari n'est arrivée que depuis quelques semaines. Soit compréhensif Aden et …

— Et n'oublie pas d'écouter les conseils des autres, coupa-t-il. Il ne faut pas que je me pense supérieur, c'est eux qui pourraient me sauver la vie. C'est une qualité primordiale pour un leader, je sais…

— Tu me retire les mots de la bouche.

— Et toi alors ? s'enquit Aden.

— Et moi ? s'étonna la brunette.

— Et bien la fille que tu ne voulais pas revoir ? Clarke. Vous vous êtes reparlé ? Elle t'a pardonné ?

Lexa s'injuria mentalement pour avoir raconté cette histoire à un petit garçon de onze ans mais elle n'avait pas vu d'autre moyen de le faire s'ouvrir qu'en s'ouvrant elle-même à lui.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai raconté cette histoire ?

— Pour que je te raconte mes histoires ? Mais en attendant, réponds à la question.

— C'est en route je dirais… Je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas facilement, mais elle est moins réticente que ce que je m'étais imaginée.

— Évidemment, toi tu as cru qu'elle allait t'hurler à la figure et te balancer tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.

S'il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Ça s'était juste amélioré.

— Hm, hm…

— Et vous vous êtes embrassé ?

— Aden ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Quoi ? répondit-il un air innocent dans la voix.

— Ce n'est pas de ton âge tout ça ! Et même si c'était arrivé, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'irais en parler.

— T'es vraiment trop coincé sérieux. J'ai déjà embrassé une fille aussi tu sais.

— Sérieusement ? Quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— J'dois y aller ! A plus Lex'. Tu nous manques.

— Aden ! Aden ne t'avise pas de me raccrocher au nez !

Trop tard. Elle grogna mais un sourire finit par apparaitre sur son visage.

— Sale gosse, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle revint avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle adorait ces jeunes, plus qu'il ne lui était permis, mais elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle les avait aidés à s'intégrer dans cette période difficile de leur vie autant qu'ils l'avaient aidé à reprendre gout à la sienne…

— C'était qui ? demanda Clarke en plissant les yeux, ce que ne manqua pas la brune.

— Aden, dit-elle simplement en reposant son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

— Ça, j'avais compris. « Aden », répéta la blonde.

Lexa leva un sourcil et ne put se retenir de rire.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— T'es jalouse ? demanda innocemment la brunette, un sourire suffisant au bord des lèvres.

— Non. Jamais de la vie, tu fréquentes qui tu veux. Je pense juste que… non. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Lexa leva les yeux aux ciels avant de partir vers la salle de bain, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

— Alors c'est qui Aden ? entendit-elle alors que l'eau de la douche était déjà en train de couler sur son corps.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, Clarke n'était plus là. Ça allait être une meilleure journée que ce qu'elle avait prévue… Elle pourrait même peut-être s'amuser un peu.

* * *

Après un mélange petit déjeuner/déjeuner pas vraiment équilibré préparé avec soin par Wells et Amanda, ils avaient tous décidé de rester à la villa pour la journée. La soirée de la veille les avait tous tués et ils avaient grandement besoin d'une journée de repos.

Murphy, Bell, et Raven avaient gentiment congédié leurs conquêtes d'un soir et étaient à présents chacun allongés sur un transat avec de grosses lunettes de soleil noires, probablement pour récupérer la nuit qu'ils n'avaient pas eu.

Lincoln, Octavia et Lexa étaient en train de faire du sport à l'étage. Oui, du sport, un lendemain de soirée bien arrosé. Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre.

Et tous les autres faisaient une petite baignade.

Clarke sortit de la piscine et s'allongea innocemment entre les jambes de Raven qui poussa un magnifique crie de contestation dû à l'eau gelée sur sa peau brulante.

— Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? cria-t-elle. C'est parce que je t'ai abandonné hier ? Tu boudes ?

— Non Rav, ce n'est pas pour ça.

— Donc, tu boudes… remarqua la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? T'as aucune raison. Soleil, chaleur, eau fraiche, amis, musique, et même Lexa qui fait des efforts en amitié. Clairement, tu n'as pas de raison pour ne pas avoir un magnifique sourire collé au visage et non cette petite ride entre les deux yeux.

Elle appuya son index sur la dite ride, et Clarke lui tapa sur la main.

— C'est qui Aden ? souffla la blonde après quelques minutes de silence à cogiter intensément.

Si elle demandait à Raven, alors elle admettait avoir un minimum de jalousie. Si elle ne demandait pas à madame je sais tout, alors elle n'avait aucune chance de savoir. La curiosité avait fini par l'emporter sur la fierté.

— Qui ? demanda la brunette en sortant de sa micro sieste.

La pauvre qui avait commencé à se rendormir était bien réveillée à présent.

— Aden, répéta Clarke. Lexa était au téléphone avec lui ce matin et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— Moi non plus. Sûrement un ami. Pourquoi ?

— Pour savoir.

— Attends, t'es jalouse ? questionna l'hispanique, à présent toute excitée d'avoir quelques ragots.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit la blonde un peu trop rapidement. Pourquoi vous dites tout ça ? Il faudrait que j'aie toujours de l'attirance pour elle et ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

— Waouh, tant de déni en une seule phrase… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

— Tu n'es pas drôle, railla Clarke.

— Je me trouve drôle, sourit Raven.

— T'es la seule.

— Pas du tout. Jasper ! cria-t-elle, brisant les tympans de ses pauvres voisins au passage.

Murphy lui fit d'ailleurs bien comprendre son mécontentement par des mots plutôt vulgaire qu'elle fit mine de ne pas entendre.

— Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, visiblement aussi mécontent d'être interrompu avec Maya.

— Je suis drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

Jasper faillit répondre que non pour l'énerver, mais il était plutôt évident pour sa santé à venir qu'il ferait mieux de répondre par la positive.

— Évidemment, finit-il par dire.

— Tu vois, je suis drôle, sourit Raven, fière d'elle. Et arrête de t'en faire pour Lexa, aux dernières nouvelles elle n'est toujours attirée que par la gente féminine.

— Hm… Ça peut très bien être une fille, regarde j'ai un prénom masculin.

— Oh, tu me désespères ! souffla-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, demandes à Lincoln, il doit savoir lui.

— Non, il irait le dire directement à Lexa… Il est bien plus proche d'elle que de moi.

— Pas faux.

— D'ailleurs en parlant de lui… murmura Clarke. Même si ça fait un bout de temps maintenant qu'on est sûr de sa fiabilité pour Octavia, notre devoir de sœurs de cœur exige d'aller lui parler.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? s'étonna Raven. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Ils sont encore bien trop effrayés par le grand frère surprotecteur sur ma droite.

Clarke se retourna et lui fit un regard des plus éloquents.

— Ils ont… ? Oh.

Elle forma un parfait petit « o » avec sa bouche qui fit bien rire son amie.

— Il était temps ! s'exclama l'hispanique en tapant dans ses mains.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

— Et « grand frère surprotecteur que je ne citerais pas à ma droite » ? Ils n'ont plus peur de lui annoncer ?

— Si, il est plutôt évident qu'ils veulent se cacher pour l'instant, réfléchit Clarke. On monte des plans avec Lex' pour l'éloigner le temps qu'ils se préparent mentalement à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Raven, avec sa capacité de concentration de poisson rouge, ne retint qu'un mot de la phrase de Clarke.

— C'est redevenu Lex' alors, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

— Reyes, ferme-la.

— Promis je ne m'en mêle pas. Presque pas…

— Raven… grogna la blonde.

— Pas besoin de faire ta voix menaçante ! Mais si tu veux un conseil pour…

— Pas besoin de conseil, la coupa-t-elle. On est justes amies.

— Hm, hm. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse parce que tu étais au téléphone avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

—Tu m'énerves, souffla Clarke en se relevant.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! cria Raven. Et je te donne quand même mon conseil, appelle-le devant elle pour voir sa réaction ! Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment…

La blonde franchit la baie vitrée en entendant cette dernière phrase. Raven n'avait pas tort, mais la réaction de Lexa ne serait qu'un bonus. Non, en fait, elle ne voulait pas savoir la réaction de Lexa. Ou peut-être… Non. Elle avait juste besoin de l'appeler. Voilà quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé que par quelques messages cours et expéditif.  
Bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup de temps non plus. Que ce soit dans la vie réelle ou dans ses pensées.

* * *

Samedi 4 juillet – 16h00 – Salle de sport

Lexa descendit de son tapis de course ruisselante de sueur et le souffle cours lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lincoln et Octavia qui étaient en train de s'aider mutuellement avec des altères avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

— Vous comptez faire du sport habillé comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant les deux jeunes femmes devant la porte simplement vêtues de leurs bikinis.

—Tu sais bien que je déteste le sport et que Raven n'a pas la possibilité d'en faire énormément, railla Clarke.

Lexa sourit et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette qu'elle déposa sur ses épaules avant de rejoindre ses amies d'un pas nonchalant.

— Je sais bien, grognon, sourit-elle à la blonde qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne suis pas grognon, claqua-t-elle en posant ses fesses sur un tapis de gym non loin.

Non, son ton volontairement sec n'était pas dû à la remarque de Lexa, mais bien à Lexa elle-même. Sérieusement en entrant dans cette pièce, elle n'était mentalement pas prête à voir la jeune femme ruisselante, habillée d'un short moulant et d'une brassière. C'était bien trop pour son self-control. Si elle avait toujours détesté faire du sport, elle ne s'était jamais plainte de la passion de son ex-petite amie, lui donnant un corps des plus attractifs.

Lexa ne releva pas la remarque, tentant elle aussi de faire abstraction du peu de tissu couvrant son « amie », et s'assit près des jeunes femmes sur les tapis sans jamais quitter des yeux la belle blonde en face d'elle.

Raven se racla la gorge après quelques secondes bien trop longue et bien trop intense où la tension entre ses deux femmes devenait étouffante et irrespirable pour elle-même.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna Lexa.

— Menacer Lincoln de mort, lâcha Raven comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

—Pardon ?! s'exclama la brunette.

—Raven… Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à t'exprimer comme un être humain normal, souffla Clarke. Elle voulait dire : parler à Lincoln pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit jamais faire de mal à Octavia.

—Sinon je n'en viendrais pas qu'aux menaces de mort.

—Raven !

—Vous savez bien qu'il ferait tout pour elle et la dernière chose dont il a envie c'est de la voir souffrir, les rassura Lexa en haussant les épaules. J'ai encore le souvenir de Lincoln en train d'aider Bellamy à défigurer ce cher Atom.

— C'était bien la première fois où ils étaient tombés d'accord, rit Clarke.

— Octavia les réunit et les éloigne d'une manière déconcertante.

— J'entends qu'on parle de moi par ici, intervint la voix de la jeune femme.

Octavia s'assit en tailleur avec ses amies.

— Effectivement et du beau mâle là-bas, sourit Raven en pointant Lincoln du doigt tout en détaillant ses abdos.

Octavia lui tapa sur la main en lui intiment vivement que le corps qu'elle montrait du doigt lui appartenait et le jeune homme arriva peu après.

—Je n'aime pas trop quand on parle de nous, dit-il en s'assaillant à son tour sur un tapis de gym.

Bien plus près d'Octavia que nécessaire, évidemment.

—Bon, commença Clarke, on ne va pas vous demander de nous faire un dessin, on sait très bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, mais en tant que sœurs de cœur, Rav et moi nous…

— Nous allons te tuer si jamais tu fais du mal à Octavia, coupa Raven. Ou si jamais tu as ne serait-ce que la fugace pensé de la tromper ou de lui briser le cœur ou encore toutes ces autres choses qui engendreraient des crises de larmes. Je commencerais par t'attacher par les poignets au plafond, puis je te donnerais autant de coup de couteau que ma brunette aura versé de larmes. On te lapidera et te torturera pendant plusieurs jours ou semaines consécutives. Et enfin, quand je commencerais à m'ennuyer, j'enverrais Bellamy pour qu'il te tue dans les règles de l'art.

Tous fixèrent Raven avec de grands yeux la bouche grande ouverte. Lincoln déglutit difficilement tandis que l'hispanique lui lançait un magnifique sourire.

—Sur ce, comme j'ai été mise dans la confidence du plan de Lexa et Blondie, on se fera une joie de vous aider à vous cacher de Bellamy.

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient tous encore bien trop choqué par la petite créature à leur côté. Lincoln s'était à la limite cachée derrière sa petite amie.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

— T'es vraiment flippante, murmura Clarke. Vraiment flippante et dérangée.

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Si, mais la grandeur de ta folie arrive encore à me surprendre certains jours.

— Et menace encore mon petit ami comme ça et je t'arrache les yeux, grogna Octavia.

— Tu vois Clarkey ! Je le savais. Je veux aider et je finis toujours menacer d'une quelconque façon, bougonna Raven.

— Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il a bien compris là.

— Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais terrifié par un minuscule poids plume de la taille d'un nain de jardin, j'aurai ri à m'en briser les côtes, murmura le jeune homme.

— Pas si on t'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait de Rav', rit Clarke. Je veux dire, elle pourrait terroriser une armée de Vikings assoiffé de sang à elle toute seule.

— Rav' est encore là aux dernières nouvelles et n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle était effrayante et inexistante, se vexa la principale concernée en haussant les sourcils.

— Mais Rav' devrait penser à la fermer quand il le faut ! gronda Octavia en prenant la tête de Lincoln contre sa poitrine. Regarde-le, tu me l'as tout paniqué.

Et la tête de Lincoln écrasé contre Octavia fut la goutte de trop pour Lexa qui explosa de rire.

— Et pourquoi tu ris toi ? Demanda Raven.

La principale concernée ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se tordre de rire sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Au lieu de ça elle tendit son téléphone à Clarke qui l'attrapa in extremis.

— Oh, elle vous a filmés ! s'extasia la jeune fille en rigolant à son tour dès la mise en route de ladite vidéo.

— Fais voir ! Fais voir ! s'agita Raven.

—J'ai hâte de montrer cette vidéo à ta compagnie. Réussis à articuler Lexa en deux crises de rires.

— Oh non ! S'exclama Lincoln en retournant sur Terre. Octavia, attrape ce téléphone.

Et ni une, ni deux s'en suivit une magnifique bataille de lancer du téléphone de Lexa qui n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire. Lincoln et Octavia contre Lexa et Clarke. Raven changeait d'équipe en fonction des offres qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Un genre de rugby avec un pauvre téléphone qui parvint à survivre par on ne savait quel miracle.

Et la victoire revint à Octavia qui effaça la vidéo dans un cri de victoire.

Tous sortirent de la salle un grand sourire aux lèvres, jugeant qu'ils avaient bien mérités des plongeons dans la piscine, enfin sauf Clarke. Cette graine de cochon avait la défaite vraiment mauvaise.

Lexa passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et la traina dans le couloir.

— Boude pas, murmura-t-elle avant de s'arrêter devant les escaliers. La vidéo a dû se mettre dans les éléments supprimés ce qui veut dire…

— Que tu l'as encore ? s'extasia la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé un sourire.

Lexa hocha la tête et dans un élan de joie qui les surpris autant l'une que l'autre, Clarke sauta dans les bras de la brune.

— On va pouvoir les charrier longtemps avec ça !

Lexa ne répondit même pas. Ni à la phrase, ni au câlin. Elle resta là, les bras ouverts et le souffle court.

 _Ne pas penser à son ventre nu contre le mien. Ne pas penser à son souffle dans mon cou. Ne pas penser à ses bras autour de ma nuque et à ses mains qui me tiennent fermement. Non, ne pas penser à tout ça. Surtout ne pas penser à tout ça._

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que trois micro seconde après qu'elle est dit sa phrase, Clarke l'avait totalement oublié. Totalement obnubilé par les bras de Lexa qui venait de se refermer contre son corps.

Elle recula doucement son visage du cou de la brune pour se retrouver face à son visage. Les yeux baissés, presque fermés, elle n'osait pas affronter ce qu'elle avait provoqué.

Dans un mouvement aussi doux qu'impatient, Lexa releva le menton de Clarke.

— Regarde-moi… murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut presque sûr de l'avoir juste pensé jusqu'à ce que les prunelles azur de Clarke rencontre les siennes. Et elles bloquèrent.

Lexa pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé de Clarke contre ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Clarke pouvait sentir la panique émanant des yeux de Lexa. Et pourtant elles ne bougeaient pas. Elles étaient figées dans le temps.

Elles-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient au fond.

Elles oubliaient. Le passé, le présent, le futur. Tout n'était qu'un long fil dans le temps et dès qu'elles rencontraient le regard de l'autre, elles en étaient coupées.

C'était… frustrant. Une distance obligée mais tellement destructrice.

— Clarkey ! Au secours ! Octavia veut m'accrocher à un arbre ! hurla la voix de Raven deux étages plus bas.

Les cris de Raven ramenèrent les deux jeunes femmes brusquement sur Terre. Rapidement, elles bégayèrent, s'écartèrent et descendirent en quatrième vitesse les escaliers sans prendre la peine de rajouter un mot.

La tête pleine de pensées dont elles ne voulaient même pas entendre parler.

Pas pour l'instant.

* * *

Samedi 4 juillet – 21h37 – Terrasse

Le soir venu, ils étaient tranquillement assis sur la terrasse à siroter leurs cocktails et à parler de la soirée de la veille.

— Quand je me suis levé ce matin, la porte d'entrée était encore grande ouverte… Ce n'est pas très malin. Qui est rentré en dernier ? demanda Wells.

— Je crois que c'était Reyes avec son bodybuilder, rit Murphy.

— Oh, on en parle de la pétasse blonde décolorée à forte poitrine que t'as ramenée ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

— En y repensant, ils iraient bien ensemble. En plus ce n'était vraiment pas un bon coup, elle a pas arrêté de crier.

Raven se mit à rire et lui tapa dans la main.

— Moi c'est pareil… rit l'hispanique. Mais maintenant je sais que les cris ne venaient pas que de la chambre de Bellamy.

Si tout le monde pensait qu'elle parlait à présent de Murphy, elle fit un clin d'œil loin d'être discret à Octavia qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et détailla les deux amies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? En fait, O' t'as dormie avec qui ? J'ai vu Clarke et Lexa repartir en premières.

Cette dernière s'étouffa avec son verre et Lincoln donnait l'impression de vouloir plonger dans le sien. Ce n'était pas son jour, le pauvre.

Lexa donna un coup de coude à Clarke puisque c'était cette dernière qui était censé dormir avec la brune. Et il était plutôt clair que la brune en question n'était pas prête à dire à son grand frère qu'elle avait partagé sa nuit avec Lincoln.

— Avec moi, intervint Clarke. J'ai dû l'aider à monter les escaliers. Elle faisait un bruit infernal. Quoique c'est vrai que les bruits venant de ta chambre Bell…

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! coupa ce dernier en levant les mains. On arrête cette discussion.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Octavia souffla un merci à Clarke. Raven, elle eut le droit à un regard des plus éloquent lui indiquant de fermer sa grande bouche.

— Et dis-moi Monty, ta copine du bar ? Sourit Maya. On vous a vu avec Jasper. Vous sembliez bien vous entendre.

— Ouais, ouais. Elle est gentille, répondit ce dernier sans grand enthousiasme.

— Allé ! Il y avait plus que ça ! s'exclama Murphy. Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que vous n'avez pas disparu tous les deux au même instant pendant la soirée ?

— Et toi tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu as vu quelque chose alors que tu étais bien trop obnubilé par les obus de ta conquête.

Un silence magistral se fit autour de la table. Monty, le tout gentil et tout doux Monty, venait de rabattre le caquet de Murphy. Et bientôt, ils explosèrent tous de rire avant de mourir d'asphyxie.

— Monty 1, Murphy 0 ! s'exclama Octavia.

Ce dernier rechigna un instant avant de joindre son rire aux autres. Il ne lui prendrait plus d'aller taquiner Monty sur les filles, ou du moins il réfléchirait un peu plus à ses répliques.

— Clarke ton téléphone n'arrête de pas sonner ! s'exclama Maya en accourant vers eux.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, attrapa l'appareil et regarda le contact qui était affiché sur l'écran.

— Raven… grogna-t-elle en regardant la petite brune qui affichait un grand sourire. Tu avais dit que…

— Je ne m'en mêlerais PRESQUE pas.

— La prochaine fois qu'on va à la plage, je vais t'attacher à ta bouée licorne et te laisser dériver, menaça la blonde.

— T'es gentille mon chou mais décroche ton téléphone, le pauvre attend.

Clarke ronchonna quelques insultes à l'intention de Raven avant de décrocher.

— Hey Finn ! Comment tu vas ? [...] Oui, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Tu sais ce que c'est, la plage, les soirées, Raven totalement infernale. [...] Ah c'est elle qui t'a dit de m'appeler ? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine d'être étonnée. [...] Bien sûr qu'elle a bien fait.

Elle s'éloigna avec un regard noir en direction de l'hispanique et continua son coup de fil.

Lexa fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas demander de qui il s'agissait, contrairement à Jasper qui venait d'arriver avec des paquets de chips pleins les bras.

— Clarke est au téléphone avec Abby ? demanda-t-il. Je suis trop pressé de la revoir. Ça fait quoi ? Au moins depuis l'été dernier…

— Moi aussi je suis trop pressé de la revoir, on va bien s'éclater, sourit Raven, mais non. Elle est au téléphone avec son petit ami.

Lexa recracha sa gorgée et s'étouffa à moitié. Décidément, ce n'était pas la soirée. Lincoln lui tapa gentiment dans le dos.

— Raven… menaça Octavia.

— Pourquoi vous me parlez tous sur ce ton ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous passez tous vos envies de meurtre sur ma petite bouille d'ange.

Octavia refoula un accès de rage tandis que les autres étouffaient leurs rires. Il fallait avouer qu'Octavia était vraiment effrayante quand elle le voulait.

— On pourrait avoir une petite discussion ? Toi et moi ? Dans la cuisine ? Maintenant ! grogna-t-elle en pointant la tête de Raven et l'intérieure.

— Oui, mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retrouva trainée par une Blake très énervée vers l'intérieur de la maison.

— Du calme mini Blake ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

— Finn ? demanda Octavia. Petit-ami ?

— Finn. Petit ami, confirma Raven.

— Finn Collins ?! Son petit-ami ?!

— J'ai la fâcheuse impression que cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part…

Octavia coupa sa respiration et se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Okay, du calme… Respire… Raven Reyes…

— Oh, nom et prénom, ça sent le roussi pour moi.

— On va recommencer par le début, souffla Octavia. Depuis quand Finn sort avec Clarke ?

Raven eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

— Depuis, hm… Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'exclamant. Tu ne savais pas ?!

— Je te précise que je n'ai pas vu notre Blonde depuis Noël, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Finn n'était qu'un ami proche avec qui elle prenait du bon temps.

— Merde. Shit. Oh merde. Elle ne t'avait vraiment rien dit ?

O' haussa les sourcils.

— Je crois que je me serais souvenu d'une conversation où Clarke aurait mentionné qu'elle offrait à nouveau son cœur.

— Merde… jura à nouveau Raven en frottant son visage. Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'elle ne lui pas vraiment ouvert son coeur. Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me le dire non plus. Je ne l'ai su que parce que je suis arrivée chez elle à l'improviste et qu'il se baladait tout nu.

Elle mima des frissons sur son corps.

— Brrr. Il a beau être bien foutu, je n'étais pas préparé à ça dès le matin. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, il a préparé le petit déj' pour se faire pardonner pendant que Clarke dormait et m'a annoncé tout sourire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

— Oh Raven… souffla la brunette en passant elle aussi sa main devant son visage. On a fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise.

— On a fait quoi ?

— Rien. Rien. Et quand bien même on avait fait une bêtise, ou si tu savais que Finn était avec Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête à vélo moteur pour que tu lui es dit de l'appeler ?! explosa Octavia.

— J'ai mal fait ? couina la jeune femme. Oui, vu les rayons lasers qui sortent de tes pupilles j'ai vraiment mal fait.

— Bon, ok… Lincoln va me tuer mais il faut que je t'en parle. Lui et moi, on a en quelque sorte monté un plan pour que Clarke et Lexa se rapprochent…

Raven la regardait les yeux grands ouverts, attendant patiemment la suite de l'histoire dont elle ne comprenait pas un mot.

— Bien sûr, on veut tous qu'elles se pardonnent et tout ça. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts et elles ont parlé, ça a l'air d'être sur la bonne voie, dit Raven en haussant les épaules.

— Plus qu'amicalement Reyes. L'idée d'amener Lexa ici. La discussion à cœur ouvert. Le pardon. Les regards. La tension. C'est ce qu'on veut.

— Oh.

— Oh.

— J'ai fait une connerie alors.

— T'as fait une connerie.

— Mais et toi alors ? Tu n'es vraiment pas la mieux placé pour parler, s'énerva Raven. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et tu veux qu'elles se rapprochent ? C'est mal la connaitre.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça… En fait… Rah… Ce n'est pas notre problème principal ! Finn ! Finn est notre problème principal. Clarke ne se rapprochera jamais de Lexa en ayant un petit ami…

— Il l'a aidé à tourner la page après elle tu sais, souffla Raven en se rappelant cette époque sombre de la vie de son amie. Même si je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elles se rapprochent peut-être plus qu'il ne le serait permis entre deux amies, je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte quelqu'un de sûre pour son cœur pour quelqu'un qui la remettra au bord du gouffre à la moindre occasion.

— Je sais tout ça Rav'. Mais Lexa a changé, tu le vois toi-même. Et Finn… a été un soutien indéfectible pour elle ces dernières années mais maintenant qu'elle a revu Lexa…

— C'est fini.

Octavia hocha la tête.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne le quittera pas. Elle n'en a pas le courage. Elle se pense redevable. Et il l'aime, fit remarquer la plus petite.

— Elle l'aime aussi mais…

— Jamais comme elle a aimé Lexa.

— Jamais comme elle aimera Lexa…

— Pfff, t'avais imaginé que sa vie serait aussi compliquée quand on l'a rencontré ? se désespéra Raven en posant ses fesses sur l'un des grands tabourets devant le bar de la cuisine.

— Bah en fait quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai directement appris qu'elle t'avait recueillie et après elle m'a accueillie avec mon frère, et on est devenues amies avec tous ces gens bizarres là-bas dehors. Donc…

— Ouais, on aurait dû s'en douter.

— Pourquoi tu as appelé Finn toi en fait ? demanda Octavia. Si tu veux tant que ça qu'elle reste avec Finn…

— Je n'ai pas plus envie qu'elle reste avec Finn que toi tu sais. Je… Je t'en parlerais à un autre moment. C'est juste que Clarke était toute chamboulée par cette personne qui a appelé Lexa ce matin, donc je lui ai dit de faire pareil. Je voulais qu'elle voie qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre au fait qu'elle soit jalouse et que Lexa l'est aussi.

— Et elle s'est étouffé avec son verre.

— Lexa ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

— Non, le pape. Bien sûr, Lexa !

— Je n'ai même pas fait attention avec tes conneries !

— C'était magnifique… commença à rire Octavia.

— Oh, tu m'étonnes… Bon, on fait comment ? s'impatienta la jeune hispanique. Clarke ne le quittera jamais par téléphone, et encore moins si on lui dit de le faire pour récupérer Lexa.

— Il faut monter un plan… Avec Linc' on…

— Alors ça veut dire que je fais partie du plan ? s'extasia la jeune femme en coupant son amie.

Elle avait vraiment le chic pour passer d'un état de tristesse à un état de joie ou d'excitation en un quart de seconde. Raven était comme l'enfant qui tombe, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et qui va mieux après un bisou. En moins caricaturale, mais Raven quand même.

C'était le pilier. Celle qui subissait le plus mais qui ne flanchait pas. Elle savait se réjouir de n'importe quoi pour réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était sa technique et ça marchait.

—T'es impossible Reyes…

— Je sais, mais c'est trop bien ! On devrait se trouver un nom de mission, tu sais comme dans la série que tu nous as forcé à regarder Lincoln et moi ?

— C'est Blue mission. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

— Je parie qu'avec ton cerveau de mouette, t'as juste regardé la couleur de l'eau… marmonna la brunette.

— C'est toi qui va la voir de vachement près la couleur de l'eau si tu ne la ferme pas, gronda Octavia.

— Ok. Motus et bouche cousue, sourit-elle en mimant une fermeture sur sa bouche.

Elles ressortirent sur la terrasse et Clarke revint à ce moment précis.

— Tu me manques aussi. A bientôt, bisous, sourit la blonde avant de raccrocher et de s'affaler en soufflant sur sa chaise.

Elle but d'une traite son cocktail et tous eurent la bonté de ne rien ajouter.

* * *

Dimanche 5 juillet – 01h20 – Chambre de Clarke et Octavia.

Clarke sortait de sa salle de bain lorsqu'elle vit Lexa assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et la brunette haussa les épaules.

— Lincoln et Octavia sont encore en train de procréer… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour réclamer le droit à mon lit.

— Ils ne vont plus s'arrêter maintenant, remarqua la blonde en s'installant dans ses draps.

— Promis, demain je leur parle pour que chacun récupère sa chambre. Je ne veux pas déranger. Je peux aller dans le canapé si tu préfères, hésita Lexa.

— Non, restes. Murmura Clarke. Tu sais que si Bell te voit dormir sur le canapé il va se douter que quelque chose cloche dans ta chambre et crois-moi, personne ici n'est encore près à subir le Bellamy surprotecteur très en colère contre sa petite sœur qui n'a pour son plus grand malheur plus six ans.

La brune se glissa sous les draps dans un remerciement et les lumières furent éteintes quelques secondes plus tard. Sans pour autant que le sommeil ne vienne à elles.

Le silence n'était ni reposant, ni tranquille et beaucoup trop lourd. Habituellement, elles n'avaient besoin d'aucuns mots. Le silence leur convenait le plus souvent mais ce soir elles en avaient trop sur la conscience.

La journée c'était finit entre tensions et non-dits pesants. Elles n'allaient pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé après la salle de sport, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé. Il était trop tôt. Mais d'autres questions leurs taraudés néanmoins l'esprit.

Elles ne dormaient pas et elles le savaient. Même dos à dos, chacune à un bout très éloigné du grand lit. Leurs respirations et leurs esprits étaient bien trop agitées.

Lexa finit par prendre la parole en choisissant non au hasard de soulager le tiraillement de Clarke.

— C'est un des jeunes que j'entrainais pendant ma permission ici, murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face au dos de la blonde.

— Hm ? demanda Clarke en se retournant à son tour.

— Aden, répéta Lexa. Tu voulais savoir qui c'était, je crois… Je ne pensais pas que ça te perturberait tant.

— Ah d'accord. Je… Non, bégaya la blonde. Ça ne me perturbe pas. Je ne savais pas que vous vous appeliez.

— Je t'ai dit qu'ils passaient leurs épreuves ce mois-ci, donc Aden me tient au courant.

— Je ne t'imaginais pas si proche d'eux.

— Je suis leur prof mais j'ai plus une place de coach, ajouta la brunette. Je suis juste un peu plus proche d'Aden, c'était les trois ans de la mort de son père lorsque je suis arrivée, je l'ai aidé à surmonter tout ça.

— Tu l'aimes plus que comme un simple élève, ça se voit. Ton, sourire quand il a appelé, c'était… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Clarke approcha un peu plus son corps du milieu du lit pour y rejoindre Lexa. Si elle comptait parler, elle n'avait pas envie de crier pour se faire entendre.

—Je te l'ai dit, il a perdu son père mais c'était sa seule famille, il est pupille d'état maintenant, murmura Lexa d'une voix empreinte d'une émotion contenue. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a permis d'intégrer le collège d'Autun dès la sixième.

— Le collège d'Autun ? Questionna Clarke.

— Oui, c'est un collège/lycée militaire. C'est là-bas que j'ai enseignée pendant ma permission. Aden n'a qu'onze ans mais il pense qu'aucune famille ne voudra d'un garçon aussi âgé et qui partira d'ici quelques années. Alors il ne s'attache à personne, il est très renfermé, mais c'est une forte tête qui ne demande qu'à ouvrir son cœur au fond. Pour qu'il se confit à moi, j'ai dû me confier à lui, alors on a développé une relation spéciale… Je pense qu'il me voit plus comme une grande sœur ou une figure maternelle qu'un professeur, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Un silence prit place. Clarke, un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? finit par demander la brunette.

— La description que tu as faite d'Aden, ça me fait terriblement pensé à quelqu'un, murmura la blonde.

— Qui ?

—Toi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

—Pourquoi ? Je ne trouve pas.

— Tu ne trouves pas parce que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais il doit énormément te ressembler.

— Je suis brune, il est blond. Mes yeux sont verts, les siens sont bleues, continua de nier la jeune femme.

— Pas physiquement Lexa ! S'exaspéra Clarke.

— Évidemment…

Nouveau silence. Clarke avait eu ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais pas Lexa. Et alors que la blonde tombait enfin dans les bras de Morphée, elle lui posa la question qui avait taraudée son esprit toute la soirée sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment l'admettre.

— Et Finn ?

Bien sûr, elle savait. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Clarke serait différent.

— Un ami… proche… qui m'a aidé pendant une période difficile.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Un ami ? Même très proche ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre de la bouche de Raven. Peut-être voulait-elle juste la rendre jalouse. Et dieu savait qu'elle avait réussis.

Oui, ce bon dans son cœur et les tiraillements dans ses entrailles étaient bien trop reconnaissable.

Lexa avait toujours était du genre jalouse et possessive, même au lycée. Tout comme Clarke était gentille et belle. Inconsciemment, elle attirait tous les regards. Et Lexa ne comptait plus le nombre de regards menaçant qu'elle avait lancé ou le nombre de coups distribué par pur jalousie.

Oui, elle était jalouse. Et elle détestait ça parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière sa jalousie.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE C'EST LE SEUL PAIEMENT DES AUTEURS ~**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et on se dit à bientôt ! (Je ne donne plus de date fixe je suis trop nulle mais ce sera dans environ 1 semaine ;) )**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou mes petits loups. Me revoilà avec encore un peu de retard ! Bon, pour maintenant vous aurez compris que moi et les dates de publications ça fait deux. Ou même trois. J'essaie d'écrire le plus possible mais mes vacances sont presque autant remplis que la période des cours !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 16000 vues ! J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous.** **Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Clem** : merci beaucoup ! :) Je suis contente que Raven te plaise ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre avec la suite et que ce chapitre te plaira. Xo Lu

 **Guest 1** : Raven a vraiment un caractère bipolaire dans ma fiction ahah. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira :)

 **Guest 2** : merci beaucoup !

 **Blake30** : Hey, contente de te retrouver toi et ta longue review ! :p

Je pense que la moindre des choses et de répondre à mes lecteurs puisque vous aussi vous prenez le temps de me donner votre avis :) (Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs toujours énormémeeeent plaisir)

D'accord je vois ce que tu veux dire pour les personnages. Et d'un côté c'est très bien comme ça ! Après tout, si tu pouvais deviner ce que chaque personnage allait faire ou dire ça ne donnerait plus aucun intérêt à l'histoire.

Je suis vraiment contente que les situations dans lesquels je fais évoluer les personnages te plaisent. C'est toujours plus difficile dans un monde moderne parce qu'il y a moins d'actions… Mais je ne veux pas tomber dans l'ennui ou l'excès, tu vois ? Je veux que ça puisse être réel sans être totalement barbant ! Les choses iront effectivement plus vite quand l'attirance sera consciente mais… Je crois qu'il a une citation qui dit « Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. » Alors attention ahah il se pourrait que moi je sois un peu sadique.

Merci pour tous tes compliments ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Sincèrement, je ne vais pas te mentir, se voir dire qu'on a du talent ou qu'on écrit une pépite (alors que ce n'est qu'une petite fanfiction) remets du baume au cœur c'est incroyable. Alors merci pour ça. Si tu as des remarques constructives, que je puisse m'améliorer encore, n'hésites pas je serais ravie de les accueillir. Tu as l'air d'avoir un avis très juste en ce qui concerne les écris et tu écris très bien, rien que dans une review, ahah.  
Contente que ce précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! Le réalisme est le but de cette histoire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles ne se sautent pas dans les bras en quelques secondes, ahah. Leurs amis se retrouveront souvent dépassés mais par moments, ce sera « involontairement » grâce à eux qu'elles avanceront. Elles ont chacune des choses à régler de leur côté et ensemble. Et c'est pour Clarke que ce sera le plus difficile car Lexa, elle, a fait le point si je puis dire et sait vraiment ce qu'elle veut pour la suite. C'est vraiment pour elle qu'il est le plus difficile d'avancer. Car même si elle vient à pardonner Lexa, reste la confiance. Et ça, même si elle affirme lui donner, elle aura toujours peur au fond. Lexa sera souvent blessée et jalouse dans mes chapitres… Malheureusement. Le temps que Clarke se réveille comme tu dis, ça sera assez dur pour elle de gérer des sentiments pour deux.  
La tension physique est toujours présente mais je ne la mets pas en premier plan pour l'instant. Je veux qu'elles avancent mentalement d'abord. ET après… elles pourront céder à toutes les pulsions qu'elles veulent !  
J'espère vraiment être à la hauteur pour le reportage, c'est quelque chose qui demandera beaucoup de temps.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Si ça peut te rassurer, mon clavier a vraiment beaucoup souffert, ahah.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé.  
A très bientôt,

Lu.

 **Guest 3** : Merci ! :)

 **Caro** : Hey, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire et le rapprochement très lent (il faut se l'avouer) de Clarke et Lexa… J'espère ne pas trop tarder pour qu'elles se sautent dessus ahah. La jalousie ne va faire qu'augmenter ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Raven n'a pas fini de te faire fendre la gueule (tu as tout à fait le droit d'utiliser ce mot je ne juge pas ahah) si je puis dire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes son caractère complétement barré !

J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Xo, Lu.

 **Fanny** : Hey ! Merci d'aimer à ce point ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir. Désolé pour l etemps que mets à poster mais les chapitres sont relativement longs… J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira néanmoins ! A bientôt et passes une bonne journée (ou soirée).

 **Guest 4** : La voici ! Désolé pour l'attente…

 _ **Merci à Clara d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre.** _

* * *

**Chapitre VIII.**

Dimanche 5 juillet – 10h30

Ils étaient encore tous devant leur petit déjeuner et à peine sortis du lit lorsque Clarke arriva dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire, les bras chargés de balais, de chiffons en tout genre et de seaux.

— On est dimanche ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

— Et le dimanche, on fait la grasse matinée et on passe la journée à glander… ronchonna Murphy qui avait bien deviné le programme du jour.

Bellamy se pencha un peu plus vers sa tasse de café pour ne pas être repéré, tout comme Raven qui cherchait déjà une issue de secours.

— Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi elle a un grand sourire ? s'exaspéra Amanda, les yeux encore collés.

— C'est Clarke… désespéra Wells.

— Et quelqu'un m'explique depuis quand Clarke est du matin ? demanda Monty.

Le grand sourire de la jeune femme se déforma en une mimique tordue et son visage se colora d'une légère couleur rosée.

— Depuis qu'on doit faire des changements de chambres à sept heures du matin pour ne pas se faire réveiller par le grand frère, souffla Lexa pour elle-même en déposant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

Octavia qui la suivait, l'entendit et sourit en lui donnant un coup de hanche et un regard lubrique.

— Je dirai plutôt depuis qu'elle dort avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Lexa, presque étonnée. Elle dort très bien avec moi. Si je n'étais pas obligée de partir, elle dormirait comme un bébé jusqu'à midi.

— Justement… lui dit Octavia en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

La brunette leva les yeux aux cieux et sortit de la cuisine sans ajouter un mot.

La vérité étant que c'était bien à cause de Lexa, du moins en partie. La pauvre Clarke avait bien du mal à se rendormir avec les soupirs de bonheur d'Octavia sur les détails de sa nuit. Et plus encore avec le vide que laissait les bras de Lexa autours de sa taille. Parce que oui, leur mauvais tic, selon le point de vue, de se coller pendant la nuit n'avait pas disparu en une nuit.

— Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je me suis inscrit en corvée ménage ? souffla Jasper.

— Tu n'as pas eu le choix, chéri, sourit Maya en embrassant son petit-ami.

Raven qui semblait avoir trouvé une issue de secours tenta de se sauver par-dessous la table, mais fut bien vite rattrapée par Lincoln qui avait visiblement était réquisitionné comme surveillants des opérations ménages.

— Lâche-moi gorille ! hurla-t-elle. Octavia Blake, dis à ton gorille de me lâcher.

La pauvre était retenue par les épaules à presque cinquante centimètre du sol, et avait l'air plus stupide qu'autre chose à essayer de se débattre.

— Tu te débrouilles, mini-pouce, lança Octavia qui avait déjà commencé à suivre Lexa hors du champ de bataille.

— Vive l'amitié ! cria Raven avant de se faire reposer au sol et de se voir fourrer une serpillière entre les mains.

Elle ronchonna encore quelques secondes, mais finit par trainer sa serpillère jusqu'au salon. Vite suivie par Bellamy, Jasper et Amanda tout aussi enthousiastes.

— Chacun s'occupe de sa chambre ? demanda Bellamy.

— Oui, évidemment ! argua Jasper. Hors de question que j'aille nettoyer vos saletés.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, tu ne t'occupes pas des chambres, mais des salles de bains communes. Amanda, tu t'occupes des poussières et des vitres. Bellamy, tu passes l'aspirateur. Et moi et Raven, on va laver les sols, énonça Clarke.

Ils ramassèrent leurs outils de travail et se dirigèrent – presque tous – vers les tâches qui leur avaient été attribuées par le capitaine de l'opération ménage.

Clarke lança un chiffon à Jasper pour qu'il bouge plus rapidement. Et dire qu'il fallait presque la trainer pour faire la cuisine ou les poussières dans son studio. Elle-même n'en revenait pas de ses efforts, mais c'était ainsi. Elle était bien plus productive en communauté.

— Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape les salles de bains ? souffla Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé malgré l'attaque au chiffon.

— Tu préférerais les sols ? demanda la blonde. Pour précision, on finira très certainement dernières. Et si tu continues, je vais aussi te faire nettoyer les salles de bains du haut. Non seulement celle de Lexa et Lincoln — je doute que ce soit un calvaire — mais aussi celle d'Octavia et moi-même… Et là tu vas vite déchanter devant son état.

— Non, non c'est bon, dit-il rapidement avant d'attraper son matériel et de filer.

La jeune femme sourit fière d'elle et commença par aider Bellamy et son aspirateur en passant le balai. Ils n'auraient jamais terminé de nettoyer les sols autrement.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les filles purent commencer à nettoyer salle à manger et salon.

— J'ai tellement la flemme, souffla l'hispanique.

Clarke délaissa son balai une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amie qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, en équilibre sur sa serpillère et les fesses en l'air. Raven lui rendit son regard et lui fit un petit sourire pas du tout rassurant.

— Non ! S'exclama la blonde en pointant un doigt en avant.

— Quoi ? J'ai encore rien fait !

— Justement ! Tu n'as « encore » rien fait mais j'ai vu cet éclat dans tes yeux, s'exaspéra Clarke.

— Lequel ? demanda Raven en se redressant.

— Celui qui dit « Oh, je viens d'avoir une idée brillante. » avec un mélange de celui « Je faire une grosse connerie. »

Raven pouffa, mais ne nia pas la véracité des propos de son amie pour autant.

— Je me demande comment tu fais pour lire en moi si facilement… Sérieusement, c'est vraiment flippant.

— On vit ensemble depuis presque quinze ans, fit remarquer la blonde. Heureusement que je te connais, sinon ça, se serait vraiment flippant.

— Tu n'as pas tort, répondit Raven en haussant les épaules d'une façon nonchalante. Mais en attendant…

Elle commença à tremper sa serpillère dans son seau avec un sourire machiavélique.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et commença à reculer, sentant la bêtise arrivée à plein nez.

Et elle arriva.

— Bataille d'eau ! hurla la petite brune en sortant sa serpillière et en la tournant comme un lasso dans toute la salle à manger.

Clarke déguerpit plus vite que son ombre sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir et Raven commença à la courser dans toute la maison en éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

Et presque heureusement pour elle, Raven n'allait pas plus vite qu'une grand-mère en déambulateur. Mais une grand-mère en déambulateur à qui on vient de dire que ses petits enfants n'ont pas mangé. Soit une vitesse tout de même soutenue.

Quand Clarke arriva essoufflée au deuxième étage, elle se dépêcha d'aller remplir un seau d'eau glacée dans sa salle de bain et se posta derrière un mur faisant face à l'escalier.

Raven allait prendre cher.

En fait, elle aurait pris cher si elle aussi n'avait pas eu l'idée de se planquer derrière un mur pour attendre la blonde.

Et quand elle entendit les pas rapides de quelqu'un dans les escaliers, Clarke n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour balancer la totalité de son eau glacée sur la tête de son assaillant. Pauvre victoire quand elle se rendit que sa victime n'était pas Raven, mais victoire quand même quand elle vit la bouche grande ouverte d'une Lexa trempée jusqu'aux os devant elle.

— Clarke Griffin… grogna la brunette en relevant les yeux.

La jeune fille recula et essaya de ne pas exploser de rire en se contentant de pouffer légèrement derrières ses mains.

Et elle tint bon. Elle tint bon jusqu'à ce que Lexa tente une approche et glisse pour se retrouver les fesses sur le sol dans un petit cri magnifique.

Elle pleura de rire en voyant le parfait vol plané de son amie. Elle gisait douloureusement sur le sol tandis que Clarke se tordait sur elle-même et appuyant sur son ventre devenue douloureux par les rires qui ne voulaient cesser.

— Ça va ? finit-elle par demander avec difficulté en jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

Lexa releva la tête, et une micro seconde, Clarke cru voir apparaitre un sourire avant de voir une certaine peine teinter ses yeux.

— Je crois que je me suis cassée quelque chose, souffla-t-elle en reposant lourdement sa tête sur le sol.

— Qu… Quoi ? bégaya Clarke qui avait à presque arrêter de rire pour s'approcher de son amie. Attends, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

— Appelle quelqu'un Clarke ! Cria la brune.

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement tout rire et perdit même la moindre trace de sourire. Elle approcha doucement de Lexa couchée à même le sol, les mains sur le visage.

— Je… Je… Désolée. Merde. Je suis…

Elle posa ses mains contre les épaules de la brune et bientôt, dans un élan qu'elle ne vit pas venir autant qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle se retrouva à son tour couchée sur le dos.

Elle bloqua quelques secondes en remarquant que Lexa, en plus de se porter tout à fait à merveille, était à califourchon sur son bassin, un grand sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres. Lexa explosa de rire en maintenant les poignets de la blonde de chaque côté de sa tête.

— Je… Tu… Ton… Bafouilla Clarke.

— Clarke… s'exaspéra Lexa, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans vouloir te vexer, si j'avais les os si peu solides, je ne me serai jamais engagée dans l'armée.

— Traitresse ! grogna-t-elle en se débâtant.

— Hm, hm… Je suis plutôt une bonne agent double. Raven savait que ça allait mal finir pour elle, alors elle m'a envoyé en éclaireur. Et maintenant, c'est à toi de me persuader de ne pas appeler Raven pour qu'elle vienne avec son seau plein d'eau et sa farine.

— Quoi ? Paniqua la jeune femme sur le dos. Non, non, non. Lexa, tu ne ferai pas ça ! Mes cheveux vont être carrément dégueu avec de la farine !

— Ah, j'ai oublié de mentionner les œufs ? dit-elle en faisant mine de s'étonner.

—Oh non… Très, très mauvaise idée.

— Peut-être même qu'elle amènera du lait. On pourra faire cuire une omelette sur ton corps… s'amusa la brunette. Tu es plus rouge que les coups de soleil d'Amanda.

Clarke elle-même ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait chaud, mais maintenant que Lexa le faisait remarquer, elle pouvait aisément deviner la couleur de ses joues.

Une tomate. Elle devait ressembler à une foutue tomate trop mûre.

Elle suffoqua et son cœur fit des bonds démesurés dans sa poitrine sous le regard lubrique de la brunette sur elle. Elle essaya par tous les moyens de garder les yeux autre part que sur la jeune femme, mais ce fut une tâche bien plus compliquée que prévue puisqu'elle n'avait le choix qu'entre les pupilles hypnotisantes de sa ravisseuse, ses lèvres tentatrices ou sa poitrine.

Non, ce n'était décidément pas des options.

Ou du moins, pas des options présentables pour une Clarke à l'esprit embrumé par une ex petite amie à califourchon sur son bassin.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elles jouaient. C'était un jeu risqué mais plaisant… Juste un jeu… Non, pas plaisant. Pas plaisant. Du tout.

— Fais-moi un meilleur deal… souffla Lexa qui avait bien vu que sa captive était à cours de réplique. Raven m'a promis le premier tour de la moto qu'elle a réparé.

— Je… Non. Je ne marchande pas, argua Clarke en continuant de se débattre inutilement.

— Très bien.

La brunette se redressa légèrement et gonfla sa poitrine en vue d'un crie puissant très certainement destiné à la petite hispanique à l'étage d'en dessous. Il était d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas rappliqué en vitesse au premier bruit retentissant sur le sol.

— Non ! Cria Clarke au comble du désespoir. Non, n'appelle pas Rav. J'accepte de marchander…

— J'attends.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir bon sang. Disons… Exempté de ménage ?

— C'est très pauvre ça Clarke…

— Mes desserts pour une semaine ? couina la jeune fille, très clairement à court d'idées.

— On ne m'amadoue pas avec de la nourriture moi. Tu étais bien plus douée pour les négociations dans mes souvenirs…

— J'avais bien plus de choses à t'offrir dans mes souvenirs.

— Tu peux toujours les offrir… susurra Lexa sous les yeux étonnés de sa captive.

Elles ne savaient décidément pas à quoi elles jouaient. Clarke ne savait vraiment pas à quoi Lexa jouait, ou elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et rester sans voix à une question si exhaustive n'avait rien de bon.

Finalement elle claqua un non si froid que Lexa en relâcha sa prise une micro seconde.

Clarke en profita pour se dégager mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La brune reprit le dessus dans un temps plus que dérisoire.

— Okay, okay… se résolut-elle en fermant les yeux. Un déjeuner ?

— Tu peux avoir l'air plus enthousiaste à l'idée de manger avec moi, railla Lexa.

— Non, je ne peux pas. Alors, un déjeuner ?

— Un rencard ? sourit la brunette en soulevant un sourcil.

Clarke grogna. Il fallait admettre que Lexa ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

— Non. Personne ne fait des rencards au déjeuner. Et ON ne fait pas de rencard. Tu en fais quoi de mon amitié ?

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

— J'aime tellement ton amitié que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de rencard avec toi, ironisa-t-elle. -

— Ce n'est pas un rencard, claqua la petite blonde.

— Bien, s'exaspéra Lexa. Tu fais la cuisine ?

— Tu veux manger de la pizza ou des trucs surgelés ?

— Je fais la cuisine, affirma la brunette.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Lexa relâcha sa prise et se redressa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait gagné un rencard. Bon, un pseudo rencard avec son ex-petite-amie actuellement en semi-couple avec un garçon dont elle ne connaissait rien à part le prénom, et qui ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné pour ce qu'elle avait fait trois ans plus tôt...

C'était bien parti…

Elle aida Clarke à se relever et elles redescendirent dans le salon. Pour éviter à la blonde de se prendre l'omelette spécial Raven en plein visage, Lexa se proposa de prendre sa place pour le ménage. L'hispanique accepta sans réfléchir. Trop heureuse d'être exemptée de sa corvée.

Son pseudo rencard lui coûtait vraiment cher, mais elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête et elle espérait vraiment obtenir le pardon de Clarke après cela.

Elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur à la seconde où elle l'avait faite trois ans auparavant. Elle avait vécu avec. Elle l'avait enterrée. Elle avait enfoui toute émotion et tout sentiment en rapport avec cette jeune femme qui avait si souvent hantée ses nuits. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui à fleur de peau et libéré de toute entrave ou responsabilité, elle se rendait compte que rien n'avait disparu. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de cacher au plus profond d'elle-même revenaient avec toujours plus d'intensités. Doucement, un par un. Mais ils revenaient et ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique ou destructeur.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher ou s'enfuir une seconde fois.

Elle ne le voulait pas.

Non, cette fois elle ferrait les choses bien et rattraperait ses erreurs passées.

Enfin, si Clarke en avait envie. Et ça, ça restait toujours à savoir.

* * *

Dimanche 5 juillet – 01h20

Le petit groupe, après un reste de journée à faire le ménage et à glander, avait démarré avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme un jeu de société dans le salon après avoir mangé. Et après deux victoires de Raven, une de Wells, et une de Jasper. La compétition avait vite fait son entrée.

— J'ai gagné ! hurla Jasper à la fin de cette cinquième partie. On est à égalité maintenant Ray-Ray.

Il entama une petite danse de la joie et Raven lui tira la langue.

Octavia, très mauvaise perdante après ce cinquième tour, balança son pion dans la tête du pauvre jeune homme.

— Blake ! s'offusqua-t-il. T'as 21 ans, il est temps que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

— Pas envie, rechigna-t-elle.

Lincoln rit et cala sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Bellamy fronça les sourcils et contracta la mâchoire à cette vue.

— Laisse-leur de l'air, le bouscula Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Pas envie, rechigna-t-il à son tour.

Clarke, exaspérée, se jeta dans un canapé et lança un regard compatissant à Octavia qui tirait déjà une tête de trois pieds de long.

Elle aimait Bellamy, à n'en pas douter. Ils aimaient tous Bellamy. C'était le grand frère. Un pilier porteur pour ce petit groupe si atypique. Mais de temps en temps, ils auraient bien préféré qu'il soit plus un ami qu'un frère.

— Laisse-les respirer ! intervint Murphy du canapé où il était allongé de tout son long. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se sauter dessus devant toi.

— De quoi tu te mêles ? souffla Bellamy.

— Je peux sentir d'ici que tu fixes ta sœur.

— Et moi je peux sentir d'ici que tu hésites à envoyer un message à ta chérie.

— C'est. Pas. Ma. Chérie, grogna Murphy en détachant et insistant sur chaque mot de sa phrase.

— Bien. Je peux sentir d'ici que tu hésites à envoyer un message à Emori.

Le jeune homme, trop agacé de voir sa vie mise sur le devant la scène, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Au contraire, Amanda voulait en savoir le plus possible sur ses nouveaux amis.

— C'est qui Emori ? demanda-t-elle.

— La copine de Murphy, rit Octavia.

— Je répète : Ce n'est pas ma copine, s'agaça Murphy.

— Mais t'aimerais bien, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

— Hm…

— Ce n'était pas une question.

— Je t'en pose moi des questions ? s'énerva Murphy en lançant un coussin dans la tête de son interlocutrice. Sérieusement, je t'aide avec Bell et tu me remercie comme ça. Fais attention à toi mini Blake.

La jeune femme sourit en secouant la tête.

— Et elle fait quoi dans la vie ? s'intéressa à nouveau Amanda.

— Elle bosse dans une boite qui est concurrente à la nôtre, expliqua Bellamy. La « City of Lights ». Ils viennent d'arriver sur le marché et sont vraiment très doués. Je crois que c'était une vieille entreprise qui a été rachetée par une certaine Alie. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment mais il va falloir qu'on se renseigne.

— Attends t'es sérieux ? s'étonna Wells.

— Ouais, pourquoi ?

— Mon père est co-directeur d'une société s'appelant « City of Lights » avec une certaine Alie.

— Eh bien, le monde est petit … s'amusa Bellamy. J'aurai peut-être l'occasion de te croiser aux galas barbant des entreprises alors ?

— Non, je n'accompagne plus mon père à ce genre d'événement depuis longtemps, rit Wells. Comme tu le dis, ce sont des galas barbant.

— Bon, les gars, intervint Raven en tapant dans ses mains. Je n'ai contre vos petites discussions, mais j'ai une revanche à gagner alors j'aimerais savoir qui joue. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je ne compte pas me faire écraser une fois de plus par cette brindille.

— Brindille toi-même, répliqua Jasper qui avait bien compris à qui s'adressait Raven.

Elle lui tira la langue et ils démarrèrent un magnifique concours de grimaces. Tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un concours entre ces deux-là finissait vraiment toujours mal.

— Moi, je vais me coucher. On fait les courses demain matin,fit remarquer Lexa en s'étirant.

— J'avais oublié… souffla Bellamy. Je vais peut-être aller me coucher aussi alors. Qui vient ?

— Moi, Lincoln et Octavia, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Clarke, si tu montes plus tard, ne fais pas de bruit s'il te plait.

Lexa dirigea son regard vers la blonde pour attendre sa réponse, mais à la place elle eut droit à deux grands yeux paniqués.

Et elle se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire à la seconde où Bellamy ouvrit la bouche.

— Pardon !? Tu ne dors pas avec Lincoln toi ?

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers Clarke qui lançait des regards paniqués à la grande brune en bas des escaliers.

— Euh… Je… Si… Évidemment, je dors avec Lincoln, essaya de se rattraper Lexa. C'est juste que Clarke fait beaucoup de bruit en montant les escaliers.

Tous voyaient que la technique de sauvetage de Lexa était en train de couler. Entre les regards paniqués et le silence magistrale qui régnait, rien n'était plus éloquent que l'immense mensonge qui était en train de se construire sous le nez de Bellamy.

Et il n'était pas plus stupide qu'un autre.

— Tu mens, dit-il en pointant Lexa du doigt dans un ton sévère.

— Pourquoi je mentirais ? se défendit-elle.

— Si tu devais prévenir quelqu'un sur le bruit à faire c'était la personne avec qui tu dors ! Je sais que tu mens et si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, je te promets que-

— Que quoi ? s'insurgea la brunette qui s'était sentie attaquée dès l'instant où Bellamy s'était levé pour lui faire face. Tu vas me menacer ? Me frapper ? Essaie qu'on rigole un peu.

— Je ne frappe pas les filles, rétorqua-t-il. Mais crois-moi tu ne veux pas…

— Arrêtez ! intervint Clarke qui avait vu la catastrophe arriver à la seconde où le ton avait commencé à monter.

Lexa et Bellamy étaient bien reconnus pour avoir le sang chaud. Et c'était sans compter les nombreux différends qui les avaient opposés au cours des années. Oui, ils étaient amis malgré tout, principalement grâce à leur amour sans borne pour une certaine blonde. Et non, ils ne s'étaient jamais battus. Mais Clarke ne doutait pas que si le ton venait à trop monter, avec les cocktails qu'ils avaient bu dans la soirée, ils en viendraient aux mains sans remords.

— Arrêtez, répéta-elle d'une voix sévère lorsque les mots reprirent.

Elle se plaça entre les deux en jetant des regards éloquents à chacun.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre pour ça ?

— Pour ça !? s'énerva Bellamy. Je viens d'apprendre que ma petite sœur dormait avec Lincoln et je dois rester de marbre ? Sûrement pas, Clarke. D'autant plus que vous me mentez, toutes les deux.

Clarke se retourna pour croiser le regard noir de Lexa qui avait la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés. En d'autres circonstances, si Bellamy n'était pas l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle aurait laissé la brune lui mettre une raclée rien que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas toujours raison, et qu'en ce moment précis il agissait comme un abruti à faire des histoires pour rien ou presque. Mais on n'était pas dans d'autres circonstances et le mieux était toujours de régler ça à l'amiable.

Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule de Lexa qui se détendit légèrement et se tourna à nouveau vers Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle plus calmement.

— Pas ce que je crois ? Tu te moques de moi là Clarke ? Je t'en prie, explique-moi parce que pour l'instant, l'évidence saute aux yeux.

Éviter la catastrophe. Éviter la catastrophe. Éviter la catastrophe.

C'était la phrase que la blonde ne cessait de se répéter dans les micro secondes qu'il lui fallait pour trouver une issue de secours et un plan de replie. Mais Lexa ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

— Et quand même ce serait ce que tu croyais ? Octavia n'a pas treize ans et Lincoln n'est pas un vieux pervers. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent sans avoir besoin de ta bénédiction, cracha-t-elle.

Catastrophe.

Bellamy resserra les poings, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent à vue d'œil. Si Clarke ne faisait pas barrière de son corps devant Lexa, qui faisait son possible pour contourner la blonde, ils se seraient déjà sautés dessus.

Et lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers la brunette qui semblait contenir sa colère à son paroxysme, la réponse lui vint instinctivement.

— C'est moi, souffla Clarke.

Bellamy haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras pour reprendre légèrement contenance.

— C'est toi quoi ? Toi qui les a mis dans un lit peut être ? s'agaça le jeune homme.

— Non. Non, bien sûr mais c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de dormir ensemble, répondit Clarke qui essayait de trouver un mensonge le plus plausible possible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois que je vais gober…

— Laisse-moi finir ! dit-elle en haussant la voix. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de dormir ensemble pour… Pour que je puisse dormir avec Lexa. On a des choses à régler, on a besoin de parler, de se retrouver un peu. Et nous arrivons mieux à nous confier seules, la nuit. Donc, Lincoln et Octavia ont accepté de nous laisser dormir ensemble. Ce n'est pas eux. C'est nous. Nous en avons besoin pour… avancer.

La brunette derrière Clarke cru sentir son cœur louper plusieurs battements. Evidemment, elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'une pièce bien montée pour empêcher un combat dans le salon, mais c'était un mensonge bien plaisant.

— Ne me mens pas, Clarke. Tu ne l'as toujours pas pardonné, gronda Bellamy en faisant un mouvement de tête dans la direction de Lexa. Tu m'as avoué que tu n'étais pas prête de le faire et je parierais que tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Tu ne dormirais sûrement pas avec elle si tu n'y étais pas obligé, claqua-t-il sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne s'en croyait capable. Tu la détesteras toujours pour ce qu'elle t'a fait enduré.

Clarke ne trouva pas quoi répondre et resta bloqué. Comme si on venait d'appuyer sur le bouton pause. Elle n'entendait rien. Probablement parce que tous ses amis étaient trop choqués pour intervenir ou dire quoique ce soit. Elle l'était aussi. Le ton blessant que Bellamy avait employé. La phrase blessante qu'il avait dit l'écorcha autant que son regard. Le regard empli de colère d'un inconnu. Bellamy n'était pas comme ça. Bellamy était bon et gentil. Compréhensif et sage. Et pourtant, il venait d'être l'exact opposé de cette personne.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin lorsqu'il vit l'incompréhension teinter le visage de son amie. Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et tenta une approche qu'il refoula. Lui-même ne s'était pas reconnu.

Et par-dessus tout ça, restait la personne visait par les paroles. Car si Bellamy avait voulu énerver Clarke, il ne voulait blesser que la grande brune derrière elle.

Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'elle l'avait énervé. En ce moment-même, il se sentait stupide. Stupide de s'être si vite emporté.

Lexa qui avait assisté à la scène au ralentie, fit un petit mouvement de recul, rompant le contact que Clarke avait instauré avec elle.

Elle était passé d'un état de colère, de joie, à une peine déchirante. Entendre Clarke parler d'elles ensemble avait été magnifique. Tout autant que les paroles de Bellamy avaient été destructrices.

La vérité lui avait fait mal. Plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre ou le montrer. Il était vrai que Clarke ne partagerait pas son lit avec elle à moins d'y être obligé. Etait-elle un fardeau ? Un boulet ? Elle ne voulait pas l'être. Voir en face que Clarke ne l'avait effectivement pas pardonné et ne le ferait jamais était blessant. Affreusement blessant. Mais ce n'était presque pas surprenant. Elle savait que le chemin du pardon serait ardu. Malgré les minces espoirs que nourrissait son cœur, elle savait que Clarke n'était pas si facile à convaincre et que ça prendrait du temps.

Elle l'acceptait. C'était dur, mais elle l'acceptait. Elle comprenait après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'est que ses efforts pourraient être totalement vins. Elle n'acceptait pas imaginer Clarke faire semblant de l'apprécier pour la bonne ambiance de leur groupe. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse encore la détester à ce point.

Et même si Clarke avait encore le droit de ressentir toutes ces choses négatives à son égard, ça lui déchirait le cœur. Pas seulement parce que ces émotions négatives lui étaient destinée mais bien parce que la blonde faisait semblant de l'apprécier depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

Elle baissa le regard.

Elle aurait pu fuir, mais ne le fit pas. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de quitter ce terrain miné.

Elle fit un nouveau mouvement de recul. Et un instant, elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Un dernier pas en arrière et elle fuirait comme une enfant.

Le pas qui l'emmènerait loin de cet endroit s'ébaucha mais fut bien vite arrêté par une main qui se glissa dans la sienne pour la tirer à nouveau sur le devant la scène.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles azurs de Clarke à ses côtés. Elle lui souriait. Tristement ? Non, elle n'était pas un chiot apeuré qu'il fallait réconforter. Elle tenta de retirer sa main mais la blonde resserra sa prise, entrainant des battements incontrôlés dans la poitrine de Lexa.

— Non, finit par dire Clarke, brisant le silence religieux qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce. Non, je ne la déteste pas, répéta-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois à Bellamy. Tu penses me connaitre mais si tu me connaissais si bien, tu aurais vu que je l'avais déjà pardonné. Tu aurais vu que je ne peux tout simplement pas la détester. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé et pourtant tu te permets de juger ? Elle est partie pour moi. Pour me protéger. On admettra que c'était totalement stupide et désespéré mais je comprends l'intention, bien qu'un peu égocentrique…

— Je…

— Non, Bellamy. Tu as été trop loin. Tu vas toujours trop loin quand il s'agit d'Octavia, mais là tu as dépassé les limites ! Je t'ai dit que le changement de chambre c'était fait pour Lexa et moi, et non pour Lincoln et Octavia. Ils sont adultes et peuvent dormir dans un même lit sans que ça finisse autrement qu'en long et beau sommeil, dit Clarke en serrant les mâchoires.

Elle continuait de suivre son mensonge. Malgré l'énervement qui avait pris possession de son corps lorsqu'elle avait senti la détresse de Lexa, son but restait toujours de protéger Octavia.

— Et quand bien même ils ne feraient que dormir, ce dont je doute fortement, continua Bellamy. Qui va les surveiller ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles ! s'énerva Octavia à son tour, en arrivant dans la conversation qui la concernait malgré elle. Arrête.

— Non, je n'arrête pas. Toi, arrêtes de croire que tout t'est permis.

— J'ai 21 ans Bellamy Blake ! cria la jeune femme. Il est grand temps que tu coupes le cordon !

— Elle n'a pas tort… souffla Raven aussi peu discrètement que possible.

— Oh c'est bon Reyes, on ne t'a pas sonné.

— C'est toi qu'on n'a pas sonné ! s'énerva à son tour la jeune hispanique. Ma parole tu peux pas la laisser vivre sa vie un peu ? Elle t'a suivi pour ton boulot après son bac et encore aujourd'hui elle continue de te suivre. Par parce qu'elle en a besoin mais bien parce que tu en as besoin.

— Et toi alors qui suit Clarke comme un petit chien égaré ?

— Excuse-moi ?!

— Stop ! hurla Lincoln.

Tous se turent sous la grosse voix qui venait de s'élever.

Le jeune homme se leva et sa taille imposante surplomba l'assemblée à bout de nerfs.

— Regardez-vous. A quoi vous jouer ? Sérieusement, on est en vacances pour profiter, s'amuser et se retrouver, pas pour se battre. Je ne vais prendre aucun parti mais Raven, on sait tous que tu n'as été à Paris que pour ta réussite professionnelle et non pas comme un petit chien. Tu as besoin de Clarke comme Clarke a besoin de toi et personne ne te le reproche alors ne t'énerves pas pour si peu. Et Bellamy, Octavia a raison. Il est temps de couper le cordon. On a plus quatre ans ! s'énerva-t-il. De quoi t'as peur ? Que je la kidnappe ? Que je la frappe ? La rabaisse ? Sérieusement, arrête. Ton numéro de frère surprotecteur, ça va bien deux minutes ! Tu me connais depuis aussi longtemps qu'O et tu sais que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Alors stop !

Le jeune homme reprit une grande respiration et quand tout le monde pensait qu'il avait terminé son petit discours, il se dirigea vers Bellamy et lui lança un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

Il voulut se jeter sur Lincoln pour ça, mais Wells intervint à son tour en se plaçant entre eux.

— Et ça c'est ce que Lexa n'a pas osé te mettre pour le bonheur de Clarke, mais tu le mérites, cracha Lincoln. Fais encore du mal à ma sœur, que ce soit par les mots ou plus et je te briserai les deux jambes. Lexa sait qu'elle a fait des erreurs il y a trois ans, mais cette histoire est du passé et aujourd'hui, ça ne concerne qu'elles. Pas toi. Ni aucune foutue personne ici à par elles.

Un nouveau silence retentit que personne n'osa briser.

Bellamy se contentait d'admirer le sol, la respiration haletante et une main soutenant sa mâchoire très certainement douloureuse.

— Le chiot a enfin montré les dents, murmura Lexa en quittant la pièce. Il était temps.

Amanda arriva de la cuisine avec une poche de glace qu'elle tendit à Bellamy. Il l'accepta et parti à son tour sans ajouter un mot.

— Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tout le monde aille dormir, fit remarquer Maya.

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se disperser vers leurs chambres.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, la porte fermée, Lincoln s'assit doucement sur son lit et souffla son désarroi en secouant légèrement la tête.

—Il est énervé. Dit Octavia en passant sa main sur son visage épuisé. Ça lui passera.

— Excuse-moi, souffla le jeune homme.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il l'a mérité. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ça aurait été moi, sourit Octavia dans un rire jaune.

Elle passa ses doigts sur la main de Lincoln qui avait commencé à rougir et lui sourit aussi tendrement que possible.

— Mais c'est ton frère, murmura-t-il à nouveau en baissant la tête.

Octavia pouvait bien voir que son petit-ami s'en voulait. Il savait qu'il avait été son seul pilier pendant très longtemps, trop longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui Bellamy avait besoin de comprendre que sa sœur n'était plus seule et fragile. Et Lincoln avait bien réagi.

— Oui, mon frère un peu con quand il s'énerve pour des choses futiles comme ma surprotection, dit Octavia en relevant le menton du jeune homme. Il s'en voudra demain d'avoir réagi ainsi. Tu iras lui parler, et vous vous échangerais une poignée de main virile avant que tout ne revienne à la normale. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le connais, je sais qu'il s'en veut tout comme je sais qu'il est très probablement en train de taper dans les murs. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de retrouver dans trous dans les murs de sa chambre, je vais allez le voir.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en un léger grincement.

Il avait la tête appuyée contre un mur les poings serrés de chaque côté. Dans une position désespérée au possible.

Octavia arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça doucement. Si elle fut sûre qu'il l'avait entendue entrer, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de sa sœur autour de son torse, il expira douloureusement et un semblant de sanglot échappa ses lèvres.

— Tu es un abruti, murmura la jeune femme. Mais un abruti qu'on aime quand même. Que j'aime quand même.

— Excuse-moi O'. Excuse-moi d'avoir surréagi… D'avoir… pété un plomb. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Moi je sais ce qu'il t'a pris. Ce qu'il te prend toujours quand je suis dans la discussion.

Il ne répondit que par un mouvement négatif de tête et elle le fit le retourner pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait les yeux fermés douloureusement et Octavia pouvait sentir sa respiration encore haletante.

— Regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle. Personne ne t'en veux. Ils comprennent, et dans le pire des cas, tu iras leur parler demain.

Après un immense effort, Bellamy ouvrit ses yeux brillants pour croiser le regard se voulant rassurant de sa petite sœur.

Il détourna aussitôt le regard.

Il ne pouvait pas croiser ses yeux maintenant. Même après ce qu'il avait fait ou dit ce soir, elle était toujours là à le pardonner.

— Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, souffla-t-il. A Clarke, à Lexa, à Raven, à Lincoln… A tout le monde.

— Non. Demain. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il hocha positivement la tête et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

— Je sais… Je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas te voir comme il y a cinq ans. Je ne supporterais pas que tu puisses être à nouveau… blessée. De quelques façons. J'aurais dû tuer cet abrutit d'Atom à la seconde où il t'avait hurlé dessus la première fois…

— Ce n'était pas ta faute, Bell'. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

— J'aurais dû voir que quelque cloché chez ce type.

— Mais Lincoln n'est pas Atom, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme. Il est même tout le contraire de lui… Avec lui, je suis… bien. Heureuse. Complète. Je me sens chez moi quand il est là, Bell'.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard amoureux et heureux de sa moitié et hocha la tête, compréhensif.

— Linc' a un sacré crochet du droit… finit-il par dire dans un petit rire.

— Oui je sais… ricana Octavia. Il m'a appris à boxer comme lui.

— Au moins j'ai l'assurance qu'il n'hésite pas à utiliser les poings quand il s'agit des gens qu'il aime. Il parait toujours si… « nounours ». Et que si je ne suis pas dans les parages, il sera là pour toi.

—Bell… Crois-moi il n'agit en mode « nounours » qu'avec toi. Et je n'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et la relâcha pour donner un coup de poings amical dans son épaule.

— C'est ça petite guerrière. Je te vois encore t'attaquer à des hommes de quatre fois ta taille, et demander mon aide dans la seconde.

\- C'était il y a au moins une dizaine d'années, gronda-t-elle. Allez, va dormir !

— Toi aussi… Avec Clarke !

— Bellamy Blake !

— C'était une blague… Mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble hein ?

Elle sourit, et sortit de la chambre dans un dernier signe de main. Clarke l'avait bien couvert sur ce coup-là… Elle ne devrait plus tarder à annoncer à son frère qu'elle était effectivement en couple avec Lincoln.

Mais pour l'instant, elle aimait profiter de ce petit secret.

* * *

Après une bonne douche réparatrice, Clarke s'installa dans son lit. Elle attendit Lexa un instant. Peut-être était-elle dans une des salles de bains du bas. Mais après quelques minutes, elle descendit voir où était caché la brunette. Et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute de sitôt, elle ne voulait pas que Lexa quitte son lit pour une histoire aussi futile…

Finalement, elle la retrouva assise en boule sur la balancelle à côté de la maison.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de la jeune femme.

Lexa se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration avant de placer un masque de parfaite indifférence sur son visage.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Ne fais pas la dure, grinça Clarke. Pas avec moi. Ne te referme pas comme ça. S'il te plait…

La brunette secoua la tête de désespoir. Clarke avait toujours eu une telle facilité à lui faire montrer ses sentiments. Garder un visage impassible avec elle était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle puisse faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Clarke ? finit-elle par craquer en fixant ses prunelles dans celles de son interlocutrice. Que ses paroles m'ont blessé plus que je ne voudrais te le dire ? Que t'imaginer en train de me maudire me donne la nausée ?

— Si ça peut te rassurer je ne te maudis plus depuis quelques temps déjà… ricana Clarke.

— Très rassurant, merci.

— Je t'ai traitée. De beaucoup de noms, avoua néanmoins la blonde. Et je t'ai détestée, bien plus que je n'en m'en pensais capable. Mais c'est du passé.

— Je me doute bien, souffla Lexa. Je me suis traitée aussi. Et je parie que j'ai été bien plus inventive que toi pour les insultes.

Elles rirent légèrement, les tensions retombées.

— Tu as… Nous avons changé, lui dit Clarke. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu es différente de l'adolescente que j'ai rencontrée. Tu as gardé certains aspects, mais tu es plus mature. Plus posé, calme. J'aime ces nouveaux aspects chez toi. Avant tu aurai détruit le visage de Bellamy pour ne t'avoir que regardé de travers.

— C'est vrai… ris Lexa. J'ai eu envie de le faire pendant une micro seconde. Puis tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule.

— Il faut croire que j'ai un effet apaisant.

— Pas toujours. Mais oui, pour cette fois.

— On va dormir ? Proposa Clarke lorsqu'un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

Lexa hocha la tête. D'abord positivement, puis négativement.

— Enfin, sauf si je suis un boulet ou quelque chose comme ça…

— Je l'ai pensé tu sais. Tout ce que j'ai dit à Bellamy, je l'ai pensé. J'aime passer mes nuits avec toi. Discuter. Rire. Il n'y a pas de passé ou quoique ce soit… Juste nous.

— Alors ce qu'il a dit… Hésita la brunette.

— Était faux. En partie. Quand on est arrivé, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir te regarder en face et regarde où nous en sommes.

Lexa baissa les yeux et réfléchit. C'était vrai. Au début, elle n'en avait pas tant espéré de la blonde mais aujourd'hui, elle en voulait toujours plus.

Après quelques instants, Clarke reprit :

— On a une balancelle de la paix.

— Une quoi ? s'étonna Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, rien. C'est juste qu'ici on ne s'engueule pas. Alors je l'ai appelé comme ça… J'aime bien l'idée, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

— J'aime bien l'idée aussi… Sourit la brunette en s'installant plus confortablement sur ladite balancelle. Il fait encore bon, je pense que je vais rester un peu dehors.

— D'accord.

Clarke s'éclipsa et Lexa s'allongea de tout son long. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et profitait du calme de la nuit, quelque chose lui tomba dessus.

Elle ouvrit un œil et remarqua Clarke, enroulé dans un grand plaid rose bonbon. Elle-même en avait un gris sur les jambes.

— Allez, laisse-moi de la place.

Elle se redressa et Clarke se cala sous le buste de Lexa qui plaça sa tête sur la blonde.

Dans un mouvement presque naturel, Clarke passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lexa qui ne protesta pas une seconde. Elles restèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Bercée par la balancelle et leur respiration calme et apaisante.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEAAAASE ~  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Petite question : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je prends pas mal de temps à publier mais c'est parce que les chapitres sont relativement longs... ALors je vous propose quelque chose. Soit je garde cette longueur de chapitre et je publie assez irrégulièrement en faisant de mon mieux, soit je fais plus court (3000 mots au lieu de 7000) et je publie plus souvent. Décidez !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt (bientôt personne ne sait quand c'est alors c'est bien pour moi xD) ! Love you.**

Lu. (Twitter : Lu_bouh )


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou mes petits loups. Me revoilà ! (Oui enfin) Est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire de préciser que je suis désolée pour ce retard de publication ? J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, mon anniversaire à fêter, et des studios à visiter pour l'année prochaine alors autant dire que c'était chargé !**  
 **Sur ce, j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre REMPLIE de Clexa. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **Pour ce qui est des dates de publications (puisque j'avais posé la question au précédent chapitre), comme vous avez pu le remarquer ça restera long et irrégulier. C'était très serré mais cette option l'a emporté. Et pour tout ceux qui ont proposé long et rapide, j'ai essayé je vous promets mais ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi on dirait... x)**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 19000 vues (youhouuuu) !**

 **J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Fanny** : Désolé j'ai eu plus de « votes » pour les chapitres irréguliers et plus longs... J'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même malgré l'attente dont je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… En tout cas ne t'inquiète, je finirais cette fiction même s'il m'arrive de poster avec beaucoup d'intervalle !

 **Blake30** : Coucou ! Toujours un plaisir de te retrouver, toi et ton pavé :) (Je peux t'avouer qu'il me faut plus d'une demi heure pour te répondre ? Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir, aha. Bientôt je créerai un chapitre spécial pour te répondre !) Et au passage, je déteste écrire tout collé sans revenir à la ligne mais je n'ai pas le choix alors excuse moi...  
Oui c'est ça les inconvénients et les avantages du monde moderne ! Je n'écris pas dans le thème de la série par peur d'avoir quelque chose justement de trop identique. Ici, je tourne un peu à ma sauce en gardant l'essence des personnages et quelques petites références. En tout cas, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour avoir un peu d'action avec le reportage. Et oui, je suis sadique (un petit peu). Ils vont tous un peu en baver à un moment donné mais oui Lexa un peu plus que les autres... (Ca me fait clairement mal de le dire.) Ahah, merci alors de décrire des faits mais je les prends quand même comme des compliments. Sincèrement, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de se voir dire ce genre de choses. Je pense que chaque auteur a un avis critique assez pointilleux, du coup c'est toujours difficile d'y voir du bon. En tout cas personnellement j'ai tendance à être assez peu contente de mon travail avant de l'avoir montré à quelqu'un et qu'il approuve. Merci. Merci. Merci. Je pourrais te le dire milles fois. Tes commentaires me donnent vraiment un sourire de fou ! J'avais bien compris que tu étais à fond derrière mon récit et merci pour ça aussi ! C'est un plaisir d'être suivie et appréciée. Pour l'avancement de Clarke et Lexa avec Clarke qui a un (ou deux) train de retard, tu pourras noter une amélioration à la fin de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Il est temps de passer la seconde, aha.

Pour le précédent chapitre. Oui, oui, j'essaie aussi d'organiser malgré le peu de places que j'ai. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai fait toujours autant rire. Raven restera, je crois, le clown de cette fiction. Je n'arrive pas à écrire sur elle autrement qu'en lui donnant des répliques décalés ou des scènes étranges. Et oui, enfin, Lexa a réussit à avancer. Elle a obtenue son pseudo rencard avec beaucoup de patience et de persévérance ! J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à écrire sur énormément de personnages ! J'écris une histoire personnelle à côté de celle-ci et il y a environ une dizaine de personnages principaux sans compter les secondaires alors autant dire qu'il ne faut pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. (Merci à mon petit carnet à personnage dans ces moments) Alors, cette fiction c'est plus facile. J'adore écrire dans un esprit "dortoir", en fait j'adore l'esprit dortoir. En vacances chez moi, c'est comme ça aha. Et oui, Bellamy se fait enfin remettre à sa place (pas vraiment par Lexa mais presque), et mon dieu ce que vous avez été nombreux à me demander ce passage où Lincoln ne ferait plus le chiot ! J'ai trouvé que c'était le moment adéquat. Contente que ça t'ait plu. Lexa s'en prend vraiment beaucoup effectivement... Et elle va rester patiente et bien gentille encore quelques chapitres. Et au bout d'un moment, n'importe qui, même elle, craquerait et c'est ce qu'elle fera ! Oui, Clarke est vraiment sur la corde raide entre conscience et inconscience vis à vis de Lexa. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulu transmettre ! D'un côté, elle sait parfaitement ce que Lexa représente pour elle et ce qu'elle veut, et de l'autre elle fait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle occulte ce qui est évident pour tout le monde. Évidemment, l'arrivée de Finn (parce qu'on ne peut plus cacher qu'il finira par arriver) va tout chambouler et il aura vent de quelques petites choses, ou il s'en rendra compte lui-même... Tu verras ! Clarke s'ouvrira un peu plus et prendra un peu plus conscience des sentiments qu'elle porte toujours à Lexa dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont s'est amené.

Du coup pour le documentaire, tu penses que je devrais faire quelque chose dans le genre d'un reportage télé où on va voir quelqu'un parler des équipes de Lexa et Lincoln. Ou ajouter en prime des Flahback ? Je trouvais l'idée des flashbacks intéressantes mais ça peut être vraiment difficile à mêler avec un reportage qui passe au même moment sur leur télé... (En écrivant ça une idée m'est venue en fait aha. Tu m'as porté cha ce sur ce coup :p)

Désolé pour le délais, ça restera long et long dans les deux sens... J'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire plus vite mais c'est très très dur! Surtout que je relis à chaque dès le début du chapitre dès que je recommence à écrire.

A bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente ! Xo, Lu.

 **Em** : Hey, merci ! Contente que le rapprochent au ralentie te plaise. Il faut dire que je ne sais pas faire autrement et je tiens vraiment à leur bâtir une relation solide donc ça ne peut pas se faire en trois chapitres. Il y aura d'autres scènes du crochet du droit si ça peut te rassurer, ahah. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. A bientôt, Lu.

 **Caro** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup. Ahah, effectivement j'aurais pu rajouter que Lexa portait des vêtements transparents lors du lancer d'eau glacé… Vraiment pas bête ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Lexa aura encore l'occasion de montrer ses talents pour le combats. Pour le coup, c'est Lincoln qui a eu le droit de montrer qu'il n'était pas un nounours. Désolé ce sera encore les pavés avec de la longue attente (surtout pour celui-ci d'ailleurs je suis désolé mais il y a pas mal de Clexa alors j'espère me faire pardonner… mais je vais « essayer » de m'améliorer. ) A bientôt, Lu.

 _ **Merci à Clara d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre.**_

* * *

Chapitre IX

Mardi 7 juillet – 12h30

Après un lundi sous le goût du soleil et du pardon, le petit groupe démarrait avec enchantement une nouvelle semaine dans leur petit paradis terrestre. Et c'est sous une bonne ambiance enfantine qu'ils décidèrent de passer la journée dans une des plages les plus réputées du coin.

Les sandwichs et réserves de nourritures avaient été soigneusement préparés par les estomacs sur pattes que nous ne nommerons pas de Jasper et Clarke. Les planches de surf et ballon de volley embarqués par Lexa et Octavia. La réserve de crème solaire par Amanda. Les serviettes par Wells. Et le reste du nécessaire par les autres membres du groupe.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à sept heure du matin, ils furent tous expulsé de leurs lits pour rejoindre l'une des plus belles plages de Corse, Palombaggia. La beauté du site lorsqu'ils y avaient posé les pieds avait eu raison du manque de café dans leurs organismes et de leurs mauvaises humeurs matinales.

Arrivé relativement tôt, la plupart avaient fini leur nuit, allongés sur leur serviette jusque midi pendant que d'autres étaient allés faire une baignade, et un peu de surf pour les plus téméraires. Soit Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Amanda. Murphy avait bien essayé cinq minutes, mais après plusieurs ratés cuisants, avait vite renoncé à impressionner les demoiselles qu'il avait en vue. Le connaissant, il allait bien trouver d'autres techniques.

L'heure du déjeuner ayant sonné, et les cris de famine l'accompagnant, ils s'installèrent tous en cercle pour un repas bien mérité.

Ils applaudirent en cœur à la vue de Jasper et Wells revenir de la voiture avec les sacs et la glacière, et se jetèrent tel des affamés sur le tout à peine poser au sol.

\- Attendez, il manque Murphy, retint Wells quand il vit ses amis commencer à se partager les sandwichs.

\- Et Lexa, fit remarquer Raven.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Clarke releva vivement la tête de son paquet de chips pour observer l'horizon.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient notablement rapprochées depuis la bagarre qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, et ce n'était pour déplaire à personne. L'ambiance au sein du groupe s'en faisant clairement ressentir.

\- Et ils sont passé où ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Murphy est avec un groupe de filles qu'il avait en vue. Il prend des numéros et il arrive de ce que j'ai compris, dit Bellamy en sachant très bien que Clarke ne s'inquiétait que très peu du sort du jeune homme. Et Lexa…

\- Là-bas, continua Monty en pointant du doigt la jeune femme. Près de l'eau, la planche en main, tu la vois ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils pour la voir, mais remarqua également qu'elle n'était pas seul. Et pas mal accompagnée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une micro seconde de réflexion pour se lever et la rejoindre.

\- Euh… Blondie, où vas-tu ? questionna Jasper en la voyant abandonner le paquet de chips pour lequel elle s'était durement battue.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et Raven commença à pouffer :

\- Elle va protéger son territoire.

\- Son territoire ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Même avec la distance à laquelle se trouve Lexa, je peux t'assurer que la nana qui lui fait littéralement du rentre dedans en ce moment est un canon, nota l'hispanique la bouche pleine.

\- Et ? Je suis perdu là.

\- Et, s'impatienta-t-elle, Clarke est très clairement jalouse. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué de flagrant dans leur comportement ces derniers temps ?

\- Elles sont à nouveau ensemble ? se réjouit le jeune homme. Il était temps. J'aime bien quand elles sont ensemble.

\- Non, non, s'empressa de rectifier Raven. Mais ça va venir, compte là-dessus ! On aime tous les voir ensemble.

Jasper ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et mordit dans son sandwich en lâchant un soupir de contentement. Il fallait dire que le pauvre n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de quatre heures.

\- On n'a toujours pas trouvé de plan pour le problème Finn… murmura Octavia à l'oreille de sa voisine. Alors, pas trop vite quand même la remise en couple.

La petite brune fronça le nez en émettant un petit grognement :

\- Il m'était complétement sorti de l'esprit celui-là.

\- Tout comme Clarke, affirma Lincoln en s'insérant dans la conversation.

Raven fit un bond et tapa sur l'épaule du nouveau venu.

\- Rah Linc' ! Ça ne va pas de me surprendre comme ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle avec une mine sévère. Mon petit cœur ne le supporte pas. Tout mon être ne le supporte pas fait, bien que tu puisses penser le contraire. Tu sais, j'aime bien faire peur aux gens tout ça. Les surprendre. Etre chiante, par moment. Les embêter. Mais pas avec moi-même. Surtout pas quand je suis dans une conversation importante et en pleine concentration. Tu vois ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant désespérément à savoir où voulait en venir son amie, mais arrêta bien vite ses réflexions en n'en venant à la conclusion que personne ne pouvait la comprendre totalement.

\- Et puis comment tu sais pour Finn toi d'ailleurs ? demanda Raven en voyant que Lincoln ne répondrait pas à sa précédente réplique.

\- Je plaide coupable pour cette fois, couina Octavia.

\- Incapable de garder un secret ici.

\- Je ne savais que c'était un secret d'État. Et puis Linc' peut nous aider !

\- Admettons. Monsieur muscles nous aide, s'exaspéra l'hispanique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tout comme Clarke. » toi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et poursuivit :

\- Tu n'y pensais plus, et elle non plus. Tu la vois tracassée, toi ? Tu peux me croire, en ce moment ce mec doit être le dernier de ses soucis. Tant qu'on ne lui en parle pas, elle n'y pense pas.

\- Pas faux. Mais il reste quand même un problème, souffla Raven.

\- Problème ou pas. Il est loin et elles sont là. Prêtes à se rapprocher à n'importe quel moment et pour n'importe quelle raison… sourit Lincoln.

\- Pas faux non plus.

Il lui souriait comme s'il venait de trouver la solution à tous leurs problèmes, mais une question taraudait son esprit.

\- Par contre… De ce que j'ai compris d'Octavia, Finn est le petit ami de Clarke, mais pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Wells a bien ramené Amanda.

\- Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, constata Raven.

\- Étonnant, ironisa Octavia.

\- Eh, je suis censé comprendre quoi là ?

\- Que t'es une petite fouine Reyes.

\- Même pas vrai… rechigna-t-elle. Et j'en savais déjà assez. Aux dernières nouvelles, Clarke n'affichait pas vraiment leur relation comme publique. Et il n'était qu'un ami avec avantages. Donc, elle ne lui a tout simplement pas proposé de venir par peur que ça ne devienne trop sérieux entre eux. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé.

\- Donc une fois rentrée, elle le quitte ? proposa Octavia. Ça parait beaucoup trop simple.

\- Mais non, c'est logique, conclue la petite brune. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter du problème Finn avant encore plus d'un mois et demi. Le problème est réglé. Basta. Ça a été vite quand même. On est des génies.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'on esquive, objecta Lincoln, mais chacun sa vision des choses.

\- C'est pareil. Cherche pas embrouilles là, il n'y en a pas, bougonna Raven. Comme ça, si elle a Lexa à la fin des vacances, elle quitte Finn. Si elle n'a pas Lexa, elle sera encore plus triste qu'au départ, et aura grand besoin de se changer les idées avec lui.

\- Donc il a le rôle du bouche trou… constata Octavia. C'est méchant.

\- C'est réaliste.

\- T'es vraiment un démon, Raven Reyes.

\- Je sais, sourit la jeune femme.

\- J'espère au moins que ce mec est le genre con, stupide et un peu salaud sur les bords… souffla Lincoln. Je me sentirais moins coupable comme ça.

Raven serra les lèvres, et à la vue de sa grimace, ce n'était pas vraiment pas le cas.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke arriva à quelques pas de Lexa et de la dénommé « pouffiasse blonde platine » qu'elle avait pris le temps de renommer sur le trajet, elle entendit le rire scintillant de son amie retentir dans les airs.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent. Elle aimait entendre Lexa rire, mais le fait que le rire ait été provoqué par une inconnue canon lui plaisait moins. Nettement moins.

Elle arriva à leur hauteur, un grand et magnifique faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

La jeune inconnue quitta Lexa du regard pour détailler une petite seconde la nouvelle arrivante qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Clarke jura intérieurement à l'entente de cette voix cristalline. Sérieux, elle était canon et avait une belle voix et était polie. Magnifique.

\- Non, merci, claqua-t-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lexa ?

\- Oh, vous vous connaissez, s'étonna l'inconnue.

\- Quelle déduction, railla Clarke.

La plus petite cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, quelque peu étonnée par le ton hostile employé par la nouvelle arrivante à son égard.

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lexa qui admirait la scène devant elle, se mordait violemment l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Puisque tu le dis, je …

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, finit par couper la brunette. Mon amie est juste un peu grognon quand elle n'a pas mangé. D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es venue me chercher, Clarke ?

La blonde hocha la tête, la mâchoire toujours aussi fortement contractée que ses bras étaient serrés contre sa poitrine.

\- Oh, bien sûr, s'excusa l'inconnue. Je vais te laisser alors, mais laisse-moi…

Elle attrapa la main de Lexa, et sortit un stylo de son sac pour y inscrire un numéro de téléphone.

Les yeux de Lexa s'agrandirent aussi vite que la bouche de Clarke s'ouvrit sous le culot de cette jeune femme.

Pour le temps qu'il fallut à l'inconnue d'inscrire son numéro, la blonde se retint le plus décemment possible, autrement dit à s'accrochant à Lexa, de ne pas percer les deux magnifiques iris turquoise de la jeune femme qu'elle rêvait de voir partir très loin d'elles. Pour son propre bien, très, très, très loin.

\- Appelle-moi si t'en a envie… susurra-t-elle, en lançant un petit clin d'œil à Lexa qui rougit jusqu'au haut des joues.

Une fois l'inconnue partie, et les deux jeunes reparties sur leurs pas vers leur petit groupe, Clarke laissa échappa une partie de la fureur qui n'était toujours pas descendu.

\- T'as rougi ? s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de garder un semblant de calme qui ne trompait personne. Sérieux, t'as rougi ?

Lexa ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

\- Clarke. Ta jalousie transcende la plage. Calme-toi.

\- Ma jalousie ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Non, évidemment, excuse-moi. Ce que tu nous as fait là-bas n'était que la simple crise de panique pour ma santé ? On ne sait jamais, avec son petit mètre soixante, mon entrainement militaire et la plage pleine de monde. Elle aurait pu me kidnapper, railla Lexa en lançant un regard éloquent à sa voisine qui ronchonna.

\- C'est ça moque-toi, cracha Clarke.

La brunette s'étouffa à moitié de rire ce qui plus moyennement à la blonde qui accéléra le pas.

\- Boude pas ! cria Lexa déjà largué de plusieurs mètres.

Clarke, plus qu'offusquée par les rires de la brune dans son dos, lui montra son plus beau doigt sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de leurs amis, elle s'installa le plus loin possible de Lexa, voulant éviter son sourire narquois, et de se ridiculiser plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Mardi 7 juillet – 14h00

Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent tous sur leurs serviettes pour faire une petite sieste et digérer, sous les directives de Bellamy qui criait à l'électrocution. Mal en aurait pris à quiconque aurait essayé de dire non.

Lexa voulu s'installer à côté de Clarke mais la jeune fille se déplaça à l'opposé. Elle souffla et leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de ne pas la suivre. Son amie se calmerait bien toute seule.

Raven et Jasper avaient démarré un jeu de carte non loin d'elle. Pire que des enfants, ces deux-là refusaient catégoriquement de faire la sieste, mais même eux n'avaient rien pu faire contre maman poule Bellamy. Elle hésita une seconde à les rejoindre mais vit un livre dépasser du sac que Clarke avait laissé là, et le prit dans ses mains. Elle adorait lire, mais n'en avait que très peu l'occasion. Ces vacances étaient aussi bien l'occasion de prendre du temps pour elle.

Elle détailla la couverture et rit en lisant le titre. _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen. C'était tout à fait le genre de lecture de la blonde. Voulant retrouver un peu d'elle, Lexa démarra l'ouvrage qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une ombre sur sa page la fit sortir de la lecture dans laquelle elle était pongée. Clarke était là à côté d'elle, et elle ne l'avait même pas vu approcher.

Voyant le regard insistant de Lexa sur elle, la jeune femme se vit obliger de justifier sa présence d'un ton presque agacé.

\- J'ai oublié ma crème solaire.

La brunette hocha la tête.

\- Tu boudes plus ?

\- Hm… bougonna Clarke.

Elle sourit doucement et secoua la tête devant le caractère de cochon de la blonde. Malgré tout, Clarke n'avait pas bougé et s'était même assise sur un coin de la serviette de Lexa pour mettre sa crème. La brunette continua alors tranquillement son livre, sans manquer de lancer des petits regards discrets.

Et après une petite dizaine de minutes où elle en avait eu assez de voir la jeune fille se contorsionner, et essayer de se mettre seule de la crème solaire dans le dos, elle proposa son aide.

La blonde se contenta d'écarter les cheveux de son dos et de lui tendre le tube de crème.

Lexa se plaça derrière elle, les jambes autour de sa taille, et s'appliqua à maser la crème solaire.

\- T'as déjà bien rougie, fit-elle remarquer en sentant la chaleur émanant de la peau de Clarke sous ses paumes.

\- Je sais. J'ai échappé au coup de soleil la semaine dernière, on dirait que ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Il fallait demander de te mettre de la crème plus tôt. Genre, ce matin, réprimanda la brunette.

\- Ils étaient tous en train de dormir, répliqua Clarke nonchalamment.

\- Pas moi.

\- Oh ça non, toi tu draguais.

\- Pas ce matin.

\- Et en plus tu ne nies pas ! s'énerva la blonde.

\- Pour quelle raison je devrais nier ?

Clarke lança un regard dubitatif à une Lexa qui gardait un regard très sûr d'elle. Si elle voulait l'énerver, c'était mission réussie.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne l'ai juste pas coupé dans son élan…

\- Ouais… bougonna Clarke.

\- Tu avoueras qu'elle était loin d'être repoussante.

\- Tu comptes aussi me dire ses passes temps, son prénom et ce qui te plait chez elle ?

Lexa ne répondit rien et finit d'étaler la crème sur les épaules tendues de la blonde qui s'amusait à enterrer ses pieds. Un instant, elle pensa ne rien ajouter et à laisser le sujet sensible de la belle blonde derrière. Et un autre, elle se dit qu'en poussant le bouchon un peu plus loin, elle aurait ce qu'elle cherchait à voir chez Clarke depuis le début… Bien qu'elle en ait eu un petit aperçu avant de manger… Sa jalousie.

Et ce fut la deuxième option qui l'emporta.

\- Elle s'appelle Costia, et a 23 ans. Elle vit ici, pas très loin de chez nous en plus. On devrait l'inviter pour boire un verre un jour. Je crois que j'adore la couleur turquoise de ses yeux.

Clarke se retourna la bouche grande ouverte, fortement offusqué de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- De ?

\- Va te faire foutre Lexa Woods, gronda la blonde en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

Lexa secoua la tête, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, tandis que Clarke repartait d'un pas furieux vers sa serviette.

Mission 1 : Jalousie, franc succès.

Après tout, si elle voulait que Clarke lui revienne, il fallait bien que la blonde admette qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une simple amitié avec elle. Et c'était très bien partie…

* * *

Bellamy avait donné l'autorisation baignade depuis quelques secondes, et déjà le petit groupe se lançait au pas de course – et sur le dos de Lincoln pour Raven – vers la mer. Lexa s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, mais remarqua que Clarke n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde ne profite pas de sa journée à cause d'elle, alors elle fit l'effort surhumain de tenter de s'excuser.

\- Tu vas m'éviter comme ça encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés.

Clarke ne répondit pas et continua son bronzage comme si de rien n'était.

Lexa se plaça devant le soleil.

\- Bouge, ronchonna la blonde.

\- Ne m'en veut pas, s'exaspéra Lexa qui ne comptait pas bouger un orteil. C'était pour rire.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Un peu. Si tu avais vu ta tête… Ça valait tout l'or du monde. Voir ton petit nez se retrousser et ton air sévère colorer tes traits… Adorable.

Lexa commença à rire et Clarke ne put retenir plus longtemps l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ça n'avait pas été très drôle pour elle, mais le rire de Lexa était malheureusement contagieux. Son bonheur était contagieux.

Et imaginer sa propre tête décrite par Lexa avait quelque chose de vraiment amusant.

Elle releva le visage pour voir Lexa à croupis devant elle. Et quelle vue. Elle rebaissa les yeux plus vite que son ombre en riant. Bien sûr que la brune avait fait exprès de placer ses seins bien à sa vue…

\- Tu vois, toi aussi tu ris, enjôla Lexa.

\- Oh oui, je trouve tout ça hilarant. J'adore avoir tes seins à moins de cinq centimètres de mon visage, et plus encore j'ai adoré quand je me suis vue transpercer les magnifiques yeux saphir de cette inconnue avec son stylo.

Lexa bloqua une seconde avant de rire de bon cœur.

\- J'adore ses yeux… mais les tiens sont tellement plus beaux, taquina la belle brune.

Clarke se retint de rougir et se racla la gorge en étouffant un léger merci.

Le regard de Lexa se faisait si intense sur son corps qu'elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un four. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment passé trop de temps au soleil.

Voyant que Clarke n'ajouterait rien à sa tentative de flirt, Lexa se releva pour se diriger vers ses amis à l'eau.

\- Je retourne surfer un peu, dit-elle. Les vagues ne sont pas trop mal ici.

\- D'accord… murmura la blonde, un peu triste à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule. J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais vraiment bien.

Lexa se vit vraiment flattée que Clarke l'ait observée, et une idée germa dans son esprit :

\- Tu sais que j'en fait depuis que je marche. Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais tu m'avais promis quelque chose il y a longtemps…

\- Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Tu m'avais fait promettre de t'apprendre à surfer quand on irait en vacances toutes les deux. Tu veux ?

\- J'avais oublié… souffla-t-elle, un sourire nostalgique collé au visage. Tu adorais me montrer tes vidéos.

Lexa avait toujours été très sportive. La meilleure du lycée à n'en pas douter. Elle excellait tout aussi bien en sport commun qu'individuel. En passant du basket, de la lutte, à la gymnastique. Et oui, même en gym, elle excellait. Mais le sport qui l'avait toujours fait vibrer le plus en dehors du combat, c'était le surf. Elle aimait cette sensation. Glisser sur la vague. Ne faire qu'un avec elle. Se laisser porter. Trouver le parfait équilibre.

\- Tu disais toujours que tu trouvais ton bonheur sur une planche… Quelques secondes suspendues dans le temps… murmura Clarke en même temps où elle entendit Lexa le lui dire dans ses souvenirs.

La brunette hocha la tête, un grand sourire accrochés aux lèvres.

\- Alors, toujours partante ? sourit-elle encore plus fort.

\- Je vais me ridiculiser… se dégonfla Clarke.

Si Lexa était la sportive du lycée, Clarke était tout le contraire. Et tout était bon pour manquer un cours de sport. Préférant ses pinceaux aux ballons. Le silence de son atelier au bruit du gymnase. Ses vieux vêtements amples aux tenues collantes pour courir. Non, rien à faire, elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Lexa, elle s'était plongé un peu plus dans ce monde inconnu. Et en voyant les yeux pétillant de sa petite amie de l'époque, elle avait compris que Lexa vivait sur le terrain la joie qu'elle trouvait elle-même derrière un tableau.

\- Allez ! la motiva Lexa. Je vais t'aider.

Après quelques instants de réflexion et le sourire flamboyant de la belle brune devant elle pour la convaincre, elle finit par accepter. Après tout, ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'elle en train de faire tout autre sport, si ?

Tout d'abord, Lexa réquisitionna la planche d'Amanda, et la positionna sur le sol à côté de la sienne pour montrer les mouvements de base à Clarke. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et pouvait enchainer les mouvements à une bonne vitesse.

Ce fut une tout autre histoire une fois dans l'eau.

La pauvre s'avérait avoir un équilibre absolument ridicule et ne pouvait pas se redresser d'un pouce sans finir la tête sous l'eau.

Au bout d'une énième chute dans un lapse de temps absolument ridicule, Lexa se décida à intervenir. Elle voyait très bien que l'énervement de la blonde commencer à monter.

\- Clarke, vient ! cria-t-elle depuis le bord de mer.

La jeune fille nagea en trainant sa planche jusqu'au bord, une grimace de défaite accrochée au visage.

\- Je suis trop nulle, s'apitoya-t-elle.

\- Dis pas ça. Pour une première c'était vraiment pas mal.

\- Je n'ai même pas réussi à compter le nombre de fois où je suis tombée…

\- Vingt-sept, souffla Lexa avec une grimace.

\- Oh je suis vraiment trop nulle… Un chat noir sur une planche de surf.

D'accord, Clarke n'était vraiment pas faite pour le surf, ou tout autre sport demandant de l'équilibre. Mais Lexa ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi vite.

\- Mais non. Viens là je vais t'aider ! On va d'abord s'entrainer sur le sable.

\- Je m'en sors sur la sable, tu l'as bien vu, ronchonna la blonde. C'est sur l'eau que je n'ai aucun équilibre.

\- C'est pour ça que je serai derrière toi cette fois.

Clarke se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, à deux sur ma planche, comme ça je pourrais te stabiliser, expliqua la brunette.

Clarke émit un rire amer.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de sentir ton corps en bikini contre moi, mais non, très mauvaise idée.

Lexa commença à rire.

\- J'ai parlé tout haut ? couina-t-elle.

\- On dirait bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, je saurais garder mes mains aux endroits convenables.

La blonde bougonna, mais accepta. L'entrainement sur sable fut assez rapide et plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Dans son dos, Lexa gardait une distance convenable et ses mains étaient bien à des endroits convenables également.

Évidemment, l'eau fut une tout autre histoire. C'était toujours bien plus compliquée dans l'eau. Lexa voulant laisser à Clarke son espace, ne pouvait ni se stabiliser elle, ni la jeune femme devant elle.

Après une énième chute, elles changèrent de technique.

\- Bon, laisse-moi faire, rit Lexa. On passe clairement plus de temps dans l'eau que sur la planche pour l'instant.

La blonde hocha la tête et ne protesta pas quand Lexa se rapprocha nettement d'elle. Elle aussi en avait vraiment assez de se retrouver tête la première dans l'eau.

Et à vrai dire, avoir Lexa si près d'elle n'était pas si déplaisant. Etrange, oui sans aucun doute, mais pas déplaisant.

Accroupies, l'une derrière l'autre, Clarke pouvait cette fois sentir la poitrine de Lexa collée contre son dos. Ses jambes dans l'axe des siennes. Sa main droite entre sa poitrine et son épaule, et sa main gauche appuyée entre son ventre et sa hanche.

Doucement, elles se redressèrent.

Une fois debout et stable, Lexa commença à guider la planche sur les vagues. Doucement, puis avec plus de vitesse.

Elles avaient réussi. Clarke tenait enfin sur la planche et pourtant, elle n'y portait pas plus d'importance que cela.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle était tout simplement hypnotisé par le rire de Lexa contre son oreille et les impulsions de ses poumons contre son dos. C'était bien la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vécu de la journée. De ses vacances. Non, de l'année. Depuis bien longtemps à vrai dire.

Elle-même affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Non pas grâce au paysage idyllique s'affichant devant elle ou parce qu'elle tenait enfin sur cette foutue planche, mais bien parce qu'elle faisait ça avec Lexa.

Elle en avait rêvé. Des mois durant alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux adolescentes éperdues d'amour l'une pour l'autre. Insouciantes et amoureuses. Lexa lui avait montré chacune des vidéos de ses compétitions, en vacances avec ses cousines, avec Lincoln.

Et elle en avait rêvé. Sentir le corps de Lexa contre le sien tandis qu'elle lui apprendrait à maitriser ce sport qui la faisait tant vibrer. Pouvoir partager une de ses passions.

Et c'était tellement plus beau qu'un rêve. Tellement au-delà de ses espérances.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la jeune femme épanouit et riant aux éclats dans son dos. A son corps contre le sien et à ses mains la tenant fermement. Ces petites secondes passèrent à une vitesse invraisemblablement longue tandis que son cerveau lui permettait un ralenti de ce moment parfait.

Et une vérité la frappa.

 _Quelques secondes suspendues dans le temps…_

Lexa avait eu raison à un point tel que son cœur s'en serra.

Elle tourna doucement le visage et les lèvres de Lexa frôlèrent sa joue. Cette fois, elle n'entendit plus aucun rire.

La brunette auparavant obnubilé par tout ce qui s'offrait à elle n'avait presque pas pris connaissance de sa proximité avec Clarke. Et quand elle tourna le visage, sa respiration se bloqua. Ses yeux se figèrent sur les lèvres si tentantes de la jeune femme. Et sa concentration fut totalement occupée par la belle blonde.

Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de Lexa bien trop nettement pour qu'elle soit à une distance convenable. Et si elle y portait vraiment attention, elle pouvait également sentir la joue de la brune conte la sienne. Preuve d'à quel point elles étaient proches.

Et alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un demi centimètre les unes des autres… Elles embrassèrent l'eau.

\- Aaaah ! hurla Clarke avant de ne faire qu'un avec la vague qui venait de l'engloutir.

Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois bien trop proche de Lexa qui ne l'avait visiblement pas lâché malgré leurs chutes.

La brunette riait aux éclats et Clarke ne pouvait dégager son regard du visage rayonnant de bonheur de la jeune femme accroché à elle.

Son rire cristallin. Ses lèvres tentatrices. Les petites fossettes sur ses joues. Ses yeux. Ses mains sur sa taille.

Ce mélange dangereux eut l'effet d'un cocktail Molotov dans le cœur de Clarke qui peina à respirer quelques secondes. Plus encore ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait. Non, ce qui l'importait était qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Elle mourrait d'envie de ressentir la chaleur des lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes.

Elle en crevait d'envie et pourtant la peur la paralysait.

Lexa dut percevoir le trouble de Clarke puisqu'elle cessa tout rire pour plonger ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles azurs de la jeune femme. Et elles restèrent ainsi plonger dans le regard de l'autre.

Désespérément accrochées.

Désespérément dépendantes…

Le regard de Lexa dévia une seconde vers les lèvres de Clarke qui tenta une approche pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec cette femme qui lui faisait tant envie.

Leurs respirations saccadées se mélangeant…

Elles étaient tellement obnubilées par l'autre qu'il leur était impossible de dire depuis combien de temps elles étaient ainsi ou où était aller se cacher leur planche de surf.

Le gouffre représentait par l'écart entre leurs bouches semblait insurmontable… Terriblement attirant et dangereux.

Juste un petit centimètre…

Leurs prunelles toujours fixement plongées dans l'autre.

Lexa détacha sa main de la hanche de la blonde, lui provoquant un frisson au passage, pour la remonter jusqu'à sa joue.

Elle frôla légèrement la peau de Clarke de son pouce et …

\- Les filles vous avez perdu votre planche ! hurla une voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elles se décollèrent plus vite que leur ombre, et si brutalement que Clarke replongea une seconde fois la tête sous l'eau.

Jasper s'arrêta à côté d'elles tout sourire à plat ventre sur la planche de Lexa.

\- Bah vous en faites de ces têtes, s'étonna le jeune homme à la vue du regard noir de Lexa et celui perdue de Clarke. Quelqu'un est blessé ?

\- C'est toi qui va finir blesser si tu ne dégages pas de ma planche, grogna Lexa.

Jasper s'exécuta et regarda la brune monter sur son surf et se diriger vers le sable.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Clarke qui semblait ne pas avoir reconnecté ses neurones assez rapidement était resté planté là sans rien dire. Si ces jambes n'avaient pas le réflexe de nager d'elles-mêmes, elle aurait surement coulé.

\- Clarkey ?

\- Hum ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si, si. Tout va très bien, murmura la blonde en nageant vers le bord.

Jasper haussa les épaules avant de suivre les deux jeunes femmes qu'il n'avait pas idée d'avoir dérangée dans un moment plus qu'intime. Tout comme il se demanda ce qu'il avait vraiment pu faire pour énerver Lexa lorsque celle-ci balança d'un geste rageur sa serviette et sa casquette fétiche à l'eau.

En tout cas, fort heureusement pour lui, le moment colère de Lexa passa quand Clarke lui demanda de lui apprendre à faire un service au volley.

* * *

Mardi 7 juillet – 22h30 – Villa 

Le petit groupe venait de rentrer à la villa après un bon petit restaurant sur le bord de plage.

\- Je vais exploser, se plaignit Raven en tenant son ventre alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte.

\- Il ne fallait pas manger autant, rit Octavia.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait le choix d'un buffet à volonté ! Il fallait bien que je rentabilise. Et puis Wells a mangé le double de moi.

\- T'as regardé ton gabarit à côté de celui de Wells ? fit remarquer Maya.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Cherche pas à argumenter avec elle, chérie, sourit Jasper en prenant Maya dans ses bras. Ray-ray n'admettra jamais qu'elle peut être inférieure à quelqu'un. Même quand il s'agit de manger plus qu'un homme qui fait deux fois son poids.

La principale concernée lui tira la langue et ils commencèrent d'ores et déjà à se courir après autour du canapé.

\- Rav ta jambe, grogna Clarke en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle et Lexa. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire un massage après.

\- Oui maman… souffla l'hispanique en s'asseyant dans le canapé les bras croisés.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je suis plutôt crevé ce soir… On ne sort pas au moins ? demanda Monty.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Raven était déjà debout à crier qu'elle avait une idée.

\- On t'écoute, s'impatienta Murphy.

\- Film dans le mini cinéma ? proposa-t-elle. On n'y a pas encore été.

Tous acceptèrent et c'est après une bonne douche bien méritée et tous en pyjama qu'ils se retrouvèrent au sous-sol pour inaugurer le mini cinéma.

\- Wow. C'est trop classe ici, s'extasia Jasper en sautant sur l'immense genre de matelas installé sur toute une moitié de la pièce.

Tous se ruèrent sur le matelas et se partagèrent les couvertures et oreilles disposés çà et là.

\- Popcorn ! dit Murphy en arrivant avec un grand sourire qu'il perdit bien vite. Eh, mais vous avez pris toute la place !

\- On vous a laissés les fauteuils tournants, minauda Octavia en voyant arriver son frère derrière Murphy.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent non sans rechigner un minimum, et Raven éteignit les lumières avant de mettre en route le film.

\- On regarde quoi ? s'inquiéta Clarke quand elle entendit une musique flippante s'élever dans la pièce.

\- Conjuring, répondit Jasper la bouche déjà pleine de popcorn.

\- Un film d'horreur ?!

\- T'as tout compris blondie, sourit Murphy qui semblait déjà à fond dans son film.

Clarke paniqua et tenta de se défères du plaid dans lequel elle était emmitouflé pour fuir.

\- Oh non y'a pas moyen, dit-elle rapidement. Je crois que je vais aller dormir.

\- Non. Clarke Griffin, tu restes ici, rit Lexa en la rattrapant par le bras et en la faisant retomber sur elle.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, tu le sais, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Je sais bien. Mais allez, ça va être marrant. Et puis tu ne vas pas aller te coucher toute seule alors qu'on passe un film d'horreur en bas…

\- Je jure que si tu rigoles parce que je sursaute je te frappe, menaça la blonde.

\- Promis, je ne rirais pas… trop, sourit Lexa en resserrant son emprise sur Clarke qui s'était calée dans ses bras.

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes de film, Clarke était déjà toute recroquevillé sur elle-même, le plaid remontait jusqu'en dessous des yeux. Elle fermait les yeux et laissait échapper des petits cris plaintifs à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur et autant dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

Lexa qui avait déjà vu ce film plusieurs fois connaissait chaque réplique par cœur, tout comme elle connaissait chaque moment qui risquait de faire peur à sa blonde. Elle lui proposait alors sa main à chaque fois et Clarke ne la refusait jamais.

Après un moment particulièrement flippant où Lexa s'était vu broyer les phalanges, elle voulut retirer sa main mais la blonde resserra son emprise.

\- Prends l'autre main, murmura la brune qui avait vraiment besoin de faire bouger l'autre.

Clarke ne se fit pas prier et attrapa sa main… sans lâcher l'autre.

\- Non. Je… commença Lexa qui se ravisa vivement à la vue d'une Clarke tétanisé dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que sa blonde était si horrifiée devant les films d'horreur et s'en voulu légèrement de l'avoir fait rester. Après tout pour elle, ce n'était qu'un film. Ce n'était que du montage. La vie était tellement plus effrayante…

Oui, elle avait vécu bien plus effrayant… Là, dehors, ce n'était pas un simple film. La guerre n'était pas un foutu montage. Tout ne s'arrêtait pas au bout de deux heures dans une pièce sombre.

Son cœur tambourina plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains commencèrent à trembler dû aux souvenirs, et aux images s'imposant devant ses yeux.

Clarke le remarqua instantanément et ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de se blottir plus fort dans les bras de la brunette, et de caresser sa paume avec son pouce. Elle se doutait bien que son comportement n'était pas dû au film… Néanmoins, elle ne posa aucune question.

Lorsque Lexa remarqua le comportement de Clarke, elle sourit et son cœur se serra. Elle adopta le même comportement que la blonde à son égard. Caressant doucement ses mains. Et se contentant de la rassurer devant un film que ni l'une ni l'autre ne suivait plus.

Elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvé dans cette position depuis… depuis trop longtemps. Bien sûr, elles dormaient ensemble enchevêtrés comme des fils d'écouteurs, mais elles dormaient. Et c'était là tout le problème, elles s'endormaient séparément, et se réveillaient ensemble mais avec une gêne évidente.

Là, elles étaient toutes deux bien consciente de vouloir ce câlin. De vouloir être dans les bras de l'autre.

Alors que Lexa ne pouvait détacher son regard de la belle blonde dans ses bras, les lumières se rallumèrent brusquement.

\- C'était vraiment trop bien ! s'exclama Amanda en s'étirant.

\- Le film est fini ? demanda Lexa d'une petite voix.

\- Tu dormais ou quoi ? rit Murphy. T'avais trop peur ?

\- C'est toi qui avait trop peur pour aller t'assoir aux pieds de Bellamy ? répliqua la brune. Eh oui, tout le monde t'a vu.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément mais ne répondit pas à la pique de la jeune femme, puisqu'ne l'occurrence elle avait raison. Il avait vraiment flippé seul sur son siège.

Lexa essaya de se relever mais le poids sur sa poitrine ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Clarke, on va dormir,murmura-t-elle.

Octavia, juste devant elles, passa une main devant le visage de la blonde et grimaça :

\- Elle s'est endormie.

Lexa jura mais essaya tout de même de se dégager.

\- On n'arrivera pas à la monter jusqu'au deuxième… souffla Octavia, déjà exténué rien qu'à l'idée de porter son amie dans les escaliers. Et elle ne se réveillera pas.

\- On la laisse ici ? proposa Murphy.

\- C'est ça, railla Lexa. Si elle se réveille ici toute seule après avoir vu un film d'horreur dans cette même pièce, elle va faire une crise cardiaque.

Après un moment de réflexion, et voyant Lincoln s'étirer, ils eurent la brillante idée de le faire porter Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune femme ne se réveilla pas du trajet, même quand le grand baraqué lui cogna malencontreusement la tête contre une porte.

Enfin déposé sur le lit, Lincoln sortit de la pièce avec Octavia qui fit un bisou sur le front de sa meilleure amie, et soufflèrent une bonne nuit à Lexa.

La brunette coucha Clarke, et reposa la couette jusqu'au haut de ses épaules, avant de se coucher à son tour. Ça avait été une journée aussi épuisante que riche en émotion…

* * *

Mercredi 7 juillet – 03h25 – Chambre de Clarke et Lexa

 _Une odeur de brulé. Une fumée noire l'empêche de respirer et d'ouvrir correctement les yeux. Sa tête la lance et chaque impulsion pour se relever lance dans son corps meurtri._

 _Le bruit. Les cris. Les coups de feu. Les explosions._

 _L'odeur d'essence lui monte à la tête et l'empêche de se concentrer._

 _Elle va s'évanouir, elle le sent. Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde et pourtant, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas. Elle ne doit pas._

 _Si elle s'endort, elle meurt._

 _Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline son cerveau se reconnecte au reste de son corps. Elle tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne voit rien. Elle n'entend rien d'autres qu'un bourdonnement constant dans ses oreilles et des cris étouffés._

 _Et elle comprend._

 _Ils ont attaqué._

 _Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine à une vitesse qui lui fait penser qu'il va exploser dans la seconde._

 _Elle a mal et son corps lui cri de le laisser s'endormir._

 _Elle essai de bouger, mais finit par un échec cuisant en comprenant qu'un mouvement de sa jambe droite lui fait horriblement souffrir._

 _Sa main tremblante descend le long de sa cuisse et un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec une tige en fer._

 _A en juger par le flot de sang qui s'écoule le long de ses doigts, elle est salement touchée._

 _Elle va mourir._

 _Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres, et des larmes qu'elle ne peut plus retenir coulent le long de ses joues. Son ouïe commence à revenir et elle peut entendre des cris tout autour d'elle._

 _Non, non, non. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas si jeune._

 _Elle calme ses larmes et prends plusieurs fortes inspirations._

 _Une explosion._

 _Son véhicule a été attaqué._

 _Elle était positionnée à l'avant avec son chef de mission._

 _Son chef. Titus._

 _Elle doit le chercher. Les chercher. Ses amis. Elle ne voit rien mais crie leurs noms._

 _-_ _Woods ! entend-elle au loin._

 _Son cœur se resserre à la l'entente de la voix rocailleuse de son chef. Il est en vie._

 _Une lumière s'infiltre dans l'habitable, et bientôt elle comprend qu'il fait son possible pour lui dégager une sortie._

 _-_ _Woods sort d'ici ! hurle-t-il à nouveau._

 _Elle doit sortir._

 _Un coup d'œil rapide sur sa cuisse meurtrie et elle prend une rapide décision._

 _Elle se défait de sa ceinture et l'enroule à la base de la plaie._

 _Ses mains s'agrippent fermement à la tige en fer planté dans sa jambe, son souffle se fait plus saccadé. Et dans un dernier cri de son chef mêlé à une rafale de balles contre la carrosserie, elle tire de toute ses forces._

 _Un hurlement de douleur s'échappe de sa gorge…_

\- Aaaaah.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut et alluma rapidement la lumière de sa lampe de chevet à l'entente du cri puissant qui venait de s'élever à côté d'elle.

Lexa hurlait dans son sommeil. Elle se débattait avec elle-même. Une expression de pure torture colorait ses traits habituellement si sereins. Les draps étaient trempés de sueur.

\- Lexa ! Lexa ! paniqua Clarke en la secouant par les épaules. Lexa, réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar. Réveille-toi Lex…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, totalement désorientée, tremblante et fébrile. Se débattant avec la personne qui était désespérément accrochée à elle.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatés au point où Clarke ne pouvait plus distinguer le vert de ses iris. Seul un noir abyssal lui faisait face. Des yeux rougis par la peur.

Elle était terrorisée.

A la seconde où la blonde le compris, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre Lexa dans ses bras malgré les coups de la brune.

La tête callée contre son buste, les corps comprimés entre ses bras, elle lui murmurait que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là, et que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar.

La jeune femme continua de se débattre quelques minutes avant de se calmer. Sa terreur n'étant trahit que par de petits sursauts et geignements.

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa au bout d'un moment, encore trop tétanisée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Je suis là, je suis là… Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là maintenant.

La brune tremblait inlassablement alors que Clarke faisait tout son possible pour la rassurer. La tenant fort contre elle. Lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Réchauffant ses bras maintenant recouvert de frissons.

Lexa releva le regard, et Clarke desserra son emprise pour prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et rencontrer son regard perdu.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Lexa à la vue du visage de la blonde devant elle.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, réussit-elle à articuler en fondant en larmes.

Totalement désarmée devant cette attitude si fragile de la part de la brune, Clarke la reprit dans ses bras. Se contentant cette fois de la serrer aussi fort que possible contre son cœur pour faire cesser la tempête de douleur qui faisait rage en elle. Elle lui murmurait qu'elle est là, qu'elle serait toujours là.

Encore, et encore jusqu'à avoir un semblant de calme et de lucidité de la part de la brune.

\- Je vais aller chercher un gant de toilette… Murmura Clarke après un moment. Et un nouveau pyjama.

Lexa était encore tremblante et trempée de sueur, et la blonde ne voulait pas la laisser dans cette position. La vue d'une Lexa si fragile lui brisait déjà assez le cœur.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé la voir ainsi. Non, jamais. Et pourtant, ça venait d'arriver. Lexa semblait brisée. Brisée de l'intérieure. Et la blonde eut le cœur en miette à cette idée.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle avait des cicatrices. Elle savait que la guerre changeait les gens de l'intérieure. Et elle avait agi comme si Lexa y avait réchappée, comme si elle était toujours une jeune fille innocente et pleine de vie. Elle avait été bernée par ses grands sourires de façades et son visage impassible… Mais les cicatrices de la brune semblaient bien plus fraiches qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer…

Et à ce moment précis, elle se sentait bien stupide de l'avoir assaillie de tous ses maux dès leur arrivée ici.

Quand elle voulut se relever, la prise de Lexa contre son corps se fit plus insistante.

\- Pars pas…. Pars pas… Pars pas… répétait-elle.

\- Je, Lex… Il faut… tenta la blonde en passant une main contre son visage.

Elle rencontra une nouvelle fois ce regard perdue et se ravisa à bouger jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ne la laisserait pas.

D'un mouvement, elle attrapa un long t-shirt qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord du lit, et changea la brunette du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Pars pas… Pars pas… continuait de murmurait Lexa lorsque la blonde détachait ses mains de son corps pour lui enfilait le nouveau vêtement.

Une fois finit, Clarke laissa la lumière allumée, se réinstalla sous la couette avec Lexa contre elle. Elle la serrait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, et ça semblait marchait. Les tremblements de la brune avaient cessé. Ne laissant que quelques sanglots silencieux…

\- Pars pas… murmura Lexa en refermant ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue.

\- Je suis là, Lex'. Je ne pars pas. Je te le promets, rassura la blonde en la berçant.

\- Jamais… Pars jamais… souffla-t-elle une dernière fois avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ~**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Personnellement j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire certains passages... Comment avez-vous trouvé le cauchemar de Lexa ? J'ai décidé de l'écrire au présent, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas dérangez ! Et on se dit à bientôt ! (J'aime bien dire bientôt c'est pas une date fixe, ahaha)**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou mes petits loups. Me revoilà ! Toujours en retard pour pas changer** **. Je crois que je vais postuler pour travailler à la SNCF. Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents malgré son côté un peu plus sombre...**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 22000 vues (Trop bieeeen) !**

 **J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Rcschloe** : Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. Avec la difficulté qu'il m'a causé... Je pousserais encore un peu plus loin la fragilité de Lexa pour montrer que sa façade dur n'est vraiment que ça, une façade, et qu'elle a quand même un passé militaire donc ça risque d'être un peu dur pour elle dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça t'ira. Je fais de mon mieux pour les publications mais c'est toujours très dur de se dépêcher ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. A bientôt, Xo, Lu.

 **Manon33** : Heyyy you ! Je pense que c'est ta première review aha, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu la suis depuis le début et que tu l'adores toujours autant. Et encore plus que tu ais pris le temps d'écrire une review pour faire savoir ta présence ! Clarke et Lexa ne sont pas prête de s'avouer qu'elles s'aiment encore (Désolé je suis un peu sadique sur les bords ...) mais ne t'inquiète pas les moments mignons et les rapprochements vont se faire de plus en plus présents au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Merci encore d'avoir laissé une si gentille review et à bientôt ! Xo, Lu.

 **Shane** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

 **Caro** : Hey ! Clarke jalouse et vraiment très nulle pour la cacher on peut se l'avouer, aha. Lexa ne va pas arrêter de s'en servir contre elle compte là dessus ! Pauvre Jasper j'ai tout un groupe qui veut le noyer. Il s'en ai prit plein la figure niveau insultes ! En tout cas le but était bien de vous fruster avec le baiser donc c'est réussit ! Je suis contente que le cauchemar t'es autant touché. Il a effectivement un effet qui va rapprocher Lexa et Clarke mais... tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que cette partie sombre de la vie de Lexa n'a pas que des effets bénéfiques... Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Xo, Lu.

 **Blake30** : Coucou toi ! Lorsque je ne voyais pas ta review arriver je me suis inquiétée... (Et je ne pouvais pas poster le prochain chapitre aha) donc heureuse de te retrouver. Tu as été hospitalisée ?! J'espère que tu vas bien ? En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne récupération. Moi, je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir tes reviews mais c'est vrai que les pavés en débuts de chapitres qui me prennent une heure doivent en énerver quelques uns ! Tu vas devoir te créer un compte on dirait.

Oww merci mais c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Il faut pas me dire ce genre de chose, je suis une madeleine et je pleure pour rien alors je te dis pas ma tête devant ta review. L'esprit dortoir est ce que je préfère dans les fictions (toujours ça en commun aha). Sincèrement, je crois qu'il n'y a pas une fiction que j'ai écrite où mes personnages ne sont pas en groupe en mode dortoir. Merci à toi de me dire ça. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, mais mon but premier est de réussir à transmettre des émotions et à transporter les gens par mes écrits. Alors, si j'ai réussis c'est parfait. Merci. Je t'avoue que la conversation Lincoln-Octavia-Raven sur la relation de Clarke et Finn était également moi m'éclairer moi ! Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment peut être leur relation pour que Finn puisse les croire en couple, sans qu'il le soit, et que Clarke puisse flirter avec Lexa... C'est très compliqué comme relation ! Je suis contente que Clarke t'ai plu dans le précédent chapitre. J'aime qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite. Elle voudrait pardonner Lexa. Et à la fois elle l'éloigne et fais des crises de jalousie... J'essaie de la faire ressembler le plus possible à une personne normale. Le prochain sera plus centré sur Lexa et son passé et j'espère pouvoir te montrer une nouvelle facette de cette jeune femme !

Lexa en a bavé dans le précédent chapitre, et va en baver encore plus dans le prochain alors accroche toi. Le cauchemar était totalement imprévu qui plus est ! En principe, la fin devait être sur Clarke et un coup de soleil, mais ma playlist a fait tourner une chanson poignante et ça m'a inspiré pour le cauchemar. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette partie t'ai plu. J'aime écrire sur les cauchemars bizarrement... Il y en aura encore une énorme partie dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça te plaira et te paraitra tout aussi réel. Ma correctrice m'a énormément ici pour que ça colle avec la réalité. Le reportage ne sera donc pas pour tout de suite comme dans ces chapitres Lexa est en état de stress post traumatique, elle ne pourra décemment pas se voir à la guerre. Je déplace donc cette idée vers la fin ! AHA surprise ! Non, en vrai c'était juste un flash back mais je ne le mettrais peut être pas... Je ne sais pas en fait. Même le reportage risque d'être compliqué et je ne sais plus si je vais l'intégrer à cause de Lexa. On verra bien ! Peut-être que ce sera que sur Lincoln pour changer un peu. Je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée.

Tu as tout à fait compris là où je voulais en venir avec Lexa et Clarke. Elles se rapprochent chacune à leurs façons, à leurs vitesses... Et à la fois elles en apprennent un peu plus sur la vie de l'autre lors de ces dernières années. Clarke savait que Lexa était allé en guerre mais je crois que c'est à ce moment où elle se rend compte que ce n'était pas un simple job. Lexa a laissé des parties d'elle là-bas et ça la pousse à revoir son jugement qui était très sévère auparavant. Clarke vient de passer un tournant et à partir de là, c'est elle qui fera plus de pas vers Lexa pour la récupérer.

C'est bon. Je pleure, encore. Si tu savais à quel point c'est magique de se faire dire qu'on a du talent pour la chose qu'on aime faire plus que tout au monde... Je n'ai pas les mots mais merci. Merci, tu es trop gentille.

Mon récit n'est encore qu'à la phase de brouillon. Je le supprime régulièrement et je le recommence parce que je n'ai pas encore le fil directeur, ou ça ne me plait pas... C'est de la science-fiction alors j'ai tout un carnet concernant les recherches de ce roman et c'est très difficile de s'y retrouver ! Pour l'instant je n'ai que deux chapitres mais dès qu'il aura bien avancer je le posterais peut-être sur wattpad. L'éditer serait un rêve... Ça concernera une jeune femme avec des dons particuliers, des expériences, la guerre et un triangle amoureux avec deux femmes et un homme mais pour une fois ce sera pas les deux femmes qui tournent autour du mec... enfin, ce genre de chose.

J'espère que tes soins se passent bien et on se dit à bientôt. Xo, Lu.

 _ **Merci à Clara (ma correctrice VIP extra chat Ninja que j'adore) d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de m'avoir donné de précieux conseils pour l'écrire.**_

* * *

Chapitre X

Samedi 11 juillet

Trois jours.

Trois jours étaient passés, emmenant avec eux les nuits et cauchemars d'une Lexa plus fatiguée que jamais.

Trois jours que la brunette se réveillait en hurlant, le corps tremblant et l'esprit embrumé par des images du passé.

Des images qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour repousser… pour oublier. Mais la vérité était que plus elle voulait oublier, et plus elle y pensait. Et plus elle y pensait, et plus ses nuits étaient agitées.

C'était la raison qui lui était venue lorsqu'elle s'était demandée pourquoi. Pourquoi ils revenaient maintenant alors que ses nuits avaient été d'un calme olympien calme pendant plus d'un mois.

La deuxième raison, et la plus probable, était que pendant ce dernier mois, son esprit avait été trop occupée à penser à d'autres choses. A Clarke, principalement, mais aussi à Aden, et à ses jeunes dont il fallait s'occuper. Et maintenant que tout se faisait toujours plus calme et reposant, les images qu'elles pensaient avoir oubliées revenaient la hanter.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde.

Elle n'y avait repensé qu'une seconde.

Une seconde et les cauchemars étaient revenus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient plus forts ces derniers temps, plus intenses, plus vrais, plus effrayants, … plus réels.

C'était ça, le pire. La réalité.

Peut-être s'était-elle cachée derrière des faux semblants trop longtemps. Elle avait fait semblant d'aller bien au début. Elle savait très bien faire semblant. Elle était douée pour ça. Très douée même. Et puis ses mensonges étaient devenus la seule barrière derrière laquelle elle pouvait se cacher, jusqu'à se persuader elle-même qu'ils étaient vrais.

C'était un moyen comme un autre de survivre. De ne pas couler.

C'était son moyen.

Et son moyen avait pris l'eau à la seconde où le soleil de sa vie était réapparu. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Plus que n'importe qui, elle pouvait lire en elle. Elle réussissait toujours à lui faire montrer ce qu'elle voulait cacher au monde. Même inconsciemment.

Les cauchemars étaient aussi sûrement en partie là parce qu'elle ne pouvait les lui cacher.

Et pourtant, elle le voulait plus que tout au monde.

Ne pas lui en parler.

Ne pas qu'elle sache.

Ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était brisée de l'intérieur.

Amusant quand on y pense. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle n'ait pu lui cacher lorsque ses cauchemars la réveillaient toutes les nuits. Quand c'était elle qui se charger de la consoler sans même savoir. Quand c'était la seule qui pouvait la ramener à la réalité alors que les ténèbres l'appelaient.

Elle était toujours là.

Toutes les nuits.

Tous les soirs.

Sans jamais se plaindre.

Sans jamais poser de questions.

Elle n'avait même pas demandé à changer de chambre. Lexa le lui avait pourtant proposé au bout de son deuxième cauchemar. Elle avait compris qu'ils ne cesseraient plus avant un certain temps. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Clarke qui, sans rien dire, s'était recouché en la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle ne partait pas, jamais.

Pas pour l'instant…

* * *

− Lexa et Clarke dorment encore ? demanda Monty alors qu'il finissait de mettre la table sur la terrasse extérieure.

− Oui je pense, je n'ai entendu aucun bruit en passant devant leur porte, répondit Octavia en prenant sa place.

Personne ne prit la peine de rajouter quoique ce soit et ils n'allaient pas râler parce que certains d'entre eux louper le déjeuner. Ils avaient tous remarqués les cernes noirs qui avaient commencés à se creuser sous les yeux de leurs amies depuis quelques jours.

Elles partaient se coucher très tard et ne se réveillaient que plus tard encore.

Ainsi, depuis trois jours maintenant et quatre avec celui-ci, il manquait deux personnes à table.

− Ça n'a pas l'air de ressembler à Lexa de se lever si tard, nota Murphy, qui pourtant ne connaissait pas plus que ça la jeune femme. Depuis qu'on est arrivés, elle s'est toujours levée avec l'aube pour aller courir.

− Tu crois qu'elles ont passé le cap et qu'elles passent leurs nuits à s'envoyer en l'air ? rit Jasper.

− Non, claqua Lincoln coupant ainsi au passage les quelques rires qui avaient commencé à fuser.

− Et comment tu le sais toi ? demanda Murphy. Tu as bien vu comme elles sont proches.

− Croyez-moi, vous l'auriez entendue si c'était arrivé. Clarke a une puissance vocale peu commune, dit Raven en essayant de détendre l'ambiance et en s'asseyant à table, amenant avec elle un énorme plat de frites.

Octavia pouffa à se souvenir.

− Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi ? taquina Bellamy en piquant déjà les frites dans le plat.

− Je me remémorais à quel point il nous était impossible de dormir quand Lexa et Clarke ont commençait à s'envoyer en l'air.

− On avait déjà notre appartement pourtant.

− Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Raven venait y passer toutes ses nuits ?

− Ah oui… J'oubliais presque qu'on avait un parasite, railla-t-il. Heureusement elle est plus là !

− Eh ! s'offusqua Raven en se préparant à exploser sa bouteille de ketchup sur Bellamy.

− On ne joue pas avec ça, intervint Wells en reprenant la bouteille des mains de la petite brune.

− Et puis, on a un tout autre genre de parasite maintenant, fit remarquer Octavia. Au moins Raven ne laissait pas ses sous-vêtements traîner partout.

− Tu te moques de moi ? rit Bell. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai retrouvé des petites culottes et soutiens gorge lui appartenant. Et dans des endroits vraiment improbables…

− Elle faisait le ménage, essaya de défendre la brunette.

− Euh laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.

− La vaisselle ?

− Non plus.

− Les courses ?

− Encore moins.

− Bon d'accord j'abandonne. Ray, t'as été notre pire colocataire, se résigna Octavia en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

− Vous avez un coloc ces derniers temps ? demanda Maya.

− Murphy, avant qu'il ne se trouve son propre appart.

− On en avait assez de voir notre appartement se transformer en maison close. Et tu peux me croire, il fait vachement concurrence à Clarke pour ce qui est de la puissance vocale, s'amusa Octavia.

− Oh je ne veux pas savoir ça !

− C'était bien son seul défaut. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Murphy est un parfait homme de maison. Je me rappelle son arrivé comme si c'était hier… souffla Bellamy, nostalgique.

− Oh moi aussi. Un peu trop bien, railla Octavia en jetant un regard éloquent au principal concerné.

* * *

Août 2012 – Appartement des Blake.

− Bell ! Je suis rentrée !

La jeune femme balança son sac dans l'entrée et retira ses chaussures prestement avant d'aller se chercher une boisson dans le frigo.

Elle cria à nouveau le prénom de son frère et le silence lui répondit. Elle haussa les épaules et se préparait à s'installer dans son canapé quand elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle.

Elle fit un bon et paniqua quand à nouveau elle cria le prénom de son frère pour qu'un blanc magistral lui réponde.

Rapidement elle inspecta l'entrée à la recherche d'une trace de Bellamy qui aurait pu avoir mis ses écouteurs, mais ses affaires n'étaient pas là.

Paniquée à l'idée qu'un voleur est pu s'introduire chez eux, la jeune Blake se munit d'un parapluie entreposé dans l'entrée et commença à avancer sans un bruit dans le couloir. Elle réfléchit une seconde en se disant que le voleur aurait déguerpi en l'entendant crier mais ne lâcha pas son parapluie pour autant. Même un chat aurait à faire à elle dans le pire des cas.

Les bruits émanaient de la chambre du jeune homme. Et c'est muni de son arme improvisée qu'elle ouvrit la porte à grand coup de pied.

− Oh mon dieu ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en plaçant une main devant ses yeux.

Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas prête à voir Murphy en pleine action.

− Dégage mini Blake ! râla le jeune homme.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre au même moment où Octavia claqua la sienne.

− Octavia, je suis rentrée ! s'annonça Bellamy. J'étais partie faire des courses. Murphy va sûrement venir vivre avec nous quelque temps, il n'a pas encore trouvé d'appartement.

La jeune femme ramassa, non sans une grimace de dégoût, le caleçon qui traînait dans le couloir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, et le balança sur son frère.

− J'avais cru comprendre ! La prochaine fois, demande-lui de mettre une chaussette sur la poignée de porte. Et envoie-moi un message pour prévenir nom de Dieu !

− Oh…

− Et il va falloir changer la serrure de ta porte, je l'ai explosé.

− Que… Quoi ?!

− Oh toi, commences pas à me faire la morale ! Et n'oublies pas de changer tes draps avant de te coucher ce soir.

La jeune femme quitta l'appartement non sans claquer la porte rageusement et se hâta d'appeler Clarke pour lui raconter sa vision d'horreur. La blonde n'avait aucunement pris en pitié son amie mais avait plutôt rit à gorge déployé. Après ça, Octavia se retint d'appeler Raven qui serait d'un pire soutien que Clarke. Elle finirait de se morfondre avec sa bière.

* * *

Murphy se mit à rire à son tour.

− Elle s'appelait Elena celle-ci, dit-il.

− Bravo, je suis étonnée que tu t'en souviennes ! railla Octavia.

− En fait, il s'est avéré que…

− C'est devenu mon assistante, rit Bellamy.

− Non ? Cette Elena qui m'amène gentiment des cafés quand tu finis tard ? demanda la jeune Blake, la tête déconfite.

− Celle-là même.

− Je suis scandalisée. La légende qui dit que tu t'es tapé toutes les nanas que tu croises n'est peut-être pas si infondée.

− Attend, t'as déjà couché avec Octavia ?! demanda Jasper.

Les deux concernée s'étouffèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, tout comme Lincoln qui avait recraché sa gorgée de bière. Heureusement pour Bellamy, aucun aliment ou boisson n'était à proximité mais il avait failli faire une attaque cardiaque.

− Ça ne va pas non ?! réagit Murphy.

− Je ne sais pas si je suis plus offusquée par le fait que tu ais l'air répugné par moi ou par Jasper qui ait pu imaginer cette situation, nota Octavia.

− Je n'ai pas dit ça ! T'es super sexy… Loin de moi l'envie de penser le contraire… mais… T'es comme ma sœur, exagéra Murphy dans une grimace de dégoût.

Bellamy et Lincoln qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remit de cette intervention laissèrent échapper au même instant leurs respirations.

− Regardez Bell et Linc, rit Wells. Ils sont aussi blancs que des cachets d'aspirines.

Tous se retournèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes et un fou rire général s'en suivit. Les pauvres, il ne fallait pas leur mettre de telles idées en tête.

− Tu vois que vous avez des points communs, sourit Octavia en bousculant son frère, lui remémorant cette fois où il lui avait affirmé être bien trop différent de Lincoln pour s'entendre avec lui. Vous vous souciez tous les deux de savoir avec qui je couche.

Le jeune homme hoqueta et affirma vivement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire quand un nouveau fou rire secoua la petite assemblée.

* * *

− On leur garde à manger ? souffla Wells avant de débarrasser la table. A Clarke et Lexa.

− Je vais leur préparer deux assiettes, proposa Amanda.

− Je n'aime pas les voir comme ça…

− Nous non plus, et pourtant, elles n'ont pas l'air d'être motivé à nous dire ce qu'il se passe,dit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

− Elle cauchemarde, finit par dire Lincoln qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les suppositions de ses amis sur ce qui pouvait bien tenir les deux jeunes femmes au lit aussi tard.

Les cris de Lexa avaient réveillé Lincoln et Octavia dès le deuxième soir, et tous les suivants ensuite. Raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, rien ne servait ne servait de le cacher. Ils finiraient bien par l'apprendre.

− Pourquoi ? demanda Monty.

− Elle fait des cauchemars.

− Ça j'avais bien compris mais pourquoi Clarke fait des cauchemars ? réitéra le jeune asiatique.

− Pas Clarke. Lexa, expliqua Lincoln.

− Nan ? s'étonna Murphy. Lexa la badass passé maître en art de sérénité et contrôle de soi fait des cauchemars ? Si j'avais parié qu'elle devait avoir peur de quelque chose, ça n'aurait pas été de petits rêves.

− Crois-moi, si tu vivais ses cauchemars, tu finirais traumatisé à vie, cracha Lincoln sur la défensive.

− Du calme mon pote… Je disais juste ça comme ça…

− Eh bien garde tes réflexions pour toi. Elle a vécu des choses bien plus dures que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

La guerre changeait les gens. Et Lexa n'y faisait pas exception. Elle avait été suivie psychologiquement après son retour pendant plusieurs mois et avait insisté pour arrêter ses séances depuis que les cauchemars avaient cessé. Selon elle, son psy ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Lincoln s'était même étonné qu'elle soit si vite remise, mais tout n'était qu'une façade avec elle. Un instant il y avait vraiment cru. Jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

Lui-même était toujours suivi, et il n'avait pas vécu le quart de ce à quoi Lexa avait dû faire face.

* * *

Le réveil affichait déjà plus de 14h00. Lexa était totalement éveillée et admirait sa blonde. La fatigue marquait ses traits, et elle s'en voulu de l'empêcher d'atteindre son quota de sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle fit un mouvement pour attraper son téléphone, un grognement à ses côtés lui indiqua qu'elle avait réveillé Clarke.

− Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

− Pas de souci… Il va bien falloir qu'on se lève. J'aimerai bien manger avec tout le monde aujourd'hui.

− Hm… gémit Lexa, une petite grimace collée au visage.

− Ils ont déjà mangé ?

− Je suppose vu l'heure.

Clarke souffla et passa ses mains sur son visage, avant de se relever et s'étirer.

− Tu n'es pas obligé Clarke…

La blonde se retourna pour voir Lexa le visage baissé sur ses mains entremêlées. Elle avait deviné ce qu'elle lui dirait à a seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

− Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec tout le monde. Et au lieu de ça, tu passes tes journées enfermées avec moi. Tu ne dors plus par ma faute. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu peux aller dormir avec Raven. Je me débrouillerais.

− C'est ça… murmura Clarke plus pour elle-même que pour son amie.

− Je me débrouillerai, insista Lexa d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique et sans appel. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Le cœur de la jeune blonde se serra. Cette phrase était bien plus blessante qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord pour elle. Cette phrase était le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lexa. C'était son alarme personnelle. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même pour que sa bombe intérieure ne fasse d'autres victimes qu'elle-même… Et pourtant, elle n'avait besoin que d'un peu d'aide pour la désamorcée…

− Tu mens, lâcha-t-elle presque trop calmement.

− Je…

− Laisse-moi finir !

La brune calma ses ardeurs et se tût pour laisser Clarke prendre la parole. Et à juger par le ton sévère que venait d'employer son amie, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

− Tu mens toujours quand il s'agit de cacher ce que tu ressens. Et tu es très douée pour ça, je dois bien le reconnaître, mais ça ne prend plus avec moi. Tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et pourtant, dans cette phrase, je comprends que c'est surtout là, que je ne dois pas te lâcher ! Tu m'as dit cette même phrase il y a trois ans, j'ose espérer que tu t'en souviens. Et ce n'était pas parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, mais bien parce que tu avais peur que je sois là pour toi et que je réponde présente. Et ça, ça te détruisait. Tu avais peur de me blesser. Encore aujourd'hui, tu as peur de me blesser alors tu m'envoie balader. Eh bien, tu sais quoi, je m'en moques. Blesse-moi ! Laisse la bombe exploser et blesse-moi. Mais ne me rejette pas… S'il te plaît ne me rejette pas, je ne le supporterai pas encore. Tu viens de sonner l'alarme Lexa. Alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seule dans cette période de ta vie où être seule signifierait… signifierait être perdue. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas encore, finit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Elle se retrouvait à bout de souffle. Elle-même impressionnée et chamboulée par le discours qu'elle venait de sortir. Depuis trop de jours, elle s'était tu, avait encaissé. Aujourd'hui, il fallait que ça sorte, et ça faisait du bien. Tout autant à elle, qu'à Lexa qui n'avait rien su répondre. Son sourire parlait néanmoins pour elle.

Clarke avait compris. Elle comprenait toujours. Il était grisant de voir à quel point la jeune femme pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais néanmoins, ça la rassurait. Elle savait que maintenant quoiqu'il puisse se passer, Clarke serait là. Bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas que Clarke aurait été là avant ce jour mais elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas demandé.

Elle se releva et s'arrêta tout près de Clarke pour lui souffler des remerciements :

− Merci… d'être là.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. C'était juste ça. Un merci pour tout ce que Clarke avait fait pour elle et ferait à l'avenir, parce qu'elles le savaient toutes les deux. Elles n'allaient plus laisser l'autre partir de sitôt.

− Lexa ?

− Oui ?

− Tu sais que je n'ai pas posé de questions, mais ça te ferait du bien de parler de tes cauchemars. Je suis là et tu le sais. Mais si ce n'est pas à moi, va voir Lincoln au moins.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle en pensant à ô combien elle devait en parler à quelqu'un avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Samedi 11 juillet – Piscine – 15h13

− Je t'ai entendue crier quand je suis remontée chercher mon maillot de bain. Tout va bien ? demanda Octavia en s'installant près de Clarke en train de bronzer dans un transat.

− Tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de mettre quelques petites choses au point avec Lex'.

− Elle ne t'a toujours pas dit ce qui la hante pour qu'elle se mette à hurler à la mort toutes les nuits, n'est-ce pas ?

− Non… souffla la blonde. Je ne veux pas la forcer. Elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête.

− En espérant que ça sera bientôt. Si tu voyais ta tête… On dirait un zombie.

Clarke releva ses lunettes de soleil et Octavia lui répondit par une grimace. Preuve des cernes qui devaient orner son visage. La blonde fit mine de bouder et elles rirent franchement.

− C'est ça moque toi. Ta tête n'est pas mieux, mais je présume que ce n'est pas parce que Lincoln fait des cauchemars.

− Non, je confirme, sourit Octavia. Puisqu'entendre Lexa crier nous réveille, on met ce temps nocturne à profits…

− Contente que cette situation convienne à quelqu'un, railla Clarke sans chercher à avoir plus de détails sur la vie sexuelle de son amie. Mais dis-moi, ton frère ? Tu comptes lui avouer bientôt ? Ça va quand même faire une semaine pour vous deux.

− J'aime notre cocon, avoua la brunette. Linc' a de plus en plus de gestes affectueux en public donc il ne tardera pas à le voir de toute façon mais je pense qu'il s'en doute déjà.

− Je pense aussi. Il se fait à l'idée inconsciemment, rit Clarke.

− C'est ça ! Du coup, quand je lui dirais, il râlera un peu pour la forme mais au fond il s'y sera déjà habitué.

− T'es maligne.

− Je sais, je sais, génie naturelle, minauda Octavia.

− On voit que tu recommences à passer du temps avec Ray toi.

Elles rirent et la petite hispanique concernée arriva derrière elle sans un bruit.

− J'entends qu'on parle du génie Raven Reyes par ici ! cria-t-elle en aspergeant ses amies à coups de pistolet à eau qui l'accueillirent à grands cris.

A peine eut elle vider son chargeur, que la petite brune déguerpit vers la piscine. Sûrement pour remplir à nouveau son arme de pointe.

− Oh toi… gronda Octavia en commençant à se relever.

− Octavia, Clarke, dans mon équipe ! cria Jasper qui passait par là, en leur lançant deux tissus bleus et des pistolets à eau bien remplie.

La brunette enfila son torchon bleu en bandana et partie sans attendre à l'attaque vers la pauvre Raven qui semblait se chercher des coéquipiers.

− Lexa ! Viens-là, dans mon équipe, hurla Raven en lui nouant une serviette rouge autour du bras et en lui enfournant un pistolet entre les mains.

Ces deux grands enfants avaient démarré une bataille d'eau et enrôlées tous leurs amis dans leur petite guerre. Rouge contre bleu. Raven contre Jasper. Et à première vue, même si Jasper avait réussi à enrôler Octavia et Bellamy qui étaient des atouts inestimables, Raven avait avec elle Lincoln et Octavia qui pouvaient à eux seuls rivaliser avec toute l'équipe bleu.

Tous se prirent au jeu et c'était dans les rires et les cris que la grande bataille d'eau démarra. Au début, le jeu se fit simple. C'était sans compter les chefs d'équipes qui allèrent jusqu'à réunirent leurs groupes pour leur donner des missions.

− On prend le jacuzzi comme base ! cria Jasper en sautant à l'intérieur de sa dite base.

− Ce n'est pas du jeu ! râla Raven. Vous pouvez remplir directement vos munitions !

− Fallait être plus vive mini pouce, taquina Octavia avec un grand sourire.

Raven ronchonna encore et montra son plus beau doigt à l'équipe adverse.

− On pourrait prendre la piscine, murmura-t-elle à ses petits soldats. Au moins, on serait sûre de ne pas manquer de munition non plus.

− Elle est trop à découvert et près de leur base, fit remarquer Lincoln qui s'était pris à deux cents pour cent dans le jeu.

− On pourrait se mettre derrière les gros arbres en forme de V là-bas, montra Lexa en expliquant pourquoi ils y seraient bien.

Elle aussi s'était vraiment prise au jeu.

Raven approuva le plan, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à courir vers leur base en embarquant avec eux, seaux d'eau pour leurs munitions et serviettes comme protection.

Les bases choisies, les chefs d'équipes expliquèrent les missions. Et autant dire que les voir crier pour se comprendre et se mettre d'accord sur le déroulement des opérations était comique et beaucoup moins réaliste qu'en véritable bataille.

La première mission consista à noyer le chef adverse. Autant dire que c'était ce pauvre Jasper qui avait fini la tête sous l'eau par Maya qui n'avait pas caché sa joie. On avouera que la technique du je-fais-semblant-de-t'embrasser-pour-te-noyer était petite, mais Raven était restée vigoureusement campée sur ses positions, ce n'était pas de la triche mais de la diversion. Le point était à son équipe.

La deuxième mission se résuma tout simplement à « je te touche, tu fais le mort, la dernière équipe debout gagne. ». Et avec la base de l'équipe bleu plus qu'à découvert, ils avaient été salement touchés dès le début. Mais l'équipe de Raven ne s'était pas attendue à voir la petite silhouette d'Amanda se faufiler dans leur base et les attaquer en traître. Ne restant plus que Wells et Raven dans la base puisque les autres étaient partis attaquer le jacuzzi, ça avait fini en Wells contre Amanda. La galanterie l'avait perdu et à partir de là, les bleus gagnèrent la partie

C'est ainsi que la troisième mission débuta pour départager les joueurs à égalité et terminer ce jeu qui avait pris une bonne partie de leur après-midi.

Un fanion de la couleur de chaque équipe était méticuleusement caché sur une partie de la propriété et le but était de tout simplement de retrouver le fanion adverse et de le ramener à son chef sans se faire toucher. Toujours était-il qu'il fallait trouver ledit fanion souvent bien gardé.

Le bleu était caché au-devant de la villa, près du garage, attaché en hauteur sur le panier de basket et gardé par Monty et Amanda tandis que tous les autres étaient partis traquer le rouge, qui lui était tout simplement caché entre le potager et les arbres fruitiers de l'immense jardin. Et avec toute la verdure environnante, il allait être très compliqué de le voir. Il était gardé par Raven qui ne pouvait pas courir, Maya, Wells et Lexa disposés de façons stratégique. Ils avaient choisi la voix défensive en se disant que deux personnes tels que Lincoln et Murphy seraient bien suffisantes pour ramener le fanion adverse tandis que les bleus avaient optés pour l'offensive.

− Préparez-vous, souffla Raven dans son talkie-walkie – parce que oui, elle avait trouvé des talkies – qui était perchée sur une branche près de son fanion. Ils finiront par nous voir et nous, on ne les verra pas forcément.

− Connaissant Jasper, il va envoyer presque la totalité de ses troupes ici, murmura Maya qui elle était caché derrière un buisson. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'on se retrouve avec Octavia, Bellamy, Clarke et lui-même sur les bras et qu'il ait laissé seulement Monty et Amanda en défense.

Tous approuvèrent mais ils n'imaginaient pas que Maya avait fait exactement les bons pronostics.

− Tu devrais jouer au loto, rit Raven quand elle vit les quatre personnes annoncées par la jeune femme arrivé près du potager.

− A onze heures, Bellamy, murmura Wells qui pointait son pistolet à eau comme s'il s'agissait d'un sniper. Il approche par ici.

Lexa qui était censée toucher les assaillants par derrière dès qu'il franchissait le périmètre de Raven se mit en position.

Le silence se faisait pesant à mesure que Bellamy et Octavia, en avant, approchaient. Tout ceci n'ayant beau être qu'un jeu d'eau avec des pistolets fluorescents, tous s'étaient prêtés aux véritables conditions de combats.

Peut-être un peu trop pour certain…

− Lexa dégage d'ici ! dit virulemment Raven à travers son talkie.

La jeune femme avait vu Bellamy et Octavia l'encercler. Ils l'avaient sûrement vu et Raven ne tenait pas à perdre sa meilleure combattante et la seule qui pourrait vraiment protéger son fanion. Quitte à se faire un peu dur et pressante envers la jeune brunette qui prenait vraiment Raven pour son chef…

Elle sursauta d'ailleurs à la voix de l'hispanique se faisant toujours plus présente et se faufila en vitesse entre les arbres pour la rejoindre.

− Plus vite, tu vas te faire canarder ! hurla Raven cette fois de vive voix lorsqu'elle eut Lexa dans son champ de vision.

Lexa se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait à l'instant où son cœur loupa un battement et se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Avec la quantité de sports en tout genre qu'elle pratiquait, elle avait une très bonne cardio, alors elle pouvait être certaine que ce n'était pas la bataille d'eau, même sous forte chaleur, qui faisait s'emballer son cœur.

Des flashs commençaient à percer devant ses yeux à une vitesse qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle trébucha une fois, deux fois, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer à courir vers l'arbre où ses amis l'attendaient.

− Reprends tes esprits ! cria Raven.

A nouveau des flashs du passé envahirent sa tête et un tournis la pris, la forçant à ralentir notablement l'allure. Néanmoins, sans s'en rendre compte elle se trouvait à présent aux côtés de Titus et un inconnu à tirer sur leurs assaillants.

Non, pas Titus et un inconnu. Raven et Wells. Ses amis. Elle n'était plus en guerre.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite.

Les bruits semblèrent s'atténuer, les cris de ses amis ne représentant plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

A nouveau le visage de Raven se brouilla pour devenir celui d'un fantôme du passé.

Face à elle, le chapeau que portait Bellamy se changea en keffieh. Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le regarder et cligner des yeux fortement pour revoir non pas ce foulard, mais bien le chapeau coloré de son ami. Il pointa son arme sur elle. Elle paniqua en se rendant compte que son ami ne portait non pas son pistolet à eau, mais un HK. Elle cligna à nouveau des paupières mais rien ne se modifia. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Dans un geste purement mécanique, elle pointa sa propre arme sur son ami et son désarroi s'agrandit lorsqu'elle se rendit qu'elle non plus ne portait plus un simple pistolet à eau.

Sa vue se brouilla ne laissant devant elle qu'un terrain flou et des formes trop rapides et incertaines pour être humaines. Pour être ses amis…

Elle tenta de lutter contre ses souvenirs de guerre, mais il était déjà trop tard, son esprit s'était déjà envolé vers une époque révolu, entremêlant la réalité avec un passé trop douloureux.

Les arbres devinrent des véhicules en flammes.

La villa au loin se transforma en ce village tordu et déformé qui hantait ses cauchemars. Ce village qu'elle devait protéger. Ce village devant lequel ils avaient été attaqués...

L'eau ruisselant sur son corps prit une teinte rougeâtre et son coeur décolla à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

Les cris de ses amis prirent un accent qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle priait de ne plus entendre.

Elle essaya de tirer contre ses assaillants qui ne cherchait qu'à la tuer mais rapidement, elle se rendit compte que son chargeur était vide. Sa main gauche se dirigea vers la réserve de balles qu'elle portait dans la poche de son pantalon mais elle entra directement en contact avec sa peau.

Sa tête la lança un peu plus lorsqu'elle se regarda et vit un pantalon aux couleurs kaki sur ses jambes alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. Elle essaya d'émerger de ce cauchemars mais rien n'y faisait, elle était trop enlisée.

Rien n'était réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Et pourtant tout semblait si… vrai.

A nouveau dans un geste purement instinctif, elle se débarrassa de l'arme qui ne lui servait plus à rien pour attraper le Glock qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture.

Il n'était plus là.

Elle était totalement démunie.

− Woods ! Reprends ton arme ! cria Raven.

Et même si la jeune hispanique lui disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas perdre cette partie, ce fut la goutte de trop pour Lexa qui l'entendit d'une tout autre oreille et se vit ramener quelques mois en arrière. Projetée vers ce jour qui avait tout changé pour elle.

Elle bascula dans les ténèbres de son esprit, se déconnectant elle et son corps de la réalité dans laquelle elle était. C'est alors que le jardin verdoyant dans lequel elle s'amusait quelques instants auparavant se transforma définitivement en champ de bataille.

Ce fameux champ de bataille qui l'avait changé à jamais.

* * *

 _Son véhicule a été attaqué._

 _Une lumière s'infiltre dans l'habitable, et bientôt elle comprend que son chef fait son possible pour lui dégager une sortie._

− _Woods, sor_ _s_ _d'ici ! hurle-t-il à nouveau._

 _Elle doit sortir._

 _Un coup d'œil rapide sur sa cuisse meurtrie et elle prend sa décision._

 _Elle se défait de sa ceinture et l'enroule à la base de la plaie._

 _Ses mains s'agrippent fermement à la tige en fer planté dans sa jambe, son souffle se fait plus saccadé. Et dans un dernier cri de son chef mêlé à une rafale de balles contre la carrosserie, elle tire de toute ses forces._

 _Un hurlement de douleur s'échappe de sa gorge…_

 _Tout son corps lui hurle qu'il va sombrer dans l'inconscience à la seconde où elle retire l'objet étranger de sa jambe. Et pourtant, elle tient bon. Son esprit est plus fort que ça._

 _Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait. Elle savait ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle avait insisté pour qu'ils la laissent partir malgré son jeune âge. Aujourd'hui était le moment de leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas eu tort et qu'elle pouvait tous les sauver._

 _Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux trempés, elle prend une forte respiration et se redresse autant qu'il lui_ _est_ _possible pour atteindre l'ouverture que son chef a créé pour elle._

 _Elle passe la tête et son regard met quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière environnante._

 _La fumée l'empêche de respirer normalement et elle s'étouffe avant de réussir à y voir quelque chose._

 _A nouveau d_ _ans l'habitable, elle se rend bien compte qu'il y fait bien trop chaud pour que tout soit normal. Elle essaye à nouveau de passer par l'ouverture m_ _ai_ _s tout son matériel l'e_ _n empêche_ _. Alors, elle enlève sa veste et son gilet pare balle qui lui rajoute facilement quatre tailles, et réussit à s'extirper par la fenêtre de son véhicule, avec pour seule protection une arme automatique et un revolver qui ne quittent pas ses mains._

 _Accroupie au-dessus de son véhicule, elle ne voit que de la fumée noire se mêlant aux flammes, aux éclats des balles et à la lumière du jour qui tente de percer dans cette horreur._

 _L'horreur. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle._

 _Une main agrippe son poignet et elle se retrouve sur le sol, plaqué contre son véhicule. Elle panique et se prépare à asséner le plus beau coup de poing de sa vie lorsqu'elle se rend compte que_ _la personne qui l'agrippe fermement n'est autre que_ _son chef._

− _Titus, s'étrangle-t-elle._

 _Si elle ne le savait pas si récalcitrant aux élans d'affections et qu'elle était dans son état normal, elle l'aurait enlacé._

− _Ton gilet, Woods ! gronde-t-il le souffle court._

 _Lexa jette un œil sur son corps et elle se dit qu_ _'effectivement,_ _ce n'est pas son débardeur qui ira arrêter les balles ennemies._

 _D'un mouvement vif, l'homme retire son gilet par balle et l'enfile à Lexa qui est encore trop sonnée pour résister ou protester. Au passage, il s'assure que le garrot qu'elle s'est fait elle-même tiendra la route. Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang._

 _Son regard vaque_ _autour_ _d'eux. Des corps. Il y a des corps inertes partout_ _sur le sable_ _. Quelques formes indistinctes continues de courir et de tirer dans la fumée et le brouhaha mais elle ne distingue presque plus rien. Le véhicule devant eux a totalement explosé et el_ _le ne donne pas cher des autres_ _._

 _Une plaie sanguinolente sur le front de son chef retient son attention._

 _Sur le moment, ça lui parait être la chose la plus_ _importante_ _au_ _monde._

 _Il faut le soigner._

− _Woods ! crie-t-il alors qu'elle pose sa main sur cette plaie ouverte._

 _Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et son visage fermé continue d'observer la plaie._

 _Elle est en total choc et son chef le comprend lorsqu'il passe une main devant ses yeux et qu'elle ne réagit pas._

 _Il sait qu'ils vont mourir s'ils restent ainsi._

 _Elle doit bouger._

 _Il souffle et se résigne à faire la chose la plus logique qui soit : lui donner un coup de poing._

− _Recalibrage cognitif_ _, s_ _ouffle-t-il au même instant, comme des excuses au geste qu_ _'il s'apprête à avoir._

 _La jeune femme sent le poing arriver et s'écraser sur sa pommette dans une douleur fulgurante mais suffisante pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits._

 _Son regard recommence à bouger et son chef se rend compte qu'elle_ _est à nouveau avec lui_ _._

− _On va bouger d'ici_ _, ça va exploser_ _! crie-t-il à son oreille._ _Survivants dans le véhicule derrière nous._

 _Il se redresse et se prépare à partir._

 _Lexa est sur_ _s_ _es talons, fortement_ _agrippée à son arme_ _. Elle a repris_ _son_ _masque d_ _'_ _impassib_ _ilité_ _et l_ _a maîtrise de soi qui lui sont caractéristiques_ _. Si elle même n_ _'était pas consciente de sa tempête intérieure, toute personne extérieure l'aurait trouvée bien trop neutre pour être humaine._

 _Ils traversent_ _les quelques mètres qui séparent les deux véhicules à vive allure, le souffle court, et le coeur prêt à exploser_ _._

 _La douleur est à son comble et seule l'adrénaline leur permet de tenir bon._

 _Les balles fusent_ _autour_ _d'eux._

 _Lexa a l'impression qu'elle lui frôle les oreilles._

 _Elle tire._

 _Elle ne sait pas où elle vise ni qui elle vise._

 _Elle tire._

 _Les cris et les balles sont les seules choses qu'elle parvient à entendre dans cet ouragan._

 _Le véhicule n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et elle fait preuve d'un effort surhumain pour accélérer l'allure et se jeter derrière la première roue qu'elle voit._

 _Son souffle est saccadé et elle n'est plus sûre d'être capable de bouger après ça. Malgré tout, ils ont réussi._

− _Il faut retourner jusqu'à Tikrit, dit-elle le plus distinctement possible alors qu'une nouvelle rafale de balles s'abat sur eux. Ils auront…_

 _Elle se stoppe lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle parle dans le vide. Son chef n'est pas à ses côtés._

 _Elle jette un regard vers l'endroit d'où elle vient d'arriver et le voit essayer tant bien que mal de la rejoindre. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et se jette à sa rescousse pour l'aider à franchir les quelques mètres restants._

 _Lorsqu'elle l'empoigne et le dépose sur le sol, elle le retrouve non pas dans les mêmes conditions qu'elle, mais_ _gravement blessé, t_ _enant son abdomen dont une quantité de sang indéfinissable s'échappe._

− _Non, non, non…_ _j_ _ure-t-ell_ _e._

 _Elle panique_ _et plaqu_ _e_ _ses mains tremblantes contre la plaie de son men_ _tor qui ne cesse de hocher négativement la tête_ _._

 _Elle arrache un morceau de son débardeur et continue d'appuyer sur la plaie_ _._

− _Il nous faut du matériel médical, murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour son patient._

 _Titus lève sa main et la pose sur celles tremblantes de Lexa._

 _Elle n'ose pas relever le regard. Pas maintenant. Elle sait ce que ça signifierait. Elle sait ce qu'il lui dirait._

− _Regarde-moi, murmure-t-il._

 _Une larme roule sur sa joue quand elle entend cette voix rocailleuse. Elle ferme plus fortement ses yeux trempés, se butant, ne voulant pas voir la vérité qui s'imposait à elle. Il répète sa phrase et dans une douleur infini, elle relève ses yeux émeraude pour croiser ceux calmes et sincères de son mentor._

 _Il tente de lui sourire, mais elle n'est pas dupe. Elle sait qu'il va mourir. Elle ne l'admet pas, mais elle le sait._

− _Tu as bien fait Lexa_ _, commence-t-il._

 _Elle hoche négativement la tête. Non, elle n'a pas bien fait. Elle a échoué. Ils sont tous morts. Et elle, elle est toujours en vie._

− _Tu as bien fait… Je suis fier de toi._ _Ne cesse jamais de croire en toi et tes capacités. Sois forte…_ _souffle-t-il une dernière fois avant que sa poitrine ne se fige._

− _Non, non, non… continue-t-elle de répéter alors que son mentor vient de rendre son dernier souffle._

 _Q_ _uelques larmes lui échappent_ _alors qu_ _'elle ferme fébrilement les yeux de celui qu'elle a considéré comme un père ces dernières années. Son coeur lui fait terriblement mal_ _et elle_ _hurle_ _de toutes ses forces pour laisser échapper une infime partie de la douleur qui_ _l'ensevelit_ _._

 _La Lexa calme et maître de ses émotions n'est plus là. L'enfant fragile et faible n'est plus là. La petite fille apeurée n'est plus là. Elle vient de mourir sur ce champ de bataille._

 _Elle n'est plus que colère et dévastation. La Lexa qui reste veut tuer. Tuer ceux qui ont arrachés la seule personne qui tenait encore à elle ici._

 _E_ _lle veut se lancer à_ _leur poursuite._

 _Elle ne réfléchit plus et n'est dictée que par la vengeance qu'elle veut mener._

 _L'arme à la main, elle est prête à repartir de là où elle est arrivée_ _,_ _mais des bras forts s'enroulent autour de sa taille la_ _traînant_ _vers l'arrière._

 _Elle essaie de se défendre, mais se retrouve bien vite plaquée contre la carrosserie de la voiture sans pouvoir bouger._

− _Tiens donc… Qu'avons-nous là_ _? m_ _urmure_ _l'homme qui la maintient fortement contre le métal froid derrière elle, dans une langue bien trop reconnaissable._

− _Un petit oiseau tombé du nid et toujours en vie_ _, r_ _it un deuxième homme_ _à côté d'elle._

 _D'un geste sec, il la retourne et retire son casque et un rire gras s'échappe de sa gorge._

− _Un joli petit oiseau…_

 _Elle ne voit qu'un homme avec un foulard_ _et un rire dégoûtant lui caresser la joue, et tout ce dont elle se sent capable c'est de lui abattre son poing sur la figure_ _._

* * *

Le jeu continuait sous les cris et les rires des équipes et tout ça sans se rendre compte de la détresse dans laquelle pouvait se trouver la brunette.

Clarke, qui venait d'arriver avec ses compagnons pour voler le fanion rouge de l'équipe adverse, chercha Lexa du regard. Ayant été sauvagement attaqué lors de la deuxième mission, la blonde comptait bien prendre sa revanche. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Raven qui défendait corps et âme son pauvre bout de tissu et commença à tirer sur elle tout en cherchant Lexa d'un oeil.

Et elle finit par la remarquer quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme semblait se débattre avec elle-même ce qui inquiéta notablement Clarke. Elle cessa instantanément de tirer sur Raven pour focaliser son regard sur la petite brune. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez elle, qu'elle était ailleurs. Mais après toutes ces nuits de cauchemars et de réveils en sursaut, elle avait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Comme si dès que Lexa se mettait à agir différemment, elle n'allait pas bien.

Cependant, le regard que la brunette finit par lancer à Bellamy en face d'elle ne trompa pas Clarke. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et vaquaient d'un endroit à l'autre sans jamais se fixer, une haine était clairement notable dans son regard et sans oublier la panique qui peignait ses traits. Elle était en plein cauchemar. Elle faisait un cauchemar éveillé.

Lincoln, qui arrivait au même instant avec Murphy et le fanion bleu qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper, se rendit lui aussi instantanément compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était néanmoins trop tard.

Lorsque Bellamy s'approcha grand sourire de Lexa, elle lui décocha un crochet du droit d'une force inouïe.

Le jeune homme se retrouva ni une ni deux sur le sol, le nez en sang et inconscient.

Clarke qui s'était stoppée dans sa course vers la brune, encore trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, arriva juste après Lincoln auprès de Lexa qui n'était clairement pas dans son état habituel.

− Lexa ! hurla Lincoln en lui empoignant les épaules.

La brunette ne répondit pas et continua de se débattre vigoureusement. N'hésitant pas à balancer ses pieds et ses poing sur quiconque tenterait de l'approcher.

Tous leurs amis étaient autour d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou comment réagir. Octavia, qui avait auparavant vérifié si son frère respirait encore après le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, se retrouvait maintenant à aider Lincoln et Murphy pour maintenir Lexa.

− Calme toi Lexa ! cria à nouveau le grand baraqué en secouant sans ménagement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas la réalité !

Malgré les paroles forte et sincères du jeune homme, Lexa ne semblait pas revenir à elle et toutes les personnes l'entourant se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir.

− Clarke ? demanda Octavia vers la jeune blonde à ses côtés qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Aide-nous. Comment tu fais la nuit ? Comment tu la calmes ?

− Je… Je…

− Respire Clarke, ordonna Lincoln. Et réfléchis.

La blonde prit une forte respiration et secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Si voir Lexa cauchemarder en pleine nuit était quelque chose d'horrible, ce qu'elle voyait à l'instant n'avait rien pour être défini. Et elle ne savait pas comment la stopper.

− Elle se réveille toujours d'elle-même, finit-elle par avouer. Elle crie, et ça me réveille en même temps qu'elle. A partir de là, je ne fais que la réconforter. Je lui dit que je suis là, où on est, la date, ce qu'on a fait la veille… Ce genre de chose.

Lincoln hocha la tête et serra la mâchoire. S'il fallait éviter de réveiller un somnambule, réveiller quelqu'un en plein cauchemar éveillé était impératif, encore plus quand cette personne se faisait du mal ainsi qu'aux autres.

Et il ne vit qu'une solution.

− Murphy, tiens lui les bras derrière le corps, dirigea-t-il. O', essaye de lui maintenir les jambes. Et Clarke, rattrape-la du mieux que tu peux quand elle tombera.

− Quand quoi ? s'étonna la blonde pendant que les autres s'exécutaient.

Lincoln ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et recula d'un pas.

Clarke se rendit compte de ce qui allait se passer quand elle vit le poing de Lincoln se resserrer. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire un pas en avant et de crier un magnifique "non", avant que le jeune homme n'écrase son poing sur la mâchoire de Lexa qui tomba à la renverse.

− Mais t'es malade ?! hurla la blonde en se jetant à genoux à côté de Lexa et prenant son visage sur ses jambes.

− Recalibrage cognitif, grogna le jeune homme en massant son poing. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas son premier et c'était la meilleure solution.

Clarke s'apprêtait à faire valoir son point de vue sur le "recalibrage cognitif massif" de Lincoln sur le pauvre visage de Lexa, mais un grognement de la part de la brunette la fit revenir sur Terre.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux dû au fort soleil de ce milieu d'après midi et remarqua le visage de Clarke au-dessus du sien. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais elle n'entendait pas encore clairement ce que son amie essayait de lui dire.

Que faisait-elle allongée dans l'herbe ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde et tout lui revint d'un coup. Comme une vague la submergeant, son coeur recommença à s'emballer jusqu'à ce que la main de Lincoln se pose sur la sienne.

− Linc' je… essaya-t-elle de murmurer.

− Je sais Lex'. Je sais. Tu es là maintenant, la rassura-t-il en serrant sa main plus fortement.

La jeune femme tourna le visage pour regarder ses amis avec des airs apeurés sur le visage et finit par croiser le regard inquiet de sa blonde au-dessus d'elle.

Ses mains chaudes étaient posées sur ses joues froides et blanches qui commençaient seulement à retrouver des couleurs.

− Qu'est ce que qui s'est passé ? demanda Clarke sans vouloir paraître intrusive ou trop brusque.

− Je … tenta Lexa d'une voix rauque.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Clarke toujours sur sa joue et ses yeux s'humidifièrent involontairement.

− Je … Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide…

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ~**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il aura été très difficile à écrire alors j'espère que vous aurez apprécié... Je me suis fixé beaucoup plus sur le passé de Lexa ici, et ce sera le cas également pour le prochain. J'espère que ça vous va et que ça n'entache pas les vacances de notre petit groupe préféré ! :)  
**

 **QUESTION : *et petit spoil pour la suite* A la fin du Flash back de Lexa, elle se fait enlever par les hommes qui l'ont plaqué contre la voiture (Daech). Évidemment, elle sera "sauvé" peu de temps plus tard mais je suis consciente des scènes qui pourrait choquer ou perturber certains lecteurs... Alors, je voulais savoir si vous préfériez que Lexa raconte cette partie de façon exhaustive (je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails) ou toujours sous forme de flash back (et là ça risque d'être plus dur et la fiction passera surement en M) ?**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou mes petits loups. Me revoilà à peu près dans les temps cette fois.** **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Il est encore centré sur Lexa et son passé mais après on passera à autre chose si on peut dire.  
**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 25000 vues !  
**

 **J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 **Review anonyme :**

 **Manon33** : Heyy ! Contente de te retrouver et que tu prennes goût à poster des reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir aha. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Lexa a effectivement vécu des choses traumatisantes mais elle est bien plus forte que la moyenne des gens… ;) Il y aura toujours plus de Clexa au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon sadisme a ses limites, et Lexa commencera à avancer avec l'aide de Clarke. C'est d'ailleurs sur ça que va se focaliser le prochain chapitre et après on passera à d'autres choses. Merci encore à toi d'avoir pris le temps de poster une si gentille review, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. J'essaierai d'atteindre le top aha, je fais de mon mieux.

 _ **Merci à Clara d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de m'avoir donné de précieux conseils pour l'écrire.**_

* * *

Chapitre XI

Lundi 13 juillet – 12h15

Depuis l'incident de Lexa, l'ambiance au sein de la villa s'était faite nettement plus calme et reposante. Chacun des membres du groupe passa les deux jours suivants tranquillement à la piscine. Et les soirées s'étaient elle limitées à des jeux de sociétés et des films. La plupart jugeant qu'il fallait laisser un minimum de temps à la jeune femme pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Personne n'avait posé de questions. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient, ou du moins n'étaient pas stupides au point de ne pas comprendre que tout était lié : les cauchemars, la crise, sa période à l'armée et ses réactions. Ça semblait même assez logique quand on y réfléchissait à deux fois…

Ils avaient juste demandé à Lincoln quelques explications et comment agir. Il avait conseillé de ne rien changer, juste de lui laisser un peu d'espace, le temps que la période de crise passe d'elle-même. Lexa ne devait pas ressentir qu'elle était traitée différemment ou prise en pitié. Le jeune homme connaissait sa meilleure amie mieux qu'elle-même et il savait que ça aurait été encore pire.

Lexa avait admis avoir besoin d'aide, et c'était déjà un immense pas pour elle. Vers la guérison mais aussi pour avancer. Le soir même après l'incident, elle avait appelé sa psychologue, Luna.

Cette dernière lui avait demandé de l'appeler au moins deux fois dans la journée en conférence vidéo. Lexa détestait cela et avait vigoureusement refusé. Elle détestait lui parler. Elle, qui ne cherchait qu'à la juger psychologiquement sans la connaître vraiment. Elle n'était qu'un autre foutu dossier dans une pile déjà bien pleine. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait arrêté ses séances la première fois. Sa psychologue, l'ayant bien compris, lui avait alors conseillé de parler avec quelqu'un pouvant la comprendre et en qui elle avait confiance. Et en plus de ça, de l'appeler une fois par semaine. C'était le minimum qu'elle puisse faire.

Lexa accepta et, naturellement, elle s'était tournée vers Lincoln pour parler, mais cela s'était avéré plus compliqué que prévue. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas cette position, car même si lui-même n'avait pas vécu des choses aussi horribles que Lexa, ses souvenirs à elle faisait remonter les siens.

Sur les conseils de Luna, et même si c'était très difficile, ils commencèrent à parler tous les deux. La psy pensait que Lexa venait de vivre un épisode psychotique. Elle jugeait qu'elle s'était renfermée trop longtemps, et que tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus et l'avaient submergée comme une immense vague sans prévenir à la moindre mention de son passé. Mais heureusement, elle pensait aussi que le pire était derrière elle. Bien sûr, elle n'écartait pas la possibilité de rechutes, mais si la brunette faisait à la lettre ce qu'elle lui conseillait, tout devrait bien se passer.

Selon elle, Lexa devait se vider entièrement pour pouvoir se reconstruire sainement. Voilà pourquoi elle lui conseillait de parler. Mais la jeune femme n'avait abordé avec Lincoln que les sujets les plus faciles. A chaque fois, elle s'arrêtait avant l'attaque sur son régiment. C'était un passif encore trop douloureux et trop difficile à aborder avec lui.

Elle avait cauchemardé le soir même, mais beaucoup moins fortement que les jours précédents, et le dimanche elle avait juste émis quelques gémissements dans son sommeil. Preuve que la méthode thérapeutique du docteur commençait à fonctionner.

− Ça va ? demanda Clarke en arrivant dans la chambre alors que la jeune femme était assise en tailleur au pied du lit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et se releva tout aussi calmement en hochant la tête positivement.

Clarke l'imita et resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce dans un silence qui en devenait presque étrange.

Les silences n'avaient jamais été gênants ou dérangeants entre elles. Elles se comprenaient avec une telle facilité que s'en était souvent perturbant pour les personnes les entourant.

Et pourtant, en ce moment précis, elles ne savaient plus.

Clarke ne savait pas. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir, ou même agir avec Lexa. Elle n'y connaissait rien au monde de la guerre ou aux horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir ou vivre. Et plus encore, elle se sentait inutile. Elle s'était presque fait un devoir de protéger et veiller sur la brune ces derniers temps, et elle avait échoué.

La détresse de Lexa lui avait explosé en plein visage alors qu'elle pensait que tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle s'était bien fourvoyé.

− Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda la brunette, sortant son amie de ses pensées.

Clarke figea son regard dans celui de Lexa, et prit une seconde pour se souvenir du pourquoi elle était venue la voir en premier lieu.

− Oui. Euh… Et… En fait, hm… bégaya Clarke dont le rouge commençait à monter aux joues. Je me demandais si on pouvait aller manger ?

− Bien sûr. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? s'étonna Lexa.

− Non. Euh… Pourquoi c'est si difficile…

Lexa lui lança un regard confus et Clarke continua d'une traite :

− On va manger toutes les deux. Le repas que je t'ai promis. C'est le bon moment pour aller prendre l'air je pense. Alors voilà, on va manger toutes les deux en dehors de la villa. Et pour y aller, on prend la moto. Raven a fini de la réparer et Octavia l'a testé ce matin.

Lexa sourit légèrement, du genre de sourire à la fois amusé et mutin qu'elle savait si bien faire.

− Alors comme ça… murmura-t-elle. C'est toi qui prend les rênes du rencard ?

Clarke s'étouffa avec sa salive et fixa son amie avec deux grands yeux ronds.

− Je… Quoi ? Non. Ce n'est pas… Laisse tomber, on y va. Habille-toi, je t'attends en bas dans quinze minutes.

Lexa se mit à rire devant la gêne de Clarke qui repartait aussi vite qu'elle avait franchi la porte de leur chambre.

− J'espère qu'on ne mangera pas des pizzas congelées au moins ! cria-t-elle néanmoins pour se moquer un peu plus de la blonde qu'elle entendit rechigner dans les escaliers.

Elle secoua la tête en riant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Finalement, Clarke avait pris les devants et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Rapidement, elle fit une petite toilette et troqua son vieux short de sport et son t-shirt trop grand contre un autre short en jean noir troué lui arrivant mis cuisse, et un t-shirt ouvert sur les côtés. Elle avait pensé que pour faire honneur à ce pseudo rencard, elle aurait pu mettre une robe mais la simple pensée de la moto la fit y renoncer. Avec la chaleur, tout maquillage ou parfum était à proscrire, alors elle emprunta la crème hydratante à la vanille que sa blonde avait laissé traîner sur le lavabo, laissa ses cheveux au vent et descendit.

Quand elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, elle eut l'immense plaisir de voir que Clarke s'était également changé et avait échangé sa salopette en jean contre une petite robe légère, blanche fleurie qui lui arrivait mis cuisse. Elle avait également, comme à son habitude, coincé deux mèches de ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle était magnifique. Lumineuse. Contrastant nettement avec toute la personne de Lexa.

− Tu sais que tu vas devoir monter sur une moto ? questionna-t-elle en arrivant derrière la blonde qui sursauta.

− Je sais bien, rechigna Clarke. C'est Octavia qui m'a acheté cette robe, et Raven qui m'a presque poussé dedans.

− Tu as demandé des conseils sur comment t'habiller pour notre rencard ? s'amusa la brunette. J'en suis ravie.

− Lexa…

− Je rigole, mais on pourra affirmer qu'Octavia et Raven ont vraiment très bon goût. Cette robe te va vraiment à ravir, susurra-t-elle en passant à côté de la blonde dont le cœur loupa un battement.

Lexa fila à toute vitesse dehors avant d'avoir salué les quelques personnes dans la salle à manger en train de mettre la table et Clarke, remise de son moment d'absence, suivit son amie au pas de course jusqu'à la moto qui les attendait dans la cours.

− Alors, où va-t-on ? Demanda Lexa en s'installant sur son nouveau jouet.

− Surprise !

− Clarke… Sans vouloir casser ta bonne humeur, je conduis alors il vaudrait que je sache vers où je vais.

− Ah oui, pas faux, rechigna la blonde qui voulait faire la surprise de l'endroit à Lexa. En sortant de l'allée, tu tournes sur ta droite pour rejoindre la grande rue. Après tu la suis sur un peu plus de deux kilomètres et je te guiderais pour le reste.

La brunette acquiesça et jeta un casque dans les bras de Clarke en lui lançant une remarque sarcastique :

− En route ma poule !

− Tu te trouves drôle ?

− Très. Après, j'aurais pu dire « En voiture Simone » mais ça collait moins avec la moto.

Clarke roula des yeux et se mit à rire avant d'enfiler son casque et de grimper derrière la brune.

− Tu as mis ma crème ? fit-elle remarquer.

− Peut-être… L'odeur me calme on dirait.

La blonde se mit à sourire. C'était son odeur et donc par intermédiaire, c'était elle qui avait un effet relaxant sur Lexa. Elle aimait beaucoup cette idée.

− Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda Murphy, posté sur le muret près d'elles, une cigarette à la main.

− Tu le sais très bien, répondit Clarke. On va manger en dehors de la villa.

− Et tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se fit intérieurement une liste de ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier. Et le déclic se fit au même moment où une Raven en petite tenue se mit à courir dans l'allée, un énorme panier dans les bras.

− Le pique-nique ! cria la brunette en sautillant pieds nus sur les graviers.

Effectivement, le repas aurait vite tourné cours sans ça…

Et le panier finalement fixé à l'arrière de la moto, Lexa démarra sous les vrombissements du moteur, Clarke fortement agrippée contre elle. Et malgré leurs casques, elles entendirent clairement quelques personnes leur crier de la porte de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Elles rirent et quittèrent la villa.

Leurs amis étaient fous. Ce n'était plus à démontrer.

* * *

Lexa gara sa moto dans une allée en terre entouré par la forêt, et en descendit tout sourire.

− Si j'avais su qu'il ne fallait qu'une moto pour te faire sourire comme ça, j'aurais enfermé Raven dans le garage pour qu'elle s'en occupe plus rapidement, rit Clarke.

− Ça m'avait manqué, répondit simplement la brune en haussant les épaules. J'adorais en faire, avant.

La sensation de la moto était sensiblement similaire pour Lexa que celle lorsqu'elle faisait du surf. Elle se sentait libre. C'était grisant pour elle de voir qu'elle avait abandonné tout ce pour quoi elle vivait auparavant…

Clarke guida Lexa et elles avancèrent sur le chemin en terre, puis entre les arbres, escaladèrent quelques rochers et finalement arrivèrent sur une petite étendue d'herbe verdoyante qui donnait sur un lac.

− Wow… Tu sais choisir les lieux pour tes rencards toi, s'extasia Lexa la bouche grande ouverte.

Clarke lui sourit et ne chercha même plus à corriger la brune sur ce petit moment qu'elle se bornait à nommer un rencard, installant au passage une grande nappe à carreau sur l'herbe. Lexa la rejoignit et s'émerveilla devant toute la nourriture qui s'offrait à elle.

Même si entre les deux, Clarke était l'estomac sur pattes, elle ne crachait jamais sur un bon repas.

− C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

− Je dois bien t'admettre que tout le monde a mis la main à la patte. Pour tout. Raven a réparé la moto. J'ai choisi l'endroit avec Octavia. Maya a fait les cookies. Wells et Lincoln ont préparé tout le reste du repas. Amanda nous a préparé de la crème solaire et des serviettes. Monty et Jasper les boissons. Murphy nous a dégotté cette magnifique nappe. Et Bellamy ce super panier à pique-nique.

Lexa était ébahie devant tous les efforts qu'avait fournis son amie. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas fait seule, ça la touchait en plein cœur. Dire qu'elle-même pensait à inviter Clarke dans un petit restaurant en ville, elle ne se sentait plus à la hauteur.

− Et dire que tu rechignais à vouloir manger avec moi au début… nota Lexa.

− Oh ça va !

Elles rirent puis commencèrent à manger en s'échangeant des banalités.

Après un bon repas, elles s'allongèrent sur la nappe et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement, à la limite de l'endormissement, jusqu'à ce qu'une question traverse l'esprit de Clarke.

− Tu as parlé à quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle doucement.

Lexa souffla et fixa son regard dans les nuages au-dessus d'elles. La discussion qu'elle redoutait était arrivée.

Dans un premier temps, elle s'était adressée à Lincoln pour parler. C'était tout à fait normal, mais la veille, elle avait préféré appeler son petit protégé, Aden. Il n'avait qu'onze ans mais la comprenait parfaitement. Il ne la jugeait pas sur son passé…

Clarke s'était légèrement vexée sur le fait qu'elle préfère se confier à lui plutôt qu'à elle mais n'avait pas extrapolé. Après tout, tant que Lexa parlait et se sentait mieux. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

− J'ai un peu parlé à Linc' mais je ne veux pas l'accaparer alors j'ai aussi appelé Aden, finit-elle par murmurer. Je t'ai dit qu'il était très bien parti pour être premier de sa classe ? Et peut-être même de toutes les sixièmes, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents cette fois et en tentant vainement de changer de sujet. Un collègue qui les évalue a été jusqu'à m'envoyer un mail pour me féliciter du travail que j'ai fait avec lui.

− Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit probablement dix fois, s'amusa Clarke. Peut-être même onze…

− Arrête de te moquer !

− Je ne me moque pas ! répondit-elle pourtant tout sourire. Je dis juste que la réussite de ce jeune garçon a l'air de te préoccuper plus que tout le reste…

Lexa perdit son sourire.

− C'est parce que c'est le cas. Et aussi parce que ça me permet de penser à autre chose que… que ce que tu sais.

Clarke souffla et finit par lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur dans une supplique plaintive :

− Non Lexa, justement je ne sais pas. S'il te plaît, explique-moi. Je veux t'aider.

− Mais tu ne peux pas Clarke, grogna la brunette, légèrement agacé. Aussi bien veuille tu faire… Tu ne peux pas.

− Pourquoi ?

− Parce que… Je n'en sais rien. Ecoute, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête alors comment tu pourrais m'aider ?

− Lincoln le fait bien lui, rechigna Clarke telle une enfant.

− Je suis presque obligée de lui parler… Ça m'aide, un peu, mais c'est parce qu'il peut comprendre ce que j'ai vécu.

− Et Aden aussi. Et pourtant, il n'a jamais été sur un terrain de combat.

− Clarke…

− Pourquoi ils pourraient t'aider et pas moi ? insista la blonde.

− Parce que justement ils ne cherchent pas à m'aider ! s'énerva Lexa en se redressant.

Clarke se redressa à son tour, plus doucement et essaya de croiser le regard de la brunette qui se bornait à fixer le lac devant elle.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura la blonde.

− Je… Tu… Ils ne me voient pas différemment, souffla-t-elle. Je suis toujours la même Lexa pour eux. Lincoln m'a connu sous toutes mes formes, et me voir comme ça, c'est triste à dire mais c'est presque normal pour lui. Et Aden m'a connu dans la période la plus sombre de ma vie. On s'est aidé mutuellement à remonter une pente raide. Mais quand je suis avec toi ou n'importe qui d'autre, j'ai l'impression d'être un petit animal blessé, ou quelqu'un qu'il ne faut ni briser, ni brusquer, ni énerver… Vous voulez tous être au petit soin avec moi et je déteste ça, ok ? J'ai toujours avancé avec ce poids sur mes épaules et ça avait toujours très bien fonctionné. C'est juste que par moment je pète les plombs. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça arrive pendant nos vacances mais c'est arrivé ! Et je ne le contrôle rien quand ça arrive, alors c'est comme ça.

Clarke ne sut quoi répondre tant ce que son amie venait de lui dire était dur. Lexa prit son visage entre ses mains et essaya de réguler sa respiration bien trop rapide. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, et encore moins avec Clarke. La blonde avait un pouvoir de persuasion peu commun sur elle, et elle savait très bien s'en servir. Et le comble était que Lexa savait très bien que si elle insistait, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle voudrait savoir.

Et elle ne voulait pas que son amie retrouvée la voie sous ce nouveau jour…

− Tu recommences… murmura la blonde en se déplaçant pour se retrouver face à Lexa.

− Je recommence ?

− A faire semblant, répondit-elle presque naturellement, comme si lire en Lexa était une chose habituelle pour elle. Tu as toi-même avoué avoir besoin d'aide et maintenant que tu retrouves un semblant de normalité, tu fais comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça. Parce qu'un jour, à force de tout garder pour toi, tu vas imploser et je ne veux pas voir ça.

− Mais je ne veux pas en parler ! explosa Lexa dont les tempes commençaient à lui faire mal et le calme de Clarke commençait à lui peser. Encore moins à toi.

Clarke recula légèrement et comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer sur une information qu'elle avait toujours détenue, elle comprit.

− Tu penses que je vais te voir différemment ? souffla-t-elle.

Lexa baissa les yeux, preuve de ce que pensait Clarke était véridique.

− Tu crois que ma vision sur toi va changer à cause de ton passé ? Je t'en prie Lexa, ne sois pas stupide. Je te connais par cœur. Trois ans ont passé…

− Trois ans c'est long, Clarke. Il s'en passe des choses en trois ans.

− Oui, il s'en passe des choses, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours te connaître aussi bien qu'avant. Je suis là toutes les nuits quand tu fais des cauchemars et …

− Et tu as revu ton jugement sur moi, coupa Lexa. Tu as changé radicalement de comportement Clarke, ne mens pas.

− Ce n'est pas la question ! grinça la blonde. Je m'inquiète pour toi, alors oui j'ai changé mais que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Te laisser te noyer dans tes cauchemars et rester indifférente à tout ça ?

− S'il le faut, claqua Lexa sans détourner le regard du point fixe devant elle.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, qu'elle aimait l'avoir près d'elle, mais qu'elle préférait la voir pleine de vie et heureuse plutôt que morte d'inquiétude. Elle aurait préféré qu'elles s'engueulent à cet instant pour briser la glace, mais Clarke ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le calme dans lequel elle était plongée.

− Ne compte pas sur moi pour agir ainsi, gronda la blonde en commençant à monter légèrement le ton. Je suis là, je suis de retour dans ta vie et maintenant j'y reste ! Que tu veuilles de moi ou pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'agir comme ça n'est pas un signe de … faiblesse mais simplement de… Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas mauvais d'avoir changé.

− Si tu le dis.

Elle détestait avoir à être dur avec sa blonde, c'était aussi blessant pour l'une que pour l'autre, mais il le fallait. Parce que si Clarke continuait d'insister, elle finirait par parler.

− Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'à cause de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé là-bas et de ce que tu pourrais me dire, je vais avoir… Pitié de toi ?

Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge de Lexa.

− Non Clarke. Tu as déjà pitié de moi. Là, tu auras peur de moi…

− Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

− Tu penses que je plaisante ? s'irrita-t-elle à nouveau. Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait et ce que je suis, pourquoi n'en ferais-tu pas autant ? Tu l'as très bien fait ces trois dernières années. Il ne te serra pas difficile de recommencer.

− Je t'ai pardonné, lâcha Clarke sous l'étonnement de Lexa qui se calma instantanément. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face mais je t'ai pardonné. A la seconde où j'ai su pourquoi tu m'avais quitté. A la seconde où je t'ai revue si ça se trouve, j'avais déjà commencé à accepter la chose. Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais… c'était presque trop simple… Qui sait… Si j'avais été à ta place, peut être que j'aurais agis de la même façon. Mais…

− Mais tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, répondit la brunette à la phrase que Clarke n'osait pas terminer.

− Non. Comment est-ce que je le pourrais alors que tu n'as pas confiance en toi-même ? Comment je le pourrais alors que tu pourrais disparaître plus rapidement que tu n'es apparue ? Tu sais ce que cette confiance signifie, Lexa. Si je te la redonne alors… je te redonne tout le pouvoir que tu avais auparavant sur moi. Et je suis loin d'être prête pour ça.

− J'ai confiance en toi, murmura la brune en daignant enfin tourné le regard vers Clarke.

− Pas assez pour croire que mon regard ne changera pas, peu importe ce que tu pourrais dire.

Ça y était. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait démoli le dernier mur qui se dressait encore entre elle et son passé, et s'était infiltré par la première fissure de ses barricades sans hésitation… Lexa lâcha les armes et dans un souffle accepta sa défaite :

− Je veux te le prouver … Alors, on va parler. On va parler de ce qui me fait cauchemarder depuis plus d'une semaine et de qui m'a fait pété les plombs dans le jardin. On va parler mais… après ça, je t'en supplie même si tu me vois différemment, n'en parle pas aux autres.

− Tu n'es pas obligée… souffla la blonde en se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être poussé son amie dans ses retranchements.

− Si, j'y suis, se borna Lexa. Maintenant que j'y suis, ne me force pas à faire demi-tour. Si je veux avancer alors je dois parler. Ce que je vais te dire… Personne ne le sait. Ni la psy, ni Linc', même pas Aden. Seuls mes cauchemars sont témoins de ça… Mais si je dois parler un jour… qui de mieux pour ça que la seule personne dans ce foutue monde avec qui je veux avancer ?

Clarke émit un léger sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration pour la jeune femme devant elle. Elle était brisée de l'intérieure et pourtant elle continuait de briller. Les fantômes de son passé étaient surement des plus effrayant, et pourtant, elle restait forte.

Jamais auparavant, Lexa ne lui avait paru si forte et démunie à la fois.

Elle l'admirait. Tellement que ça en devenait douloureux, mais le pincement dans son cœur ainsi que les papillons dans son ventre lui indiquèrent que c'était tellement plus que ça…

− Attends, retint-elle avant que la brune ne commence son récit. Je veux que tu saches quelque chose avant… Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Même quand tu m'as abandonné il y a trois ans. J'ai ressenti beaucoup de chose … De la tristesse, de la peine, de la douleur, un sentiment d'abandon, … mais pas de la haine. J'ai cru à certains moments que ça l'était, mais la vérité c'était que je t'aimais toujours. Ça a toujours était comme ça, non ? Nous deux. Se détester pour mieux s'aimer… C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par voir les choses, et avancer.

Lexa était totalement éprise de ce que venait de lui dire Clarke. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Seulement, c'était une bonne douleur… Une douleur qu'elle ne pensait plus ressentir. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais cessé un seul instant d'aimer sa blonde mais en cet instant, et si seulement c'était possible elle retomba amoureuse d'elle.

− Maintenant, c'est à toi d'avancer… murmura à nouveau Clarke en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Encouragée par ce fameux regard azur et la pression sur sa main, Lexa débuta son récit.

Calmement, elle passa par sa première mission en Afghanistan, sa rencontre avec Titus, son régiment, sa séparation avec Clarke et les raisons et l'y ont poussé, son retranchement émotionnel, le départ en Irak, ses nouvelles missions, ses amis, ses entraînements, et même quelques bons moments parfois.

Puis vint ce jour maudi.

Elle démarra par raconter ces horreurs qu'elle avait vu tant de fois en cauchemars qu'elle ne pouvait plus les compter.

Une simple mission de reconnaissance qui s'était tournée en l'enfer sur Terre.

L'explosion.

La voiture.

Sa blessure.

Quand elle vint à parler de la tige de fer dans sa cuisse, le regard de Clarke se dirigea instantanément sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait déjà vu un bon nombre de fois sans jamais oser demander d'où elle pouvait venir. La main de Lexa se posa instantanément par-dessus.

− C'est moche, je sais… souffla la brunette.

− Non. C'est comme une marque de ton courage, de ce que tu as vécu. C'est ton passé, tu ne peux pas l'effacer, tu dois le porter avec toi, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le subir. Elle n'est pas moche tant qu'elle ne te traîne pas vers l'arrière. Elle doit te rappeler que tu as survécu. Pas les mauvaises choses.

− Tu sais que tu aurais pu devenir psy dans une autre vie ? s'amusa Lexa dont Clarke avait enfin réussi à arracher un sourire. Pour quelqu'un à qui je ne voulais pas parler c'est plus simple que prévue. Mais… c'est ça le problème avec ma cicatrice Clarke… Elle me rappelle constamment que j'ai survécu et pas les autres. Ils sont tous morts. Mon régiment. Mes amis. Mon chef qui tentait de me protéger… Il est mort par ma faute.

− Ne dis pas ça.

− Mais c'est vrai ! Il m'a donné son gilet pare-balle. S'il l'avait gardé, alors la balle qui l'a atteint en plein dans l'abdomen ne l'aurait pas tué.

− Merci, murmura Clarke.

− Quoi ?

− Je lui dis merci. Parce que s'il ne t'avait pas donné son gilet ce jour, on ne serait sûrement pas là à parler. Il t'a sauvé la vie et je l'en remercie.

− Ne dis pas ça ! Il aurait pu survivre. Il aurait dû survire… Ça aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde.

− Non je…

− Si, crois-moi. Clarke, laisse-moi finir mon histoire et tu jugeras par toi-même mais je… il aurait dû survivre. Pas moi.

La blonde acquiesça mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant tandis que Lexa reprenait son récit.

La fumée, l'odeur, les cris, le sang, les flammes… Tout y passa.

Clarke qui écoutait le récit attentivement avait perdu son sourire d'origine et une vision d'horreur s'était peinte sur son visage tandis qu'elle commençait seulement à comprendre ce qu'avait dû endurer Lexa. Cette dernière qui avait commencé son histoire simplement et pouvait même y ajouter quelques commentaires, s'était vite retrouvé happé par son passé et ses souvenirs.

Seule la main de son amie sur la sienne l'aidait à ne pas sombrer totalement.

− Ils m'ont trouvé. J'ai écrasé mon poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme en face de moi, et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à me rendre la pareil. Après ça, mes souvenirs sont plus flous… Ma psy pense que mon cerveau fait un blocage sur cette partie. On se demande pourquoi… murmura-t-elle amèrement.

− Le coup de poing c'est pour ça que tu as frappé Bellamy ? Tu étais comme… en train de vivre ce moment ?

Lexa acquiesça une grimace accrochée au visage. Le pauvre Bellamy portait toujours les marques de ce fameux coup.

− Il s'en remettra, la rassura Clarke en devinant à quoi elle pensait.

− Il m'a assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas pris personnellement mais il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire. Je veux dire… tu l'as bien vu, sa mâchoire a viré au noir.

− Ah ça, on pourra affirmer que t'y as pas été de main morte, essaya de détendre la jeune femme.

Lexa baissa la tête en murmurant qu'elle avait frappé pareillement son assaillant il y a plusieurs mois. Après ça, elle ferma les yeux et se tut un instant.

− Continue, s'il te plait… murmura Clarke.

Cette partie était tellement flou et difficile pour Lexa, qu'elle prit sur elle pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

− Ils m'ont attrapé. Je me suis réveillé dans une genre de… cave. Oui, je crois que c'était une cave. Il y faisait froid et l'air était humide.

 _Des voix graves et caverneuses tentent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Des voix d'hommes sans nul doute. Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir et je peux déjà sentir que ma lèvre explosée quelques minutes ou heures plus tôt, est en train de gonfler._

 _Faire semblant d'être toujours assommée est très certainement le meilleur moyen de m'en sortir pour le moment._

− J'ai fini par me réveiller sous les coups de l'un deux, acheva douloureusement Lexa qui tanguait entre cauchemar et réalité.

Clarke resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme qui l'en remercia d'un sourire.

− Rien de vraiment grave mais rien de vraiment agréable non plus… continua-t-elle. Ils m'ont posé des questions. Beaucoup de questions…

 _Un nouveau coup dans l'estomac et je grimace plus encore._

 _− Tu vas parler, oui ?_

 _Je ne réponds pas et la réaction de l'homme ne se fait pas attendre. Mon nez se mets à perdre une quantité de sang impressionnante._

 _− Autant la tuer tout de suite. Elle ne nous sert clairement à rien, crache une voix derrière lui._

 _Le barbu prend une nouvelle inspiration, et dans une grimace mis énervée, mi joyeuse, il déclare :_

 _− Petit oiseau… souffle-t-il. Je te donne une dernière chance. Une seule ou je laisserais le soin à mon ami de s'occuper de toi. Et crois-moi, tu risques de ne pas aimer son programme... Tu vois, nous avons certaines règles concernant les femmes militaires. Et il serait tout aussi dommage pour toi que pour nous de les transgresser, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Le bon flic et le méchant flic. Tellement prévisible... Mais aussi tellement énervant sur le moment._

 _J'essaie de garder un masque de pure froideur mais, ce n'est pas facile, même pour moi._

 _Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'homme, plus jeune mais également plus imposant, derrière celui qui se borne à me questionner. Son sourire me fait froid dans le dos et j'en viens à la conclusion que je préférerai mourir que d'avoir à faire à lui._

 _Je préférerais mourir que d'être seule avec lui._

 _Si le barbu devant moi semble vouloir appliquer son code ou n'importe quelle règle me concernant, ce n'est clairement pas le cas de l'autre._

 _− Alors… murmure-t-il si près de moi que je sens son horrible haleine me caresser le visage. Quel est ton petit nom, ton régiment et ton grade ? Et es-tu en mesure de nous donner les informations dont nous aurions besoin ?_

 _J'avale durement ma salive et la panique commence à remplacer la colère à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent._

 _− Elle ne parlera pas, conclu-t-il en s'écartant et laissant la place à son ami._

 _Cette fois, et devant le regard lubrique du monstre vers le font de la cave, la panique prend clairement possession de chaque particule de mon être._

 _− Commandante Lexa Woods, 26ème régiment d'infanterie Français._

 _L'homme stoppe instantanément son pas._

 _− Alors comme ça elle parle, s'amuse-t-il en retrouvant son énervant sourire. Dis-moi, Commandante…_

 _− Elle est bien trop jeune pour être commandante ! argue l'autre. Regarde-là._

 _Le barbu pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux m'observer._

 _Je gonfle ma poitrine et lui lance un regard des plus noirs pour donner du crédit à mes paroles mais ça ne semble pas le convaincre. Pas étonnant, j'ai l'air vraiment très jeune. Trop jeune._

 _− Que réponds-tu à ces accusations Lexa Woods ?_

 _− J'ai des compétences plutôt impressionnantes pour mon âge. Et mes dons pour le combat et la direction n'ont pas tardé à me faire monter les échelons. Ayant déjà subie bon nombre d'entraînement militaire avant ma majorité, en un an j'ai directement atteint le grade de major._

 _Après ça, et cette explication presque obligatoire pour ma survie, je ferme obstinément ma bouche et garde un regard froid._

 _Cette fois, il prend une minute pour réfléchir, mais semble convaincue. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au calme que je me voue à garder ou si j'ai l'air un minimum impressionnant mais il approuve :_

 _− Bien… dit-il. Commandante Lexa Woods du 26ème régiment d'infanterie Français en territoire Irakien, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure ! Si tu parles… elle ne sera peut-être pas la dernière chose que tu verras._

 _Un frisson me traverse l'échine tandis qu'ils s'éloignent en riant bruyamment._

 _Et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense avant de m'endormir ce soir-là fut à ma mort imminente._

− J'ai menti sur mon grade, avoua-t-elle presqu'honteusement. A cette époque je n'étais que lieutenant. C'était le seul moyen de rester en vie. Je savais qu'ils n'interrogeaient que les gradés. Tout ceux en dessous des rangs d'officiers supérieurs étaient exécutés sans outre mesure. Leur seule erreur résidait sûrement dans le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas fouillé, à la recherche d'une quelconque arme ou dispositif de localisation. Ils devaient me penser trop petite, trop faible, ou encore trop « féminine » pour que je représente une vraie menace. Ma ceinture contenait une puce électronique pour me localiser et j'avais encore mon couteau caché dans une de mes bottes… Je ne m'en suis pas servie tant qu'ils n'attentaient pas vraiment à ma vie.

− Mais tu as fini par t'en servir… murmura Clarke la gorge serrée.

Lexa hocha la tête douloureusement et des larme mes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsque ce souvenir en particulier repassa devant ses yeux.

Elle devait continuer à parler, pour s'en sortir et ne pas rester coincer dans ce cauchemar.

Avancer.

Finalement, elle reprit une respiration presque normale et continua avec difficulté :

− Ils m'ont attaché pendant trois ou quatre jours, je ne m'en souviens plus clairement. Et ils ont essayé de me faire parler. Ils voulaient savoir des choses sur la ville que nous gardions. Combien d'hommes, combien d'armes, de civils, les placements, les rondes…

Elle pointa une bosse sur sa clavicule.

− Ils m'ont cassé celle-ci deux fois pour connaître les tours de gardes.

Clarke eut soudainement bien du mal à respirer et Lexa n'étendit pas son récit sur ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ces quelques jours représentant l'enfer pour elle.

− Ils n'ont pas… ? s'inquiéta soudainement Clarke comme si l'idée venait simplement de lui traverser l'esprit.

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

− Comme l'avait promis le barbu, seul lui s'est occupé de moi et jamais plus je n'ai revue l'homme qui m'effrayait tant.

Clarke hocha la tête en relâchant une bouffée d'air qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte d'avoir retenue.

− Et après ça…

Lexa se perdit dans ses pensées et fermases yeux toujours humides.

− Je suis toujours en vie, non ?

− Lexa…

− Ma séance d'interrogatoire journalière venait de se terminer lorsque des bombardements ont commencé à se faire entendre. J'ai alors instantanément compris que mes alliés venaient de faire exploser la base dans laquelle je me trouvais grâce à la localisation dans ma ceinture. Et presqu'heureusement pour moi, l'endroit où je me trouvais en était éloigné.

Elle prit une forte respiration et démarra la partie la plus compliquée de son récit :

− J'avais toujours mon couteau. Quand j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je sorte d'ici si je ne voulais pas mourir, je me suis détachée avec difficulté. Puis je me suis fait quelques attelles et bandages de fortunes avant de sortir sauf que… que… La femme qui s'occupait de mes soins quand j'étais trop abîmée est arrivée. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, d'aller se placer là où j'étais auparavant et de me donner ses vêtements. Elle a commencé à paniquer et à crier. Je voulais juste ses vêtements pour pouvoir m'enfuir sans être vu … Elle n'aurait jamais dû commencer à crier…

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Lexa.

− Je ne voulais pas la tuer… Je ne voulais pas… Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai pris ses vêtements. Elle… elle était enceinte. J'ai vu son ventre arrondi. Elle devait être à peine plus âgé que moi… Et je l'ai tué sans même me retourner. Elle était enceinte. Si elle avait choisi avec qui elle était, ce bébé n'y était pour rien…

Lexa passa ses mains sur son visage et reprit son calme quelques secondes pour continuer, sur un ton tellement détaché qu'elle s'en donnait des propres frissons.

− J'avais revêtu mon plus beau masque d'insensibilisation. J'étais en colère… Tellement aveuglé par l'horreur et la colère. J'ai couru dans les ruines qu'était leur base, croisant de temps en temps un combattant ennemi qui ne me faisait même pas horreur de tuer. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un enfant… Un garçon. Il devait à peine avoir treize ans. J'ai voulu l'éviter mais il s'est jeté sur moi. Je l'ai tué aussi.

La gorge serrée d'horreur, Lexa secoua le visage.

− La suite est d'ordre public. Un militaire survivant dans les ruines d'une base djihadiste. J'ai passé quelques jours en soins intensifs et puis j'ai été rapatrié en France pour subir des tas de questions et des examens psychologiques. Ils m'ont affecté dans un lycée militaire pour juger mes aptitudes à la formation et c'était fini. J'étais « réparée » et apte à repartir au combat à la fin de l'année.

Elle se tut et se mura dans un silence douloureux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Clarke l'avait imité. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu réconforter Lexa mais d'un autre, elle avait encore bien du mal à digérer le nombre d'informations que la brunette venait de lui transmettre. Aucun son ne voulait passer ses lèvres.

Et au bout d'un temps que la brunette jugea suffisamment long, elle se releva et lâcha d'une voix froide :

− Je te ramène ? Sauf si tu as trop peur du monstre pour monter avec moi sur la moto… railla-t-elle, une pointe de douleur dans la voix qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.

Clarke se releva à son tour, et alors que Lexa s'attendait à ce qu'elle la suive sans lui dire un mot, elle lui prit la main pour la retourner et la prendre dans ses bras.

Trop étonnée par cet élan d'affection qui n'avait pas lieu d'être selon elle, Lexa ne referma pas ses bras autour de la blonde.

− Je n'ai pas peur du monstre Lexa, parce qu'il n'y en a pas, murmura Clarke.

Lexa se détacha presque trop violemment.

− Tu n'as pas écouté tout ce que je t'ai dit !? Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai le sang d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants sur les mains. J'ai tué une femme enceinte et un petit garçon à peine plus âgé qu'Aden de mes mains !

Clarke se rapprocha à nouveau d'un pas, entrant volontairement dans la bulle de sécurité de la brunette.

− Ce que tu as fait pour survivre ne définit pas qui tu es.

− Tu as toujours été ainsi… A voir le bon dans les gens. Même quand il n'y en avait pas.

− Peut-être… dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ce que je vois en toi Lexa… Ce n'est pas du bon ou du mauvais. Juste une femme qui a vécu des choses dont peu se serait sorti mais qui essaie de se reconstruire. Ce que je vois, c'est humain. Tu ne le serais pas si tu avais agi différemment. Tu avances. Tu souris. Tu parles. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

− Tu ne penses pas que je devrais être enfermée dans un asile ? Que je devrais m'en vouloir chaque seconde du reste de ma vie pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que je mérite plus que quelques cauchemars ?

− Pourquoi tu devrais être enfermée dans un asile ? Parce que tu supportes mieux la douleur que la plupart d'entre nous et que tu ne te blâmes que pour une femme et un petit garçon ?

− Oui, répondit-elle sans rien ajouter.

− Tu es forte, Lexa. C'est une bonne chose. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu mériterais de ne plus avoir aucun cauchemar.

La brune secoua la tête. Clarke était une lumière. La petite lumière au bout de son couloir sombre.

Elle était bien trop bonne pour elle, et pourtant il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle pourrait être sa lumière.

− J'en aurai toujours, finit par lâcher Lexa en cherchant le regard azur de la blonde. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour ils n'arriveront qu'une ou deux fois par an mais ils seront toujours là. Ils sont comme une cicatrice. Ils ne peuvent pas disparaitre et je m'habituerai à vivre avec.

− Alors je serais là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Clarke la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi encore plusieurs minutes, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

C'était réconfortant, nécessaire et rassurant.

Elles avaient besoin de savoir que l'autre été là. Car avant d'être un couple par le passé, elles avaient été des amies, des meilleures amies, un soutien indéfectible pour l'autre. Une moitié qui ne faillira jamais. Elles s'étaient toujours comprises au-delà des mots et des disputes.

Leurs destins étaient liés et entremêlés, et peu importe ce qu'elles voudraient en dire, au fond d'elles, elles savaient être incapable de vivre pleinement l'une sans l'autre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent finalement à la villa, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Seul l'estomac de Clarke qui criait à la famine avait réussis à les extirper de leur bulle.

Elles avaient passé le reste de la soirée à parler et à rire. Lexa pensa même que malgré les larmes versées, et la mise à nue de son passé, jamais personne ne pourrait surpasser ce rencard. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Clarke pensait la même chose de ce rendez-vous qu'elle se plaisait à son tour d'imaginer comme un rencard.

− C'est à cette heure-là que vous rentrez ? les interrompit une voix sur le canapé.

Elles sursautèrent et Clarke cria à plein poumon en se cachant derrière Lexa.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et la brunette se servit de son téléphone pour éclairer en direction de la voix qui venait de parler.

Doucement elles avancèrent vers les canapés et la brune éclaira le milieu de la pièce où seul le vide résignait.

− Plus bas Lexi, fit remarquer la voix, cette fois, bien reconnaissable de Raven.

Et une fois la lampe torche abaissée sur le grand canapé centrale, les deux retardataires purent clairement voir la jeune hispanique couchée sur le canapé. Enfin, couchée était un bien grand mot puisqu'elle ressemblait à un rôti, attachée dans une grosse corde de la tête aux pieds.

Elle leur servit un magnifique sourire et sa plus belle remarque spirituelle :

− Alors dites-moi, les vêtements ont volé ? Un petit plongeon et la fraîcheur du lac vous a forcés à vous coller l'une contre l'autre…

Clarke, rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de son amie, leva les yeux au plafond et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour finir attacher sur ce canapé ? finit par l'interroger Lexa.

− Je parierais qu'elle a juste fait du grand Raven, rit Clarke de la cuisine.

− Parait-il que mes interventions incongrues ne plaisent pas à monsieur Jordan qui a monté une mutinerie contre mon autorité, fit mine de s'étonner la petite hispanique. Et par un malencontreux hasard, ils ont trouvé deux immenses cordes, et je me suis retrouvé sur ce canapé. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me détacher…

Clarke se mit aux côtés de Lexa, les bras pleins de nourritures en tout genre et se mit à sourire.

− Ils n'auraient pas lancer les hostilités si tu n'avais pas commencé. Raconte-nous la vérité Reyes. Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment fait pour te retrouver ici ?

− J'ai dit la vérité ! se défendit vigoureusement la jeune femme.

− Ok, on y va, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Bonne nuit Ray!

− Stop, stop ! D'accord… rechigna la petite brune. J'ai peut-être perdue au Monopoly qu'on a fait dans l'après-midi. Et du coup j'ai peut-être voulu faire une blague à mes petits amis en remplissant leurs lits de mousse à raser. Et je dis bien toujours, peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia, de Jasper et de Murphy.

Clarke se mit à rire.

− Qu'est-ce que je disais. Du grand Raven !

− Tu choisis vraiment les mauvais adversaires à chaque fois toi ! s'amusa Lexa.

Ray haussa les épaules et leur sortie sa tête de chat potté pour que ses amies, dans leurs grandes bontés d'âmes, la détachent.

C'était sans compter sur le côté sadique sur les bords de Clarke qui ne s'était toujours pas venger du coup que son amie lui avait fait en appelant Finn. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers en traînant Lexa derrière elle et cria :

− Fais de beaux rêves Ray ! A demain.

− Non, non ! Clarke Griffin ! Lexa Woods ! Venez me détacher sur le champ !

− Peut-être que si tu cries, Linc' finira par prendre pitié de toi, souffla Lexa avant de suivre sa blonde au pas de course.

Et elles montèrent en riant, laissant la pauvre Raven à son sort.

Un boum ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se faire entendre, signifiant qu'à force de gigoter la petite brune avait glissé du canapé.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE ~**

 **J'ai reçu moitié moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre et ça m'a un peu inquiété sur la qualité du dernier chapitre... J'espère que ce n'est que parce que vous êtes en vacances...**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il était encore focalisé sur Lexa, mais comme vous le voyez sur la fin, nous revenons sur des vacances plus joyeuse dès le prochain chapitre !  
**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou mes petits loups. Me revoilà, avec un peu de retard, désolé ^^.** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Il est un peu calme mais j'espère que ça ira quand même !  
**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 28500 vues !  
**

 **J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 **Review anonyme :**

 **Manon33** : Heyy ! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. Clarke et Lexa ne seront pas ensemble pour tout de suite mais ne t'inquiète aps elles ne vont pas cesser de se rapprocher ;) Aha Raven continuera de faire la conne xD mais je ne sais si j'arriverai à appliquer son cas à d'autres personnages c'est vraiment elle que je vois comme ça. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt, xo, Lu.

 **Fanny :** Hey, merci pour ta review ! Lexa a un passé très difficile mais ça ne fait que la rapprocher de Clarke... Le premier baiser ne va plus tarder ;) A bientôt, xo, Lu.

 **Elo** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle plaise toujours autant ! C'est juste que lorsque les chapitres sont différents du style habituel, ça me fait peur ^^. Désolé pour la longue attente x) j'essaie de m'améliorer mais c'est dur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt, xo, Lu

 **Guest** : Oh merci beaucoup ! L'espère que cette suite te plaira. Normalement le premier baiser sera dans le prochain ;)

 **fanfic100** : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Effectivement Lexa a réussis à se détacher d'un morceau de son passé sans l'oublier totalement. Je vais continuer comme ça alors, merci encore ! A bientôt, xo, Lu.

 _ **Merci à Clara d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de m'avoir donné de précieux conseils pour l'écrire.**_

* * *

Chapitre XII

Mardi 14 juillet 

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour le petit groupe d'amis. Celle-ci s'annonçait des plus belles, le soleil à son apogée, et toutes les tensions ou presque disparues.

Lexa ne s'était que très peu agité dans son sommeil, et une étreinte dans les bras de sa blonde avait suffi à la calmer pour cette fois. Au réveil, elles s'étaient souries et étaient parteis dans un fou rire aussi hystérique qu'incontrôlable. C'était leur première nuit sans véritable cauchemar, et dire qu'il avait été une véritable bénédiction de dormir une nuit complète sans interruption était un doux euphémisme comparait à la réalité.

S'étant tous réveillés aux alentours de dix heures, ils avaient retrouvé la pauvre Raven affalé sur le tapis du salon dans une position qui semblait des plus inconfortables. Pour ne pas avoir à subir la revanche de la petite hispanique et entrer dans un cercle infernal qui ne s'en finirait jamais, Jasper détacha son amie pendant qu'Octavia s'affairait à faire des crêpes.

Les crêpes avaient comme un effet magique sur Raven qui eut l'air d'oublier instantanément sa nuit sur le sol et ses courbatures.

Et tous installés sur la terrasse, ils prirent leurs petits-déjeuners sous une ambiance des plus radieuses.

− Eh, mais on est le quatorze juillet ! s'écria Raven en regardant son téléphone, la bouche encore pleine.

− Cool, rechigna Murphy tout en haussant les épaules.

− Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise humeur le matin, gronda la petite brune. Il doit bien y avoir un feu d'artifice ce soir ! Et sur la plage qui plus est.

Tout un coup, son attention fut à son apogée.

− Ça veut dire des rencontres ?

− Ça veut d'abord dire un beau spectacle sur le bord de la plage, insista l'hispanique.

Bien qu'elle aussi avait envie de faire des rencontres, ce n'était pas son but ultime. Elle voulait d'abord s'amuser avec ses amis.

− Oui, oui évidemment, approuva Murphy.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Bellamy.

− Et des rencontres, murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa, se disant que son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais. Il plaignit également la prochaine fille sur laquelle il tomberait. Si lui-même n'était pas du genre relation longue durée, Murphy était l'apogée des coureurs de jupons, et il n'avait jamais vu une femme retenir son attention plus d'une soirée.

En fait, à bien réfléchir, il y en avait bien une, mais c'était plus quelque chose comme le jeu du chat et de la souris, et il doutait qu'il arrive un jour à la mettre dans son lit. Ou peut-être que ce serait elle qui le mettrait dans son lit et le jetterait le lendemain. C'était tellement plus probable et tellement amusant à imaginer que le jeune homme se mit à rire de ses propres pensées.

Tous le dévisagèrent, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Raven qui planifiait déjà leur après-midi de long en large.

− On a reçu un prospectus qui annonce une fête foraine sur Porto-Vecchio. On pourrait manger à la maison ce midi, puis passer l'aprèm là-bas, et après s'installer sur la plage pour admirer le feu d'artifice. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

− On pourrait même manger sur la plage ou au restaurant pour ne pas avoir à rentrer, proposa Maya.

Tous approuvèrent joyeusement en vue de cette excitante journée.

− Qui est de corvée repas ce midi ? questionna Wells.

− Moi et Clarke, répondit Lexa.

− Oh non pas Clarke… railla Bellamy pour la faire enrager.

Ça fonctionna si bien que tout le monde se mit à rire lorsque la blonde s'énerva.

− Eh ! Je me débrouille, s'offusqua la jeune femme. Et puis Lex sera là pour m'aider à ne pas faire cramer la cuisine.

La brune approuva et lui fit un clin d'œil.

− Minute papillon… dit Octavia. La fois où les pompiers sont venus chez toi, il n'y avait pas que toi et Lexa en train de faire la cuisine ?

− Si, mais… bredouilla-t-elle, en fait, elle m'avait un peu distraite ce jour-là.

− C'est vrai tu m'avais raconté ! s'écria Raven. Vous aviez failli vous arracher vos vêtements sur le pauvre canapé d'A…

− Raven ! cria Clarke avant que son amie ne lâche les détails.

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux concernées à ce souvenir. Ça avait dérapé si vite qu'elles avaient failli faire leur première fois sur le canapé du salon.

Amanda émit un petit « oh » en pouffant de rire si timidement qu'elle réussit à dissiper le malaise des jeunes femmes.

− Mais vous n'êtes plus en couple, alors heureusement ça ne risque pas d'arriver cette fois ! se mit à rire Jasper.

Lexa tourna instinctivement les yeux vers Clarke qui essayait de regarder partout sauf dans sa direction. Elles auraient pu être crédible si seulement la blonde n'avait pas les joues aussi rouges que le maillot de bain d'Octavia, et que Raven n'avait pas hurler que ce n'est pas ça qui les empêcheraient de s'arracher leurs vêtements sous peu.

Non, personne n'était dupe quant à leur prétendue amitié. Sauf, peut-être Jasper.

Mardi 14 juillet – 11h30 - Cuisine

Habillée et sa douche prise, Lexa attendait patiemment Clarke dans la cuisine, en équilibre sur le plan de travail.

Elle feuilletait un livre de recette quand une touffe blonde vint mettre sa tête devant ses pages.

− T'as trouvé ce qu'on allait faire ? demanda Clarke en tentant de lire le livre à l'envers et de bien trop près.

− Je savais déjà ce qu'on ferait c'est inscrit dans ma mémoire, mais si on se fait engueuler parce que les pages du livre sont détrempés, je dirais que c'est ta faute.

La blonde recula vivement la tête.

− C'est peut-être vrai… bredouilla-t-elle.

− Quoi donc ?

− Que j'ai deux pieds gauches, deux mains gauches, que je suis tête en l'air et pas douée. Enfin tu vois, toutes ces expressions qui décrivent la malchance pure.

Lexa se mit à rire.

− Mais non. Tu es juste un peu… tête en l'air. Et trop facilement distraite, lui sourit Lexa en faisant référence à ce jour où elles avaient fait cramer le poulet.

− Ça n'était pas vraiment ma faute ce jour-là ! Sérieux, tu m'avais chauffé comme jamais…

La brune émit un petit sourire, soulevant un seul bord de ses lèvres, et leva ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

Clarke resta bloqué sur place et elle perdit le fit de ses pensées. Tous les reproches qu'elle voulait faire à Lexa lui paraissait à présent bien dérisoire.

− Tu disais… ? minauda Lexa, se penchant un peu plus en avant pour n'être qu'à un centimètre du visage de Clarke qui se trouvait le corps emprisonné entre ses jambes.

− Je disais… ?

Les yeux de Lexa étaient si hypnotisants qu'il était un miracle que des mots aient réussis à franchir ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'elle rêvait de coller contre celles de la brunette.

Finalement, Lexa recula et croisa les bras, un sourire suffisant collé au visage.

− Je confirme… T'as la concentration d'un poisson rouge.

Clarke s'empourpra.

− Je… mais… non ! C'est toi avec tes yeux si… rah ! Je mettrai ma main à couper que t'étais charmeuse de serpent ou une autre bêtise du genre dans une autre vie.

− Alors il est évident que t'étais le serpent dans cette vie. Mon pouvoir ne semble fonctionner que sur toi… continua de susurrer Lexa en resserrant toujours plus ses jambes autours de la taille de la blonde.

A nouveau, elle se perdit dans les iris émeraude de son « amie » et l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser lui tordit l'estomac et fit accélérer son cœur d'une façon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sentir le corps de Lexa si proche du sien n'aidant en rien.

− Les filles ! s'exclama Jasper. Ça avance le repas ?

Monty qui se trouvait à son côté leva les yeux au ciel. Tout comme Lexa.

− Ça a l'air d'avancer selon toi ? railla l'asiatique aussi discrètement que possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, personne n'était dupe, mise à part Jasper.

Rapidement, les jeunes femmes se séparèrent, et le jeune homme sembla seulement se rendre compte que Lexa était assise sur le plan de travail, Clarke entre les jambes.

− C'était nous de corvée cuisine ce soir, alors comme on va manger au restaurant, on vient vous prêter main forte, expliqua Monty à leur venue soudaine dans la cuisine.

− C'est du volontariat ? s'étonna Clarke.

− On dira plutôt que c'est du au : « Vous allez en cuisine maintenant, ou c'est le ménage ce week-end. » de Maya.

− Et on sait tous à quel point Jasper ne peut résister à un ordre de sa chérie, s'amusa Lexa.

− Alors on fait quoi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

− Couscous, sourit la brunette.

Lexa prit naturellement la place de chef des opérations et commanda à ses trois aides de faire tout ce qu'elle leurs dirait. Surtout, sans piocher dans les plats. C'était la règle principale. Si elle ne doutait pas du sérieux de Monty, Clarke et Jasper avaient déjà commencé à lorgner vers les différents ingrédients que la jeune femme avait sortis.

Jasper fut donc relayer à la mise en place de la table et à l'apéro. Clarke était mise sous haute surveillance, et quand elle se rendit compte que cela voulait dire avoir Lexa presque collé dans son dos à chaque instant, elle se dit qu'elle se tiendrait à carreau… ou peut-être pas.

Enfin, sa consternation fut à son apogée quand ce fût Monty qui se mit à la surveiller de près pour laisser à Lexa le soin de préparer le repas.

Mardi 14 juillet - 13h08 - Terrasse

− A table ! cria Clarke depuis la cuisine qu'elle venait de quitter, les bras chargés.

Il fallait avouer que Lexa n'avait pas fait dans les petites portions. Il y avait à manger pour un régiment.

Les cris de la blonde ayant à peine retenti, elle entendit des pas courir à l'étage, dans les escaliers, et autres pièces de la maison. Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'arriver sur la terrasse, la horde que représentaient ses amis était déjà attablé, les couverts en mains.

Lincoln n'avait eu de cesse de vanter les talents culinaires de Lexa depuis le début des vacances, et ils s'étaient tous damnés la première fois qu'ils avaient goûté à sa cuisine. Sachant cela, personne n'était en retard pour réitérer un nouvel orgasme culinaire.

− Oh merde, ça sent super bon ! saliva Octavia lorsqu'elle vit ses amis disposer les plats à table.

− Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait cette fois ? demanda Murphy en tendant déjà le bras vers le plat central.

Lexa lui tapa sur la main avec sa cuillère.

− Couscous, répondit-elle. Je sais que c'est plutôt basique, mais cette recette me vient de la cuisinière de la base où je travaillais. Je ne prétends pas lui arriver à la cheville mais croyez-moi, ça en vaut le détour.

− Je suis sûre que tu arriverais à diviniser des pâtes aux beurres ! fit remarquer Raven qui n'avait que faire de la modestie de la brune.

Tous approuvèrent bruyamment, et bientôt ils se mirent tous à crier qu'ils avaient faim en tapant des poings sur la table.

La brune ne tarda donc plus à servir les assiettes et un silence magistrale comme il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux retentit.

− T'es un génie Lexa. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon… souffla Jasper, la bouche encore pleine. Et pourtant, Maya est très douée en cuisine.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

− Je n'ai pas fait ça toute seule, félicitez aussi les autres.

Clarke, tout comme Monty et Jasper levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient bien qu'à part mettre la table et couper quelques légumes, ils n'avaient pas eu un grand rôle.

− Félicitations alors ! sourit Bellamy. Et Clarke, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ton inexistence de don en cuisine.

Tous pouffèrent.

− En fait… rit-elle. J'ai vraiment une inexistence de don en cuisine. Au contraire de Lexa, elle a presque tout fait et a sauvé le plat de toutes mes catastrophes.

La brune sourit à nouveau doucement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être au centre de l'attention, et quand même elle était consciente de ses talents, elle en restait humble. C'était encore une des nombreuses qualités que Clarke admirait chez elle.

Et en cet instant, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette jeune femme qui, elle s'en rendait bien compte, reprenait la place qu'elle occupait auparavant dans son cœur. La place qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté…

Et Clarke ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux. Elle-même s'étonna de regarder la brune assez discrètement pour que personne ne vint lui dire qu'elle la fixait obstinément.

Entre les deux, Lexa était toujours la plus discrète. Celle qui gardait un œil constant sur la blonde sans avoir l'air d'une psychopathe. Aussi discrètement qu'elle aurait glissé un regard furtif, elle semblait ne jamais la quittait jamais des yeux, quoi qu'elle fasse. Tout comme elle semblait être consciente de sa présence à peine franchissait-elle le pas de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Clarke, elle en revanche, ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur la brune, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait s'en détacher, et pour la bonne et simple raison que ce n'était jamais discret. Lorsqu'elle la fixait, ses amis lui faisait toujours remarquer par une allusion plus ou moins subtile qu'elle avait quitté la conversation. Les meilleures remarques étaient évidemment toujours de Raven. Passant de « Tu la déshabilles du regard. » à « J'espère qu'elle ne ressent pas ton regard ou elle va avoir un orgasme immédiat. ». Elle n'avait pas été gâté.

Cette fois pourtant, elle semblait avoir pris le rôle de la brunette.

Quoique…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû être dans la lune un certain temps lorsqu'elle vit Raven piocher dans son assiette à peine entamée.

− Tu n'as pas faim ? questionna l'hispanique qui se moquait bien de faire la pique assiette.

La blonde revint sur Terre et regarda les assiettes de ses amis presque vides. Mis à part celles d'Octavia et Bellamy qui devaient déjà être à leur troisième tournée.

− Euh… Si, bien sûr. J'étais dans mes pensées.

− On ne me la fait pas à moi, railla la brunette. Tu la déshabillais tellement du regard que même moi j'ai presque pu la voir nu.

− Raven !

− Quoi ? demanda l'hispanique avec de grands yeux ronds et un air innocent.

Non, finalement les choses n'avaient pas changé d'un poil.

Mardi 14 juillet – 16h10 – Fête foraine

− Cette fête foraine n'a vraiment rien à voir avec celle de mon village, déclara Amanda les étoiles plein les yeux.

− C'est magnifique, ajouta Maya.

Tous approuvèrent silencieusement, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, même Raven ne trouva rien à redire.

Ils avancèrent donc sur la grande place près de la plage, entourés de manèges et de marchands en tout genre. Les musiques résonnaient aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient, donnant une atmosphère des plus festives à l'évènement. Les lumières des stands clignotaient déjà, et personne ne doutait de l'ambiance boite de nuit qui devait régner ici la nuit.

− Clarke ! hurla Raven en faisant des grands signes. Il y a des chaises volantes ! Oh mon dieu, des chaises volantes, c'est trop bien !

Et ni une, ni deux, la petite brune se mit à courir dans tous les sens, s'arrêtant à chaque stand montrant ne serait-ce qu'une peluche ou une crêpe au Nutella. Tout cela en traînant la pauvre Clarke par la main, et Octavia par la veste.

− Oh regarde une licorne ! s'extasia la jeune hispanique. Je la veux, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !

Clarke lança un regard désespéré à Octavia qui avait fui pendant la seconde d'inattention de Raven. Leurs amis, derrière elles, étaient tous pliés de rire.

Si presque tous connaissaient la Raven adulte, excessive, surdouée, fofolle, trop joyeuse ou enfantine, rare étaient ceux qui avait déjà eu droit à la Raven enfantine puissance mille qui passait de son « J'ai huit ans. » habituel à un horrible « J'ai quatre aaaans. ». Clarke, Octavia, et Bellamy en faisaient partis. Les pauvres avaient été faire un parc d'attraction en famille lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que la multiple personnalité de Raven possédait encore une face.

Et ils étaient sur le point d'y avoir à nouveau droit.

Bellamy en levait les yeux d'avance et se dit qu'il allait devoir jouer au papa pour au moins trois heures avant qu'elle ne se calme.

− Qui a eu l'idée d'emmener bébé Raven déjà ? souffla-t-il, déjà épuisé par l'hyperactivité de son amie.

− On n'a pas trop eu le choix. Je crois que si on l'avait à nouveau ligoté sur le canapé, on en aurait pris pour notre grade, fit remarquer Murphy en haussant les épaules.

Bellamy approuva et approcha de Raven, toujours surexcité devant une peluche licorne.

− Tu n'en as pas déjà une ? demanda-t-il « au cas où ».

− Pas qu'une seule, voyons, mais celle-là elle a des super crins roses et elle fait sac à dos ! supplia-t-elle en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle était bien différente des centaines de peluches qu'elle possédait déjà.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il posé la question ?

Il se pencha vers l'homme qui tenait le stand de tir à la carabine et demanda combien de points il fallait pour gagner la peluche.

− 100, c'est l'un des lots les plus difficile à avoir, grogna l'homme avec une voix si rocailleuse qu'il donnait l'impression de fumer six paquets par jour.

− Merci.

Il regarda les prix et vit qu'il avait droit à cinquante plombs pour cinq euros. Un ballon explosé représentant deux points.

− Désolé Ray mais il faudrait soit que je n'en loupe aucun et je ne tire pas aussi bien, soit que je paye au moins vingt euros et c'est hors de question.

La jeune hispanique tenta sa tête de chien battu, qui marchait la plupart du temps, mais échoua lorsque Bellamy lui dit qu'il lui achèterait une gaufre au Nutella à la place.

− Et une barbe à papa ? négocia-t-elle.

− Et après ça, tu nous suis bien gentiment sans hurler, courir, danser et sauter partout ?

− Ma gaufre, une Barbe à papa taille XXL, la maison fantôme et on est quitte, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Bellamy soutint son regard quelques secondes et après une nouvelle tête de chien battu, il capitula :

− D'accord, tu auras tout ça…

− Oui ! s'extasia-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Tout le monde les regardait mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Elle s'était toujours moquée des regards autour d'elle et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Tout le petit groupe d'amis les suivirent jusqu'au stand de barbe à papa et ils en prirent une chacune.

− Je n'avais jamais vu Raven comme ça, se mit à rire Lexa.

− C'est assez rare, mais vraiment spectaculaire, répondit Clarke. C'est marrant quand t'es autour, mais pas quand c'est toi qui dois t'occuper d'elle. Octavia et moi avons convenu que ce serait toujours Bell. C'est pour ça qu'il déteste faire des parcs d'attractions avec nous.

− Effectivement, ça doit être épuisant.

− Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne l'aie jamais emmené à la fête foraine de Paris malgré ses supplications ? Je ne tenais pas à mourir. Et pourtant j'avais tellement envie d'y aller…

− Je t'y emmènerai, lui sourit Lexa.

La phrase était sortie instinctivement, et elle-même ne parut pas se rendre compte de l'importance de ces mots. Clarke, en revanche, avait imprimé chaque syllabe.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à après. Après les vacances. Qu'est-ce qu'elles feraient ? Elles n'avaient aucune obligation de faire quelque chose puisqu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble mais… se verraient-elle encore ? Lexa repartirait-elle au combat ? Elle-même retournerait en cours. Alors que se passerait-il ?

Son humeur s'assombrit légèrement, et elle cessa de penser au futur. Seul comptait l'instant présent pour le moment. L'instant présent, ses amis, et le sourire de Lexa devant les bêtises de Raven.

Oui, elle était heureuse pour l'instant. Pourquoi penser à après ? …

Quand ils furent au pied des chaises volantes, Raven n'attendit pas une seconde pour tous aller leur acheter des places. Elle paya même celle de chacun pour se faire pardonner de ses enfantillages. Car même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès et amusait la galerie le plus souvent, elle se savait particulièrement chiante quand elle s'y mettait.

− Je n'en ai jamais fait… finit par avouer Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

− Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

− Je n'ai jamais été dans un parc d'attraction ou une grosse fête foraine, répondit-t-elle simplement. Ma tutrice n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus … fêtarde. Pour elle, seuls comptait les cours et les entraînements.

− Je me souviens…

Soudain un souvenir traversa l'esprit de Clarke.

− Tu te souviens cette fois où je t'avais enlevé pour la soirée d'Octavia un samedi soir ? Et du coup, tu as manqué ton jogging du dimanche matin ! Mon dieu la tête d'Indra quand je t'ai ramené… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer.

− Elle n'est pas si méchante ! Juste un peu froide au premier abord. Et au second, murmura Lexa qui se disait finalement qu'elle devait paraître froide à beaucoup d'abord.

− Elle me foutait la trouille, avoua Clarke. Non, rectification, elle me fout toujours la trouille et hante mes cauchemars.

Lexa explosa de rire.

− Je serai toi, je ne rirais pas ! Tu as peur de ma mère et pourtant c'est genre, même pas un quart d'Indra ! fit remarquer la blonde.

− Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta mère. Mais je t'assure que quand elle te regarde comme si elle savait tout ce que tu fais avec sa fille la nuit… elle fout les jetons !

− Comme si elle savait.

− Elle n'est pas stupide. Cette fois où nous pensions avoir la maison pour nous, et où elle nous a trouvé dans le canapé… Je n'ai pas pu la regarder dans les yeux pendant trois mois ! Et puis à chaque fois que je la croisais en cuisine, elle avait un couteau en main. Je t'assure, ta mère c'est une Indra puissance dix milles !

Clarke explosa de rire à son tour.

Et elles continuèrent ainsi longtemps, à comparer leur figure maternelle respective. Et presque étonnement, Abby l'emportait sur beaucoup de points. Clarke ne voyait pas sa mère si effrayante. Au dire de Lexa, c'était un dragon.

Quand ce fut enfin leur tour de monter sur les chaises, elles prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre. Tous leurs amis étaient autour d'eux à rire vivement. Principalement des bêtises de Murphy qui faisait le singe sur son siège et s'était fait réprimander par la « jolie brune » qui vérifiait que tout le monde était attaché.

Il avait tant rougi qu'on aurait dit une tomate et Octavia ne s'était pas gêné pour le crier haut et fort.

Finalement, le manège démarra sous les acclamations de ses passagers.

Clarke regardait ses pieds quitter le sol, et se mit à rire devant la tête de Lexa qui avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Devant eux, Raven attrapait les mains de ses voisins sans qu'ils n'aient le droit de protester. Octavia et Lincoln firent la même chose. Et sans attendre, Clarke attrapa celle de Lexa avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

La brune d'abord surprise ne rajouta rien et se contenta de sourire légèrement, resserrant un peu la pression.

Les tours commencèrent à s'enchainer et elles volaient toujours plus haut et plus vite. Lexa riait aux éclats, et s'était même mise à crier. Clarke ne put retenir son cœur de s'emballer à cette vue.

La brune ne se lâchait que tellement rarement qu'il était presque un miracle qu'elle agisse ainsi.

Quand à Clarke, elle l'aurait bien imité si elle n'était pas subjuguée par la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine à chaque éclat de rire de la brune. C'était aussi magnifique que douloureux.

Lorsque leur tour fut terminé, la bonne humeur était à son apogée. Lexa avait même démarré une discussion passionnée sur le fonctionnement de ce manège avec Raven. Oui, c'était aussi étrange que ça en avait l'air.

Après ça, certains voulurent partir vers la grande roue, tandis que d'autres voulaient faire des jeux ou d'autres manèges. Et ainsi, ils se séparent en plusieurs petits groupes et se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le restaurant pour vingt heures.

− On commence par la maison fantôme ? demanda Bellamy alors qu'ils passaient devant.

Clarke, Lexa, Murphy et Raven qui l'accompagnaient acceptèrent et ils payèrent leur tour.

− Ne te moque pas, mais j'ai trop la trouille de ce genre de truc, murmura Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa avant qu'elles ne passent la porte.

− Sans blague, railla la brunette. Vu ta résistance devant les films d'horreurs, je n'en doutais même pas.

Sans qu'elles ne s'y attendent, et à peine furent-elles dans le noir que Bellamy leur sauta dessus pour les effrayer. Ça ne manqua pas, et Clarke cru faire une crise cardiaque.

Après ça, elle ne lâcha pas Lexa d'une semelle. Et coller son corps contre le sien n'avait plus rien de romantique.

Finalement, et après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à chercher la sortie, ils réussirent à sortir. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et beaucoup crié. Enfin, une personne avait beaucoup crié. Ils avaient tous cru que c'était Clarke ou même Raven qui hurlait comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais il s'était avéré que lorsqu'ils furent sortie, et que les cris continuèrent… qu'il s'agissait de Murphy.

Clarke avait agrippé la main de Lexa si fortement qu'elle devait toujours en porter les marques. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire puisqu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché tout en la traînant vers un stand de gaufres.

La chaleur de leurs doigts maintenant entremêlés avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Et chacune était consciente des simples tensions en émanant. C'était plaisant. Un peu étrange, mais pour rien au monde elles n'auraient délié leurs doigts. Au bout d'une petite heure, ça redevint même presque naturel au point où Lexa vint faire des petits cercles avec son pouce.

Elles firent un grand tour, et se retrouvèrent là où elle se trouvait au début. Lexa aperçut la grosse licorne de Raven, et pour la remercier de s'être éloigné avec Bellamy et Murphy vers d'autres jeux, elle se décida à lui offrir.

Clarke remarqua le regard insistant de son amie.

− Toi aussi tu veux cette foutue licorne ? s'amusa la blonde.

Lexa hocha la tête négativement et se mit à rire :

− C'est pour Raven. On va dire que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard.

− Elle est née en décembre…

− Très très en retard ?

− Hm.

Clarke ne croyait pas à cette explication, et Lexa resserra sa main, et rapprocha Clarke de son corps pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

− Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu auras un cadeau.

La blonde rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

− Un cadeau qui vient de cette fête foraine c'est ça ? précisa-t-elle comme s'il avait pu s'agir d'autre chose.

− Quoi d'autre ? s'amusa la brunette.

Clarke ne prit pas la peine de répondre, étant certaine de s'être suffisamment mise dans l'embarras. Evidemment… quoi d'autres venant de Lexa ? Elle avait bien des idées en tête mais ce n'était pas des choses qu'elle voulait faire avec son « amie - ex petite-amie ». Ou peut-être… non.

Soudain lorsque Lexa s'approcha pour payer, le cœur de Clarke fit un bon.

− Attends ! Tu es sûre que … tu peux ? Ça ne fait qu'une journée que tu as vidé ton sac et je ne suis pas sûre que mettre une arme entre tes mains, même si c'est une fausse soit…

− Ça va, lui sourit Lexa. Je ne le ferais pas si je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

− On peut aller chercher Lincoln au pire ? paniqua légèrement la blonde.

− Je suis meilleure tireuse que lui.

− Bien sûr…

− Je te parie que je n'en louperai aucun, insista Lexa pour rassurer son amie.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Lexa était aussi bornée qu'elle quand elle le voulait et il serait impossible de la faire bouger avant qu'elle n'ait essayé de gagner sa licorne.

Elle capitula donc… sans perdre son mordant.

− Tu veux parier ? demanda-t-elle.

− Je disais ça comme ça… mais si tu veux, accepta Lexa.

− Alors… si tu en loupe un seul, c'est toi qui prépare notre prochain diner.

Lexa essaya de ne pas tiquer à la formulation de Clarke, et lui sourit. « Notre » et « Dîner ». Un rencard, elle voulait un vrai rencard.

Remise de son choc, elle hocha la tête. Si Clarke voulait jouer, elle aussi saurait jouer...

− Si je réussis tous mes tirs, tu devras…

Son cerveau marchait à plein régime.

− … m'embrasser.

Elle fut autant choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire que Clarke. Et se gifla presque mentalement. Néanmoins la blonde n'en fit rien remarquer et accepta.

Soit elle pensait que Lexa n'était pas assez doué pour réussir tous ses tirs, soit … elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser.

La brune rougie à cette pensée et essaya de la reculer loin dans son esprit. Clarke lui avait clairement dit vouloir être amie avec elle. Rien de plus.

Elle paya alors pour soixante plombs, au cas où si elle en manquait vraiment quelques-uns, elle voulait que Raven ait sa peluche.

Elle détendit ses épaules, se mit en place, arme la carabine, visa, et tira son premier plomb dans le mille.

Sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien, un flash apparut devant ses yeux, et ce n'était pas des ballons. Elle recula vivement et se racla la gorge.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

− Ça va ? s'inquiéta Clarke.

− Oui, oui. Juste une crampe.

La blonde n'y crut pas une seconde.

Lexa refit son manège, et se remit en position. Un nouveau flash apparu qu'elle essaya d'ignorer. Elle avait parlé… Elle s'était confiée pourtant… Mais elle-même savait très bien -et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre- qu'une guérison ne se faisait pas en une journée.

Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour voir disparaître les flashs…

Elle essaya et se reconcentrer sur sa cible et ses membres commencèrent à trembler. A l'instant où elle voulut jeter la carabine et abandonner, une main se posa sur son épaule, la détendant instantanément.

− Tu n'es pas là-bas, murmura Clarke. Tu es dans une fête foraine, avec moi. Concentre-toi sur ma main, je suis là.

La brune prit une forte inspiration, et le déclic se fit. Tout allait bien, elle n'avait aucune raison de stresser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, les plombs volèrent les uns après les autres, explosant les ballons, ne manquant jamais leurs cibles.

Et quand vint le dernier… son pari lui revint en mémoire et … elle tira à côté.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Lexa était bien une tireuse hors pair et manquer ce dernier ballon était étonnant. Néamoins, elle n'en fit pas la remarque et laissa la brune remettre un plomb, tirant dans son dernier ballon pour avoir ses cent points, cent dix-huit précisément.

Elle l'avait fait exprès, évidemment. Tout bien réfléchi, le pari de Clarke était très alléchant, et elle-même ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser de retrouvaille - car elle commençait à croire qu'il y en aurait un - soit sur un pari.

L'homme qui tenait le stand paraissait impressionné.

− Félicitations ma p'tite dame ! Vous voudriez un des flingues à 120 points là-haut je présume ?

Lexa hocha négativement la tête et montra le sac peluche licorne. Et l'étonnement de l'homme passé, il lui tendit sa peluche.

Lexa se retourna pour voir le sourire radieux de Clarke.

− Tu as réussi. Tu l'as fait, s'extasia-t-elle.

− On dirait bien. Merci, c'est grâce à toi.

− Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… et puis j'ai gagné mon pari ! Étonnant de rater ce dernier ballon alors que tu les avais tous toucher avant, non ?

− Étonnant… murmura Lexa sans chercher à cacher son sourire.

− Hm, hm.

− On rejoint les autres devant le resto ?

− Il est déjà vingt heures ? s'étonna Clarke.

− Dix-neuf heures cinquante-quatre précisément.

− Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

− Moi non plus… murmura la brune en se disant que c'était sûrement une des plus belles journées qu'elle ait vécues.

En y réfléchissant même de plus près, ce n'était pas à cause de la fête foraine, du soleil, ou de la plage. C'était à cause de Clarke. Le reste n'était qu'un plus. Clarke suffisait.

Mardi 14 juillet – 20h30 - Restaurant

Après quelques minutes à attendre les retardataires et ceux qui n'avaient aucun sens de l'orientation, ils s'étaient tous enfin rejoints devant le restaurant du bord de mer chez lequel ils avaient réservé quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils avaient appelé pour garder une table de douze personnes à peine le plan de l'après-midi terminé. Ça avait été très difficile de trouver un restaurant qui accepte autant de monde un quatorze juillet, mais celui-ci avait l'air aussi bien réputé que chaleureux. La façade de blanc épuré, aux ornements de couleur beige et bois rendaient encore mieux que sur la photo de leur site.

Le plus fut tout de même lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que leur table donnée directement sur la parcelle de plage derrière le restaurant qui été réservé à celui-ci. Ils pourraient s'y rendre directement après avoir mangé.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous à table alors que leurs estomacs commençaient à gronder. Et commencèrent leurs discussions sur ce que chaque groupe avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

\- La grande roue était magique, soupira Amanda. En plus, on s'est arrêté tout en haut.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de la faire… souffla Clarke en haussant les épaules.

\- Une prochaine fois, lui sourit Lexa. Et puis en attendant on a aussi fait les miroirs, et je t'assure qu'ils n'auront pas autant rit que nous devant Murphy et Bellamy totalement coincé à l'intérieur.

\- Et moi je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour sortir, rétorqua Raven. Sérieux, t'as un GPS intégré ?

\- C'est le talent !

L'hispanique rechigna puisqu'elle-même s'était retrouvé coincé plus d'une demi-heure à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe de miroir. Heureusement sa bonne humeur revint bien vite lorsqu'on leur apporta la carte.

Enfin, à peu près…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux prendreeeuuuuh…

\- Pour l'apéritif, faites-moi confiance ! intervint Jasper. Personne n'est plus doué que moi pour ça.

Le jeune homme expliqua en long et en large, ô combien leurs cocktails étaient basiques et mauvais et décida de prendre la « création » qu'il fit lui-même. Raven fit le choix de la sobriété en choisissant un mojito, tout comme Clarke et Monty.

\- Tu as sincèrement pris un coca ? s'offusqua Murphy devant le verre qu'un serveur avait posé devant Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai pris un aussi, défendit Maya.

\- Et je conduis, répliqua Bell.

\- Petit joueur… railla Jasper en buvant cul sec sa « mixture »

Monty resta septique quant à la tête que tirait son ami.

\- Alors, monsieur le dieu des cocktails, ton verdict ? s'amusa-t-il.

Jasper vira au vert et tous s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement, avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à se lever pour courir vers les toilettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien mettre à l'intérieur ? pleura de rire Octavia.

\- Vodka, sirop de violette, Gin, feuilles de menthe, et un soupçon de Rhum, énuméra Monty.

Ils grimacèrent tous, et remercièrent le ciel que ce soit Monty principalement qui prépare leurs cocktails à la maison.

Lexa retint son serveur au moment où il déposa sa Pina colada et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit froncer chacun des sourcils. Elle ne lui avait surement pas donné son numéro.

Il revint une minute plus tard, quelque chose caché derrière le dos, et interpella Raven qui avait la bouche aussi pleine que possible des petites saucisses disposées sur la table pour l'apéritif.

\- Quoi ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et tendit ce qu'il essayait de cacher tant bien que mal derrière son dos tout ce temps.

Le cri de Raven résonna dans tout le restaurant. Et fort heureusement pour Monty en face d'elle, elle avait avalé ses saucisses.

\- Oh mon dieu ma super licorne ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant la peluche dans ses bras. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Tu peux remercier Lexa, sourit Clarke qui voyait que son amie n'avait pas l'intention de se dénoncer. Elle te l'a acheté et comme on est arrivé premières, l'a confié au serveur pour qu'il te l'offre.

L'hispanique sourit de toutes ses dents malgré son étonnement, et remercia vivement la brunette. Après tout, c'était une super licorne. Et le serveur qui lui avait tendu son numéro sur un bout de papier était canon.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire.

\- C'est pour quoi en fait ? demanda-t-elle à peine remise de ses émotions.

\- Rien de spécial… Un peu de tout, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

C'était pour tellement de choses. Le fait d'être une personne spéciale, de l'avoir laissé seule avec sa blonde à de nombreuses reprises, d'avoir pris soin de Clarke lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, de ne pas l'avoir jugé, d'être de bon conseil… Un peu tout ça à la fois. Surtout pour avoir pris soin de Clarke, car si elle avait appris quelques choses ces derniers jours c'était que sans l'hispanique, rien ne serait plus pareil aujourd'hui.

Et Raven dut le comprendre puisqu'elle lui rendit son sourire énigmatique.

\- C'était le stand de tir à la carabine ? questionna Lincoln.

\- Oui, répliqua Lexa sans rien ajouter.

Elle avait bien compris les inquiétudes de son meilleur ami sans qu'ils n'aient à les formuler.

\- Tu as dû te ruiner si tu as laissé Clarke tiré, continua-t-il, sachant pourtant très bien qui avait tenu l'arme.

\- C'est moi qui ait tiré, affirma la brune.

Un silence un peu dérangeant se fit autour de la table tandis que Lincoln et Lexa se défiaient du regard.

\- Ça a été ? finit par lâcher le jeune homme.

Il aurait voulu être plus subtil, moins inquiet, sortir une phrase plus légère… mais la vérité était qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

Lexa se retint de souffler. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le tournant de cette conversation.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle, bien décidé à ne pas utiliser des phrases à rallonge.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, Linc', rassura Clarke qui avait vu les tensions grandir autour de la table. Elle n'a loupé qu'un seul tir et crois-moi c'était vraiment impressionnant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se rasseyant plus au fond de son siège, et les discussions reprirent doucement dans le petit groupe.

Lexa sourit doucement à Clarke en remerciement de son intervention. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il y ait des tensions entre elle et Linc', mais voir l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage la gênait fortement. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

L'apéritif terminé, et les plats en tout genre passant de moules frites, à grillades étant disposés sur la table, ils entamèrent une discussion un peu plus sérieuse.

\- Quand est-ce qu'arrive Abby en fait ? se renseigna Wells. Tu l'as appelé, Clarke ?

Elle hocha la tête en soufflant. Sa dernière conversation avec sa mère n'avait pas été au beau fixe. Tous le savaient. A vrai dire, la blonde s'était tellement époumoné que toute personne à trois kilomètres à la ronde avait dû l'entendre mais personne n'avait posé de question avant le lendemain.

\- Tu comptes lui en vouloir longtemps de t'avoir caché sa relation avec Marcus ? souffla Raven.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu étais au courant depuis le début, gronda-t-elle.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite pour toi…

\- C'est ça. Clarke, la petite fille qu'il ne faut pas froisser.

Raven se renfrogna mais prit sur elle pour ne rien ajouter. Clarke ne rajouta rien non plus. Elle savait qu'elle allait loin en reprochant à Raven d'avoir été au courant avant elle. Elle savait très bien qu'à l'époque ce genre de nouvelle aurait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur son monde revenant tout juste à la normal.

\- Elle pense arriver quand alors ? essaya de calmer Wells.

\- Lundi 27 juillet, elle a posé une semaine de congé avec « Marcus », dit la blonde aussi normalement que possible.

Raven sourit à cet effort et se ravit encore plus de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Abby. Comme toute la tablée à vrai dire. Abigail Griffin était devenu comme une maman de substitution pour le petit groupe. Oui, mis à part une certaine personne, ils étaient tous très heureux de cette prochaine arrivée.

La seule qui n'était pas vraiment enchantée par la venue d'Abby était Lexa. La jeune femme redoutée plus que tout au monde son face à face avec la mère de Clarke. Il était évident que la quinquagénaire ne serait pas enchantée de la trouver là… Elle qui était juste au courant que Clarke était en vacances avec ses amis les plus proches. Lexa n'en faisait plus partie depuis longtemps.

Et si Abby avait adoré Lexa dès leur première rencontre et s'était montré très ouverte quant à sa relation avec sa fille. Ce serait une tout autre histoire aujourd'hui. Il serait donc peu dire que la brune ne se faisait pas un sang d'encre à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir la mère de la fille pour qui elle avait toujours des sentiments certains. Et ça, les mamans le sentent.

Non, elle n'était vraiment pas pressée d'être au 27 juillet.

\- C'est bien, on aura bien moins de ménage à faire ! tenta de se rassurer Jasper.

\- T'espères bien, rit Octavia. Abby n'est pas vraiment le genre femme au foyer. C'est d'elle que Clarke tient son don en cuisine d'ailleurs.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'on aurait des bons petits plats de maman…

\- Il parait que Marcus s'en sort bien, nota Raven.

Clarke se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et sourit. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce Marcus Kane, et pour l'instant son avis était encore mitigé. Surtout, elle n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que tous ses amis sachent avant elle que sa mère avait entamé une nouvelle relation. Octavia qui l'avait déjà rencontré, lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était charmant et fou amoureux de sa mère. Elle attendait toujours de voir.

\- Et pour les chambres on s'arrange comment ? questionna Maya qui commença à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir droit au canapé avec Jasper.

\- Raven, Monty, Bellamy et Murphy ont des chambres pour eux seuls, il suffira d'en mettre deux ensembles, suggéra Lincoln.

\- Je garde ma chambre ! Lâchèrent-ils tous ensemble.

\- Evidemment… On va tirer à la courte paille, proposa Octavia. Celui qui a la plus courte quitte sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son choix.

Ils approuvèrent et la jeune femme coupa les bâtons des petites saucisses et les plaça dans son poing.

Raven tira la première et sauta de joie en remarquant que le sien n'était pas cassé. Finalement, c'est Murphy qui récolta le plus petit. Naturellement, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec Monty et que Raven le menaçait de choisir sa chambre, il choisit celle de Bellamy.

Mardi 14 juillet – 22h45 - Plage

Tous arrivé sur la plage, ils admirèrent les étoiles comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois. Amanda avait astucieusement pensé à emmener des grandes couvertures et ils les disposèrent sur le sable avant de se jeter dessus pour avoir les meilleures places. Au final, ils se retrouvaient tous les uns sur les autres dans un entremêlant de membres qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Et une bataille de catch plus tard, ils avaient tous trouvé des places pour le moins convenables, se tenant lieu d'oreiller les uns aux autres.

Lexa s'était placée à côté de Clarke qui était appuyée contre les jambes d'Octavia, elle-même dans les bras de Lincoln, qui servait également d'oreiller pour Raven et Murphy sur chaque épaule. Et ainsi de suite pour le reste.

Ils parlaient de la parfaite après-midi qu'ils avaient passé, tout sourire en attendant le feu d'artifice, mais Lexa avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Elle fit alors confession du doute qui l'avait assailli toute l'après-midi après ce fameux jeu de carabine sans le montrer, à la seule personne en qui elle faisait véritablement confiance.

− Clarke ?

La blonde se retourna sur Lexa à ses côtés, grand sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement au vu de l'expression songeuse de son amie.

− Ça ne va pas ?

− Si, si. Enfin, pour l'instant…

Clarke comprit sans que la brune n'ait le temps de rajouter quelque chose.

− Tu as peur de faire une nouvelle crise ? A cause des explosions du feu d'artifice ?

Elle hocha la tête.

− Tu as parlé à quelqu'un ce matin ? Désolé, j'ai passé du temps sous la douche, et puis j'ai passé le début d'après-midi avec O', je n'ai pas pensé….

− Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Lexa en souriant pour la rassurer. J'ai appelé Aden et ma psy. Tu sais, pour lui parler d'hier. Je lui ai dit que j'avais réussi à parler à quelqu'un. Qu'un poids était parti…

Clarke laissa échapper son souffle. Elle était rassurée, sans pour autant pouvoir retirer la force invisible qui faisait toujours étau autour de son cœur.

− Elle en pense quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

− Elle dit que c'est bien. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ce qui me hantait vraiment mais il ne faut pas que je prenne ce travail pour acquis. Ce sera encore difficile par moment mais le plus dur est passé selon elle. Elle veut… que je te parle tous les soirs. Ce ne sera pas toujours ce jour tu sais. Par moment, ce sera juste des moments où j'étais bien. Ma psy dit que je ne dois me focaliser sur la mauvais. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter, je veux dire… je sais que…

− Bien sûr, coupa Clarke.

− Quoi ?

− Bien sûr que tu pourras me parler tous les soirs. Tu pensais que je dirais non, sérieusement ?

− Je savais que tu dirais oui… murmura Lexa, peu étonnée de la position de son amie. Mais je ne veux pas être un boulet.

− Tu ne l'es pas. Et puis j'aime en apprendre plus sur ton passé, même s'il n'est pas tout rose.

Lexa hocha la tête.

− On fait un marché alors. Je parle de ma vie à l'armée, et toi, tu me parleras de ce que tu as fait aussi pendant ces trois ans.

Clarke fit une moue.

− S'il te plait… supplia Lexa qui semblait avoir retrouvée une certaine confiance en elle rien qu'avec la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Clarke.

− D'accord, d'accord ! Et si ça ne va pas pendant le feu d'artifice, on part, compris ? trancha la blonde.

− Bien chef.

Elles se sourirent et retournèrent à leurs conversations précédentes comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin, Clarke ne lâcha plus la brune du regard après ça. Elle voyait malgré les assurances de Lexa que sa peur augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Et sans réfléchir et par pur instinct, la blonde décida alors de la prendre dans ses bras et de démarrer une autre conversation. Si elle ne faisait que penser à la crise qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir, ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

C'est ainsi que blottie contre la poitrine de la blonde et entre ses bras, Lexa se détendit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible avec la pression qui s'était accumulée en elle.

Les premières lumières explosèrent dans le ciel noir.

Tous admiraient ce feu d'artifice majestueux se déroulant devant leurs yeux. C'était vraiment magnifique. L'un des plus beaux qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Le plus beau, selon une certaine brune.

Elle n'avait plus peur. Lorsque la première explosion avait retenti, Clarke l'avait serré plus fortement contre elle. Son souffle chaud se mêlant à ses cheveux bruns, et taquinant sa nuque. Alors, elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité, mais pas pour partir dans les ténèbres.

Cette fois, elle était chez elle.

Un chez soi. Lexa n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, et elle avait cru l'avoir trouvé un jour avant de le quitter. Et maintenant qu'elle le retrouvait… Elle savait. Elle savait que Clarke était son chez soi. Ces sensations qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y tromper.

Le sentiment d'être entière, en paix, heureuse, …

Les explosions continuaient de retentir sans l'effrayer, allant de pair avec les explosions de son cœur.

Elle était heureuse. Non, les feux d'artifices ne lui feraient jamais pensé à des explosions en temps de guerre. Pas quand son cœur battait si fort pour la jeune femme derrière elle. Pas quand elle tombait toujours plus amoureuse à chaque instant qu'elle passait avec elle.

Parce qu'elle était certaine d'une chose. Tant que Clarke serait avec elle, elle ne sombrerait plus.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE ~**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré son côté très calme et un peu "gnan gnan" mais c'était nécessaire après les deux derniers.  
**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou mes petits loups. Voici le chapitre 13, avec toujours un peu de retard, aha, mais il est là et encore plus long que ceux d'avant !** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :D  
**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et merci à vous petit fantômes grâce à qui j'ai passé la barre des 31000 vues !  
**

 **J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 **Cette fois je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à chaque guests et je m'en excuse platement. Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, c'est promis ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir.  
**

* * *

Chapitre XIII

Vendredi 17 juillet – 15h30 - Piscine

− Tu baves, Griffin, charia Murphy en s'asseyant sur le transat près de la blonde, qui ne cherchait même plus à se faire discrète pour mater Lexa à l'autre bout de la piscine.

Elle grogna mais ne détourna pas le regard de la belle brune. A vrai dire, seules ses lunettes de soleil teintées lui offraient le luxe de regardait si fixement la jeune femme. Sauf qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'on voyait très clairement ses yeux à travers.

Lexa avait enchainé les longueurs depuis un peu plus demi-heure avec Lincoln, Bellamy et Octavia. Raven les avait rejoints pour muscler sa jambe. Ne pouvant se permettre de courir, elle se contentait des sports qu'elle pouvait pratiquer maintenant. Et c'était avec l'assurance qu'elle ferait au moins une heure de natation tous les deux/trois jours que son kinésithérapeute l'avait laissé partir sans avoir à lui chercher un médecin sur place.

Jasper aussi s'était prêté à l'exercice, mais on devinait facilement à son air que c'était pour impressionner sa petite amie. Et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Clarke se souvenait qu'au lycée, le jeune homme l'accompagnait toujours lorsqu'elle décidait de sécher les cours de sports. Ça leur avait valu plusieurs heures de retenues, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils riaient ! Et puis, finalement, ils faisaient presque autant de sports puisque pour sortir, il fallait escalader un grillage, ramper sous les fenêtres des salles du rez-de-chaussée, et courir jusqu'à la sortie pour ne pas se faire repérer par les pions.

Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas suffi au jeune homme qui ressembler toujours à un cornichon trop pâle. Contrairement à Lincoln, dont on voyait que l'entretien de son corps devait être un travail de tous les jours. Bellamy faisait également partie de cette catégorie. Il était aussi bien bâti sans que ce soit de trop. Clarke était plus comme Murphy, elle savait qu'il avait la même chance qu'elle, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trop en faire pour rester svelte et un minimum musclé.

C'était un avantage non négligeable, quand, comme elle, on n'aimait pas le sport et que manger avait surpassé le besoin vital.

En revanche, Clarke n'avait rien contre les corps de femmes bien musclés…

Non, rien du tout.

Et elle le démontrait en ce moment même en ne lâchant Lexa du regard que pour cligner des paupières. La jeune femme avait revêtu un maillot de bain une pièce noir, dos nu, rendant merveilleusement bien avec son début de bronzage et son teint naturellement halé. La blonde pouvait même facilement imaginer ses iris vertes ressortir comme des pierres précieuses, donnant à son visage encore plus de beauté qu'elle n'en avait besoin.

− Elle est vraiment trop bien foutue en fait… murmura Murphy, qui ne s'était jusqu'alors contenté de rester à côté de la blonde sans chercher à discuter.

Il sortit Clarke de ses pensées, et lui fit prendre conscience - comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà - que Lexa était décidément la femme la plus canon qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

− Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta-t-elle.

− Le rouge lui va trop bien.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et cela deux fois avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne parlaient clairement pas de la même personne. Elle descendit ses lunettes de soleil sur le bas de son nez et quitta Lexa du regard pour jeter un œil sur ses amies.

Il ne s'agissait clairement pas de sa brune et Octavia, puisque toutes deux portaient respectivement des maillots de bain noir et bleu marine. Maya était assise au bord de l'eau dans un maillot blanc, et Amanda avait revêtu un deux pièces jaune canari tranchant nettement avec sa couleur de peau.

En fait seul une personne portait du rouge dans son champ de vision…

− Tu baves sur Bellamy ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

− Quoi ?! s'écria Murphy en se relevant vivement de son transat, trop choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non. Quoi ?!

− Il n'y a que lui qui porte du rouge, expliqua la jeune femme. Merde, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là… Enfin, tu sais que je suis très ouverte d'esprit et tout ça - le contraire serait vraiment le comble pour une bisexuelle - mais toi et Bell… Il n'est pas hétéro lui ? Je veux dire…

− Clarke, remballe-moi ton discours, trancha Murphy. Bellamy est hétéro, tout comme moi. Et non, je ne bave pas sur mon meilleur ami, mais ta meilleure amie.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

− Depuis quand t'es daltonien ? Octavia a un maillot de bain bleu, et Lincoln va te défigurer si tu as ce genre de pensées envers sa copine. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu la voyais comme ta sœur ?

− Et toi, depuis quand t'as un petit poids à la place du cerveau ?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing gentillet dans l'épaule, mais le jeune homme ne retint pas son cri.

− Excuse-moi, est-ce que j'aurais dû préciser ta folle dingue de meilleure amie, à la limite schizophrène ? continua-t-il néanmoins.

Cette fois, Clarke détacha son regard d'Octavia pour chercher un tout autre spécimen qu'il convenait effectivement mieux de caractériser de folle dingue. Et elle apparut dans son maillot deux pièces rouges flamboyant, sortant à peine de la cuisine, une boisson fraîche en main.

− Tu fantasmes sur Raven ? s'exclama-t-elle, en criant un poil trop fort le dernier nom, faisant se retourner vers elle la principale concernée.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria-t-elle en avançant vers eux.

− Tu m'amènes un verre d'eau ? questionna la blonde, en essayant de noyer le poisson.

Évidemment, elle s'attendait à la réponse.

− Tu bouges tes fesses Griffin ! Lexa ne disparaitra pas quand tu seras revenue, affirma la jeune femme en s'assurant que tout le monde ait pu l'entendre.

Outch, ça lui revenait toujours à la poire de toute façon.

Lexa, ayant entendue son prénom, fixa étrangement ses amis, un petit sourire néanmoins collé au visage, puis détourna les yeux pour retourner à ses entrainements. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu Clarke ne pas la quitter du regard depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'eau. Elle était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

Il n'empêchait qu'elle n'avait rien dit, puisqu'elle-même ne s'empêchait pas de regarder la blonde avec grand intérêt. Surtout lorsqu'elle était couchée sur le ventre et que sa poitrine ressortait au point qu'elle avait failli de noyer la première fois qu'elle avait tourné le regard vers Clarke.

La blonde ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle retourna à sa discussion avec Murphy dans un haussement d'épaules qui fit beaucoup rire Raven.

− Il ne fallait pas crier, s'amusa Murphy lorsqu'il fut sûr que chacun soit retourné à ses occupations.

− Oh toi, fermes-la, grogna-t-elle. Et ne t'avises pas de tourner autour de Ray.

− Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est canon, intelligente et sûre d'elle. Un peu dérangée parfois, mais ça reste supportable.

− Ça reste supportable parce que tu n'as passé qu'une dizaine de jours avec elle, et que nous sommes tous ensemble, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Crois-moi, à la fin des vacances tu me supplieras de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route.

− Et si j'arrivais à supporter ses crises de folie ? insista Murphy.

− Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire toi, pas vrai ?

− Jamais.

Clarke souffla son désarroi en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai que Murphy pourrait peut-être à la hauteur pour supporter la folie de Raven, lui-même n'étant pas très clair, mais la blonde avait l'intime conviction qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ray se laisserait séduire pour une nuit torride en compagnie du jeune homme, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin.

D'un côté, ils se ressemblaient bien trop. Etant bien trop attaché à leurs libertés respectives, et ne désirant que des conquêtes qui puissent leur faire tourner la tête le temps d'une soirée. Ils étaient des coureurs de jupons infatigables. Ils se poseraient sûrement, un jour. Et Clarke avait une hâte non dissimulée de voir les pauvres personnes sur lesquels ses amis jetteraient leur dévolu. Mais en attendant, elle ne les voyait pas se caser.

− Tu es retourné à la contemplation de ta déesse personnelle ? interrogea le jeune homme, coupant à nouveau les pensées de sa voisine.

− Ma déesse personnelle ? répéta-t-elle, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendue.

− Quoi ? Il faut avouer que Lexa est très loin d'être repoussante. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été branché moule plutôt que banane…

− Très classe, railla Clarke.

Il haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa remarque, et continua d'interroger la blonde du regard.

− Alors dis-moi, comment je drague ta copine ?

− Tu peux toujours essayer… Mais elle t'enverra balader et ce sera très drôle à voir.

− Alors ! s'acharna Murphy. Dis-moi au moins quel est son genre !

− Bien, bien, capitula Clarke. Tu as dû le remarquer, elle ne ramène que des personnes taillées comme des statues grecs. Et c'est vrai que ça peut la faire paraitre un peu superficielle au premier abord, mais au fond, elle aime ceux qui en ont dans la cervelle. Avec qui elle pourra passer d'un sujet de discussion sur la NASA, à un autre sur les salades ou les licornes sans que ça ne paraisse étrange. Avec qui elle pourra se lézarder trois jours complets devant un marathon télé, ou partir en randonnée dans les montagnes pendant une semaine. Elle aime le défi et ce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir. Oh oui, et surtout, elle raffole des remarques bien placé et du sarcasme.

Murphy émit un petit « wow », et Clarke lui souffla que ce serait tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour l'aider.

Le jeune homme se regarda un instant, et fila faire quelques longueurs avec ses amis. Soufflant à Clarke qu'il allait déjà commencer l'étape une : statue grec. Ce par quoi la blonde lui répondit qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une demi-heure dans l'eau pour y parvenir. C'était évident, mais ne parut pas inquiéter Murphy qui fanfaronna devant l'hispanique qui ne lui accorda même pas l'ombre d'un regard.

Clarke se mit à rire toute seule. Elle prendrait un grand plaisir à voir son ami tenter de draguer son indomptable tornade.

− Qui a-t-il de si amusant ? l'interrogea une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Clarke n'eut pas besoin de relever le visage pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'elle avait bien reconnue. Lexa. Bien sûr, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait reçu une brique sur la tête, et encore un piano paraitrait plus approprié, pour qu'elle ne reconnaisse plus les sonorités de la brune.

− Rien de spécifique… murmura-t-elle en gardant obstinément les yeux sur son magazine.

− Je peux m'assoir ? demanda la brune après quelques secondes.

− Evidemment.

Lexa prit place sur la transat laissé libre par Murphy quelques secondes plus tôt. Et les quelques gouttes que Clarke reçues sur le dos lui fit comprendre à quels points elles étaient proche. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué quand c'était le jeune homme qui était assis près d'elle.

Alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle s'était empêchée de faire depuis que la brune était entrée dans sa bulle de survie : lever le regard vers elle, et le regretta amèrement.

Elle fut comme instantanément hypnotisée.

Lexa ne s'était pas encore assise sur le transat, et installer sa serviette sur ce dernier. Ainsi, Clarke pu avoir une vision presque trop parfaite des jambes fuselés de cette dernière. Son regard s'attarda sur chaque courbe un peu trop longuement. Ses fesses en particulier.

Elle rêvait de les toucher, les caresser, les…

Non.

Elle se gifla mentalement et ses joues s'empourprèrent devant ses propres pensées. Un peu plus, et elle se ferait pincer. Elle ne se savait pas discrète pour un sou, mais il n'empêchait que si Lexa la pinçait en train de reluquer ses fesses de cette façon, elle ne saurait plus où se mettre.

Ou pire encore, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de se mettre dans une situation dont elle ne saurait comment sortir. Comme sauter sur la grande brune à ses côtés qui s'était enfin -pour le bonheur du self-control de Clarke- allonger à ses côtés.

Lexa posa négligemment ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et commença à discuter de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, Clarke n'écouta pas un traitre mot. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était juste que le visage de la brune se retrouvait être presque aussi, voir plus, distrayant que ses fesses.

Elle se voyait déjà lui sauter dessus et coller ses lèvres contre celles légèrement bleuis par le froid de la piscine de Lexa. Pour sûr, elle la réchaufferait bien vite. Elle la voyait faire courir des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et ses mains agripper sa tailler tandis qu'elle…

− Clarke ?

La blonde sursauta, et tourna son regard pour croiser les iris émeraude de sa voisine qui fronçait les sourcils.

Elle sentit instantanément ses joues rougir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et commençait à traiter son cerveau de tous les noms pour lui jouer de si mauvais tours.

− Oui ? réussit-elle néanmoins à articuler d'une voix rauque.

− Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Lexa. Tu avais l'air ailleurs… Et en plus on dirait que tu as chopé un énorme coup de soleil sur le visage.

La blonde se racla la gorge et se redressa sur son siège pour coller ses mains, un peu plus froide, contre ses joues brulantes. Il n'était pas étonnant que Lexa ait cru à un coup de soleil. Et c'était tout aussi bien comme ça.

− Oui, ça va… Juste un petit mal de tête, mentit-elle pour éviter d'avoir à dire qu'elle était juste en train de fantasmer sur ce que la brune pourrait lui murmurer à l'oreille tandis qu'elle la déshabillerait.

Non, ça, ça n'était décidemment pas une option.

− J'espère que tu n'as pas une insolation, s'alarma la brune en passant une de ses mains sur le front de sa voisine. Tu as des vertiges ? Des nausées ?

Clarke sursauta vivement à la sensation de la paume de Lexa sur son visage et recula comme si elle venait de la brûler. En l'occurrence, la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie était tout autre et bien trop agréable.

− Non… je… euh… vais prendre une douche.

Elle se releva en babillant, attrapa sa serviette, et partie d'un pas un peu trop rapide vers la villa. S'excusant une dernière fois auprès de la brune et prétextant qu'une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Et, ô combien elle en avait réellement besoin pour calmer son esprit pervers et échauffé.

Lexa ne chercha pas à en savoir plus… Seul l'éloignement de Clarke avait retenu son attention. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle pouvait se montrait charmante une seconde, et glaciale la suivante. Et ça depuis… la fête foraine. Lexa était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien à se reprocher, mais la blonde faisait son possible pour l'éviter et ça commençait à vraiment lui taper sur le système. Le pire était lorsqu'elles dormaient dans le même lit. Alors qu'elles avaient presque pris l'habitude de s'étreindre, depuis trois nuits Clarke allait se coucher à l'autre bout du matelas. Seule la pénombre de la nuit, et les quelques gémissements plaintifs de la brune semblaient la faire revenir vers elle lorsque ses démons refaisait surface. Et bien qu'elles dormaient collées l'une à l'autre lorsque la nuit était à son apogée, au petit matin, Clarke n'était jamais là.

Toutes ces marques de rejets touchaient Lexa plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle espérait juste que son amie aille bien.

Et bien que peinée et légèrement en colère, elle prit sur elle, et ouvrit son livre pour oublier un instant cette jeune femme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête.

Femme qui était en ce moment-même en train de ruminer ses frustrations sous une douche glaciale. Elle n'était même pas dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, et s'était contenté de sauter dans la première venue. Et il s'agissait de celle de Monty.

− Foutue libido. Foutue corps de déesse. Et foutue moi, gronda-t-elle la tête appuyée contre le carrelage froid du mur en face d'elle, l'eau coulant à flot sur ses épaules dénudés.

Elle se traitait mentalement pour sa faiblesse. Elle se savait faible pour être retombée dans les filets de Lexa si facilement, sans qu'elle n'ait presque rien eut à faire. Elle se sentait faible alors qu'elle fuyait devant la brune qui devait à présent la croire bipolaire. Elle se pensait faible de n'avoir jamais su arrêter de l'aimer.

Ça avait commencé lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé à proximité de Lexa, et que son corps avait cessé de l'écouter pour ne répondre qu'à un seul ordre. Ou plutôt une seule chose : le corps de la brune.

Et maintenant, elle en était sûr. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu un jour ressentir pour Lexa était revenue au galop, et en vingt fois plus fort.

C'était incontrôlable.

Elle s'en était rendue compte lors de la fête foraine, lorsque la simple présence de sa main dans la sienne, avait entrainé son cœur dans une course interminable. Puis, lors du feu d'artifice, quand son corps s'était tendue entre ses bras et qu'elle avait craint une crise pour elle. Le moindre de ses muscles avait répondu présent ce jour-là. Et le lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune femme sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette juste attachée autour de la poitrine et qu'elle avait cru mourir sur place. Plus encore, la veille lorsqu'ils avaient mangé ensemble et que son simple rire avait réveillé l'armée d'abeilles tueuses dans son estomac. Et encore aujourd'hui, lorsque chaque infime parcelle de son propre corps lui criait qu'ils leur manquaient quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Elle était devenue incontrôlable.

Alors qu'il y a trois ans, un sourire, la faisait sourire à son tour, aujourd'hui elle perdait pieds. Alors qu'avant, un contact gonflait son cœur de joie, aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait vivre que lorsque ça se produisait. Alors qu'avant, la voir en sous-vêtements l'émoustillait plus que nécessaire, aujourd'hui ça réveillait en elle un monstre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Alors qu'avant, elle n'avait presque pas survécu à son départ, aujourd'hui… elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans sa présence.

Elle savait qu'il était trop tard et que Lexa aurait une influence sur elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

C'était douloureux. Interdit. Elle savait qu'elle avait pardonné la brune pour ce qu'il c'était passé entre elles par le passé, mais lui redonner sa confiance…

− Comme si tu ne lui avais pas déjà redonné… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Non, peut-être pas encore. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait déjà tout repris. Tout ce qui lui avait toujours appartenue. Et aujourd'hui, tout ce qui permettait à Clarke de ne pas craquer était cette foutue confiance. C'était la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de sauter sur la brune.

Barrière qui se révélait de plus en plus fragile, alors que Lexa multipliait les gestes d'affections et les marques de foi.

Elle avait peur de céder, mais plus encore, elle avait peur lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie si vivante que ces derniers jours.

Et c'est dans cet esprit encore à moitié torturé qu'elle décida de sortir de la douche pour retourner voir ses amis. Avec l'intime conviction qu'elle devait s'éloigner encore un peu de la brune pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

* * *

Vendredi 17 juillet – 20h30 - Terrasse

Le temps était encore doux, voir chaud, et la plupart des jeunes était toujours en maillot de bain, avec juste un t-shirt ou un short en guise de vêtements. L'ambiance était toute aussi belle. Et à vrai dire la seule tache noire au tableau devait être la tension toujours plus grandissante entre Clarke et Lexa que personne ne semblait remarquer.

La blonde avait sauté à côté de Wells pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir à côté de Lex, où Amanda fut relégué. Cela fit un peu plus monter la pression pour la brune qui fit de son mieux pour ne rien dire.

Clarke avait joué à ce petit jeu toute l'après-midi et c'était à peine si elle ne se mettait pas à courir lorsque son amie se retrouvait dans son périmètre de sécurité. C'était aussi affligeant qu'énervant pour Lexa.

− Che choir on chort, affirma Raven la bouche pleine, jugeant qu'il était temps de stopper la conversation d'Amanda et Jasper sur leurs ex.

− Tu peux répéter ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, s'amusa Bellamy.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, et après trois quatre mastications pour le moins bruyantes et dégoutantes qui arrachèrent quelques grimaces à ses amis, elle reprit :

− Ce soir, on sort. Sérieux vacances entre potes ça veut dire grosse soirée au minimum tous les soirs et on en fait qu'une par semaine. On n'a pas quarante balais les gars ! Sans oublier vos discussions passionnantes sur vos ex petits-amis.

− Eh ! Nos discussions sont passionnantes, s'insurgea Jasper.

− Oh, crois-moi, elles ne le sont pas ! Et Dieu sait qu'on peut avoir beaucoup de discussion intéressante avec moi.

− Sur le cul ? railla Murphy.

Toute trace de sourire ou même du plus simple humour s'effaça du visage de Raven qui fusilla du regard le jeune homme. L'hispanique était bien sûr connue pour ses nombreuses conquêtes mais elle détestait qu'on la catégorise à cela. Elle était bien plus qu'un bout de viande ou une machine à sexe. Et comme dit plus tôt, elle pouvait débattre sur des sujets bien plus importants.

− Toi, je vais t'arracher la langue avec ma fourchette, et la faire cuire au barbecue pour te la faire avaler ensuite ! menaça-t-elle à l'adresse de Murphy qui perdit encore des couleurs.

Jasper siffla, mais mis à part ça personne n'osait interrompre la bataille de regard qui se jouait entre les deux jeunes gens.

− Tu préférerais avoir ma langue à bien d'autres endroits, répliqua tout de même John en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

Habituellement, Raven aurait été la première à sauter sur l'allusion, voir même à relancer une pique. Elle aurait peut-être même été admiratrice de l'effort, mais pas ce soir. Elle avait été énervée lorsqu'il avait fait l'allusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler d'autres choses que de sexe. Alors là, elle ne rentrerait sûrement pas dans son jeu.

Clarke tapa dans le tibia de Murphy en face d'elle avec son pied et lui jeta un regard noir qui valut presque celui de Raven. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son amie aimait le répondant, elle ne voulait pas dire… comme ça. Après tout, l'hispanique était connue pour partir au quart de tour, et la blonde ne doutait pas une seconde que l'attitude joyeuse et enfantine de Ray ces derniers jours aient pu faire oublier ce trait de son caractère à Murphy.

Les tensions montaient un peu plus autour de la table et Lexa décida de briser la glace :

− Ok, ce soir on sort. J'en connais qui ont vraiment besoin de décompresser.

Raven décrocha enfin les yeux de Murphy pour les poser sur la brune. Mais pour le plus grand malheur de cette dernière, elle n'était pas calmée.

− C'est toi qui dis ça, mais tu ressembles à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'imploser depuis que Clarke te snobe, grogna-t-elle.

Lexa ne trouva pas quoi répondre, en l'occurrence c'était vrai, mais Clarke s'en mêla :

− Je ne la snobe pas ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

− T'appelle ça comment ne pas répondre quand elle te parle et l'éviter par tous les moyens au monde ? Bordel ! T'as même été jusqu'à te mettre accroupi derrière le bar ! cria Raven.

Lexa écarquilla des yeux pour regarder la blonde qui n'essayait pas de cacher sa gêne. Elle fit une grimace et murmura :

− J'étais occupée…

− A admirer le sol ? railla Lexa en se mêlant à la conversation.

Tout le monde commença à s'énerver pour des choses qui n'avait pas raison d'être, et bientôt l'ambiance calme qui régnait autour de la table se transforma en véritable capharnaüm.

− Du calme ! résonna la voix forte de Lincoln.

Ils se turent, et le silence résonna à nouveau.

− On sort où alors ce soir ? Parce qu'il est évident qu'on a besoin de voir d'autres personnes, souffla Bellamy.

− Au bar de la plage. L'Arkadia, grinça Raven dont la mâchoire était toujours aussi tendue qu'une corde d'arc.

− Tu n'as pas rencontré un barman qui travaille là-bas à la plage ? demanda Monty.

L'hispanique tourna le visage plus vite que son ombre et fronça les yeux vers son ami en l'intimant d'oser en rajouter une couche.

− Ouais, non, c'est bien ce bar. Il a l'air d'avoir une bonne réputation… murmura-t-il.

− Ray, tu viens m'aider à trouver une tenue ? s'enquerrit Octavia en tirant son amie par la main.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais la suivit sans un mot.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Se dispersant chacun dans leurs chambres. Lexa avait rejoint Amanda et Maya qui demandaient des coiffures compliquées rempli de tresses, tandis que Clarke avait rejoint sa chambre seule. Croiser quiconque n'était pas une bonne idée. De plus, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à son comportement de la journée.

* * *

Vendredi 17 juillet – 23h40 – Bar l'Akardia.

Raven, bien décidée à laisser tomber toutes ses frustrations avec homme ou femme ce soir, s'était apprêtée en conséquence. Avec un maquillage soutenu au niveau des yeux, une queue de cheval haute, des talons vertigineux et une robe bordeaux qui ne laissait absolument pas place à l'imagination, elle était à couper le souffle. On avait autant de mal à détourner les yeux de son corps qu'à lui arracher un véritable sourire.

Bellamy avait d'ailleurs grimacer en la voyant sortir ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule habillée « comme une putain », pour reprendre ses mots. Le jeune homme avait alors détourné les yeux de sa petite sœur de cœur pour les poser sur sa sœur de sang, qui portait des vêtements tout aussi tentateurs que révélateur. Les deux se disputèrent cinq bonnes minutes où Octavia lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle était majeure et vaccinée, et que dans tous les cas elle n'était pas là pour draguer mais avec Lincoln. Cela détourna complètement leur attention de Raven qui s'était hâtée de monter à l'arrière de la moto où Lexa était déjà installée.

La brune s'était également très bien apprêtée pour la soirée. Elle avait mis un jean noir moulant, troué au niveau des genoux, des bottines à talons et un t-shirt ouvert sur les côtés dévoilant son soutien-gorge noir à dentelle. Ses cheveux était naturellement bouclés et déposés sur l'une de ses épaules.

Si elle se l'était avouée, elle aurait dit qu'elle voulait faire enrager Clarke. Et ça avait terriblement bien marché puisque la blonde avait dû s'imaginer le cadavre d'une grand-mère en décomposition pour réfréner ses pulsions. Lexa était totalement à tomber, et elle la haïssait pour être si belle.

Seulement la brune s'était faite prendre à son propre jeu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la blonde avait eu la même idée. Clarke était aussi renversante qu'à l'accoutumé. Habillée elle aussi d'un slim noir moulant, elle avait revêtu un haut blanc pour le moins transparent et … plongeant. Lexa ne doutait pas qu'elle allait faire tourner tous les regards sur elle ce soir, et pas que sur son visage. Ça l'énervait autant que ça l'excitait. Le tout, ajouté avec ses hauts talons lui faisant des fesses d'enfer, un léger maquillage, et d'un chignon décoiffé. C'était horriblement magnifique.

Elle s'en rendait compte encore à l'instant, alors que la blonde était en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse avec Raven. Car oui, le bar en plus d'être immense, et très up, avait une piste de danse. Si les filles n'étaient pas si jolies, et les garçons accompagnés, ils ne seraient jamais entrés.

− Tu viens danser ? lui proposa Monty.

Elle détourna ses yeux inquisiteurs une seconde de sa blonde, pour croiser le visage souriant de l'asiatique. Le jeune homme était tellement gentil qu'elle était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà avec quelqu'un. A vrai dire, à part le flirt qu'il avait eu la dernière fois en boite, elle ne l'avait jamais vu entretenir une quelconque relation. Il était vrai qu'il était plutôt timide, et discret. Le genre de personne qu'on ne remarque pas tout de suite, mais il faisait vraiment partie de ceux qu'on ne regrettait pas d'avoir dans sa vie.

Elle ne le regrettait pas. Et en cet instant où tous ces amis étaient soit occupé à danser, draguer, boire, ou s'embrasser. Il était le seul à venir lui parler. Elle supposait qu'il était même le seul à avoir vu combien le rejet de Clarke l'avait touchée. Il était venu lui parler après le repas et elle avait vraiment été touchée par l'intention.

Néanmoins, elle lui sourit à son tour mais hocha négativement la tête.

Celui qui la ferait danser en public n'était pas née.

Monty hocha les épaules, et pour la faire sourire un peu plus, lui apporta une tequila que la brune apprécia grandement.

Ça devait être sa cinquième, ou sixième. Elle n'était plus sûr du compte. Qui comptez de toute façon ? Elle était là pour s'amuser. Elle allait s'amuser. Et tout ça malgré le fait que Clarke semblait rayonnait plus que les autres dans cette ambiance étouffante et sombre, et que son corps et son cœur ne cessait de réclamer.

− J'ai l'air d'une droguée en manque… se dit-elle en avalant cul sec son verre, et de se diriger d'un pas sûr mais pas moins chancelant vers le bar.

Elle se pencha et appela le serveur qui semblait débordé. Elle le détailla une seconde. Grand, plutôt bien bâti avec un t-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir ses biceps, un visage carré où devait pousser une barbe de trois jours, et des cheveux blonds foncés totalement décoiffés. Il était mignon. Mettons, si elle était attirée par les hommes, elle l'aurait trouvé parfait pour un soir.

Ça avait l'air d'être l'avis de beaucoup de demoiselles autour d'elle qui ne cessait de lui tendre des bouts de papiers.

Affligeant.

− Sexy n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourna et se trouva coller à Raven, qui devait elle aussi être pas mal amocher.

− Pas mal, répondit-elle. Tu connais ?

− C'est le barman que j'ai rencontré à la plage. On doit se retrouver après son service, dans… cinq minutes, s'enjoua la jeune femme.

− J'en connais qui vont vouloir te massacrer, s'amusa Lexa en jetant un regard sur toute les femmes autour d'elles.

Raven haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil au jeune barman qui venait de la repérer, et qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, faisant en pâlir plus d'une de jalousies.

− Tu as laissé Clarke seule ? s'inquiéta Lexa lorsque son cerveau accepta enfin de se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait avec l'hispanique.

Elle n'était pas assez amochée pour oublier que son amie qui se trouvait auparavant sur la piste de danse, avait attiré bien des regards. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas la voir se faire importuné par de gros lourds.

− Ne t'inquiète pas. Jasper a lâché Maya pour aller fumer avec Monty. Elles sont ensembles.

− Et je dois être rassurée, alors qu'elle n'est qu'avec Maya ?

L'hispanique se mit à rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

− Bellamy jette un œil sur elles.

− Bien, souffla la brune d'une façon aussi neutre que possible.

Raven expira et plongea ses iris chocolat dans ceux de son amie, tout en hochant négativement la tête. Ajoutant à cela un petit claquement de langue exaspéré et imperceptible avec la musique assourdissante.

− Quoi ? finit par s'agacer Lexa.

− Tu craques encore tellement pour elle que je suis étonnée que vous ne vous soyez pas encore sautées dessus.

La brune haussa les sourcils, mais ne fut pas plus étonné que cela d'être si peu discrète. Lorsque Clarke lui parlait, elle était extatique. Et lorsqu'elle la fuyait, elle perdait toutes ses couleurs.

− Je la respecte, dit-elle.

− Oh, elle aussi, elle te respecte, s'amusa Raven. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des pensées salaces à ton égard.

A nouveau la brune se prit une claque, et avala avec difficulté sa gorgée d'alcool qui lui brula l'œsophage.

− Ne dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu as si bien dit toi-même qu'elle faisait tout pour m'éviter.

− Et tu n'as pas compris pourquoi ?

− Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? s'enquit-elle, bien trop curieuse et amochée pour réfréner ses questions.

− Il n'y a bien que quand Clarke ait concerné que tu peux te mettre des œillères à ce point… s'exaspéra l'hispanique. Elle s'éloigne parce qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur de laisser son attirance pour toi prendre le dessus. Et vu comment elle s'est éloigné aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer que ça doit être très dur pour elle de garder son self control intacte ce soir, quand tu es habillé ainsi.

Lexa fit mine de ne rien avoir entendue et retourna son regard vers son verre, cachant son malaise par un sarcasme :

− On parle de tes vêtements ?

− Je mourrais d'envie de sortir cette robe. Elle me va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? enjôla la brunette en resserrant les bras sur ses seins.

Lexa garda les prunelles fixées sur son amie un peu trop longtemps et les releva pour se forcer à ne regarder que ces yeux. Quoi ? Raven avait beau être son amie, elle se duperait elle-même en disant qu'elle ne la trouvait pas carrément sexy.

− Je trouve que si tu étais venue en sous-vêtements, ce serait pareil, répondit-elle. Et qu'il est très difficile de ne pas avoir de pensées explicites en te regardant.

− C'est qu'elle joue son rôle alors, susurra la brune en faisant un clin d'œil.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Raven devait avoir pas mal de faire à son actif pour lui faire du rentre dedans.

− Au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure à table. Ce con de Murphy m'avait vraiment énervé, grogna l'hispanique.

− C'est oublié, assura Lexa. Tu sais qu'il craque pour toi ?

− Qui ? Murphy ? Non ?

La brune hoca la tête positivement, arrachant une grimace à son amie.

− Comment tu le sais ? questionna Raven.

− Je l'ai entendue parler avec Bellamy. Il a tout un plan.

− J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'amusa la jeune femme.

− Moi aussi.

Elles continuèrent un instant de discuter, jusqu'à ce que le barman, présenté comme Kyle Wick, vienne lui enlever Raven. Lexa resta alors seule avec son verre qui ne faisait que se remplir et se vider. Elle n'aimait pas boire. Elle n'aimait pas être soûl, perdre le contrôle…

Non, elle détestait ça.

Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait été soûl qu'une fois au point de vomir. Ça avait été horrible et elle n'avait jamais recommencé, et pourtant ce soir, elle voulait faire comme tout le monde. Etre une jeune adulte irresponsable qui n'avait pas déjà touché la mort du bout des doigts.

Elle voulait noyer son chagrin d'amour dans un verre d'alcool.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand l'objet de ses pensées se trémoussait à quelques mètres d'elle, devant un homme dont les yeux ne se contenter pas que d'observer le visage de la blonde, et les mains ne restait pas que sur sa taille.

Clarke méritait tellement mieux.

Elle ? Elle se plaisait à l'imaginer par moment, mais elle était si brisée...

En revanche de son amie. Elle méritait une personne qui ne soit pas intéressé que par son corps. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer plus que quiconque. Quelqu'un qui la ferait passer avant tout autre chose, qui la couvrirait de baiser et de cadeaux. Quelqu'un qui s'intéresserait à ses amis, à sa famille et à sa passion pour l'art même s'il détesterait ça. Quelqu'un qui pourrait la faire sourire et rayonner comme elle seule en était capable…

Oui, elle voulait tout ça pour Clarke. Même si ça ne devait pas être elle.

Son poing se resserra autour de son verre alors qu'elle vit que les mains de l'homme se faisait toujours plus baladeuse sur le corps de son amie.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il la resserra contre lui, et elle n'eut qu'une envie : abattre son poing dans le visage du pauvre con qui osait prendre son soleil pour une vulgaire coucherie.

Bien décidé à ne pas rester sans rien faire, elle avala son énième verre d'une traite, et se prépara à arracher Clarke de la poigne de cette homme immonde. Elle tangua en descendant de son tabouret, et fit un pas en direction de sa blonde quand une blonde d'une tout autre genre vint bloquer son passage.

− Lexa ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les deux bras de la brune qui tanguait un peu trop à son goût.

Lexa releva le visage, et fronça les paupières pour voir nettement son interlocutrice.

− Costia ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, et elle se surprit a trouvé son interlocutrice terriblement sexy. Bien sûr, elle avait trouvé Costia très belle dès leur première rencontre. Elle était le genre de femme qui ne passait pas inaperçu, mais la dernière fois seul Clarke occupait ses pensées et elle était clean. Là, elle n'aspirait qu'à oublier Clarke pour un instant et elle était passablement bourrée. Après tout, si Clarke prenait du bon temps, elle aussi pourrait en prendre.

Rapidement, ses yeux se détournèrent pour regarder Clarke dont la situation avait l'air de s'être amélioré. Son malaise diminua sans disparaitre totalement, et elle put s'intéresser à son interlocutrice.

− C'est bien moi, lui sourit Costia. Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici.

− Moi non plus en fait, avoua la brune.

− C'est un ami de mon père qui tient cet établissement. J'ai les entrées gratuitement. J'aurais pu t'en avoir si tu avais appelé… mais tu ne semblais pas en avoir l'intention, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa se retrouva soudainement très gêné.

− Désolé, c'est juste que ces temps-ci ont été vraiment chargés pour moi.

− Hm… Et si tu m'offrais un verre pour te faire pardonner ? proposa la jeune femme avec une sourire resplendissant.

Lexa réfléchit une seconde, puis hocha la tête dans la conviction qu'elle devait se sortir Clarke de la tête.

− Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, lui murmura Costia à l'oreille alors qu'elle venait de s'installer près du bar.

Le cœur de Lexa fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle rougit légèrement, s'étonnant au passage.

Ce n'était pas elle. Elle savait draguer. Elle ne rougissait pas devant les compliments d'une femme, aussi belle soit-elle. Mais Costia était là, gentille, belle et intelligente, alors elle prit les choses en main.

Ce n'était pas désagréable de flirter avec Costia, mais ce n'était pas Clarke… Non, sa conscience lui hurlait que personne ne serait jamais à la hauteur de la blonde, mais la quantité d'alcool ingurgité la faisait se taire un instant.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête pour oublier sa blonde.

Elle ne rêvait que d'oublier son cœur qui saignait… pour une nuit.

* * *

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle allait vomir si ce porc continuait de balader ses grosses pattes contre ses fesses.

Mais où était dont Raven ou Octavia lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'elles ? Bellamy n'était-il pas censé garder un œil sur elle ? Maya avait à peine déserter sa place à ses côtés que cet homme l'avait remplacé sans aucune gêne.

Rapidement, elle jeta un œil dans la direction du bar. Bellamy était bien évidemment obnubilé par une conquête. Elle ne pourrait pas compter sur lui pour jouer le faux petit ami.

− Tu es canon, toi, lui murmura l'homme à l'oreille, faisant monter la nausée dans sa poitrine.

Elle rit nerveusement et fit de son mieux pour se défaire de son emprise.

Il lui fallait un plan de secours. Les petits couples de sa bande d'amis étaient tous obnubilé les uns par les autres. Bellamy, Murphy, et Raven semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Seul Monty restait hors de vue.

Rapidement, et parce qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir l'aider à présent, elle tourna le regard vers Lexa qui, si elle ne s'était pas trompé ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'elles étaient entrées. Elle était certaine qu'elle viendrait l'aider si elle lui faisait un signe.

Clarke aussi avait gardé un œil sur la brune tout au long de la soirée. Bien qu'elle faisait son maximum pour s'en éloigner, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas au moins garder un contact au moins visuel avec elle. C'était aussi vital pour elle que de respirer. La brune était restée à leur table la première partie de la soirée, puis était partie s'accoudé au bar où aux dernières nouvelles, elle se trouvait avec Raven.

Cependant, la femme qui se trouvait avec Lexa en ce moment précis n'était ni hispanique, ni brune, ni sa meilleure amie. Et son sang ne fit qu'on tour lorsqu'elle reconnut la blonde décolorée de la plage.

Elle oublia instantanément le gros lourdaud à ses côtés, et sans réfléchir se défit de son étreinte en un temps record. L'homme la retint par le bras, et fort heureusement pour elle, un autre jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'aida à se défaire de son emprise.

Elle remercia vivement son sauveur, et retourna à sa mission principale : faire dégager la blonde décolorée du champ de vision de Lexa.

Lorsqu'elle approcha d'un pas décidé vers le bar, son amie riait aux éclats, une main posée contre le biceps de la fausse blonde. Elle-même avait une main posée contre la nuque de la brune.

Un accès de jalousie qu'elle n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie la prit lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il ne lui restait que trois pas d'écart avant d'arrivée, et d'éjecter la blonde d'une façon très diplomatique, mais alors qu'elle arrivait à leurs hauteurs sans que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne la remarque, Costia approcha ses lèvres de celle de Lexa qui ne semblait vraiment pas contre l'idée.

Clarke, en revanche, oublia instantanément sa diplomatie.

La dernière fois, elle s'était contenté de s'interposer entre les deux d'une façon très classe, et souriant de toutes ses dents.

Cette fois, elle abattit son poing dans la mâchoire parfaite de Costia qui se cogna presque le nez contre le bar.

− Oh mon dieu, ça fait du bien ! s'écria-t-elle secouant sa main douloureuse.

Clarke exaltait mais cette fois-ci, Costia ne fut pas aussi aimable. En même temps, et pour sa défense, elle venait de se prendre un coup de poing venu de nulle part.

Lexa, elle, était bien trop sonné pour réagir.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend sale garce ? s'écria la fausse blonde, la main collée contre la mâchoire.

− Il me prend que je suis terriblement jalouse et que tes lèvres étaient bien trop proches des siennes ! répliqua Clarke en montrant Lexa. Alors si tu ne veux pas voir ton magnifique visage réduit en pâté pour chien, je te conseille de dégager loin d'ici.

La musique était assourdissante, et les cris des jeunes femmes ne devait avoir l'air que d'une simple discussion trop animée. C'en était tout autre et Clarke était bien prête à arracher une tignasse. Elle n'aimait pas se battre plus que ça, mais n'hésitait jamais quand cela concerné des personnes qu'elle aimait.

− T'es qui pour m'ordonner ça ? gronda Costia.

− Sa petite-amie, répondit Clarke le plus naturellement du monde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une position défensive, toujours de dos à Lexa.

− C'est ça, railla la faussa blonde. Je t'ai vu danser lascivement avec d'autres hommes tandis que ta copine était seule au bar à se morfondre. Quel modèle tu es ! Le genre dont on se débarrasserait bien d'un revers de main. C'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à faire en prenant du bon temps avec moi. Oh oui, je l'aurais fait grimper au rideau comme jamais tu ne sauras …

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se jeta à nouveau sur Costia qui se retrouva par terre dans un nouveau coup de poing très douloureux. Clarke était à califourchon sur son corps, et ne retenait plus ses coups.

Cette fois, elles attirèrent l'attention de leurs voisins qui poussèrent quelques cris.

Costia avait pris le parti de rentrer dans la bagarre, et arracha une poignée des cheveux de Clarke, tout en lui donnant des coups puissants au visage.

Rapidement, et parce que voir Clarke se jeter sur quelqu'un avait l'effet d'une douche froide, Lexa attrapa sa blonde par les épaules pour la reculer. Costia tenta à nouveau de se jeter sur elle, et lui assena un dernier coup de poing auquel la blonde ne put répondre à cause de la poigne de Lexa. Bientôt, et parce que Clarke commençait à être plutôt vulnérable, un homme à la carrure impressionnante attrapa Costia par les épaules.

Il partit vers l'entrée avec elle, tandis que Lexa tirait Clarke vers la sortie secondaire qui menait vers une ruelle extérieure.

La blonde ne s'était toujours pas calmée et hurlait des insultes à pleins poumons, se débattant de toute ses forces. Heureusement, Lexa était bien plus forte et réussit tant bien que mal à la faire sortir.

Une fois la porte de service claquée, la musique s'atténua brusquement et les cris de Clarke résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite, et ses poumons semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Après quelques longues secondes de nouveaux hurlements, Clarke se calma et seule sa respiration saccadée et celle de Lexa brisaient le calme environnant.

Elle tournait en rond, tel un animal en cage, en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Lexa finit par l'arrêter en se plaçant devant elle, attrapant ses épaules entre ses mains.

− Calme-toi, dit-elle.

La blonde serra les poings et les yeux aussi fort que possible. Elle était bien trop énervée.

− Clarke ! finit par crier Lexa, amenant l'attention de la blonde sur son visage inquiet.

− Désolée, désolée, désolée… répéta-t-elle comme une litanie.

Lexa expira profondément en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête. L'effort physique et émotionnelle soudain n'ayant rien arrangé. Plus que tout, elle était incroyablement sur les nerfs.

− Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?! s'énerva-t-elle en secouant la jeune femme par les épaules. Frapper une inconnue en plein visage alors qu'elle ne t'avait rien fait ! On aura de la chance si elle ne porte pas plainte !

− Je… je… balbutia Clarke en baissant à nouveau la tête.

− Tu quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! continua d'hurler Lexa dont les paroles résonnaient dans la ruelle.

Clarke, la respiration haletante, releva les yeux pour les fixer dans les émeraudes de Lexa. Ils trahissaient beaucoup d'émotions. De la colère, sans aucun doute beaucoup de colère, mais aussi de la peur, de l'exaspération, de l'excitation, de la… joie ?

− J'étais jalouse… murmura-t-elle.

Lexa se recula vivement. Remettant une distance raisonnable entre elle et sa blonde. Elle n'était plus maitresse de ses émotions, et l'énervement et Clarke Griffin ne faisaient pas bon mélange chez elle.

Elle voulait ne rien ajouter, laisser couler et retourner à sa soirée et se bourrer la gueule. Elle voulait oublier les paroles de Clarke. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle lui en voulait beaucoup trop. Pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces derniers jours et pour avoir fait grimper sa peur et sa frustration de plusieurs échelons.

Elle avait besoin de tout laisser sortir.

− Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! gronda-t-elle. Revenir dans ma vie, être ma meilleure amie, me promettre que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, puis t'éloigner sans raison comme si j'avais la peste ! Et après, revenir comme une fleur et me réclamer comme si j'étais ta propriété ! Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer un jour et prétendre que je suis ta petite amie le suivant !

La colère de la brune était sortie tel un raz de marée et Clarke ne s'y était pas préparée. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu prévoir qu'elle serait en colère, un peu. Beaucoup. Mais elle n'était pas prête à se voir lancer à la figure toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commise ces derniers jours.

Elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de s'excuser.

− Lexa… murmura-t-elle en entrant à nouveau dans le périmètre de sécurité de son amie, qui recula et dont le dos finit par heurter un mur. Excuse-moi…

Clarke jouait sa carte maitresse : les sentiments que Lexa avait pour elle. C'était une pente dangereuse. Un jeu qui menait vers une impasse, mais ce soir, elle voulait prendre le risque.

Elle approcha un peu plus, réduisant presque à néant l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

La respiration de Lexa se bloqua, tandis que le cœur de Clarke brûlait dans sa poitrine. Leurs corps réclamaient celui de l'autre d'une façon telle qu'elles ressentirent un tourbillon d'émotion en l'espace d'une seconde. Submergeait par la présence de l'autre qu'elles avaient tant rêvé.

Leurs yeux fixés les uns dans les autres, elles n'avaient besoin de rien de plus.

C'était elles et personne d'autre.

C'était toute la tension accumulé ces derniers jours. C'était des sentiments trop fort pour être contrôlés. C'était délicieux et terrifiant.

Clarke remarqua instantanément comme s'il s'agissait de son propre corps la tension s'émanant de celui de Lexa, ses yeux bifurquant vers ses lèvres… Tout comme la brune qui sentait le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds alors que la jeune femme en face d'elle faisait courir sa main le long de son bras. Remontant jusqu'à son épaule, et sa nuque, lui arrachant une armée de frissons qu'elle ne put réfréner. Elle caressa doucement l'arrête de sa mâchoire, faisant tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine…

Lexa perdait pieds. Et elle savait que si elle ne se sortait pas de là maintenant, elle oublierai tout. Elle pardonnerai Clarke, et elle recommencerai comme avant…

Avant.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas revenir à ça.

− Non ! gronda-t-elle en plaçant la paume de ses mains sur le corps de Clarke, tentant vainement de la repousser. Non, pas cette fois. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça après le petit jeu que t'as joué aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller frapper d'autres filles par jalousie quand tu m'as répété de long en large que nous devions être amies !

Clarke se prit une claque monumentale. En vérité, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Lexa ait tant de self contrôle et la repousse, surtout après le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu.

Elle était vexée, tendue à son maximum et frustrée.

− Je suis jalouse ! s'énerva Clarke. Désolée si pour une fois depuis quatre jours, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler ! Désolée d'être toujours obnubilée par toi au point de vouloir détruire le visage de chaque personne qui t'approche. Tu comprends ?! Je suis terriblement jalouse au point où quand j'ai vu cette fille s'approcher pour t'embrasser, j'ai eu envie de lui détruire le visage pour que plus jamais elle ne puisse embrasser.

Son souffle était saccadé tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle s'était tant rapprochée pour crier ce qu'elle avait tant voulu cacher, qu'à présent le visage de Lexa ne se retrouvait plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres du sien. Ses iris auparavant bleutées avaient pris une teinte noire, tout comme celles de Lexa qui n'avait su quoi répondre.

La balle était dans son camp à présent. Et elle comptait bien saisir cette opportunité.

− Et c'est quoi le souci si elle m'avait embrassé ?! chercha-t-elle, poussant Clarke dans ses derniers retranchements. Je pensais qu'on devait rester amies !

La blonde grogna et serra la mâchoire avant de crier :

− Mais je n'en veux pas de ta foutue amitié !

Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Son expression auparavant énervée, changea doucement pour se muer en une sincérité pure et profonde.

Le cœur de Lexa loupa plusieurs battements et si c'était encore possible, la tension entre les deux d'accru à son maximum.

− Je n'ai jamais voulu être ton amie ! s'écria à nouveau Clarke en reculant d'un pas.

Lexa gronda à cet éloignement soudain. Son corps avait tant réclamé celui de Clarke qu'il ne voulait plus en être séparé. Elle fixa ses prunelles noires dans celles de la blonde, cherchant une once de mensonge, mais tout ce qu'elle put y lire était tout autre. La peur, l'excitation, l'envie, la frustration…

− Moi non plus… finit-elle par murmurer.

Le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta en même temps que sa respiration devant la confession et l'intensité du regard de Lexa. Elle semblait être la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout.

Elle l'était sûrement. Et ça la terrifiait. Pourrait-elle un jour vivre loin d'elle ou de sa présence ? Le voudrait-elle seulement ? Non. Et devant le regard de la brune à ses côtés, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devait penser la même chose.

Leurs cœurs battaient de façon saccadés et pourtant synchronisés. Elles étaient comme des aimants. Elles pouvaient s'éloigner, se battre, se détester, mais finissaient inévitablement par revenir l'une vers l'autre.

Parce qu'elles n'étaient complètes qu'ensemble.

Ensemble, elles se consumaient autant qu'elles se permettaient de vivre. Ensemble, le temps n'avaient plus aucune importance.

Elles étaient coupées du monde et isolées dans leur bulle.

Bloquées dans cette bulle de tensions dont elles ne pourraient se dépêtrer que de deux façons aussi destructrices l'une que l'autre. Elles le savaient et cela ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'électricité entre elles.

Elles se sentaient aussi effrayées que vivantes. C'était comme retourner chez soi après une trop longue absence ; comme respirer pour la première fois.

Elles se fixèrent de longues secondes, si près et si loin à la fois de l'autre, puis, sans prononcer le moindre mot, comblèrent simultanément la distance les séparant pour se jeter dans un baiser enflammé et complètement désespéré. Un baiser si passionnée et tant attendu qu'il en devint presque violent tandis qu'elles s'accrochaient éperdument au corps de l'autre.

* * *

 **~ UNE PTITE REVIEW PLEASE ~**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout autant que les précédents ! En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Le prochain démarrera à la fin de celui-ci ;)  
**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou mes petits loups. Voici le chapitre 14, avec énormément de retard... J'en suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne promets rien, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper pour le prochain.** **Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, mais néanmoins je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.  
**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, vous êtes les meilleures ! J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 _Merci à Clara pour sa correction. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !_

 **Reviews anonymes : Merci à Fanny (** merci beaucoup! Le baiser est en effet un peu violent, mais il y en aura bien d'autres... ;) **), Guest (** merci beaucoup! **), Em (** merci ! Suis-je si prévisible aha ? Sincérement, je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. A bientôt **.) et Caro (** Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, on l'attendait depuis longtemps ce baiser, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps pour vous comme pour moi ! Mais tout n'est pas gagné d'avance. On serait tous comme Clarke devant une Lexa en maillot de bain,aha. Personnellement, je fais une syncope. Murphy/Raven ce sera plus un jeu entre les deux qu'autre chose. Murphy est un coureur de jupon, et Raven une très belle femme, je ne le vois pas ne pas lui courir après. Mais j'ai des projets différents pour chacun d'eux. Merci encore, et à bientôt! **)  
**

* * *

Chapitre XIV

Samedi 18 juillet – Bar l'Arkadia – 01h20

 _Elles se fixèrent de longues secondes, si près et si loin à la fois de l'autre, puis, sans prononcer le moindre mot, comblèrent simultanément la distance les séparant pour se jeter dans un baiser enflammé et complétement désespéré. Un baiser si passionné et tant attendu qu'il en devint presque violent tandis qu'elles s'accrochaient éperdument au corps de l'autre._

Les secondes qui suivirent furent dévorantes et passionnantes. Elles cherchaient à prendre le contrôle de ce baiser chacune leur tour. C'était un jeu bien trop érotiques pour se dérouler dans une ruelle sombre, et pourtant... Elles se consumaient, se dévoraient d'une passion sans nom et destructrice. Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient contre celles de l'autre avec une violence qui ne pouvait pourtant pas cacher leurs tremblements de faiblesses.

Lexa glissait ses mains le long de la nuque de Clarke, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, arrachant une trainée de frissons à la blonde qui ne cachait plus ses gémissements. Elle s'accrochait plus fortement à la taille de Lexa, la rapprochant toujours plus d'elle. Elles semblaient ne vouloir faire plus qu'un. Un unique être enfin complet.

Le cœur de Clarke fit plusieurs sursauts lorsque Lexa aventura ses baisers le long de sa gorge. C'était délicieux, et la chaleur dans son bas-ventre lui indiquait qu'elle voulait beaucoup plus.

Elle la voulait tout entière. Elle l'avait toujours voulu et cette réalité la paniqua un instant, ne déviant que très légèrement ses pensées de la déesse en face d'elle. Un instant, puisqu'elle reprit vite possession de ses lèvres rouges pour un baiser plus ardent encore.

Clarke perdait pieds tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et risquer de s'arrêter à tout instant.

Elle brûlait de désir pour la femme en face d'elle, mais pas uniquement… Les papillons dans son ventre lorsqu'elle la voyait sourire, sa poitrine brûlant à chacune de ses paroles… Non, ce n'était pas que du désir.

Et elle paniqua à nouveau devant la réalité.

Elle n'avait cessé de la vouloir et de l'aimer. Même quand elle avait pensé la détester, même quand elle était avec d'autres, même alors que Finn lui avait proposé de rendre leur relation plus sérieuse... Elle n'avait voulu que Lexa.

La mention du prénom de Finn dans son cerveau alluma une alarme. Rapidement, elle s'éloigna des lèvres de Lexa, gardant son front sur celui de la brune, tandis que leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient avidement.

Lexa frôla à nouveau les lèvres de Clarke, lui caressant doucement le visage. C'était parfait, mais alors qu'elle appuyait un peu plus son baiser, Clarke recula encore légèrement, sans rompre leur proximité. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine tambourinante de la brune, et murmura avec difficulté :

− Je ne peux pas… Lexa… Je ne peux pas…

Les yeux auparavant toujours fermés de la brune, s'ouvrirent pour trouver les prunelles suppliantes de Clarke. Elles étaient toujours noires de désirs, mais humides de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Après le baiser qu'elles venaient d'échanger, Lexa sentie son cœur s'arrêter devant cette vision.

Elle attendit que la blonde s'explique. Ne la repoussant pas, ni n'ajoutant aucun geste que le délicat mouvement de ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Clarke se contentait pourtant de la fixer, sans rien dire, sans rompre cette proximité qu'elle se savait obligé de quitter sans réellement le pouvoir ou le vouloir.

− Je… J'ai quelqu'un… finit-elle par murmurer. Enfin, je crois…

La nausée prit instantanément place entre les entrailles de Lexa qui se refroidit plus vite qu'elle-même ne pensait en être capable.

Clarke fut alors témoin d'une chose dont elle n'avait jamais la destinatrice directe. Le visage si rayonnant de la brune se transforma en un masque de totale indifférence et détachement. Elle n'utilisait cette expression que lorsqu'elle devait cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieure, lorsqu'elle se sentait menacé, ou blessé.

− Lexa…

− Tu crois ? coupa-t-elle amèrement, ayant toujours goûts des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes.

Clarke baissa le regard avant d'avouer à demi-mot de qui il s'agissait :

− Finn… Je t'en ai parlé hier soir…

− Ton « ami », murmura Lexa avec dérision.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elles avaient lancé leur petit rituel de se parler chacune leur tour le soir venu, et après que Lexa se soit confié, Clarke avait pris la parole. Et cette fois, elle en était venue à parler de sa première rencontre avec Finn. Un ami au soutien indéfectible, un pilier, toujours là, toujours avec elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, malgré les centaines d'alarmes de son cœur lui criant de ne pas se laisser duper. Elle avait fait confiance à Clarke, et elle lui avait menti. Lui affirmant qu'il n'était qu'un « ami ».

− Oui… Non, s'empourpra la blonde. C'est compliqué… Il croit que nous avons plus, mais moi… Je t'en prie Lexa, je ne peux pas. Pas tant que je ne… pas tant que tout n'est pas clair. Je … c'est…

− On dirait bien que tu as du mal à définir tes amis, claqua la brune en rompant définitivement leur contact.

Clarke sentit la froideur extérieure l'étreindre douloureusement, alors qu'elle ne lui avait paru d'aucune espèce d'importance lorsque Lexa l'étreignait. Elle se sentit rejetée et blessée par la phrase de la brune, tout autant que son éloignement, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, elle avait décidé de la suite des évènements.

− Il est mon ami, assura-t-elle finalement.

− Comme je suis la tienne ?

− Non.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et laissa Clarke continuait alors qu'elle la voyait chercher ses mots.

− Tu es… plus, souffla-t-elle. Avec lui c'était… je ne sais pas… c'était bien. Il me faisait t'oublier, mais la vérité c'était que même quand je pensais que tu avais disparu, tu étais toujours là.

Elle pointa son cœur avec difficulté.

− Tu es une partie de moi qui ne peut disparaître.

Lexa sentie les larmes lui brûler les yeux, et pourtant elle garda un visage impassible. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

− Laisse-moi du temps… supplia Clarke. Je dois parler avec Finn. Je dois lui dire que… que j'ai besoin d'être seule. De me retrouver avec moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été seule et je pense que j'en ai besoin pour avancer… Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un.

La brune acquiesça en serrant les lèvres.

− Etre seule, finit-elle par murmurer, être seule veut dire qu'il n'y aura ni lui...

− Ni toi, avoua difficilement la blonde. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vivre sans toi. Je n'ai plus souvenir d'un jour où tu n'étais pas présente. Et lorsque tu es partie, Finn a été là. Je n'ai jamais été seule. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vivre sans toi, et personne pour combler ton absence. Au moins quelques jours… parce que si tu partais alors… il y aurait à nouveau ce vide que je ne pourrais jamais combler.

Lexa voulait dire qu'elle ne la laisserait plus jamais, qu'elle en était incapable. Mais à la place elle laissa échapper une larme qu'elle frotta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression qu'il battait à l'unisson avec celui de Clarke. Comme si leur peine était trop semblable.

Et une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé jusque-là la frappa en plein visage : elle non plus, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Elle non plus ne se souvenait plus d'un jour sans Clarke ou sa présence. Elle non plus ne savait plus comment vivre normalement avec le vide que laissait la blonde dans sa poitrine.

Mais malgré la véracité des propos de Clarke, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait rejetée. Elle se sentait rejetée car malgré le côté dangereux que pouvait avoir leur relation, elle n'avait jamais essayé de rejeter la blonde pour s'en protéger.

Quoique…

Il y a trois ans c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas pour se protéger elle-même mais, d'une certaine façon, elle avait voulu protéger Clarke de cela. Et ça n'avait pas été bénéfique. Ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

Et Clarke recommençait sans savoir.

− Tu… tu comprends ? hésita la blonde.

Elle voulait la comprendre. Elle aurait dû, elle le savait, elle aurait pu s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre que Clarke Griffin. Mais en ce moment, elle était juste aveuglée par sa peine et ses sentiments débordants, et elle ne pouvait pas voir que Clarke agissait juste comme elle quelques années plus tôt.

− Oui, affirma-t-elle néanmoins sans regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

− C'est vrai ?

Elle releva ses iris pour croiser les saphirs de Clarke et se retrouva incapable de mentir devant ce regard.

− Non.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était trop en colère, trop saoul, et trop affecté émotionnellement pour comprendre. Le lendemain, avec du recul, elle comprendrait. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Elle avait juste besoin de montrer à Clarke à quel point son rejet l'avait affecté.

Le cœur de la blonde se serra d'autant plus qu'elle voyait Lexa s'éloigner.

− Laisse-moi du temps pour mettre les choses au clair… souffla-t-elle une dernière fois en avançant d'un pas, forçant Lexa à reculer.

− Bien, claqua la brune, prends ton temps, mais d'ici là, ne viens pas frapper la prochaine fille que j'embrasserai.

Et elle partit sans se retourner vers l'intérieur. Laissant une Clarke pétrifiée derrière elle, le cœur serré d'une douleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Elles s'étaient quittées. En colère et blessées. Prenant chacune une cuite qu'elles ne se sauraient jamais permis si ce n'était pour noyer leurs tristesses respectives.

Comment un baiser comme celui-ci pouvait-il se terminer de cette façon ?

Elle avait pourtant bien fait, non ? Mettre les choses au clair avec Finn, pour se retrouver seule et réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin… mais la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Et elle ne consistait qu'en la déesse brune qu'elle venait de repousser abruptement.

* * *

Samedi 18 juillet – 11h30 - villa

Clarke émergea doucement, et douloureusement de son sommeil de plomb. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur s'amusait à forer son crâne tant le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était intense.

Elle grogna et se retourna dans sa couverture pour se cacher du soleil qui inondait la chambre.

Son corps chercha instinctivement la présence d'une autre personne dans le lit. Elle se décala plus à droite, les yeux toujours collés, et tapa du plat de la main sur le côté. Les draps étaient froids, tout comme l'oreiller et la place clairement vide à ses côtés. Avec difficulté, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour distinguer son environnement.

Elle se redressa, réveillant sa nausée, et passa ses mains sur son visage, frottant ses yeux.

Comme elle l'avait pressentie, le lit était vide, mais pas parce que la personne qui le partageait avec elle habituellement c'était levée aux aurores. Il était froid car elles ne l'avaient pas partagé de la nuit.

Elle souffla et malgré son mal de tête, tenta de faire remonter les souvenirs de sa soirée. Et quand tout le revint tel une vague prête à la noyée, elle se maudit intérieurement.

− Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… souffla-t-elle en enfouissant un peu plus son visage entre ses mains.

D'un pas lourd, elle sortit de sa chambre. Sa nausée s'était légèrement atténuée, mais son mal de tête ne faisait que s'accentuer à chacun de ses pas touchant le sol. Déterminée à s'en débarrasser, elle descendit les escaliers pour trouver quelques médicaments.

Arrivée devant le salon, elle entendit quelques grognements.

Raven était assise sur l'un des sièges devant le bar, la tête reposant sur ses bras et une tasse de café fumant débordant devant elle. Murphy était également levé, il semblait en pleine forme et s'agitait devant les fourneaux. L'odeur de pancakes qui aurait dû faire saliver la jeune blonde, lui donna la nausée et elle cacha son nez dans sa manche de pyjama.

− Tu n'as rien cramé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en avançant vers ses amis.

− Les pancakes sont bien la seule chose que je sais cuisiner, s'amusa Murphy, mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi et viens les goûter. J'en ai fait au chocolat.

− Oh, non merci… grogna-t-elle en sentant son estomac faire des bonds.

Doucement, elle s'assit près de Raven qui la salua dans un râle qui semblait sympathique, et demanda qui était levé à la seule personne apte à lui répondre.

− Nous sommes les seuls debout, pour dire vrai, répondit Murphy. Raven s'est trainée ici à cause de son mal de tête, et est en train de terminer sa nuit sur ce pauvre bar.

− J't'entend tête de gland, grogna l'hispanique.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

− Mmmh, souffla Raven en essayant de relever le visage. Je jure de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool.

− Tu dis ça à chaque fois, s'amusa Clarke.

− Mais cette fois je le pense.

− Et ça aussi tu le dis à chaque fois.

Raven lança un regard des plus éloquents à son amie, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas un matin de cuite où il fallait commencer à l'embêter, puis elle replongea la tête entre ses bras croisés.

Clarke haussa un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'à peine dix secondes plus tard, elle entendit des petits ronflements.

− Attends, elle vient de s'endormir ?

− Elle ne fait que ça depuis une heure. Dormir, grogner, dormir, grogner… énuméra Murphy.

− Pourquoi suis-je étonnée ? questionna la blonde pour elle-même. Mais je suis stupéfaite qu'elle se soit levée de son lit, même pour un médicament.

− Ah ça, c'est à cause du barman qui, parait-il, ronfle

− Elle l'a ramené ici ? Et il est encore là ?

Murphy haussa les épaules.

− Pour ce que j'en sais, oui, et je dirais qu'elle est juste trop amochée ce matin pour le dégager.

− Et toi, tu n'as ramené personne ? s'étonna à nouveau la blonde.

− Non, j'ai été finir la soirée sur la plage avec les petits couples. Ils étaient tellement pleins, j'ai pris sur moi de les accompagner pour les ramener intactes ici.

− Je ne te connaissais pas si gentil, Murphy.

− Alors, tu as bien d'autres choses à apprendre sur moi, sourit le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se mirent à rire avant que Clarke ne recommence à sentir son mal de tête lui creuser les tempes. Murphy lui posa alors un verre d'eau, et un doliprane devant le nez.

− Qui m'a ramené ? demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé son cachet, qui elle l'espérait, ferait vite effet.

− Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elle grimaça, et murmura :

− Je ne me souviens plus de grands choses…

− C'est vrai que t'étais bien amochée, se remémora Murphy. On a commencé à paniquer quand t'as trainé Maya pour un strip tease sur le bar.

− Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

− Moins fort Griffin… marmonna Raven.

− Quoi ? répéta Clarke en chuchotant. Vous m'avez stoppé au moins ?

Elle se traitait mentalement. Bon sang, elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses amis l'aient stoppé. Se connaissant, avec un coup de trop dans le nez, elle aurait aussi bien pu aller danser et chanter la macarena en petite tenue dans les rues.

− Evidemment, la rassura son ami. C'est Bellamy qui t'as descendu de force, tu ne voulais pas bouger ! Après ça, il vous a ramenés. Je crois qu'il vous en veut de lui avoir fait abandonner sa conquête d'ailleurs.

− Vous ? demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Tous les autres sont rentrés à cause de moi ?

− Non, juste Lexa et toi.

− Lexa ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine rien qu'à la mention de son prénom.

Elle priait pour n'avoir pas fait de scandale pour que Lexa l'accompagne. Elle aurait bien été capable de s'asseoir sur le sol en refusant de bouger sans la brune. Pour cause, cette scène s'était déjà produite des années auparavant.

− Ma parole, tu ne te souviens de rien ? se mit à rire Murphy.

− Pas après… une certaine période, grogna-t-elle. Viens en au fait.

− Vous vous êtes pris la mine de votre vie. Toi t'es joyeuse quand tu bois, alors tes conneries sont faciles à gérer. Mais je peux te dire que Lexa, il ne fallait pas l'emmerder. Elle a failli écraser son poing dans le nez d'un mec qui la draguait lourdement.

− Merde. Et ?

− Et c'est tout. Bellamy l'a stoppé elle aussi, après t'avoir descendu du bar. Il vous a ramenés ici. Je n'en sais pas plus.

− Je me suis réveillée seule, nota-t-elle. Lexa a dormi avec Bell ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais le fait que Lexa ait pu dormir avec Bellamy l'étonnait fortement.

− Ca'pé, murmura soudain Raven, faisant sursauter ses voisins.

− Pardon ?

− Canapé, traduisit Murphy s'étonnant de ne pas avoir remarqué la brune alors que Raven à moitié morte l'avait vu.

La blonde tourna le regard pour regarder le grand fauteuil dans le salon derrière elle. Et, elle remarqua pour la première fois de la matinée la jeune femme endormie profondément entre plusieurs plaids.

Elle semblait paisible. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de ses respirations et rien ne semblait près de la réveiller.

− Elle a passé la nuit ici ? questionna Clarke plus pour elle-même que son voisin qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

− Ça va vous deux ? demanda Murphy en fronçant les sourcils.

− Ouais.

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien. Se contentant de poser une tasse de café fumant devant son amie. Et après un certain temps à remuer une petite cuillère dans sa boisson chaude, Clarke expira sa détresse en murmurant :

− Bon d'accord ça va pas fort…

Murphy se retourna de son plan de travail pour regarder Clarke qui le fixait presque désespéré.

− Ah, c'est à moi que tu parles ?

− Evidemment, crétin. Raven s'est rendormie. Elle est même littéralement en train de baver sur… eh mais c'est mon pull.

La blonde gronda quelques instants avant de se dire que de toute façon, connaissant son amie, elle ne récupèrerait jamais son vêtement. Elles se partageaient tout, quoique volaient serait un terme plus exact. Clarke regarda ses pieds et sourit en voyant qu'elle portait justement des chaussettes pilou volé à Raven quelques jours plus tôt.

− Tu ne le récupéreras jamais, nota Murphy.

− Je sais bien. Mais d'ailleurs… puisque ma meilleure amie dort profondément et que j'ai désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un… tu veux bien faire ma copine ?

Elle lui tira une tête de chien battu et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme se pencha sur le bar, imitant à outrance une position qui dû lui paraître féminine, tout en battant des yeux.

− Tu fais quoi ? se mit à rire la blonde.

− Le rôle de ta copine prête à écouter tes petits malheurs.

− T'as bien regardé Octavia et Raven dernièrement ?

− Ouais, t'as raison.

Il ajusta sa position et s'assit avec la grâce d'un camionneur sur un siège près de Clarke.

− Ça ressemble bien plus à Raven, non ?

− Elle adorerait, railla la blonde.

− Alors… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Clarke souffla avant de commencer son récit depuis le moment où elle et Murphy avaient discuté sur les transats. Sans oublier ses pulsions sexuelles auxquelles le jeune homme essaya de ne pas grimacer. Pour en finir par leur dispute dans le bar.

− … Je regrette terriblement de l'avoir repoussé. Genre, je ne sais pas ce m'est passé par la tête pour vouloir l'éloigner de moi ! Mais maintenant elle ne voudra probablement plus jamais m'approcher...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en fronçant les yeux.

− C'est le moment où tu dois donner un conseil aussi bon que réconfortant, souffla la blonde.

− Oh ! Alors, premièrement t'es dans la merde. Parce que je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais perso la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre toi et la déesse me fait suffoquer.

− L'appelles pas comme ça, gronda Clarke en chassant d'un mouvement de main les pensées qui lui venaient en tête dès qu'elle entendait le mot « déesse » pour définir Lexa.

− Raven l'appelle comme ça, lui fit remarquer Murphy.

− Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne peux pas empêcher de Raven de le faire, elle fait peur à tout le monde, mais toi, je peux te menacer de pleins de choses.

Et elle pointa quelques objets de la cuisine comme un couteau ou la plaque de cuisson pour lui montrer à quel point elle ne manquait pas d'idées. Murphy s'agita :

− Bon tu veux mes précieux conseils ou pas ?

− Evidemment, sourit la blonde.

− Pourquoi j'entends de la raillerie dans ce simple mot ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'impatienta.

− T'es dans la merde, répéta-t-il.

− Tu l'as déjà dit.

− Nan mais genre vraiment. Parce qu'il est clair que ton petit Finn, il ne fait pas le poids face à Lexa et que tu viens de la repousser pour lui.

− Je ne l'ai pas repoussée pour lui ! s'énerva Clarke.

− Non, bien sûr. Tu l'as repoussé parce que ta bonne conscience t'a hurlé qu'il était mal d'embrasser une personne alors que tu es en « couple ».

− Je ne suis pas en couple, grogna-t-elle.

− Tu sais que je ne comprends rien à ton histoire ? s'exaspéra Murphy.

− Finn pense qu'on est un couple. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que sur la fin on agissait peut-être comme… mais il n'y a jamais eu de mots l'officialisant ou je ne sais quoi, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

− Mais dans ta tête c'est assez sérieux pour que tu es l'impression de le tromper en embrassant Lexa ?

− Non !

− Eh bien voilà c'est réglé, tu prends ton téléphone, tu tape un texto du genre « Hey Finn, comment ça va ? Moi super, d'ailleurs juste comme précision au passage, on n'a jamais été un couple. Et j'aimerais qu'on stoppe notre relation de sex-friends parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. », après ça tu te concentres sur Lexa, et bim ! tout le monde est content. Je peux même écrire le texto si tu veux.

Le jeune homme tandis la main pour qu'elle lui tende son portable, mais elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite en grimaçant.

− Je ne peux pas lui dire ça… Par texto, c'est tellement insultant… Surtout que lui pense vraiment que nous sommes ensemble ! Oh, je vais lui briser le cœur…

− T'as le don pour rendre les choses simples compliqué Griffin, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Elle lui tira un petit mou.

− Je n'ai pas d'autres idée là, blondie. Dernière option, tu fous ta bonne conscience au placard jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et quand on rentre, tu romps proprement avec ton pseudo pas petit ami.

− Hm hm…

− Débrouille-toi, mais ta brune n'attendra pas aussi longtemps crois-moi. Et si tu ne te décides pas, elle va te glisser entre les doigts.

Elle souffla en hochant la tête positivement. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Elle tourna le regard vers le corps endormi de Lexa, défaitiste rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ait pu envoyer aux ordures le début de relation qu'elles venaient d'entamer. Se perdant dans ses pensées, mais soudain une touffe brune jaillit du canapé dos à la cuisine, faisant sursauter Clarke qui l'avait dans le champ de vision.

− Si je peux donner mon avis, va t'excuser auprès de Lexa, dis-lui que tu as rompu avec Finn et concentre-toi sur elle. Murphy, tu imites terriblement mal le rôle de copine. Et merci Griffin, j'avais parié vingt euros avec Ray que t'embrasserai la déesse avant la fin de la semaine.

Et sous les yeux abasourdis de ses amis, la touffe brune qui n'était autre qu'une Octavia à moitié endormie retourna à son sommeil comme si de rien était.

− Tu l'avais vu ? souffla Clarke.

− Bien sûr que non ! répondit Murphy. Tu crois que je me serais ridiculisé à ce point si j'avais su qu'elle était là ?

Clarke se leva de son canapé et se planta devant sa seconde meilleure amie qui la regardait entre ses yeux à moitié fermés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

− Tu as tout entendu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le canapé ? Tu n'as pas dormi avec Lincoln ?

− Oui, j'ai tout entendu, vous êtes très peu discrets et heureusement que Lexa dort. Pour le canapé, j'ai été malade toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas voulu embêter Linc'. D'ailleurs Murphy… un doliprane ?

−A votre service… s'exécuta le jeune homme.

Clarke, elle, réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire ses amis en s'affalant sur le même canapé qu'Octavia, à moitié sur elle et fixant le corps endormi de Lexa en face d'elle.

Elle ne trompait pas Finn, puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui… Et Murphy avait raison, il suffisait qu'elle limite les texto, et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle mettait à toute sorte de relation, telle qu'elle soit, quand elle serait rentrée. Ainsi, elle pourrait enfin commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment avec Lexa. Mais maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire. S'excuser auprès de la brune pour le rejet de la veille.

* * *

Il était plus de midi, et à présent tous les résidents de la villa étaient levés. Avachies les uns sur les autres dans les grands canapés du salon, à regarder des émissions aussi stupides qu'abrutissantes.

Enfin, à une personne près.

Un blond athlétique descendit doucement les escaliers sous les yeux inquisiteurs de tous, et se racla la gorge doucement.

− Reyes, y'a ta conquête qui t'appelle j'pense, souffla Jasper en décalant son ami de son épaule.

L'hispanique, qui divaguait toujours entre état semi-comateux et réalité réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds avec grandes difficultés. Et jura dans quatre langues différentes lorsqu'elle vit Wick l'attendre en bas des escaliers, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, un sourire charmant collé au visage.

La nouvelle attraction fit tourner les yeux de Clarke vers le nouveau venu, et elle pencha la tête pour mieux admirer ses abdos.

− Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour coucher avec des hommes beaux comme des dieux, absolument charmant, et ne pas tomber amoureuse ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Octavia.

− Parce qu'elle n'a pas un cœur en guimauve, elle, lui sourit la brune.

Clarke lui ne répondit pas un grognement. Elle n'avait pas un cœur en guimauve. Elle était juste sensible. Non mais quand même, c'était notablement différent. Elle était très attentive aux peines des autres, c'était comme ça. Raven était plus un genre de robot qui ne montrait ses émotions que lorsqu'on avait réussi à traverser ses barrières à force de temps et d'acharnement. Et une fois qu'on passait à son cercle intime, elle était pire encore que Clarke. Une amie protectrice et très affecté par les problèmes. En cela, l'hispanique ne divergeait pas tellement de Lexa. La blonde avait toujours trouvé énormément de points communs entre Lexa et Raven sans jamais oser leur avouer.

Deux têtes brulées, pensa-t-elle en premier point, lui arrachant un sourire involontaire.

Des claquements de pas dans l'escalier lui firent tourner la tête, et dans un temps qui lui parut record, elle vit Raven descendre les escaliers en traînant le beau blond par un pan du t-shirt.

Tiens donc, il était rhabillé.

L'hispanique l'éconduit rapidement vers la porte, et après un baiser volé de la part du jeune homme et un « on se revoit bientôt », elle lui claqua la porte au nez avant de s'avachir derrière.

− Il était collant celui-là… grogna-t-elle.

Tous se mirent à rire. Et sous les yeux attentifs de l'assemblée, Wells se releva en s'étirant.

− Bon les limaces ! dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. On s'est pris une belle cuite hier, mais on ne va pas rien faire de la journée.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? rechigna Jasper.

− Prendre une douche en première option me parait raisonnable. Ça sent la mort ici. Et après, et bah on improvisera.

Les jeunes approuvèrent, et doucement mais sûrement, le salon se vida lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent chacun à leur tour vers leurs salles de bains respectives.

Lexa parla rapidement avec Lincoln, éveillant la curiosité de Clarke, puis partit en quatrième vitesse vers l'étage. Elle ne semblait pas motivée à parler à quelqu'un d'autre depuis son réveil. La blonde essaya de la rattraper dans les escaliers, mais elle ne réussit qu'à la voir s'engouffrer dans la chambre face à la leur.

Elle souffla avant de retrouver sa propre salle de bain.

* * *

Samedi 18 juillet – 13h05 – chambre de Lincoln et Octavia.

Lexa sortit de sa douche réparatrice avec un soupir d'aise non dissimulé. Elle en avait grand besoin, et sentir l'eau chaude sur ses épaules malgré la chaleur extérieure lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. C'est donc, d'une humeur plus joyeuse que lorsqu'elle s'était levée, qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, emmenant avec elle un nuage de vapeur d'eau.

Elle s'attendait à se retrouver seule dans la chambre, mais Octavia était là, allongée sur le lit à jouer avec son téléphone portable.

− Tu veux prendre ta douche ? lui demanda-t-elle.

− Non, c'est bon j'ai pris celle de Monty, répondit la brune en se redressant. Tu sais que ce mec ne prend qu'à peine deux minutes sous l'eau ? Je suis impressionnée.

Lexa fronça les sourcils en avançant vers le lit et s'assit rapidement en maintenant la grande serviette autour de sa poitrine.

− Crache le morceau, dit-elle sans prendre plus de pincettes.

− Pardon ?

− Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es juste là pour me dire que Monty prend des douches en un temps record ?

Octavia lui fit un petit sourire, et rapidement son interlocutrice comprit de quoi elle était venue lui parler. Ou plutôt de qui. Clarke. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se relever et se diriger vers la porte.

− Lexa Woods ! Ne franchis pas cette porte ! la menaça Octavia d'une voix forte.

− Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

− Dans un premier temps, ta bonne conscience qui a grand besoin de parler de Clarke, et dans un deuxième temps… la clé.

Et la jeune femme agita une petite clé dans sa main pour prouver ses dires, faisant grogner Lexa qui essaya tout de même d'agiter la poignée sans succès.

Elle l'avait enfermée.

− Tu fais chier Octavia. Ouvre cette porte, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

− Pas avant que tu ne m'aies parlé.

Lexa souffla en serrant les poings. Ses amis étaient tous des têtes de mules bornés, chiants et encombrants. Et bon dieu, si elle ne les aimait pas, elle en aurait déjà tué quelques-uns. Malheureusement, la réalité s'imposa : elles étaient aussi têtu l'une que l'autre. Et Lexa se dit qu'elle aussi bien fait de se dessécher avant qu'Octavia ne lui ouvre la porte.

− C'est bien simple, je n'ai rien à dire, finit-elle par murmurer.

− Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre, railla Octavia. Sérieusement, tu as embrassé Clarke hier soir, elle t'a repoussé, tu t'es pris une cuite monstrueuse très certainement pour noyer ton chagrin et tu mets un point d'honneur à l'éviter depuis. Je pense qu'il y en a des choses à dire.

Lexa resta neutre et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération avant de daigner s'asseoir à côté de la jeune Blake.

− Elle t'en a parlé ? questionna-t-elle comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Octavia sourit de toutes ses dents et s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit. Elle savait qu'elle craquerait. Lexa craquait toujours quand il s'agissait de Clarke. Et si ce n'était pas pour flatter son égo, la brune dirait qu'elle était très douée en négociation.

− Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle finalement. En fait, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle en a parlé à Murphy. Sauf que ces deux abrutis ne savaient pas que j'étais dans les parages. D'ailleurs toi aussi t'étais là, mais si tu ne dormais pas comme un loir, t'aurais tout entendu aussi.

Lexa hocha la tête. Ingérant avec difficulté le fait que sa blonde se confie à Murphy. Encore Raven ou Octavia, elle aurait compris, mais Murphy… C'était bizarre. Et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé ça bizarre outre mesure si elle n'était pas incorrigiblement jalouse du jeune homme, mais c'était bien là dans ses entrailles. Et elle ne pouvait l'occulter.

− Alors… renchérit Octavia, tu lui en veux ?

Lexa la regarda, puis laissa passer un blanc incroyablement long avant de se décider à souffler :

− Bien sûr que non, je ne lui en veux pas. Ça serait stupide alors que je comprends parfaitement pourquoi elle a fait ça.

La jeune Blake eut du mal à retenir un sursaut d'étonnement, mais continua son inspection.

− C'est pourtant l'impression que tu lui as donnée hier. Et ce matin.

− J'avais bu quelques verres de trop, j'étais énervée... Et ce matin, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et elle avait réfléchi à beaucoup de choses. À elles, principalement. A laisser partir Clarke, la laisser vivre sa petite simple avec Finn, ou se battre pour elle, et lui montrer qu'elle ne la laisserait plus jamais seule, qu'elles en valaient la peine. A lui dire qu'elle non plus ne savait pas vivre sans elle, et qu'ensemble elles pourraient peut-être apprendre à s'en sortir sans s'abimer au passage.

− Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? la questionna à nouveau Octavia, étonnée de la simplicité du point de vue de Lexa à côté de celui chaotique de Clarke. La laisser s'excuser et … c'est tout ?

− Non.

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop simple, mais le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Lexa fit lever les sourcils à son amie qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui tirer les verres du nez. A la manière forte, s'il le fallait.

− Lexa Woods, cette petite mimique sur ton visage… t'as une idée derrière la tête !

− Pas du tout, mentit la brune, agrandissant son sourire.

− Dis-moi ! s'agita Octavia.

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

− Dis-moi où j'aurais recours à la manière forte ! Par-là, j'entends bien la manière Raven Reyes. Et vu l'humeur dans laquelle elle se traine depuis ce matin, ça ne sera pas agréable…

Lexa rit doucement. Octavia avait le chic pour dévier une discussion qui devait s'avérer sérieuse en quelque chose de plus amusant.

− D'accord, je vais te dire, abdiqua la brune sous la menace très sérieuse de son amie. Quand on s'est embrassé hier soir, elle m'a repoussé à cause de son pseudo petit ami. Parce qu'elle devait le « quitter » ou je ne sais quoi pour mettre fin à ce qu'il n'avait pas avant de pouvoir aller plus loin avec moi. Et après ça, elle a dit vouloir du temps pour apprendre à vivre seule.

− Oui je sais tout ça, et alors ? s'impatienta la Blake.

− Et alors, je vais tout faire pour lui faire oublier le parasite, lui voler son portable me parait déjà un très bon début et je vais lui donner l'espace dont elle a besoin…

Un petit sourire mutin naquit sur les lèvres de Lexa tandis qu'Octavia fronçait les sourcils.

− … un certain temps en tout cas, continua-t-elle. Je vais rester à distance tout en faisant mon maximum pour la rendre jalouse. Et dès qu'elle reviendra, je vais lui faire vivre les plus beaux jours de sa vie, tout en lui laissant un espace de bienséance qu'elle ne supportera pas longtemps.

Octavia explosa d'un rire de joie :

− Mais moi qui croyais que tu lui en voulais vraiment ! Merde, t'es aussi tordue que nous toutes en fait, mais tu caches sacrément bien ton jeu ! Ta tête de mule depuis ce matin, c'est juste pour la forme, et faire culpabiliser blondie. Alors qu'en fait, tu ruminais ton super plan d'attaque. Oh, j'aime cette idée ! T'as pleins d'idées n'est-ce pas ? Oh, j'ai hâte ! Clarke avait déjà du mal à résister alors que tu ne faisais rien pour l'émoustiller, mais là… elle va carrément imploser la pauvre !

Lexa se mit à rire devant l'enthousiasme d'Octavia. Bien sûr, elle savait que la brune était totalement derrière elle pour la soutenir, et elle pourrait se servir de cela à son avantage.

− Tu pourras peut-être même m'aider…

− Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! accepta-t-elle instantanément.

− Lui voler son téléphone, dans un premier temps. Et… est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ce maillot de bain rouge devant lequel Lincoln a failli s'étouffer la semaine dernière ?

− Très bon choix, lui sourit Octavia en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Je présume qu'on va faire un petit plongeon ?

− Tu présumes bien.

Elles se préparèrent rapidement pour aller se baigner. Et alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'extérieur, Octavia retint le bras de son amie, la faisant se retourner sur elle.

Lexa croisa alors le regard très sérieux de son amie. Elle n'avait pas perdue sa bonne humeur ou son sourire, mais son visage était teinté d'une inquiétude que peu lui avait déjà vu.

− Ça va ? s'enquit alors Lexa, inquiète à son tour.

− Je veux que tu saches que je suis derrière toi à cent pour cent, assura la brune. Votre couple est une évidence pour moi, mais je veux savoir que je ne fais pas ça pour retrouver à nouveau Clarke au bord du gouffre. Je veux que tu m'assures que si tu te lances dans l'entreprise ardu de la reconquérir, tu y vas jusqu'au bout. Et tu ne la lâches plus.

− Jamais je n'ai voulu la blesser, et aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs, assura Lexa. Je te promets de toujours prendre soin d'elle.

Octavia lui sourit franchement et serra sa main dans la sienne.

− J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que va donner cette histoire !

Et sur ce, elle partit en courant vers l'eau. Laissant une Lexa pensive au bord de la terrasse.

Elle prendrait toujours soin d'elle. Elle l'avait promis à Octavia comme elle se l'était promis à elle-même. Ça serait difficile, mais personne ne lui avait affirmé le contraire.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était prête à se battre.

* * *

 **~ Une review s'il vous plait. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur cette histoire et les commentaires font toujours super plaisir ^^ même si ce n'est qu'un mot.  
**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré le peu de Clexa ! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez votre dose pour le prochain.  
**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou mes petits loups. Voici le chapitre 15, avec toujours un poil de retard... J'en suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis consciente d'être dans le creux de la vague avec cette fiction, mais j'essaie de remonter, promis.** **  
**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, vous êtes les meilleures ! J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 _Merci à Clara pour sa correction. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !_

 **Reviews anonymes :** **  
**

 **Merci beaucoup à : Fanny** _(j'essaie de m'améliorer dans mes dates de publications, mais j'ai un travail monstre à côté… merci beaucoup)_ , **Green Hedapool** _(merci beaucoup !)_ , **Em** _(Lexa sera très très malicieuse pour reconquérir Clarke, c'est certain, aha. Ton petit doigt a raison, nous reverrons Wick, mais pas tout de suite.)_ , **Dania** _(Merci infiniment pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Ça me fait encore plus plaisir que tu es pris le temps de laisser une review cette fois. J'espère que la suite te plaira.)_ , **HedaLexa93** _(J'espère que le plan de Lexa te plaira. Merci beaucoup, en espérant que cette suite te plaira.)_ , **fanfic100** _(Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant)_ , **Wiki14** _(Oh merci beaucoup ! Et bienvenue alors ;) j'espère que cette suite te plaira !),_ Caro _(disons que je pensais que le prochain chapitre serait « hot » mais ça s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu avec l'éloignement de Lexa x) J'espère que ça te plaira néanmoins. Et à très bientôt. Merci de laisser une review à chaque fois, je le remarque :p_ ) **et aux Guest.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

Samedi 18 juillet – 13h30 – Terrasse.

Clarke était allongée sur son transat depuis plus d'une demi-heure, à essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, mais rien ne venait. Et ce n'était pas les bavardages incessants de ses amis qui l'aidaient à se concentrer.

Raven était allongée à côté d'elle, Maya, entre ses jambes tentait de lui mettre du vernis malgré ses gigotements. Et Murphy s'était assis en tailleur sur sa serviette, entre les deux transats. Histoire de pouvoir continuer de parler à Clarke, tout en draguant l'hispanique. Chose qu'il faisait lourdement depuis plus de dix minutes !

− Un verre, ce soir ? insista-t-il.

Raven tourna la tête, et ses lunettes de soleil tombèrent sur le bout de son nez.

− Hmm… non, sourit-elle.

Et elle reprit sa place initiale sous les grognements de Maya, alors que Murphy soufflait son désarroi.

− Six, zéro… murmura Clarke.

Murphy lui frappa l'épaule tandis qu'elle se mettait à rire. Toutes les tentatives du jeune homme pour draguer Raven s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. Et l'hispanique semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le recadrer.

− Oh, Wick vient de m'envoyer un message ! s'amusa-t-elle.

− C'est qui Wick ? demanda Clarke.

− Le barman, rechigna Murphy. Elle fait semblant de s'extasier pour m'énerver.

− Et ça marche.

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha plus sur le transat de Clarke pour caller ses épaules contre celui-ci. Au passage, il réussit à attraper le téléphone portable de la blonde.

− Rends-moi ça !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il regarda de plus près la page ouverte sur le téléphone de Clarke.

− Alors, tu t'es décidée, sourit-il.

− J'ai bien réfléchi, et si je veux avancer, pas le choix, non ? Tu penses que… c'est bien ?

− Tu devrais enlever le « on reste amis ? » à la fin, ça fait vraiment cliché.

Il lui tendit son téléphone et la blonde modifia la fin du message. Elle s'était finalement décidée à « rompre » ou quoique ça puisse être avec Finn. Le faire par message ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de faire languir le jeune homme dans l'espoir d'une belle histoire alors que ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Ça y était, il ne restait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Elle avait peur. Et si Finn le prenait vraiment mal ? Non, elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis, et son texto était vraiment gentil. Aussi gentil qu'un texto de rupture puisse l'être. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler, les ruptures au bout du fil lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il était temps.

Murphy remarqua l'hésitation de son ami, et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Alors qu'il l'aidait en faisant une pression sur son bras, elle se dit qu'il lui avait montré un bon nombre de qualités qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui. Le jeune homme, à l'apparence désinvolte, savait se montrer bien plus aimant et attentif qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Et était devenu un ami plus précieux que jamais. Elle lui sourit en retour, et appuya sur envoyer.

Murphy lui prit son téléphone, en cas de risque de réponse, et retourna à sa discussion avec Raven, comme si de rien était.

L'hispanique, qui avait écouté d'une oreille toute la conversation fronça les sourcils et Clarke lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Ça y était. Elle était libre. Elle n'avait ni Finn, ni Lexa. Et elle était seule, comme elle l'avait voulu.

* * *

Samedi 18 juillet – 14h00 – Terrasse.

Clarke repéra Lexa à la seconde où elle posa un pied dehors. Cette fois, elle n'attendit pas qu'elle lui file entre les doigts et se précipita à sa rencontre, manquant de tomber en bousculant Octavia qui courait dans la direction inverse.

Lexa s'était assise sur le rebord de la table et semblait perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle s'appliquait de la crème solaire. Clarke fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle avait une longue serviette attachée autour de la poitrine, mais n'y fit pas plus attention lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la brune.

Elle approcha encore un peu plus doucement en souriant.

− Hm… Lexa ? hésita-t-elle en se tortillant les mains.

− Oui ? demanda la brune sans relever les yeux, finissant de s'appliquer la crème.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, prête à réciter le discours qu'elle avait ruminé pendant plus d'une heure, sous la douche, et sur le transat. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle avait quitté Finn. Elle aillait lui dire qu'elles pourraient continuer d'être de très bonnes amies, et de laisser les choses se faire avec le temps. Elles allaient passer des vacances parfaites avec leurs amis, et quand elle se sentirait prête, assez seule avec elle-même pour faire le point, elle pourrait envisager quelque chose.

− Je voulais te dire, débuta-t-elle, pour hier soir…

− Pas de souci, coupa Lexa.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

− Pas… pas de souci ? Comme dans « pas de souci » ?

Lexa releva les yeux pour fixer ses émeraudes dans le regard perdue de Clarke, et se mit à sourire doucement en haussant les épaules.

− Oui, pas de souci. Je vais te laisser l'espace que tu as demandé hier pour que tu mettes les choses au point. Le baiser d'hier soir est déjà oublié, ne t'inquiète pas.

− Oh. D'accord. Bien. Super.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle voulait, non ? C'était exactement, ou presque, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Lexa. Et pourtant l'entendre dire que le baiser de la veille était déjà oublié de son côté lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était d'autant plus horrible qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à effacer le souvenir de cette nuit, le seul véritablement intacte.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en se détournant d'elle, Lexa perdit son sourire de façade aussi facilement qu'il était apparu. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire qu'elle avait déjà oublié le baiser, mais il le fallait pour prouver à Clarke qu'elle la laissait. Il le fallait pour mettre la première partie de son plan en action. Mais, en vérité, se retrouver près de la blonde ne faisait que lui rappeler à la façon d'un raz de marée les sentiments et sensations qu'elle avait éprouvés la veille en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rapidement, Clarke secoua la tête et repartit s'asseoir avec Raven tandis que Lexa prenait la direction opposée.

− C'était quoi ça ? questionna l'hispanique en voyant la tête dépitée de son amie.

− Rien, souffla la blonde en retournant dans la lecture de son magasine.

Raven la regarda de longues secondes se refermer sur elle-même avant de se décider à lui lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

− J'ai l'impression que tu ne te confies plus à moi… dit-elle doucement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Clarke qui relevait la tête pour trouver les yeux tristes de son amie. Bien sûr, on est avec plein de monde et je suis peut-être un peu énervante. D'habitude, on est juste toutes les deux, donc ça me fait un peu bizarre. Et ce matin j'ai été une très mauvaise amie, mais tu préfères te confier à Murphy et je n'ai pas…

− J'ai quitté Finn, coupa Clarke.

− Il … quoi ?

− J'ai quitté Finn, répéta-t-elle. Il y a approximativement une demi-heure, par texto. Et je sais que je devrais me sentir mal, et horrible, mais la seule chose qui me fait me sentir mal c'est Lexa lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle a déjà oublié notre baiser.

Raven essaya d'ingérer toutes les informations en une fois. Et bien heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussi à capter quelques fragments de conversations entre Clarke et Murphy sinon, elle se serait retrouvé largué avec cette histoire de baiser. Octavia n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à lui réclamer ses vingt euros. Mais pour l'instant, elle mit un terme à ses pensées divergentes pour se concentrer sur Clarke.

− Oh blondie…

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas forcément du genre câlin, sauf quand ça concernait Clarke, ou Octavia. Elle devenait un vrai bisounours. Et aujourd'hui, sa blonde en avait besoin.

Et comme si une alarme s'était déclenché, Octavia arriva en quatrième vitesse.

− Câlin, et on ne me crie pas ?

− Elle a quitté Finn, articula discrètement Raven sans relâcher la pression de ses bras.

− Tu sortais vraiment avec alors ? s'étonna la jeune Blake.

− Octavia ! grogna l'hispanique.

− Ouais, on s'en fout maintenant. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Les jeunes femmes ouvrirent leurs bras et la brune se glissa en plein milieu, profitant de l'étreinte de ses amies. Elles se retrouvaient si peu toutes les trois. Ces vacances ne pouvaient que les rapprochaient encore plus, si c'était encore possible.

− Hm… Blondie ? finit par demander Octavia au bout d'un certain temps. Je me demandais si je pouvais t'emprunter ton portable, j'ai perdu le mien.

Elle mettait le plan de Lexa en action et comptait bien cacher le téléphone de son amie. Bien qu'elle ait visiblement coupé les ponts avec Finn, il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions du monde. Connaissant Clarke, elle aurait été capable de l'appeler pour s'excuser.

La jeune femme acquiesça et chercha l'appareil autour d'elle.

− Ah merde, c'est Murphy qui l'a gardé. Murphy, mon portable ! cria-t-elle à l'intention du jeune homme qui s'amusait à couler Bellamy, sans grand succès.

Il sortit de l'eau rapidement et approcha totalement tremper des jeunes femmes.

− Tu peux me redonner mon téléphone s'il te plait ?

Il réfléchit une seconde, puis posa une main sur la poche de son bermuda en blanchissant.

− Clarke… couina-t-il.

− Oh non, grogna-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête, si tu me dis que tu es allé te baigner avec mon portable dans ta poche, je t'étrangle.

− Alors, je ne vais pas te le dire, mais… désolé.

Et il sortit l'objet tant convoité de sa poche. Il gouttait et la blonde l'attrapa sans attendre et le frotta dans sa serviette. Elle essaya tous les boutons mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était mort. Raven pouffait de rire, tandis qu'Octavia se retenait de ne pas en faire autant. En vérité, elle aurait pu se retenir d'embrasser Murphy pour service rendu.

− Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à courir, lui souffla tout de même la jeune Blake, parce que si blondie m'ordonne de te noyer, je devrais le faire par devoir d'amitié, tu comprends ?

Ni une, ni deux, Murphy fit demi-tour pour courir se cacher derrière Lincoln. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de le protéger d'Octavia, c'était lui, non ?

− Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains, menaça Clarke en serrant son téléphone.

Enervée, elle chercha des yeux le jeune homme bien caché derrière Lincoln qui faisait trois fois sa taille, mais soudain son regard fut attiré vers le bord de la piscine. Et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester bloquer, la bouche grande ouverte.

Lexa avait finalement décidé de quitter la serviette qu'elle avait gardé attaché autour de sa poitrine depuis qu'elle était sortie. Serviette qui couvrait un maillot de bain rouge flamboyant aussi magnifique que… très ajusté. Elle descendit les marches de la piscine avec une lenteur terriblement exagéré, et se tourna même sans aucune raison, laissant une ravissante vue sur ses fesses.

− Merde ! jura Raven qui avait également eut le regard attiré vers l'autre bout de la piscine. Je savais que Lexa était bien foutue, mais ces autres maillots de bain ne lui rendent vraiment pas justice à côté de celui-là…

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apprécier la vue et Octavia en fit de même, se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas eu tort de lui prêter cette merveille. Et à la vue de la tête de Clarke, elle avait exactement la réaction attendue.

Lexa finit par plonger entièrement, permettant à la blonde de recommencer à respirer. Seulement, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

− Sexy n'est-ce pas… lui murmura Octavia à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta, et frissonna de bas en haut. Ses yeux recommencèrent à fixer autre chose que le corps de Lexa, et elle bouscula violemment son amie.

− C'est ton maillot de bain ça, non ? s'énerva-t-elle. Celui que Lincoln t'a expressément demandé de ne porter qu'en sa présence ?

− Ah oui, les siens sont tous à laver, elle m'en a demandé un. J'ai pris au hasard dans mon armoire, sourit Octavia en haussant les épaules.

− Tu te moques de moi ?

− Si peu… rit la brune.

− J'ai besoin d'un plongeon.

Et elle partit sans attendre son reste, sauter tête la première dans l'eau fraiche. Et heureusement pour elle, l'immense piscine lui permettait de rester à une distance plus que raisonnable de la brune.

Et si elle ne lui avait pas dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle lui laissait l'espace dont elle avait besoin, elle aurait juré que Lexa cherchait à l'émoustiller.

Et elle jura cela toute l'après-midi.

* * *

Samedi 18 juillet – 19h30 – Cuisine.

Les pieds vaquant dans le vide, et les fesses posées à côté du plan de travail, Raven s'amusait avec son téléphone tandis qu'Octavia courrait dans tous les sens, s'occupant de tout à la fois.

Elle se demandait bien qui elle avait pu énerver pour se retrouver avec Raven en cuisine, mais elle se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'elle fit tomber son couteau, elle jura dans au moins six langues différentes avant de commencer à s'énerver sur autre chose que le pauvre couteau qui n'avait vraiment rien fait, à l'instar de sa meilleure amie.

− Reyes ! s'exaspéra Octavia. Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Tu veux un cocktail pendant qu'on y est ?

− T'as fait des cocktails ? s'extasia la jeune femme, daignant enfin sortir le nez de son téléphone.

Les épaules d'Octavia s'affaissèrent d'exaspération, et elle se contenta de lancer un torchon à son amie en lui aboyant de s'occuper de la cuisson des steaks hachés.

− Oh, je suis super forte pour ça, affirma Raven.

− J'espère bien.

Oui, elle espérait bien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et la catastrophe arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard lorsque la jeune Blake vint jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

− T'as mis bien trop d'aromatisants sur les steaks, souffla-t-elle.

− Pas du tout, s'indigna Raven.

− Pourquoi ils sont verts alors ?

− Abby met toujours pleins de trucs quand elle fait la cuisine, et il y a pleins de trucs dans ce placard, dit-elle en pointant du doigt une rangée de pots en verres.

− Montre-moi ce que tu as versé sur mes pauvres steaks hachés !

− Hm… herbe de Provence, poivre, sel, ce truc là, ce truc là aussi, ça, et puis ça, ce machin sentait trop bon…

La tête d'Octavia se décomposa au fur et à mesure des pots que Raven lui montrait.

− Tu les as tous mit en fait ? se mit-elle à paniquer.

− Non bien sûr. Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Juste celui-ci en dernier.

− Du piment ! Reyes, t'as mis du piment ?! s'énerva Octavia.

− Arrête de râler, tu n'avais qu'à le faire toute seule si tu n'es pas contente.

− Mais tu m'as dit que tu savais faire des steaks !

L'hispanique tira une tête de coupable qui valut tous les mots, avant d'expliquer piteusement :

− Je sais faire des steaks… ceux dans les plats tout préparé qu'il faut finir de cuire au micro-ondes.

− Mais… comment est-ce que vous avez survécu Clarke et toi pendant toutes ces années ?

− La grand-mère qui habite au-dessus du studio de Clarke cuisine vraiment super bien. Et puis, je t'avoue que la malbouffe ne me gêne pas tant que ça.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire comique, et Octavia, désespérée, l'envoya mettre la table. Elle la chargea également d'expliquer à leurs amis pourquoi ils auraient le choix entre un steak façon Reyes, ou pas de viande du tout.

Raven rechigna, mais se dirigea vers l'extérieur, les bras pleins d'assiettes, de couverts et de verres en équilibre. Evidemment, elle avait voulu tout prendre en une fois.

Sur la table extérieur, Lexa, Monty, Maya, Jasper et Lincoln avait démarré une partie de cartes. Ainsi, l'hispanique se retrouva plus vite happé par le jeu que par sa nouvelle tâche.

− Tu n'es pas de corvée de cuisine ? questionna Lincoln.

− Je crois que je fais mieux d'être ici, pour votre santé à tous et la mienne quand une Octavia en colère est dans les parages, répondit Raven en pointant du doigt la fenêtre de cuisine.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent tous vers la direction que pointait la jeune femme pour voir la Blake courir dans tous les sens. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à l'entendre crier. Ils grimacèrent, et finalement Lexa se décida à aller l'aider.

− Je peux faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en franchissant le pas de la cuisine.

− Coupe les légumes et mets les dans la poêle, ordonna la Blake d'un ton légèrement énervé.

La jeune femme s'appliqua, et une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle s'occupa de préparer le gratin que son amie avait prévue.

− Merci, finit par sourire Octavia, tu me sauves la vie je crois.

− De rien. Tu m'as pas mal aidé aussi aujourd'hui aussi.

Octavia réussit à laisser échapper un rire, vite suivie par la brune à ses côtés aux souvenirs de l'après-midi. Lexa avait mis tant de distance avec Clarke tout en cherchant à l'attirer que s'en été indécent. Elle l'avait totalement ignoré alors qu'Octavia voyait très bien qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne serait-ce que ne pas regarder la blonde.

− Si tu continues sur cette lancée, Clarke va craquer avant demain, rit-elle. La pauvre… Elle était déjà tellement obsédée par toi, maintenant que tu l'ignores… Elle n'a pas pu te lâcher des yeux de la journée. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque cardiaque lorsque tu t'es lancée dans ce jeu stupide avec Jasper et Bellamy. Sérieux, une bataille de hula hoop ?

− Ne m'en parle pas… s'exaspéra Lexa en exagérant son malaise. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. On a trouvé des cerceaux, et c'est juste vraiment partie de travers. Je te promets que ça n'avait aucune mauvaise intention au début.

− Au début alors, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'avec le maillot de bain que tu portais, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas te quitter des yeux. Personne ne pouvait quitter ton déhanché des yeux pour être franche. Et si j'étais rentrée dans la tête de blondie… Non, je ne préfère même pas imaginer.

La brune rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux tandis qu'Octavia explosa à nouveau de rire.

− Oh mon dieu, je prie pour que Lincoln ne raconte jamais ça à ma division, souffla Lexa, toujours rouge de honte. Je serais finie. Ma carrière serait finie. Mon honneur anéanti.

− Tu n'en fait pas un poil trop ? s'amusa la jeune Blake en la bousculant.

− Pas du tout, affirma la brune. Quand je suis avec vous, je peux me permettre de me lâcher. Je ne surveille pas tous mes mouvements ou ce que je ressens. Je suis vraiment bien… Je suis vraiment moi. Et c'est vraiment à l'opposé du respect que j'inspire aux autres habituellement.

Lexa n'était pas familière avec le fait d'exprimer ses émotions, et elle était vraiment tout sauf à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affirmer qu'elle se sentait bien en société. Ainsi, elle se racla la gorge d'une façon neutre, comme si elle n'avait rien dit d'important, et retourna à sa tâche comme si de rien était. C'était sans compter sur Octavia.

− T'es trop mignonne quand tu deviens sentimentale, charia-t-elle.

− Ferme-la.

La brune rit de bon cœur, et retourna à sa cuisine, presque exaspérée. Lexa, elle, sourit à l'idée que ces vacances étaient vraiment en train de la changer. Dans le bon sens du terme.

Ses amis l'avaient connu avant l'armée. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle agissait différemment avec eux. Il n'empêchait qu'au lycée, elle était déjà une jeune femme très renfermée, mais elle pouvait se montrer ouverte dans des discussions avec des inconnus. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en savait incapable. Lorsqu'elle s'était engagée, elle avait comme éteint tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était passé à un tout autre niveau de froideur. Elle était devenue le parfait soldat. Détaché, froid, sans attache, compétent et obéissant. Elle surpassait les hommes sans aucune difficulté et montrer des habiletés dans tous les domaines. Ainsi, elle s'était rapidement faite repérer et sa réputation l'avait vite précédée. Et elle le savait. Elle avait beau n'être lié à personne, elle était très respectée et estimée. Tout cela ne l'empêchant pas d'être à la fois crainte et d'inspirer une terreur qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Elle était la meilleure lieutenante que l'armée est connue depuis des années.

Et jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, avant qu'elle ne rencontre les enfants du lycée dans lequel elle avait été envoyé, c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle se voyait elle-même. Ces jeunes, et plus principalement Aden, l'avaient énormément aidée à s'ouvrir à nouveau, mais c'était bien Clarke, et ses amis qui achevaient le travail.

Raven revint rapidement dans la cuisine à grands cris. Elle avait « écrasé ces faces de bidets comme des rats d'égouts ». Les deux cuisinières purent très bien entendre les protestations de Jasper qui criait à la tricherie, ce qui les fit bien rire. Surtout quand ils savaient tous que l'hispanique avait très certainement triché.

− Tu peux reprendre ta place, alors ? demanda Lexa. Il ne te reste plus qu'à mettre le gratin au four. Tout est déjà réglé et allumé, tu n'as juste qu'à l'enfourner sans te brûler.

− Tu lui en demandes beaucoup là, s'amusa Octavia.

Raven leva les yeux au plafond et attrapa rageusement les maniques. Elle était certes, nulle en cuisine, mais pas incompétente.

− Eh O' pendant que j'y pense, interpella Lexa avant de repartir sur la terrasse, tu n'oublieras de me passer le truc pour ce soir.

− T'inquiète ma belle, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'hispanique regarda l'échange d'un œil soupçonneux. Et fronça les sourcils puisqu'elle n'avait rien compris.

− C'est quoi le truc ? demanda-t-elle curieusement après avoir mis son gratin au four.

− Oh rien de méchant, Lexa a juste besoin de mon shampoing.

− C'est ça, répliqua Raven, septique. Prends-moi pour une poire. Toi et Lexa préparez quelque chose. Vous ne faites que parler tout bas depuis ce matin. Comme si vous aviez un énorme secret que personne ne doit connaître.

− Pas du tout, affirma-t-elle.

Octavia tenta de cacher son sourire sous un masque d'indifférence, mais ça ne réussit qu'à moitié. Et son amie tira bien vite des conclusions aussi étranges que carrément flippantes.

− Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lexa a tué quelqu'un ! Je savais que ça finirait par arriver… Tu l'as aidée à cacher le corps ?

Octavia haussa les sourcils, et bloqua quelques secondes, la bouche se fermant et s'ouvrant tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Son amie la terrifiait, pas dans le sens où elle avait peur pour sa vie, mais bien pour sa santé mentale.

− Non ? s'impatienta l'hispanique.

− Non, non Raven, s'exaspéra Octavia. Personne n'est mort.

− Dis-moi alors, ça évitera à mon cerveau de sortir des trucs incroyablement délirants.

− Je suis vraiment rassurée que tu admettes être complètement folle.

− Pas du tout. C'est juste mon cerveau trop développé qui met en scène des événements catastrophes. Je regarde un peu trop de films d'actions je crois.

Octavia se mit à rire. Ça devait être ça.

− Alors ? insista l'hispanique en croisant les bras tout en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Quelle tête de mule. Octavia ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de lui sortir la vérité. Il valait mieux que ça, que d'avoir son amie sur le dos pendant tout le repas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve absorbé dans un tout nouveau projet qui pouvait très bien être : l'observation d'un insecte et de sa manière de voler.

− J'aide Lexa dans un projet un peu spécial… Et non, anticipa-t-elle, ce n'est pas un projet qui contient les mots : mort, cambriolage, enlèvement ou autre connerie que tu pourrais imaginer.

− Je n'imaginais pas du tout ça, répliqua Raven. Enfin… pas exactement dans cet ordre, mais continues ! Quel est ce projet spécial ultra secret dont j'ai hâte de faire partie ?

− Tu sais que Clarke a quitté Finn ? débuta Octavia.

− Affirmatif.

− Et tu sais que Clarke veut prendre ses distances avec Lexa pour se retrouver un peu seule ?

− Négatif.

− Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Après leur baiser, c'est ce que blondie a dit à Lexa, sauf que ce plan ne convient vraiment pas à notre brunette. Je la comprends en un sens, attendre autant de temps sans savoir ce qu'elle aura au bout… Elle prend les choses en main au moins.

− Et c'est celle qui est restée dans une relation platonique avec un dieu grec fou amoureux d'elle pendant des années par peur de son grand frère qui dit ça ? railla l'hispanique.

− La ferme Reyes.

− Oh, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Continues, comment elle prend les choses en main ? Elle va avouer ses sentiments à Clarke ?

− Non, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que Clarke soit prête à les entendre autant que je ne pense pas que Lexa soit prête à les avouer, murmura-t-elle.

Ses deux amies étaient encore trop perdues. Et elle était sûre qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas encore avouer à elle-même les sentiments qu'elles nourrissaient pour l'autre. L'attirance, très certainement, mais le reste…

− Alors ? s'exaspéra Raven, lasse de voir son amie tourner autour du pot.

− Alors, Lexa fait exactement ce que Clarke lui demande, mais à sa sauce. Elle prend ses distances, tout en faisant son maximum pour attirer le regard de Clarke sur elle. Et blondie s'était sûrement attendue à voir Lexa lui courir après, surtout après le baiser parait-il « torride » qu'elles ont partagé. Du coup, elle est toute frustrée de voir Lexa aussi indifférente à sa décision. Quand Clarke en aura assez de la distance, elle recommencera à flirter avec Lexa, et là notre brune favorite jouera son petit jeu, toujours en gardant ses distances. Clarke sera prête à exploser en quelques jours… alors Lexa sera toute trouvée pour l'aider à relâcher sa frustration.

− C'est du génie pure ce plan ! sourit Raven. Ça aurait pu être mon plan. Juste, petit point sur lequel je ne suis pas d'accord…

− Lequel ? s'inquiéta Octavia à l'idée que le plan de Lexa puisse contenir un impair.

− La brune favorite, c'est moi. Non mais oh, je suis sympa mais quand même, ma place de brune favorite je ne la donne pas.

Octavia se mit à rire en tapant sur le front de son amie qui grogna.

Unique. Elle était unique.

Et elle le prouva une fois encore à table lorsque tous s'étouffèrent avec ses steaks. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se louper ainsi. (Et Clarke, peut-être). Octavia aurait même pu jurer que Lincoln avait versé une petite larme. Il fallait avouer qu'elle les avait goûtés ces steaks, et… il lui avait fallu trois verres d'eau et beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre.

Pourtant, elle avait prévenue.

Seule Lexa l'avait écouté.

Lexa qui avait passé tout le repas à rire aux blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres de Jasper, et qui n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Clarke qui l'avait dévoré des yeux.

Octavia en était certaine. Clarke ne tiendrait pas deux jours avant de recommencer à tourner autour de Lexa comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel. Elle irait peut-être même parier à nouveau avec Raven sur le temps qu'il faudrait à ses deux amies pour se sauter dessus.

* * *

Samedi 18 juillet – 00h35 – Chambre de Clarke et Lexa.

Clarke avait demandé à Lexa de rester dormir avec elle, sous prétexte des cauchemars, de leurs conversations nocturnes et qu'elle se sentait mal de la faire changer de chambre. Lexa avait accepté comme si ça ne lui aurait rien fait d'en changer.

Ainsi, Clarke était tranquillement couchée entre ses draps, à dessiner dans un carnet. Tandis que Lexa occupait la salle de bain depuis une dizaine de minutes.

La brune finit par sortir, continuant de se frotter les cheveux dans une serviette qu'elle déposa sur le balcon, alors que Clarke restait concentré dans son dessin. Elle releva les yeux, et comble de l'horreur (selon le point de vue), Lexa n'avait pas revêtu son habituel t-shirt trop grand, probablement volé à Lincoln, mais une nuisette.

Une nuisette noire, avec beaucoup trop de dentelle, et beaucoup trop sexy.

− C'est quoi ça ? s'étrangla Clarke.

− Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment la brune pour se baisser et ramasser l'élastique qu'elle avait « malencontreusement » fait tomber.

La vue sur les jambes interminables et les fesses bombés de la brune fit littéralement mourir Clarke qui sentit ses joues chauffer à une température beaucoup trop élevée.

− Ta… ton… ton pyjama ! réussit-elle à articuler en se concentrant sur autre chose. Tu ne peux pas mettre un t-shirt et un short comme d'habitude ?

− Tous sales… trop dommage hein, s'amusa Lexa en s'allongeant dans le lit. J'ai emprunté ça à Octavia.

Clarke grogna en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit.

− Je ne te savais pas si amie avec Octavia. Vous n'avez pas arrêté aujourd'hui.

− Oh, elle peut être un peu énervante, mais il se trouve qu'on a plein d'objectifs communs.

− C'est ça… rechigna la blonde en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques longues minutes où Clarke ne décoléra pas. Et Lexa sentait bien trop de tension émaner de l'autre côté du lit.

− Quoi ? finit-elle par demander. Tu boudes de me voir plus amie avec elle qu'avec toi ?

− Je… non, bredouilla Clarke. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas… Je pensais…

− J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé de la journée. Je ne peux pas être ta super amie Clarke, et prendre mes distances, tout en te laissant respirer.

La blonde jura intérieurement en se disant que Lexa ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre si bien la situation.

− Ah ça, t'as pris tes distances, railla Clarke. Pour ce qui est de me laisser respirer c'est une autre histoire.

− Pardon ?

− Laisse tomber.

Non, ce n'était décemment pas de la faute de Lexa si elle ne pouvait pas respirer quand elle était dans les parages, à se balader dans des tenues indécemment sexy. Quoique… les tenues, c'était sa faute. Ou celle d'Octavia qui cherchait littéralement à la faire imploser.

Un long silence s'établit dans la chambre avant que Clarke ne se décide à se retourner pour faire face à Lexa qui était déjà en train de la regarder.

− C'est ton tour de parler, fit remarquer Clarke.

Même si elle lui avait demandé de prendre ses distances, leur rituel du soir était aussi bénéfique que nécessaire pour l'une et l'autre. Et elles n'étaient pas prête d'y renoncer.

− On doit toutes les deux parler.

− Moi je ne dois rien du tout. Et si je parle, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Devine quoi, je n'en ai pas envie.

Lexa leva les yeux au plafond, et, malgré l'obscurité, Clarke le remarqua très bien et se retint de sourire. Elle savait parfaitement se montrer tête de mule, et elle était même douée dans ce domaine.

− On en était arrivée où hier ? souffla Lexa, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

− Hier… On n'a pas dormi ensemble, lui rappela Clarke.

− Avant-hier alors, éluda la brune.

Elle laissa le luxe à Clarke de réfléchir puisqu'elle-même avait du mal à se concentrer, surtout maintenant que sa blonde lui avait remis en mémoire la soirée de la veille qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour occulter. Et à l'instant, aussi proche l'une de l'autre… c'était une autre histoire.

− Parle-moi de tes cicatrices, finit par proposer Clarke.

− Mes cicatrices ?

−Oui. Celle que t'as à côté de l'œil droit, sur le ventre, l'épaule… Je connais l'histoire ce celle qui se trouve sur ta cuisse. Je veux connaitre les autres.

− Je n'aime pas… rechigna la brune.

− Ta psy veut que t'en parle.

− Je déteste ma psy.

− Et si tu le fais, je te raconterais comment Reyes s'est retrouvé à poser nu comme un vers pour mon cours de dessin, marchanda Clarke, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

− T'es sérieuse ? se mit à rire Lexa.

Elle s'était tellement éloignée aujourd'hui, à agir comme si tout la rendait indifférente, à se contenter de juste sortir des sourires polis quand elle s'adressait à Clarke. Rire était une bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Tout autant que pour la blonde qui commençait à désespérer de sa journée.

− Trop sérieuse, se mit à pouffer Clarke lorsque l'image d'une Raven totalement nue s'imposa à son esprit.

Il n'y avait vraiment que la nuit où elles pouvaient se laisser aller. Il n'y avait plus d'amitié compliqué, de sentiments ambigus, de plan de reconquête ou de faux semblants. Elles étaient elle-même, et se retrouver pour quelques minutes les libérés énormément.

− D'accord, d'accord, accepta Lexa. Je commence ?

Clarke hocha la tête en approchant sa main du visage de Lexa, frôlant la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur le coin de l'œil de la brune.

Elle se rendit compte de son geste à l'instant où sa respiration se coupa. Elle releva les yeux pour trouver les prunelles fixes de son amie sur elle.

Rapidement, elle écarta son geste.

− Hm… celle-ci, murmura-t-elle en replaçant ses mains sous la couette.

− Bien, sourit Lexa en essayant d'oublier la sensation qui venait de lui secouer la poitrine au simple effleurement de la part de Clarke. Certaines ont des histoires plus amusantes que d'autres, je préfère te prévenir, et celle-ci n'est pas magistrale…

− On s'en fout, racontes, sourit Clarke.

− Je l'ai eu dans un bar. Mon régiment avait une soirée de permission alors on a voulu sortir. Habituellement je ne sortais jamais, mais mon chef m'avait prévenu que s'il me trouvait encore en train de m'entraîner ce soir-là, il m'enverrait faire la plonge pendant une semaine. J'étais donc avec mon unité, et un soldat d'une autre division qui avait un coup dans le nez a cru que je draguais sa copine. En l'occurrence, c'était elle qui me faisait du rentre dedans, et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Il s'est énervé sur moi, j'ai essayé de calmer les choses, mais rien à faire, il voulait je cite « m'exploser la gueule ». J'avoue ne pas avoir été maligne sur ce coup là, mais j'ai ri. Je n'ai rien vu venir et il m'a décoché un coup de poing monstrueux dans la mâchoire, je me suis cognée contre une table, d'où la fameuse cicatrice.

− Ouh… souffla Clarke. T'as dû avoir un mal de chien.

− Oh, je n'ai pas été la seule à avoir mal, rit Lexa. Avec l'adrénaline, je n'avais presque rien senti, je me suis relevée. Et c'est moi qui lui ai « explosé la gueule » dans les règles de l'art. Le lendemain, il parait que toute sa division était au courant de la raclée qu'une femme lui avait mise. Bon certes, la femme en question c'était moi, et j'avais déjà une belle réputation, mais quand même. D'autant plus qu'il était censé être plus fort que moi.

Clarke rit en cœur avec Lexa. Elle ne doutait pas de l'influence que son ex-petite-amie pouvait avoir sur les autres. Même au lycée, elle était la tête de groupe et aucun garçon ne pouvait prétendre être au-dessus d'elle. Plus stupides encore étaient ceux qui pensaient pouvoir la rabaisser. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure dans toutes les disciplines.

− D'accord madame la dure à cuir, s'amusa la blonde. Et dis-moi comment tu as eu celle sur ton ventre si personne n'osait plus t'approcher ?

Voyant son sourire se faner, Clarke comprit que cette cicatrice était liée à de souvenirs bien plus douloureux. Elle la laissa continuer.

− Je l'ai eu juste avant celle-ci… murmura Lexa en frôlant la cicatrice qu'elle avait eu lors de l'embuscade sur sa cuisse. Je devais investir une ville qui n'était pas encore aux mains des djihadistes. Il s'est avéré que nos informations n'étaient plus vraies. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais ont fait pas mal de dégât. J'ai perdu trois hommes ce jour-là.

Un léger silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Clarke en profita pour tenir la main de Lexa dans la sienne. Au diable sa stupide distance.

− Nous pensions en avoir terminés, mais l'un d'eux s'était planqué dans une habitation. Lorsque je suis entrée pour voir si les occupants allaient bien, il m'a sauté dessus. Un coup de poignard… Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour m'en remettre, mais j'ai eu de la chance selon les médecins. Un centimètre plus à gauche et il me perforait le poumon.

Elle hocha la tête douloureusement. C'était loin d'être son meilleur souvenir. Ce jour-là, elle avait vraiment cru mourir. Et si les habitants n'avaient pas été prévenir l'officier qui se tenait juste devant, elle se serait vidé de son sang…

− Voilà… Ce n'est pas une histoire extraordinaire, souffla-t-elle.

− Je suis désolée, murmura Clarke, peinée à l'idée qu'elle eût pu raviver des souvenirs douloureux.

− Elles ont toutes des histoires différentes, souffla Lexa. Certaines sont juste plus douloureuses que d'autres. Tu les connaîtras toutes un jour.

Clarke hocha la tête, retenant ses pensées de s'attarder sur la dernière phrase de Lexa. Le fait qu'elle connaisse toutes ses cicatrices ne voulaient pas forcément dire qu'elles ne se quitteraient plus... Finalement, elle repris ses esprits, et se dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas dormir ainsi. Elle était certaine que si Lexa s'endormait maintenant, elle cauchemarderait toute la nuit, alors elle changea radicalement de sujet, et en profita pour lui raconter son histoire.

− C'était l'anniversaire de mon père, dit-elle. Je n'étais pas vraiment bien, et Raven non plus, mais elle ne montrait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle me soutenait, comme d'habitude… et était carrément venue dormir avec moi la veille. Pour ne pas l'encombrer le reste de la journée, je lui avais donné mes horaires de cours pour qu'elle puisse faire d'autres choses. Comme aller à ses propres cours. Et je pensais vraiment que c'était ce qu'elle était partie faire jusqu'à ce que je franchisse la porte de mon troisième cours de dessin… et que je trouve ma meilleure amie en peignoir devant moi, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

Lexa se mit à pouffer de rire rien qu'à l'idée que cette scène ait pu se produire en réalité.

− Pour être surprise, là je l'étais, continua-t-elle. Je m'installais donc tranquillement derrière mon chevalet, et préparais mes fusains en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire à l'idée que Raven soit venue jusqu'ici pour me remonter le moral. Le prof est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, et il a annoncé que notre modèle habituel avait été remplacé pour une journée par une personne qui voulait se tester au modèle. A cela, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, sauf qu'il annonce le thème du jour : « le nu ».

− Et Raven s'est mise à poil ? s'exclama Lexa. Juste comme ça ?

− Juste comme ça, rit Clarke. Pas gêné pour un sou. Elle a enlevé son peignoir, et j'ai dû faire de mon mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire. Et elle a posé comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas pudique. Je veux dire, elle se balade vraiment tout le temps à poil et vous avez de la chance de la voir en sous-vêtements ces temps-ci, mais devant toute ma classe... Non, je ne la pensais pas si sûre d'elle. Son image m'a hantée toute la journée, mais au moins j'ai pensé à autre chose.

Lexa se mit à rire de bon cœur, d'un rire laissant découvrir les légères fossettes sur ses joues. Clarke n'en sourit que d'avantage.

Au bout d'un moment, elles se calmèrent, et leurs respirations se firent plus calme. Lexa savait que son amie lui avait raconté cette anecdote uniquement pour lui libérer l'esprit. Il n'empêchait que l'intention lui avait fait plaisir.

− Merci Clarke, murmura-t-elle.

− Bonne nuit Lexa, lui répondit la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Elle se rendit compte au moment où elle essaya de se tourner qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Lexa. Main que la brune ne semblait pas vouloir rendre. Elle aurait pu s'éloigner, libérer sa main et s'installer confortablement, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle ajouta de léger mouvement du pouce sur la peau de la brune, lui arrachant une traîné de frissons, et l'empêchant de cauchemarder. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

 **~ Une review s'il vous plait.  
**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Même si je ne l'aime pas trop personnellement, je pense qu'il fallait passer par ça pour avancer. J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer pour la suite.  
**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou mes petits loups. Voici le chapitre 16, avec toujours un peu de retard... J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre fait tout de même plus de 9000 mots !** **  
**

 **Merci milles fois à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorites ou qui ont commencé à la suivre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, vous êtes les meilleures ! J'aime écrire cette histoire et la motivation de le faire vient principalement de vous. Je vous aime plus que tout.**

 **Xoxo, Lu.**

 _Comme toujours, merci à Clara pour sa correction. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle et sa motivation !_

 **Reviews anonymes :** **  
**

 **Merci beaucoup à : twd c'est choqua** (merci! Je pense que ce n'est plus une surprise donc je le dis : Finn arrivera bientôt.) **HedaLexa93** (Oh merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te la fera aimer plus encore.) **Fanny** (je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu quand même :) aha, tu verras la réaction de Clarke dans ce chapitre. A bientôt!) **wiki14** (Hey! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu malgré tout, et t'ai fait rire. J'avoue jouer beaucoup sur l'humour quand il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions. Mais les chapitres pauses sont nécessaires aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. Et surtout pour Clarke qui se retrouve vraiment perdu. En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, tout devrait s'éclaircir ;) Il y aura évidemment une fin à la happy ending, mais pas pour tout de suite... Je réserve encore quelques surprises moyennement amusantes, aha. (Et des conneries à la Raven évidemment.) Merci encore et à bientôt!) **Caro** ( Je suis contente que Raven te plaise, aha. J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop avec elle. Et non, pas de photo! Ce maillot de bain est tout droit sorti de mon imagination mdr. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. (Désolé de détruire tes espoirs mais Finn ne va plus tarder...) **et merci beaucoup aux Guest.**

* * *

CHAPITRE XVI

Jeudi 23 juillet

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que Lexa avait pris ses distances avec Clarke. Cinq très longs jours que Clarke passait à essayer de ne pas reprendre contact de son amie. Cinq horribles jours que chacune des jeunes femmes passaient dans un état de suffocation total.

Elles se manquaient. Et c'était aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Lexa passait tout son temps avec Lincoln et Octavia, à enchaîner tous les sports imaginables en dehors de la villa, et à faire son possible pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce que Clarke ou lui adresser directement la parole. Tandis que la blonde, elle, passait son temps entre Raven et Murphy qui faisaient de leurs mieux pour lui remonter le moral, sans grand succès. Elle-même s'évertuait à dire que tout allait bien, que c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé après tout…

Le seul moment où elle se retrouvait et s'accordait une pause, était lors de leurs petites discussions nocturnes, alors qu'elles pouvaient se parler à cœur ouvert. Cependant, même là, rien n'était plus pareil. Clarke sentait Lexa distante dans ses paroles, tout comme dans son lit. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, le côté gauche était vide et froid.

Et elle se sentait à son tour vide et froide d'émotion. Car Lexa avait cet effet sur elle. Elle avait cet effet lorsqu'elle était loin, comme si on lui arrachait un organe indispensable à sa survie. Elle était même certaine que si la brune n'était pas restée dormir avec elle, elle n'aurait pas survécu trois jours dans cette situation.

Lexa lui manquait. Et pas juste ses baisers ou toutes les choses qu'elles auraient pu avoir si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Tout chez son amie lui manquait. Ses sourires, rire avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras, lui parler sans masque tout simplement, …

Et elle s'était traitée plusieurs fois mentalement pour sa stupide décision de prise de distance.

Qui voudrait prendre des distances avec Lexa, sérieusement ? Qui enverrait sur les roses une femme comme Lexa ? Qui interromperait un baiser avec elle à cause d'une foutue conscience ? Personne.

Personne, sauf Clarke Griffin.

Clarke qui avait failli craqué à plusieurs occasions, et qui, lorsqu'elle se sentait prête à aller parler à Lexa, faisait irrémédiablement demi-tour.

Elle avait eu d'innombrables occasions de lui dire qu'elle en avait assez de cet éloignement, mais à chaque fois, son cerveau lui sortait un serment des plus énervants. Elle avait instauré cette distance car elle pensait en avoir besoin pour faire le point et pour apprendre à vivre sans Lexa.

Mais l'évidence était bien là… Elle n'y arrivait pas. Ou elle ne s'en donnait pas les moyens, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle aboutissait à la même conclusion. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas être loin de la brune.

Et sur cette évidence toute fraiche dans son esprit, elle s'affala sur le dos à même le sol du garage. Raven, qu'elle avait accompagné pour ne pas avoir à faire à une certaine brune, la regarda bizarrement.

− Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se contenta de geindre en frottant ses mains sur son visage.

− Tu sais, continua Raven, si tu n'avais pas envie de me voir améliorer cette magnifique moto, il ne fallait pas venir. Bien que je trouve ce passe-temps absolument magique, je conçois que tu puisses t'ennuyer.

Clarke tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux rieurs de son amie, elle-même allongée à côté de ce qu'elle aimait appeler son nouveau bijou.

− Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'ai suivi ici, souffla la blonde.

− Oh oui, rit l'hispanique en se concentrant à nouveau sur son moteur, pour éviter la déesse, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de penser à elle.

− Tu sais que je te déteste ?

− Tu m'aimes tellement que t'en viens à penser me détester par moment. Comme pour Lexa en fait, nota Raven.

La respiration de Clarke se bloqua une seconde, en synchronisation avec son cœur, et elle tapa d'un geste qui se voulut méchant dans la cuisse de son amie. Ça ne réussit qu'à la faire rire un peu plus.

− Ne t'en prends pas au messager !

− Messager de quoi ? railla la blonde en commençant à s'amuser avec une clé à molette.

− De ton cœur, enjôla l'hispanique en se redressant tout en battant excessivement des cils.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en tapant une fois encore son amie, avec l'instrument qu'elle avait entre les mains cette fois. Et devant les mimiques de Raven, elle se mit à rire à son tour.

− Tu es infernale… souffla-t-elle.

Raven calma son rire doucement, et tendit une main à son amie pour qu'elle se redresse en position assise face à elle. La blonde l'accepta et comprit bien vite au regard de sa meilleure amie que la conversation qui allait suivre ne serait pas sur leur ton habituel de raillerie.

− Alors, c'est bon, tu t'es rendue à l'évidence ? questionna la brune sans lâcher la main de son amie.

− A l'évidence de quoi ? souffla Clarke.

Raven se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et pressa un peu plus la main de la blonde.

− L'évidence que tu dépéris loin de Lexa.

Le ton n'était pas accusatif ou réprobateur. Raven se montrait douce et énonçait juste simplement ce que Clarke n'arrivait pas à formuler à voix haute.

Ce que Clarke avait bien du mal à accepter à vrai dire.

− Tu ne comprends pas, grinça la blonde, le but est de m'éloigner d'elle est de réussir à vivre sans dépérir.

− Un magnifique succès.

− La ferme Reyes, gronda Clarke en retirant sa main.

L'hispanique ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, et attrapa son bras avec une force inouï.

− Non, claqua-t-elle. Cette fois pas de « la ferme Reyes ». Je t'ai laissé presque une semaine pour te rendre compte de ta connerie, maintenant stop. Sérieux, c'est quoi ta logique tordue d'éloignement ? De quoi est-ce que t'as peur ?

Clarke fixa ses pupilles paniquées dans celle agacées de son amie. Elle voyait bien qu'elle tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde avec son histoire. Elle en avait assez, mais elle continuait pourtant de mentir.

− Je n'ai pas peur, murmura-t-elle dans une tentative veine de persuader autant Raven qu'elle-même.

− Tu essaies de te convaincre ?

Clarke baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son amie l'avait percée à jour tellement vite que s'en était dérisoire.

− Clarkie… Je sens ta peur m'enserrer les organes. Mes organes, et ça c'est genre pas normal du tout, dit l'hispanique en riant doucement.

− Raven…

− Dis-moi de quoi t'as peur, insista-t-elle.

Le cœur de Clarke se resserra, et ses se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Sa main vint trouver celle de Raven dans un geste instinctif de se raccrocher à celle qui avait toujours été là.

− Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix tremblante.

− Et c'est… mauvais ? questionna prudemment la brune.

− Bien sûr que c'est mauvais, s'agaça la blonde. C'est terrible parce que si je me relançais dans notre histoire, et qu'au final… elle fuyait… si elle partait comme elle l'a fait il y a trois ans… cette fois je ne m'en relèverais pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Je voulais lui refaire confiance avant qu'elle ne s'immisce à nouveau dans mon cœur mais… mais…

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues rougies de Clarke, et Raven ne perdit pas une seconde pour la serrer contre son cœur.

− Mais elle n'a jamais quitté cette place dans ton cœur, murmura l'hispanique, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

Raven souffla en caressant délicatement la chevelure blonde de son amie. Elle comprenait très bien les réticences de son amie à présent. Elle comprenait le but de cet éloignement soudain. Mais elle comprenait aussi que si Clarke avait fait cela, c'était parce qu'elle était prête à redonner une chance à Lexa dans le futur. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

La blonde se redressa doucement et Raven passa ses pouces sous les yeux de Clarke dans le but d'effacer toute marque de tristesse.

− Je déteste te voir pleurer, souffla-t-elle.

Clarke sourit devant la moue boudeuse de son amie avant d'avouer à demi-mot la suite de son malaise de la semaine :

− Et puis il y a cette histoire avec Finn qui me tracasse.

− Finn ? s'inquiéta la brune, trop étonnée de voir le sujet du jeune homme revenir sur le tapis en cet instant, sans qu'il n'en ait eu mention.

− Je ne sais même pas s'il a répondu à mon sms avec cet abrutit de Murphy, expliqua Clarke. Il a été là pour moi quand il le fallait Rav', et là, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber.

L'hispanique souffla de soulagement en remarquant que ce n'était que le bonheur du jeune homme qui comptait pour son amie et rien d'autre. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de gérer l'aveu d'un triangle amoureux pour le moment.

− Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, rassura-t-elle, mais je vais faire mon possible pour m'en assurer. Ça te va ?

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant.

− Et dernière petite chose, poursuivit Raven, je trouve que Lexa a vraiment changé. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que tu t'en es aussi rendu compte. Elle est consciente des erreurs qu'elle a commise par le passé. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle ne te laisserait plus jamais tomber si tu lui donnais une chance. Ne la laisse pas filer ou tu t'en voudras vraiment. Et puis… ne vaut-il pas mieux une parcelle de bonheur, qu'une vie de regrets ?

Le sourire tendre et sincère de Raven se contamina au visage de Clarke. Son amie était toujours pleine de surprises. Et ses paroles pleine de sens. Et en ce moment même, elles frappaient Clarke en plein cœur. Toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts encore une fois avec Lexa, ou vivre avec les regrets de cet amour ?

− Tu es bien sage, sourit-elle doucement.

Raven haussa les épaules, en agitant la main d'un geste innocent.

− C'est juste ma petite voix numéro quatre : le vieux sage de quatre cents ans. Le truc c'est qu'il est souvent en concurrence avec la petite voix numéro trois : l'enfant qui vient d'apprendre à parler. Alors par moment, ça donne des trucs bizarres.

Sa nouvelle mimique fit rire un peu plus Clarke qui fut bien vite imiter par son amie. Les conversations pouvaient toujours varier de très sérieuse, aux plus stupides possibles entre elles.

− Alors, alors… se calma Raven, tu lui laisses sa chance ?

Clarke prit une seconde à réfléchir, pour la forme, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Au fond, elle l'avait toujours su.

− Oui, je lui laisse sa chance, finit-elle par lâcher sous l'impatience de son amie qui lui broyait les os de la main.

− Alléluia ! s'extasia Raven en sautant sur place. Il était temps. Je vais pouvoir annoncer aux deux folles qu'elles peuvent arrêter leurs plans tordus.

− Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Raven jura mentalement, ou pas, ce qui fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils de Clarke. Et dans un rire nerveux, et n'ayant aucune réponse convenante à fournir à la blonde, elle prit le parti de la fuite. C'était sans compter sur Clarke et ses jambes valides qui la rattrapèrent en deux trois mouvements dans les escaliers.

− Raven ! la stoppa-t-elle en posant son index sur son bout de nez. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par : « Je vais pouvoir annoncer aux deux folles qu'elles peuvent arrêter leurs plans tordus. » ?

− Moi ? Rien, rit nerveusement la jeune femme.

− Raven Reyes ! De quels plans tordus est-ce que tu parles ? Et ne me redis pas rien, le fait que tu ais fui est déjà assez éloquent.

− Vraiment rien, insista tout de même l'hispanique en couinant. Juste les deux voix principales dans ma tête qui vont pouvoir arrêter de chercher des moyens de te caser avec la déesse. Juste deux petites voix de rien du tout…

Le regard noir de Clarke eut assez d'achever sa pseudo résistance, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle allait se faire tuer par Octavia et Lexa, mais pour l'instant, c'était la colère de Griffin qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez, alors elle n'avait plus le choix.

− D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle. Alors, imaginons … ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, d'accord ? Disons que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que notre meilleure amie a aidé ta déesse à monter des plans tordus pour te faire… imploser ?

Clarke eut un hoquet de surprise tandis que Raven tentait son plus beau sourire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir.

− Pardon ? réussit à articuler Clarke lorsque l'information atteint son cerveau.

− Ne me cris pas dessus, c'était leurs idées ! précisa l'hispanique en levant les mains. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être donné un coup de main quelques fois, mais c'était purement pour t'aider toi.

− Je … que… quoi ? Explique-moi en vitesse, gronda la blonde.

− En fait, Lexa a bien respecté sa parole de s'éloigner, mais uniquement parce qu'elle savait que ça t'énerverait de ne pas la voir se battre. Et du coup, elle a monté des plans pour t'émoustiller, que tu puisses la dévorer des yeux sans vraiment l'approcher, tout ça… Et au final, tu devais craquer et revenir vers elle. Parce que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut : toi. Et je peux te dire qu'en réalité, elle a autant de mal que toi à résister à la tentation, sauf qu'elle est bien plus douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent.

Raven sourit, fière de sa réplique, mais elle perdit bien vite sa joie apparente lorsqu'elle vit la montagne d'ennuis qui allaient lui tomber dessus. En numéro un : la colère de Clarke. Et c'était sans compter Octavia et Lexa quand elles seraient au courant. Elle qui avait toujours cru Lexa capable de commettre un meurtre, elle commençait à paniquer à l'idée que le corps soit le sien.

− Le maillot de bain ? La piscine ? Les nuisettes ? Les sortis de douche avec une serviette super courte ? Ce jeu stupide où tu as dû lui lécher de la chantilly sur le ventre ? énuméra Clarke en montant le ton. C'était vos idées ?!

− Ouais la chantilly c'était mon idée ! sourit la brune.

Elle ne sourit qu'une seconde.

Son idée paressait bien plus brillante lorsqu'elle l'avait énoncé à Octavia.

Les yeux de Clarke prirent une teinte que Raven ne leur avait que très rarement vu prendre. Sans parler de ses joues qui chauffèrent à un très haut niveau.

− Je te jure, j'y ai pris aucun plaisir, essaya de se rattraper l'hispanique. Brrr. Beurk. Dégueu. Bah.

− Je vais te …

Clarke stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu et frotta son visage entre ses mains. Elle souffla quelques petites secondes et renonça à l'idée de taper sa sœur de cœur. La dite jeune femme, qui avait retenu sa respiration tout du long, relâcha tout lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la blonde se détendre. Il n'aurait été qu'un euphémisme de dire qu'elle avait eu vraiment peur sur l'instant, et entre sœurs on se tape dessus sans remords et sans retenir ses coups.

− Oups, couina l'hispanique en haussant les épaules.

Clarke secoua la tête, totalement désespéré, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensa à comment faire payer sa meilleure amie.

− Si tu ne m'avais aidé pas i peine dix minutes, je t'aurai tué sur place, mais je vais être gentille avec toi, dit-elle calmement.

Raven souffla de soulagement et ne cacha pas sa joie.

− En revanche, continua la blonde, Lexa et Octavia… Elles vont voir ce qui les attends.

− Oh non Clarkie, s'exaspéra Raven, on avait fait un si beau pas en avant. Tu sais, redonner sa chance à Lexa. Ne pas avoir peur. Rester positive !

− Oh, on va faire un pas en avant ! Mais avant ça mes chères amies vont en prendre pour leurs grades, et tu vas m'aider.

Son sourire ne rassura pas vraiment la brunette qui prit sur elle de ne poser qu'une question.

− Puis-je savoir ce que tu vas leur faire avant d'être intégrée dans l'histoire ? Parce qu'à chaque fois c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la figure.

− On va pousser O' à bout, ou plutôt, tu vas pousser O' à bout, rectifia Clarke avec un grand sourire. Je vais m'occuper de Lexa. T'as quartier libre, mousse à raser dans ses chaussures, lui voler ses sous-vêtements, mettre du piment dans sa nourriture, tu as le choix. Moi je vais jouer… Lexa s'est bien amusée. Eh bien c'est mon tour.

Oui, elle allait s'amuser. Et Lexa ne verrait rien venir.

* * *

Jeudi 23 juillet – 11h30 – garage

Raven remontait rageusement les pièces de son moteur depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il lui avait presque explosé à la figure quelques minutes après que Clarke l'ait quitté, et ce n'était pas pour la réjouir. Entre ça et les idées qui lui traversait l'esprit pour emmerder Octavia sans se faire emmerder à son tour, elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

Soudain la petite porte dirigeant vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit dans un fracas monumental, la faisant sursauter, et lâcher sa clé à molette qui lui tomba sur le front.

− Bordel de merde ! jura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la provenance du bruit, et redirigea rapidement son attention sur sa moto lorsqu'elle vit Bellamy et Murphy approcher avec un air de connivence accroché aux visages.

− Reyes ! s'enjoua le premier.

− Blake ! Pas que je ne sois pas ravie de te voir, mais dégage avant de te prendre un outil en pleine figure, cracha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas note de ses menaces et approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à un petit mètre de l'hispanique allongée sous sa moto.

− On est de corvée cuisine, je suis venue te chercher, expliqua-t-il.

Raven rejeta sa tête en arrière en grognant. Elle avait vaguement l'impression de s'être faite emplumer pour les corvées de cette semaine.

− Et pour ta sécurité, Murphy devait te tenir compagnie ? railla-t-elle.

Bellamy émit un petit rire, et quitta le garage en signalant qu'il commençait la cuisine sans elle, et que de toute façon elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Presqu'heureusement pour lui, il eut le temps de passer la porte avant de se prendre un tournevis dans le dos.

L'hispanique ragea quelques secondes en se relevant et frotta énergiquement ses mains pleines de cambouis dans un vieux chiffon blanc d'origine.

Elle remarqua que Murphy n'avait pas bougé et lui sortit son plus beau sourire.

− Sois un bon chien et ramène le tournevis, dit-elle en ajoutant quelques claquements de langues. Ou mieux, retourne auprès de ton maitre. Allez, tu vas te perdre sans lui.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe que sa remarque ne l'atteignait pas.

− Continue de te défouler sur moi, souffla-t-il, je reste ici.

Raven rejeta son chiffon sur son épaule et se plaça devant lui en calant ses mains sur sa taille.

− Murphy… grogna-t-elle.

− Quoi ? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive. Ça te tuerait de venir boire un verre ? Tu es trop bien pour moi c'est ça ?

Il essuyait les rejets de Raven depuis plus d'une semaine, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour lui. Il appréciait la brune, mais il se demandait sincèrement si tout ça valait le coup.

Raven se contenta de le fixer incrédule, presque énervée.

− Arrête, claqua-t-elle en agitant la main. Je suis instable émotionnellement, très instable si on peut en croire les avis extérieurs. Je ne fais pas dans le relationnel et ça me convient pour l'instant. Et il se trouve que si je couche avec toi, ce qui arrivera avec ton rentre dedans constant, je serais obligée d'arrêter de te parler après une nuit de folie parce que les relations sérieuses et moi ça fait quatre ! Et quand bien même on essaierait de parler, il y aurait toute cette gêne, et ces souvenirs qui remonteraient à la surface. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

− Je… tenta Murphy.

− Non, coupa-t-elle. Tais-toi. On est potes. Et je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'amis masculins pour que je puisse me permette d'en perdre un. Il y a Bell, et encore, c'est comme mon frère donc il ne compte pas. Puis il y a Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Wells et toi. Ça ne fait que cinq. Vous tenez sur une seule main ! Une seule main, merde ! Et on voit très bien que je commence à m'éloigner de toi alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête.

Elle termina sa tirade par un petit soufflement qui rejeta l'une des mèches de ses cheveux sur le côté, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine après avoir taper rageusement du doigt contre celle de Murphy.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec de grands yeux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui eut don de faire grogner l'hispanique.

− Pourquoi tu souris ?

− D'accord, j'arrête, dit-il en continuant de sourire.

− Je te prév… Quoi ? Tu arrêtes ? Tout simplement ? s'étonna Raven.

− Oui, tout simplement, répondit Murphy en haussant les épaules. Pour dire vrai, j'en avais vraiment marre d'essuyer les refus, et puis ne te détrompe pas, je te trouve toujours aussi sexy, mais je crois que, nous deux, ça ne serait qu'une histoire de sexe. Et comme tu l'as dit, t'es ma pote, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies filles non plus. Elles sont toutes ici à vrai dire, et en perdre une pour une nuit, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Surtout une comme toi.

L'hispanique ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson pendant quelques secondes, et fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, avant de murmurer incertaine :

− Merci, je crois…

− De rien, s'amusa Murphy, mais tu me dois un verre ou même deux pour les femmes que j'ai éconduites pour toi !

− Tu m'en dois au moins trois ! s'insurgea Raven.

− Et pour quelle raison ?

− J'ai continué de flirter avec Wick par texto par ta faute. Et maintenant, il ne me lâche plus !

− Un verre chacun ? proposa le jeune homme, voyant que son amie n'était pas prête d'en démordre.

− Marché conclu.

Ils se serrèrent la main d'un accord commun en commençant à rire. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux-là étaient de très bons amis, mais n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

− Du coup… murmura Murphy. Il n'y même pas moyen pour une partie de jambe en l'air ?

− Crève, sourit Raven en sortant rapidement du garage.

Il se mit à rire, et se prépara à suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine où Bellamy devait déjà avoir fini de préparer le repas, mais elle se retourna vers lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas et l'interpela :

− Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider pour une mission spécial Griffin ultra secrète ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

− Si c'est ultra secret, pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

− Bon, tu m'aides ou pas ? s'impatienta-t-elle en.

− Evidemment, sourit-il. Tout pour aider Clarke. Ça concerne Lexa ?

− Non, notre mission à nous c'est de faire souffrir Octavia, l'informa Raven avant de filer en vitesse vers la cuisine.

Elle gambada si vite que Murphy eut peur de la voir se ramasser sur elle-même, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux ça qu'un Bellamy en colère. Alors il la laissa partir en se demandant ce que la pauvre Octavia avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de Clarke et Raven.

* * *

Jeudi 23 juillet – 12h45 – terrasse

Il faisait déjà chaud, et à cette heure de la journée, le soleil était à son apogée. Il rayonnait à son maximum pour tout dire, et il n'y avait ni vue d'un nuage ou d'un courant d'air frais à l'horizon.

La plupart des jeunes avaient ainsi passé leurs matinées dans l'eau, sous l'étroite surveillance de Wells, qui claquait des casquettes ou des chapeaux sur chaque personne franchissant la porte extérieure, et de Bellamy, qui les aspergeait de crème solaire toutes les dix minutes.

Si au début, ils avaient tous ronchonné devant ces mamans poules inattendues et nouvelles générations, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient évité bon nombre de problèmes grâce à eux. Et chacun à leur rythme, ils s'y étaient habitués. Il fallait dire que les jeunes hommes prenaient leur rôle très à cœur, comme à l'instant où Wells était perché sur la table à ouvrir le parasol sans casser les assiettes déjà disposées et pleine à craquer, et où Bellamy lui tenait les mollets pour le stabiliser.

C'était un spectacle aussi amusant qu'étrange pour les personnes déjà disposés autour de la table.

Ainsi, le parasol ouvert, et les plats à table, ils commencèrent leur repas préparé avec amour par Bellamy et… Non, uniquement Bellamy.

Les rires fusaient, et la bonne ambiance régnait. Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle dans ce paysage idyllique, et ils commençaient tous à prendre leurs marques tout en s'habituant à la vie en communauté.

C'était parfait.

Une journée parfaite.

A cela près, Lexa qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Clarke et son décolleté plongeant était venue s'installer face à elle.

La blonde avait elle aussi mit son plan à exécution, et il était plus… direct.

Lexa semblait au bord de l'implosion et n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Il fallait bien avouer que ces cinq jours avaient été aussi dur pour Clarke que pour elle, même si à ce moment-là, son amie ne faisait rien pour attirer son regard. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle faisait depuis une heure. Elle lui tournait autour, lui souriait d'une façon énigmatique et semblait faire son maximum pour la frôler dès qu'elle la croisait…

− Lexa, ça va ? finit par questionner Wells, inquiété par le manque d'appétit de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête des yeux hypnotisant de Clarke qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde en se raclant la gorge, et murmura un petit « oui » inaudible avant de prendre une bouché de ses légumes.

− Si tu t'inquiètes de la qualité du repas, je peux t'assurer que Raven n'a pas approché les fourneaux, rit Bellamy.

Lexa sourit doucement, alors que l'hispanique tira la langue à son voisin.

− Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Blake, soit que je t'aide à cuisiner, soit que je n'intoxique personne.

− Tu aurais pu mettre la table au moins, grogna-t-il.

− T'es trop vif pour moi, pas ma faute.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre. Raven était irrécupérable. Encore plus avec lui. Le considérant comme son grand frère énervant, elle semblait faire son maximum pour lui casser les pieds.

L'hispanique sourit fière d'elle, avant d'à son tour, tourner le regard vers Lexa qui avait viré au rouge pivoine.

− Merde Lexa, t'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. T'es aussi rouge que ton maillot de bain.

La brunette souffla doucement en essayant de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus chaotique à mesure que les pupilles azurs de Clarke s'attardait sur elle, et lui donnait l'impression de la déshabiller du regard.

Elle se racla la gorge et fit grincer sa chaise en arrière.

− Je… oui, non, balbutia-t-elle maladroitement en se relevant. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Froide. Très froide. J'ai dû prendre un coup de chaud.

Et elle quitta la table sans un mot de plus.

− Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Lincoln.

− Pas la moindre idée, sourit Clarke en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail.

Raven observa son amie en fronçant les sourcils et ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui donner un coup de coude. La blonde sursauta, et elles se dévisagèrent quelques longues secondes.

Voyant le sourire suffisant de Clarke continuer à s'étendre, l'hispanique décida d'ouvrir les notes de son téléphone avant de le passer à son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour la mettre dans cet état ? »

« Rien… Ou presque. Disons que mon pied se baladant le long de sa cuisse, en plus du fait que je ne l'ai pas quitté de yeux une seule seconde a dû légèrement l'échauffer. (Et le décolleté aussi.) »

L'hispanique se pencha vivement vers l'avant pour avoir une meilleure vue du décolleté de sa voisine. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'autant plus qu'elle remarqua qu'effectivement le t-shirt qu'elle avait osé porter laissait peu place à l'imagination. Sans oublier le fait que Clarke devait avoir la poitrine la plus généreuse qu'elle connaisse.

Elle lui tapa sur le bras.

− Sadique, murmura-t-elle.

− Vengeance, continua de sourire Clarke.

* * *

Jeudi 23 juillet – 15h00 – terrasse

Après un repas un peu plus mouvementé que prévu, ils avaient décidé que, puisqu'ils avaient passé la journée de la veille à la plage, ils passeraient l'après-midi à la villa, à se baigner et faire des jeux de société.

Raven avait bien sûr « gagné » toutes les parties plus ou moins sans tricherie, finissant chaque jeu par des cris. Et c'était sur une dernière tentative de victoire de la part de Jasper qu'ils avaient démarré une partie de petits chevaux.

− T'as une chance de cocu c'est pas possible ! s'énerva-t-il en la voyant faire son troisième six à la suite.

− La talent, mon cher Jasper. Le talent.

− Ouais, bah tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton talent ? rechigna le jeune homme en balançant son dès.

− Pas de bagarre les enfants, rit Lincoln en lançant le dès à son tour. Je...

− Raven Reyes ! hurla Octavia en passant le pas de la baie vitrée.

Toutes les conversations se coupèrent et chacun stoppa son activité pour regarder Octavia se planter très en colère face à la petite brune.

− Présente, sourit Raven.

− Bordel de merde Reyes ! s'échauffa la jeune Blake. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à mes t-shirt blancs ? Ils sont roses ! Rose fuchsia ! Le genre de rose que même une petite fille de dix ans ne porte plus !

Elle lui balança les dit t-shirt à la figure et l'hispanique ne put s'empêcher de rire en les rattrapant.

− Et pourquoi tu m'accuses ? osa-t-elle demander.

− Parce que t'as été faire la lessive, espèce de nouille !

− Oh non, c'était Murphy, s'innocenta Raven en souriant de toutes ses dents. Maya peut confirmer.

Le jeune homme fusilla du regard sa partenaire de crime. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il s'était retrouvé embarquer dans les plans de son amie.

− Alors c'est ça ? Tu m'as embarqué dans ton plan pour que ce soit moi qui meurt égorgé ? questionna-t-il.

− Ça n'est pas mon genre, sourit Raven en se balançant sur la chaise.

− Je vais vous égorger tous les deux ! grogna Octavia.

Lexa qui avait vu la colère d'Octavia exploser à l'autre bout de la piscine arriva en courant pour aider ses amis. Ou plus principalement, pour aider Raven à ne pas mourir. La jeune Blake avait déjà perdue tous ses maillots de bain, et Lexa lui en avait prêté le temps de remettre la main dessus. Elle avait déjà soupçonné un plan tordu de Raven, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas quel puisse en être le but. Mais les t-shirt roses… ça ne pouvait être que Ray avec une idée bien précise en tête.

− O', on se calme, dit-t-elle en se positionnant entre elle et Raven.

− O', on se calme, répéta l'hispanique comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez énervé son amie.

− La ferme ! claqua Lexa.

Raven sursauta au ton de la brune et se tassa sur sa chaise. Elle n'allait plus l'ouvrir avant de s'être remise de cette humiliation soudaine. Soit dans environ trois minutes et vingt secondes.

− Je propose qu'on aille tous se défouler, intervint Lincoln.

− Et comment ? demanda Clarke en arrivant derrière ses amis.

− On va faire un volley, dans l'eau, sourit-il en attrapant sa petite amie par les épaules.

− Oh non… souffla Raven. Je suis nulle.

− Oh si ! s'enjoua Jasper. Enfin un jeu où je pourrais te battre.

Raven, tel un grand enfant, lui tira la langue et gambada en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la piscine. Si elle ne pouvait pas courir, elle s'en sortait tout de même très bien en nage.

− Je tiens avec Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln ! hurla-t-elle avant de se faire noyer par Jasper.

Clarke sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

− On dirait qu'elle a déjà oublié votre micro dispute, nota-t-elle.

− Je n'ai pas oublié les t-shirts ! cria tout de même Octavia pour la forme. Je te le ferais payer un jour ou l'autre !

Et le pire dans tout ça, était qu'elle ne la ferait pas payer. L'hispanique était le genre de personne contre qui ont ne pouvait pas s'énerver longtemps, même si on mourrait d'envie de lui démolir le visage pendant un instant.

− Bon, je crois que je vais aller dans l'équipe d'en face avec Murphy et Monty, s'amusa Bellamy. Sinon ça risque d'être un peu déloyal.

− Et moi je vais dans celle de Lexa, pour rétablir un peu les forces, sourit Clarke.

Si tous acceptèrent en se disant que la blonde ne faisait ça que pour gagner, ou effectivement donner un désavantage à l'équipe que Raven avait insisté à nommer « Les tueurs », le clin d'œil qu'elle adressa à Lexa et que ne manqua pas la brune donnait une toute autre signification à l'histoire.

Lexa se demanda un instant si Clarke n'essayait pas de lui faire du rentre dedans, mais elle enfouit ses pensées au plus profond de son esprit. C'était impossible. Elle avait assuré devoir s'éloigner. Et dans le meilleur des cas, si elle devait revenir, Lexa était certaine qu'elle lui parlerait d'abord.

Oui, elle jura qu'elle devait se faire des idées, même avec ce qu'il s'était passé lors du repas du midi.

Et elle s'en persuada jusqu'à ce que la blonde commence à la coller et la frôler dans la piscine, puis à lui sauter dessus, pour finir par lui afficher sa poitrine sous le nez.

Cela entraina évidemment irrémédiablement la victoire de l'équipe adverse et Raven bouda pendant une longue heure.

* * *

Jeudi 23 juillet – 23h00 – salon

− Je m'ennuie… souffla Raven en enfonçant sa tête contre un oreiller.

La brune était allongée sur le plus grand canapé du salon et prenait toute la place. Si bien qu'elle forçait tous ses amis à s'asseoir sur le sol en tailleur pour regarder la télé.

− Pour pas changer, rit Monty.

− On peut sortir ? supplia-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu ce film des millions de fois.

Bellamy lui balança un oreiller, signalant que lui compter bien regarder son film sans être dérangé.

− On aura bientôt plus de budgets pour les sorties si on va au bar tous les soirs, murmura Clarke en se penchant vers Raven, et en profitant pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Lexa qui se tendit au contact.

La brune avait tout fait pour s'assoir loin de Clarke, car il fallait l'avouer, si la blonde continuait sur sa lancée de la journée, Lexa allait littéralement imploser. Chaque frôlement de la part de son amie, ou regard trop insistant suffisait à la faire monter au plafond. Et il n'était que peu dire qu'à l'instant elle faisait son maximum pour se contrôler, puisque oui, Clarke avait trouvé le moyen de se caller presqu'entre ses jambes.

− Pas faux, répondit Raven. On fait quoi alors ?

− Il fait tout noir… murmura Amanda à côtés d'elles, ça ne vous dirait pas un cache-cache ?

Le visage de Raven se transforma doucement en une expression de pure indifférence, à un sourire extatique, et la décision fut vite prise. Elle sauta de son canapé et bondit devant la télé et en criant qu'ils allaient faire un cache-cache.

Une foulée de réponses en tout genre fusa dans la pièce. Allant du « hors de question », « t'as cru qu'on avait quatre ans ? », à « trop bonne idée ! » et « c'est pas moi qui compte ! ».

Et finalement, le jeu fut mis en place avec comme récompense pour le perdant : le ménage jusqu'au départ sans pouvoir se défiler. Bellamy se retrouva à compter, ou plutôt, il fut décidé qu'il pourrait continuer de regarder la fin de son film le temps que les autres aillent se cacher. Toutes les pièces de la villa étaient autorisées mis à part l'extérieur, et bien sûr, aucune lumière.

Raven fila la première, vite suivie par Jasper qui trainait derrière lui une Maya morte de rire. Clarke rit à son tour, elle ne doutait pas de qui serait trouvée premier. Prise dans son inspection de ses amis, elle se rendit vite compte que chacun avait filé dans des directions différentes, et elle partit à son tour, sans vraiment savoir où aller.

Elle tourna de longues minutes dans le noir le plus complet et faisait son maximum pour se déplacer sans casser quelque chose. Elle entra la cuisine qu'Amanda avait réquisitionné, le home cinéma par Octavia et Lincoln qui y faisaient des choses que la blonde aurait préféré ne pas surprendre, la salle de bain commune au premier bien trop ouverte pour s'y caché, pour finir dans le garage. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans les chambres de ses amis. C'était une cachette bien trop simple, entre les dessous de lits et les armoires, Bellamy la trouverait instantanément, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas être de corvée ménage jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

La vision de la voiture lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait vite aller s'y cacher, sauf que quand elle ouvrit la portière arrière, elle fu non pas accueillit par les sièges moelleux, mais le corps de Raven qui l'éjecta aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

− C'est ma planque, Griffin, va-t'en trouvé une autre, grogna-t-elle en refermant la porte de voiture.

Clarke ronchonna, mais continua son inspection des lieux. Le garage, c'était mort, de plus elle était certaine que Bellamy irait là en premier. Elle repassa alors dans le salon où son ami était toujours, collé devant le film.

− Il te reste trois minutes, dit-il sans détourner le visage.

Elle jura et monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au dernier étage. Logiquement Bell irait là-bas en dernier. Dans le pire des cas, si elle avait une mauvaise cachette, d'autres seraient trouvé avant elle.

Elle tourna dans sa chambre quelques secondes, cherchant l'endroit parfait, et soudain, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la baie vitrée. Elle avait la cachette parfaite.

Bell avait dit pas dehors, mais techniquement, son balcon faisait toujours partie de l'intérieur, et il y avait un nombre indécent de plantes vertes et de fleurs dans le coin à gauche de celui-ci. Elle avait presque un mini jardin pour tout dire.

Elle savait l'endroit largement assez grand pour aller s'y cacher.

Ainsi, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer, et la referma tout aussi doucement. Sur la pointe des pieds, et dans le noir le plus complet, elle faisait de son mieux pour trouver une entrée entre toutes ces plantes. Elle trouva finalement une petite ouverture, sauf qu'en se glissant à l'intérieur, elle ne tomba pas à même le sol, mais sur une masse difforme, et en mouvement qui grogna quand elle lui tomba dessus.

Elle se redressa en criant, tout en se débâtant, ce qui la fit se retrouver à cheval sur cet inconnu.

Uniquement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles qui laissaient filtrer des rayons de lumières entre les larges feuilles, elle ne réussit à repérer la personne qui se trouvait avec elle qu'en ayant son visage à moins de trois centimètres du sien.

− Lexa ? souffla-t-elle en rencontrant les iris émeraudes de la jeune femme.

La brune en face d'elle, ou plutôt sous elle, cessa également tout mouvement lorsque Clarke prononça son nom. Elle n'avait elle non plus pas reconnue son assaillante avant de l'avoir eu si près d'elle. A présent, leurs yeux se noyaient les uns dans les autres, et elles semblaient incapable de rompre ce contact trop longtemps interrompu.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors qu'elle prenait comme conscience du besoin irrépressible d'être près l'une de l'autre, et qui leur avait tant manqué ces derniers jours.

Dans un geste mécanique, les mains de Clarke glissèrent le long de la nuque de Lexa jusqu'à ses épaules, amenant une trainée de frissons chez Lexa qui reprit presque instantanément ses esprits.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-elle par demander. Tu m'as suivie ?

− Non… Non, c'était mon idée de me cacher là, répondit Clarke en détournant légèrement le regard.

− J'étais là première au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, sourit ironiquement la brune.

− Je n'aurais jamais le temps de...

− J'arrive ! entendirent-elle d'une voix étouffée au rée de chaussée.

Clarke souffla doucement et son regard se figea à nouveau dans celui de Lexa. Il était clair qu'elle allait demander une faveur, et la brune savait très bien en quoi elle consistait.

− Bell a fini de compter... murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

− C'est bon, reste, accepta Lexa sans réfléchir à ses paroles.

La blonde sourit vivement en sautillant ce qui fit gronder Lexa qui commençait à avoir mal au niveau de sa jambe droite, pliée dans un angle particulièrement douloureux.

− Si tu pouvais te décaler par contre, qu'on puisse trouver une position plus… confortable ? proposa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

− Oh… oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Désolé, bégaya Clarke en se décalant vivement.

Elle ne réussit qu'à se reposter sur ses pieds, le dos vouté sous une arcades de branches touffues. Si elle avait prévu que l'endroit serait suffisamment grand pour une personne, à deux elles y étaient clairement à l'étroit.

Lexa se contorsionna pour se retrouver dos contre le mur, sans faire tomber on amie, et écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui laisser de la place.

Clarke la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, faisant ressortis ses iris azurs brillants aux rayons de la lune.

− Désolée, mais ça risque d'être le seul moyen pour que nous soyons assises toutes les deux sans nous casser quelque chose, fit remarquer Lexa en indiquant d'une main l'espace devant elle.

Voyant que Clarke la regardait toujours éberluée, sans bouger, elle insista :

− Assieds-toi, Clarke, je ne mors pas.

La blonde reprit ses esprits après l'étonnante proposition de son amie, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'assit doucement entre les jambes de Lexa, faisant reposer son dos avec précaution contre la poitrine de la brune qui posta ses bras sur ses genoux, essayant de toucher Clarke au minimum malgré leur position déjà des plus intimes.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, leurs cœurs battant en synchronisation, leurs respirations trop rapides pour être normales et les pensées pleines d'images qu'elles auraient préféré ne pas avoir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Et malgré la chaleur de la journée, un mois de juillet en Corse, et le corps de Lexa dans son dos, Clarke commença à ressentir la fraicheur de la nuit et frissonna légèrement.

Elle hocha négativement la tête lorsque Lexa lui demanda si elle avait froid, mais elle ne tarda pas à trembler de la tête au pied jusqu'à ce que la brune décide d'elle-même d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps.

− Tu es gelée, grogna la jeune femme. Tu aurais pu prendre une veste au moins.

− Contrairement à toi qui est un vrai radiateur ? rit la blonde en claquant des dents. Et puis tu me connais, toujours à me surestimer.

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête en se retenant de rire. C'était vrai, elle était une bouillote ambulante et avait une capacité de résistance au froid plutôt hors du commun. Tout comme Clarke était une véritable tête en l'air quand il s'agissait de prendre soin d'elle-même. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Clarke avait toujours compté sur elle pour lui tenir chaud, que ce soit en lui volant ses affaires, ou dans ses bras.

Cette fois, elle se contenterait de ses bras puisqu'elles étaient aussi peu vêtues l'une que l'autre.

Peu à peu la jeune femme se réchauffa sous le souffle chaud de Lexa, et la pression de ses bras autour de son corps. Même leurs jambes en étaient venues à s'entremêler, un peu comme lorsqu'elles dormaient, sauf qu'à l'instant, elles étaient bien éveillées.

− Alors… finit par murmurer Clarke, coupant le silence de la nuit. Tu aimes te cacher derrière des amas de plantes vertes ?

− C'était ma seule idée, rit la brune, et puis j'avais remarqué cet endroit depuis longtemps. J'adore toutes les fleurs qu'il y a sur ce balcon. Tu y avais déjà fait attention ?

Bien sûr qu'elle y avait fait attention, mais il n'était que peu dire qu'elle n'avait remarqué cet endroit que parce que Lexa pouvait y passer des heures avant de se coucher ou même en pleine journée. Elle la regardait s'assoir en tailleur dans le petit coussin beige ou à même le sol, avec un livre, ou juste à regarder les fleurs et l'horizon. Par moment, elle donnait presque l'impression de méditer, ou de dormir. Et Clarke pouvait la regarder des heures ainsi. Parfois, elle s'occupait en la dessinant.

Elle ne pourrait pas imaginer sa gène si quelqu'un venait à ouvrir son carnet à dessin. Car si dans un premier temps, un grand nombre de paysages ou de portraits de ses amis s'y étalaient, dans un second temps, il n'y avait plus que Lexa. Son visage, ses émeraudes hypnotisantes, sous sourire ravageur, la ligne stricte de sa mâchoire, son corps…

− Oh, j'y ai juste pensé lorsque je suis entrée dans notre chambre, éluda-t-elle.

Notre chambre. L'adjectif fit accélérer les battements de cœur de Lexa qui venaient à peine de se calmer après leur enlacement soudain. Elle pria pour que Clarke ne remarque aucun changement chez elle, mais c'était peine perdue lorsqu'elle prit la pleine conscience qu'elle était juste positionnée sur sa poitrine. Serrée contre sa poitrine pour être plus exact.

Clarke s'appuya un peu plus en arrière, laissant reposer tout son corps sur celui-ci de Lexa. Ses mains avaient démarré de légers mouvements de longs de biceps de la jeune femme derrière elle dont elle ne tarda pas à sentir les frissons.

La respiration de la brune se fit de plus en plus chaotique tandis que Clarke continuait ses délicieuses mais très frustrantes caresses le long de ses bras. Elle fermait fortement les yeux pour oublier les sensations qui lui vrillaient l'estomac, mais rien n'y faisait.

La jeune artiste avait elle aussi bien du mal à rester calme, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle voulait montrer à Lexa à quel point il était dur de résister quand elle lui faisait du rentre dedans.

Sa tête reposait à présent entièrement sur Lexa, entre son épaule et son cou.

Elle tourna légèrement le visage, frottant son nez quand la mâchoire de son amie qui se contracta plus encore qu'elle ne s'en croyait capable. Le souffle de Clarke dans son cou lui fit totalement perdre la tête.

− A quoi tu joues ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

− Toi, à quoi tu joues ? répliqua la blonde en un souffle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Elle ne jouait pas. Elle ne faisait rien pour ainsi dire.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et elle fixa étrangement les pupilles joueuses de Clarke qui s'était légèrement redressée, et retournée.

Elle ne jouait pas.

Enfin, à quelque chose près qu'elle jouait avec le self contrôle de la blonde depuis près d'une semaine. Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas savoir, sauf…

Elle comprit juste ce qu'il se passait lorsque les informations se connectèrent dans son cerveau.

Elle repoussa la blonde suffisamment pour lui permettre de respirer sans trop de difficultés.

− Tu sais, claqua-t-elle en faisant exploser leur petite bulle.

− Je sais quoi ? railla Clarke.

Et elle en fut certaine : son amie savait.

− C'est Raven qui te l'as dit. Tu as passé du temps avec elle ce matin, et tu as changé radicalement de comportement.

− Maligne, sourit la jeune artiste.

Lexa roula des yeux en grognant et insultant de tous les noms une pauvre petite hispanique qu'elle n'avait pas hésiter à soupçonner.

− Je vais la tuer.

− Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas confier ce genre de chose à Ray, s'amusa Clarke ironiquement. Si tu ne lui avais rien dit… Tu aurais pu continuer ton petit jeu longtemps.

− Ça n'allait pas durer indéfiniment, finis par souffler Lexa lorsqu'une once de culpabilité la traversa.

− Non bien sûr, tu prévoyais que je craque avant, claqua la blonde.

Le visage de Clarke se fit plus dur. Et Lexa hésitait à dire si son amie était plus énervée qu'agacée. Ce qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être, elle en prenait bien conscience.

− Clarke…

− C'est déloyal de faire ça Lex, s'énerva-t-elle.

− Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme.

La militaire ne s'excusait jamais ou en de très rare occasions que Clarke avait été privilégiée à voir. Cela fit lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde lorsque son amie le fit et se répéta un bon nombre de fois.

Comment pouvait-elle continuer à être en colère contre elle quand elle s'excusait comme ça ? Avec cette sincérité peinte sur le visage.

− J'ai vraiment failli imploser ! gronda-t-elle tout de même.

− Désolée, désolée, continua de murmurer Lexa. J'ai bien compris que ce que j'avais fait été stupide quand t'as commencé à le faire avec moi, bien que tu y ai été dix fois plus fort. Crois-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé.

− Et la chantilly, sérieusement ? s'offusqua une fois encore la blonde.

− Oh non, ça n'était pas mon idée. J'ai détesté chaque seconde, pouffa Lexa, ce qui pour mérite d'étendre une ombre de sourire sur le visage de son amie.

Clarke figea son regard dans celui de la brune pendant de longues secondes avant de secouer la tête, et de souffler sa défaite. Un véritable sourire qu'elle ne put retenir s'étendit sur le bord de ses lèvres tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

− Tu es infernale, souffla-t-elle.

Lexa pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en souriant et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Clarke eut bien vite du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose, et son cœur fit plusieurs bons dans sa poitrine à cette vision presque enchanteresse.

− Tu m'as manquée, souffla Lexa.

− Toi aussi, mais je t'en veux encore, bouda la blonde.

Elles rirent de bon cœur tandis qu'elles se prenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les contacts si peu présent ces derniers jours étaient presque vitaux en cet instant.

− Lexa ! Clarke ! cria une voix grave sur le balcon. Sortez d'ici, je vous entends rire jusque l'autre bout de la maison !

Elles se détachèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre, et sortirent habilement de leur cachette, non sans dissimuler leurs sourires rieurs.

Bellamy leur faisait face les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec une expression qui se voulait très certainement en colère.

− On avait pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

− Techniquement, on est toujours dans la villa, sourit Clarke en poussant son ami pour entrer dans sa chambre avec une expression de pur bonheur.

Malgré les bras de son amie autour d'elle, elle commençait sincèrement à congeler.

− On est les premières trouvées ? questionna Lexa en la suivant.

La tête de Clarke se transforma vite de son grand sourire, à une expression horrifiée. Elle ne voulait absolument pas être de corvée ménage jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

− Non, j'ai eu Jasper et Maya en premier, répondit le jeune homme. Ils étaient aussi discrets que vous, mais deux étages plus bas.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent presque instantanément. Pour tout dire, elles avaient complétement oublié qu'elles se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une partie de cache-cache, et leurs rires n'avaient que peu d'importance maintenant que tout avait été mis au clair.

− Bon, je retourne chercher les autres. Un petit conseil ? questionna Bellamy en tapant dans ses mains.

− Le garage, claqua Lexa. Raven m'a dit qu'elle s'y cacherait.

Il sortit au pas de course en soufflant un merci, avant que les deux jeunes femmes n'explosent de rire.

− T'es méchante ! rit Clarke en la bousculant.

− Petite vengeance personnelle.

− C'est ça. Je vais prendre une douche, à moins que tu ne veuilles y aller d'abord ? Tu es beaucoup plus rapide.

− Non, c'est bon, vas-y. Je peux attendre.

La jeune artiste fouilla dans son armoire pour en ressortit un pyjama et deux grosses serviettes, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

− Clarke ? l'interpella la brune avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle.

− Oui ? demanda-t-elle en repassant la tête dans l'embrasure.

Lexa la regardait avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas par où commencer, debout au centre de la pièce, à tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle était absolument craquante. Clarke ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à croire que cette même Lexa, celle qu'elle était quand elle était avec ses amie ou en ce moment même avec une femme qui l'intéressait, pouvait se révéler être la soldate la plus crainte et respectée de son régiment.

− Tu recommences à t'éloigner alors ? finit par murmurer Lexa en faisant de son mieux pour cacher ses émotions. Je ne ferais rien pour t'embêter cette fois, je te le promets, et je pourrais même dormir avec Rav', je suis sûr que…

− Non, coupa Clarke.

− Non ?

Ses yeux se faisaient si suppliant que la blonde ne vit pas d'autres options que de la rassurer.

− Non, tu ne vas nulle part, et moi non plus, sourit-elle. Non, je ne m'éloigne plus. J'ai longuement parlé avec Raven et disons que… ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Le sourire que lui rendit Lexa fit bondir son cœur, et elle se retint fortement à la porte en bois derrière laquelle elle était à moitié cacher pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

− Bien, s'enjoua la brune. J'ai une surprise pour toi alors.

− Une surprise ? s'amusa Clarke.

Elle commençait à bien trop apprécier cette conversation, et il était temps qu'elle aille s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, mais elle ne pouvait plus se détacher du regard ou du sourire éblouissant et énigmatique de la brune.

− Un diner, clarifia Lexa.

− Un rencard ?

Les yeux de la jeune militaire brillèrent d'une lueur amusée alors qu'elle murmurait son dernier mot :

− Oui.

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa, et elle accepta souriante cette proposition qui lui faisait déjà tant envie.

Mais elle voulait savoir une dernière chose. Elle voulait demander à Lexa si c'était sérieux. Elle voulait avoir la certitude que la brune ne la laisserait pas cette fois. Elle voulait lui demander toutes ces choses pour effacer cette peur qui l'avait forcé à prendre ses distances en premier lieu, mais elle ne laissa pas les mots franchir ses lèvres au risque de briser cette soirée.

Elle sourit à nouveau, les joues rouge, et referma la porte derrière elle sous une dernière vision du magnifique regard de celle dont elle était irrévocablement en train de retomber amoureuse.

* * *

 **~ Une review s'il vous plait.  
**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Une petite fin toute meugnone pour vous faire plaisir ! Mais attention, les problèmes ne sont jamais loin avec ces deux là... ;)  
**

 **Love you, xoxo, Lu.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hey I'm back ! (and very late...) Sérieusement, je crois que je n'ai pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolée, mais je le suis. Je pourrais vous sortir toutes les excuses du monde (manque de motivation, page blanche, stresse des concours...) et rien ne suffirait pour me faire pardonner. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages ou des reviews pour savoir comment ça allait, ou si j'allais revenir un jour (j'ai promis de terminer cette fiction et je tiendrais ma promesse même si ça dure encore un an!). Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire malgré mes trop longues absences...**

 **Je vous aimes mes ptit loups !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre centré sur le rencard (j'avoue espérer me faire pardonner après ça), en priant pour qu'il vous plaise !**

 **(Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes fait super plaisir, et m'ont aidé à continuer !)**

 **Xo, Lucie.**

 _Comme toujours, merci à Clara pour sa correction. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle et ses conseils !_

 _Bon anniversaire Lexie ! (Sans elle vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre aujourd'hui)_

 ** _PS : je passe mes concours dans deux semaines, et un mois, mais après ça je vais essayer de revenir plus sérieusement pour terminer cette histoire._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Lundi 27 juillet – 17h32 - Chambre de Clarke et Lexa.

Clarke était plus stressée que jamais. Elle pouvait facilement le déduire de son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique, mais aussi de ses mains moites, et du mal de crâne qui commencait à percer dans ses tempes. Elle allait faire demi-tour, c'était certain, ou mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque avant même le début de la soirée. Raven avait fait de son mieux pour la divertir toute la journée, prenant même sur elle pour l'aider à faire la cuisine et mettre la table, mais rien n'y faisait, la blonde était toujours aussi tendue et hystérique.

En ce moment même, l'hispanique était allongée sur le lit confortable au possible de sa sœur adoptive tandis que cette dernière sortait tous les vêtements de son armoire, lui jetant à la figure au passage, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Et autant dire que Raven aurait préféré être partout - oui, même en cuisine - sauf coincée avec une Clarke désespérée de trouver la tenue parfaite pour son rencard avec Lexa.

− Ray' ! s'exaspéra Clarke. Aide-moi !

− Blondie ! répondit tout aussi fortement l'autre femme en rattrapant un t-shirt que son amie venait de lui lancer. Tu sais, j'étais la première ravie quand tu nous as dit que tu laissais une nouvelle chance à la déesse, mais là maintenant, je commence à penser que c'était une très mauvaise idée cette histoire de rancard. Ça n'est pas comme si vous n'en avez jamais eu. Pourquoi ne pas juste vous jeter l'une sur l'autre ? On sait tous trop bien que vous en mourez d'envie. De plus, il te reste précisément 3 heures et vingt-sept minutes avant que…

− Seulement !

Clarke sortit encore plus rapidement les vêtements de son armoire, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil sur chacun, avant de les balancer sur une Raven qui pensait très sincèrement à s'éclipser de la chambre en catimini.

− Oh mon dieu… souffla l'hispanique en se relevant, et en jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qu'avait sorti Clarke dans sa précipitation.

Elle fit deux tas rapidement sur le lit, puis vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie qui n'avait pas cessé son petit manège.

− Stop, claqua-t-elle. On dirait que tu vas à ton tout premier rendez-vous avec la personne sur qui tu as un coup de cœur depuis la maternelle. Et encore, je suis sûr que t'étais moins stressée que ça la première fois.

− Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle rendez-vous Ray… C'est… c'est…

Les mots ne se formèrent pas dans la gorge de Clarke. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement, près à s'emballer, et elle plongea son regard brillant de larmes dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Raven sentit le trop pleins d'émotions qui allaient assaillir Clarke d'une seconde à l'autre, et décala ses mains des épaules aux joues de la jeune femme.

− Je sais, murmura doucement l'hispanique en souriant. C'est Lexa.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire plus que ces simples mots, ce simple nom, qui représentait tant aux yeux de Clarke, faisant naître des papillons dans son ventre à sa simple entente. C'était juste Lexa, l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle et qu'elle aurait toujours. C'était son sourire, ses yeux, son rire, et même son sale caractère. C'était tout ça à la fois, et à la fois si peu qui avait don de rendre Clarke totalement folle.

Le côté rassurant que Raven pouvait avoir quand elle le décidait vraiment et la simple mention de Lexa à voix haute, réussirent à calmer légèrement la blonde qui s'assit en tailleur sur sa couette.

− Petit un : où est-ce que vous sortez ? questionna l'hispanique qui avait pris la place de Clarke devant l'armoire.

− Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, grogna la blonde. Je n'ai que des indications pour les vêtements parce qu'elle me connait trop bien pour savoir que j'aurais paniqué encore plus.

− Et pourtant tu es coincé devant ce placard depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, et il est peu dire que tu paniques. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a conseillé ?

− Quelque chose de classique. Rien d'extravagant. Des chaussures confortables parce qu'on va marcher. Et une veste.

− Elle t'a prévu un marathon ou quoi ?

− Qu'elle essaie, elle finira par me porter. Elle sait mieux que quiconque que je déteste le sport.

− Hum, pas faux. Alors on choisit quelque chose qui dit « on attend la fin de la soirée pour s'envoyer en l'air » ou plutôt « prends moi dans cette voiture » ? rit Raven en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Clarke au plafond.

− T'es infernale. Et perverse.

− Je suis réaliste. Et infernale, certes. Mais ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas pensé à cette possibilité !

− J'essaie de ne pas y penser, Ray ! J'essaie très fortement !

− Échec total. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as passé tant de temps dans la salle de bain.

Clarke lança un jean qui traînait par-là dans la tête de son amie qui se mit à rire à gorge déployé.

* * *

Lundi 27 juillet – 17h45 - Salle de sport.

− Alors… débuta Octavia en reprenant son souffle. Clarke ?

Lexa releva ses yeux émeraudes une seconde à la mention du prénom de Clarke, et ça n'eut que pour effet de laisser à Octavia une occasion de frapper durement son épaule gauche avec sa main bandée. La militaire grogna, recula, et se remit en place avant de répondre à la question de son amie tout en restant la plus détachée possible.

− Que veux-tu que je dise ? claqua Lexa en assénant un nouvel enchaînement de coups de poings en direction de son adversaire.

− Où tu l'emmènes ? questionna la brune tout en essayant de se défendre.

− Quand bien même j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en Reyes, je ne te dirais rien.

− J'aurais essayé !

Lexa sourit, et elles continuèrent leur entraînement de boxe pendant de longues minutes sans qu'aucune ne prononce un mot. C'était simple et efficace. Octavia avait eu envie de se dépenser, et ne penser à rien pendant quelques heures. Pour ça, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de demander à Lexa de lui montrer de nouveaux mouvements. Et avec cela, elle occupait la brune qui n'avait fait que tourner en rond toute la journée. Heureuse de libérer la pression, il était peu dire que Lexa ne ménageait pas son amie. Elles étaient toutes deux trempés de sueurs malgré la climatisation de la salle de sport.

Lexa était tant focalisé sur ses mouvements et son combat – principalement pour oublier le rendez-vous du soir-même – qu'elle finit même par asséner un coup trop violent qui atterrit dans la mâchoire d'Octavia. La jeune femme blessée s'était relevée en grognant, mais avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien senti, et qu'elle pouvait continuer à s'entraîner. Dans le pire des cas, elle aurait un bleu mais n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Sur cette assurance, Lexa avait repris le combat à une plus faible allure.

− Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à faire le premier pas et à l'inviter à sortir ? finit par questionner à nouveau Octavia sous l'exaspération de son amie.

− Je te l'ai déjà dit. On a parlé. Et Clarke a décidé qu'il était stupide de s'éloigner à nouveau l'une de l'autre. Comme les choses prenaient un tournant, j'ai saisi ma chance, et je l'ai invité.

Octavia se mit à rire.

− Quoi ? grogna Lexa.

− Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour vous retrouver. Vous êtes passés par tous ces problèmes… pour quoi au final ? Vous planter dans un bon resto, vous balader en ville, et baiser comme des bêtes jusqu'au petit matin.

− Et moi qui pensais que Reyes était la plus cru de vous toutes. Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre. Et non Octavia, tu ne sauras pas ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir.

− T'es plus perspicace que t'en a l'air Woods.

− Et toi, totalement déconcentrée.

La jeune femme lui assena un coup puissant dans l'estomac, et balaya en un geste habile les jambes d'Octavia qui se retrouva les fesses sur le sol en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

− Bordel… grogna-t-elle.

La brune lui offrit sa main bandée, et Octavia la saisit en se relevant.

− C'est bon, on recommence, claqua-t-elle. Je ne parle plus de Clarke.

− Merci, sourit Lexa en se remettant en position. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer à stresser dès maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu es là après tout, me défouler ? En plus d'essayer de m'extorquer des informations.

Octavia afficha un grand sourire, et voulut saisir l'opportunité de charrier son amie sur son stress, mais Lexa ne lui laissa une seconde pour souffler, parler et encore moins pour penser à autre chose que ses poings et son jeu de jambes.

* * *

Lundi 27 juillet – 20h46

La petite bande d'amis était installé dans le salon en attendant que le repas finisse de cuire. Ils avaient démarré un jeu de société. Et au vu de la grimace de sa sœur adoptive, Clarke pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle n'était pas en train de gagner. Jasper poussait des petits cris à chaque fois qu'il piochait une carte, ce qui lui valait des coups dans l'épaule de la part de sa petite amie, elle aussi en train de perdre. Bellamy et Wells enchaînaient les insultes, et les coups fourbes, comme s'ils jouaient leurs vies dans cette partie. Les autres riaient de bon cœur devant cette scène qui avait tout de normal pour eux à présent.

Lexa était assise sur le rebord d'un canapé, plus reculée. Elle observait attentivement la partie qui se déroulait devant elle. Clarke, qui ne s'était toujours pas laissé voir, pouvait apercevoir qu'elle avait démarré un pari avec Lincoln sur l'issue du jeu, et ce dernier semblait perdre à plate couture. Rien de plus évident puisqu'il semblait avoir parié sur Raven, et Lexa sur Bellamy.

Finalement, ce fut Octavia qui remarqua son amie au bas des marches.

− Clarke ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde. T'es carrément sexy !

Les visages se retournèrent un par un vers la jeune femme dont les joues rougirent à vue d'œil.

− Je confirme, approuva Raven avec son tact habituel. Et je retiens tous les commentaires libidineux qui meurent d'envie de franchir mes lèvres pour la santé mentale de Lexa qui est à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

La principale concernée sembla prendre compte du commentaire de la petite brune puisqu'elle quitta son bout de canapé pour balancer un oreiller dans la face de Raven qui se mit à rire.

− Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me balancer des choses au visage ?

− Pas notre faute. T'es une véritable tête à claque Reyes, grogna Lexa avant de rejoindre Clarke.

La jeune artiste rit de bon cœur devant la mine faussement vexée de sa meilleure amie, avant de laisser un sourire épanoui repeindre son visage lorsque sa brune entra dans son périmètre pour lui caresser la joue d'un baiser.

− Désolée pour ça… souffla Lexa en s'écartant très légèrement. Tu connais Reyes mieux que moi, mais elle a raison sur un point. Tu es magnifique.

− Merci, sourit Clarke, les joues toujours rouge. Ray m'a aidé à choisir, alors j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop.

− C'est parfait, lui assura la brune. Tu es vraiment très belle.

Clarke sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents. Chaque compliment sortant de la bouche de Lexa avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états, d'autant plus qu'elle les disait avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si sa beauté n'avait aucune faille à ses yeux. Dans tous les cas, et pour la militaire, Clarke serait toujours la plus belle femme sur laquelle elle avait eu la chance de poser son regard. Plus encore en cet instant, lorsqu'elle portait une légère robe patineuse bleu marine parfaite pour la saison, lui enserrant la taille et arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux, la mettant parfaitement en valeur. De fines bretelles laissaient découvertes ses épaules bronzées par leurs quatre premières semaines au soleil, mais aussi son buste et sa poitrine enjolivés par le tissu taillé en V. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon déstructuré dont de nombreuses mèches s'étaient déjà échappés et qui ne pouvait pas mieux la représenter.

− Tu n'es pas mal non plus… sourit la blonde en passant délicatement une main sur la chemise blanche de Lexa.

Elle savait que la brune n'était pas une grande amatrice de robes, mais quand elle la voyait dans ce genre de tenues, simplement vêtu d'un jean sombre, de légères bottines noires, d'une chemise laissant presque apercevoir son soutien gorge noire, et d'une veste de costume, elle ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse.

− On sait tous que tu craques pour les femmes en costume Clarke, pas besoin de le cacher ! hurla Raven en arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe au milieu de leur conversation.

− Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, rit Lexa. Très peu pour moi d'entendre Reyes nous charrier toute la soirée.

− Très peu pour moi également, approuva Clarke en se retournant pour prendre son sac à main.

A la vue de la jeune femme de dos, Lexa manqua littéralement de s'étouffer. En effet, la robe de Clarke laissait également vu à un dos nu absolument ravissant, qui ne laissa à la brune que l'idée d'y passer ses paumes. Et quand elle se retrouva à nouveau en possession de tous ses moyens, ce fut pour se rendre compte que sa blonde avait naturellement glissé sa main dans la sienne, et la tirait vers l'extérieur.

A peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle ouverte qu'elles entendirent des cris diverses venant de leurs amis. Allant de « Passez une bonne soirée ! », à « Rentrez pas trop tard ! » venant certainement de Bellamy, ou encore « Allez prendre une chambre d'hôtel plutôt ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre baiser toute la nuit ! ». Ce dernier commentaire signait évidemment Raven Reyes.

Elles empruntèrent un taxi qu'avait fait appeler Lexa plus tôt dans la soirée pour leur simplifier le trajet, mais aussi, et surtout, pour éviter à Clarke la gêne de monter sur la moto avec sa robe patineuse relativement courte.

* * *

Lundi 27 juillet – 21h20.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu par la brune. Et pourtant, l'air ambiant était toujours aussi chaud. Elles quittèrent leur véhicule à l'entrée d'une grande rue bondée de vacanciers et de marchands, illuminées par les grands lampadaires aux ampoules légèrement jaunies, et devanture de restaurants et bars.

Clarke se demanda dans lequel Lexa allait l'emmener mais ne posa aucune question, se contentant de suivre la brune dans ses déplacements à travers la foule. La militaire ne lui avait pas lâché la main une seconde, et quand le monde autour d'elles se fit moins conséquent et que le bruit des conversations se calma, elles ralentirent pour se placer l'une à côté de l'autre, et discuter tranquillement à leur tour.

− Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous ? questionna distraitement Lexa.

− J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, rit Clarke en se le remémorant. J'étais tellement stressée.

− Moi aussi, avoua la brune.

La jeune artiste dévisagea son amie avec de grands yeux. Il n'était que peu dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette confession. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui dépassait la réputation de don juan, ou de force de la nature de Lexa au lycée, c'était bien son contrôle légendaire des émotions.

− Tu sembles étonnée ?

− Que tu ais été stressée ? Bien sûr que je suis étonnée ! Tu avais l'air si sûre de toi… C'était loin d'être ta première sortie avec une fille. Sans vouloir te vexer, je me souviens même exactement de ce que Raven m'avait dit une heure avant de te voir : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas son premier rodéo. Elle prendra les choses en mains. » Et ça m'avait fait encore plus stresser !

A l'imitation totalement ratée de la sœur adoptive de Clarke, elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur, avant que Lexa ne hoche légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et continue sa confession.

− Crois-moi, je n'avais jamais été si apeurée de toute ma vie. C'était facile de donner le change, faire croire que je m'en moquais, que ce n'était rien… mais la vérité est que tu as été la première fille avec qui j'ai réellement voulu m'investir. Alors… j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

− La grande Lexa avait peur d'un rendez-vous avec la petite intello du lycée ? railla Clarke, toujours sous le choc des choses que ne lui avait jamais avoué la brune.

− C'est ça, moque toi.

− C'est mignon, s'amusa-t-elle en glissant un doigt sur l'une des joues de Lexa qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

− Je ne suis pas mignonne, gronda la militaire en détournant le visage.

− Dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! rit la blonde. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu avais l'air vraiment sereine pendant le reste de notre rendez-vous ce jour-là. Mignonne, et sûre de toi. Pas effrayante, et stressée.

− J'étais tétanisée, au début, sourit Lexa. Juste avant de te voir j'ai cru que j'allais faire demi-tour, mais tu es sortie de chez toi. Et tu étais si belle... souriante, les joues rouges. Et juste toi-même, tellement naturelle que c'en était déconcertant. A cet instant, je me suis dit que stresser était totalement idiot, parce que c'était toi, c'était nous, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

Clarke resta sans voix un long moment. Son cœur faisait des sauts incontrôlables dans sa poitrine. Une armée de papillons s'agitait dans son estomac. Elle ne ressentait presque plus rien autour d'elle, si ça n'était la douce chaleur qui s'insinuai dans ses veines. Et alors qu'elle aurait pu paniquer à toutes ces confessions, et toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Ça ne fit que la réconforter. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, plus de secrets. Juste les réminiscence d'un amour ardent dont les braises ne s'étaient jamais éteintes.

Comme Lexa l'avait dit, c'étaient-elles. Rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Et elle ne doutait pas que cette soirée serait, comme leur première, l'une des plus belles de sa vie.

Clarke n'avait pas menti. Elle se souvenait de leur premier rencard comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà été à des rendez-vous avec des personnes qui lui plaisait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient arrivés à la cheville de Lexa. La brune l'avait écouté, l'avait emmené dans un milieu où elle se sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas cherché à presser les choses, se contentant juste de profiter du moment. Et ça avait marché. Elles avaient ri, parlé, s'étaient longuement dévorées du regard, puis avait franchi le pas ; ou plutôt, s'étaient embrassées chastement avant de littéralement se sauter dessus. Clarke n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa ce jour-là. Et depuis lors, plus rien n'avait égalé le feu qui brûlait dans la poitrine de Clarke à la simple vue, mention, ou pensée de la jeune femme qui avait volé son cœur.

Cela même quand elle aurait voulu tout faire pour l'oublier. Le feu n'était que devenu plus ardent, plus destructeur. Aujourd'hui, il avait repris sa douce chaleur habituelle. Celle de son foyer. Celle vers laquelle elle aimait revenir en sachant qu'elle s'y sentirait bien et en sécurité.

− Et ça s'est passé à merveille, confirma Clarke le cœur s'emballant à tous ses souvenirs remontant à la surface. Tu m'as emmené dans une magnifique exposition d'art en plein air. On s'est empiffrées de glaces et de gaufres, tout en commentant les œuvres. Puis on est allées s'installer dans un parc pour discuter. Après ça, j'ai eu une montagne de nouvelles idées et perspectives sur mon travail, c'était parfait.

− Je sais, sourit Lexa. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me remercier. Je savais que tu aimais te balader dans les musées, mais tu m'as aussi dit que ton professeur de dessin te reprochait des tableaux trop classiques. Il voulait te voir prendre des risques. L'idée de t'emmener à une expo un peu plus moderne que celles dont tu avais l'habitude m'avait paru adéquat.

− Comme quoi, il t'arrive d'écouter quand je parle d'art !

− Evidemment, quand ça te concerne. J'avoue que connaître la façon dont est mort tel ou tel artiste, ou pourquoi il avait peint un arbre m'intéressait beaucoup moins.

Clarke se mit à rire de bon cœur. Et après un long moment à marcher l'une près de l'autre dans les rues illuminées, et se vidant peu à peu, Lexa s'arrêta.

− C'est ici.

La blonde se retourna pour apercevoir un quelconque restaurant puisqu'il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas survivre si elle ne mangeait pas, mais rien mis à part de vieilles bâtisses qui devait sans nul doute faire partie d'un patrimoine culturel n'étaient en vue.

− Et ici, c'est où ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lexa semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la tête de Clarke, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de l'éclairer quant au déroulement de leur soirée.

− Lexa ? demanda à nouveau la blonde en lui tapant doucement dans l'épaule. Si tu veux me tuer, on a déjà dépassé pas mal de ruelles sombres qui auraient parfaitement fait l'affaires.

− Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

− Rien, rien, juste Raven qui continue de me mettre des idées stupides en tête.

Lexa ne creusa pas plus que cela l'explication de Clarke à l'instant où elle entendit le nom de l'excentrique sœur adoptive et meilleure amie de la blonde. Pour cela, elle se contenta d'attraper le bras de la jeune artiste tout en la décalant de deux trois pas sur sa droite, devant une toute nouvelle rue.

− Je voulais que ce soit comme notre premier rendez-vous, mais en mieux, souffla-t-elle. Un renouveau. Et puis j'ai vu les prospectus de cette soirée dans le bar où nous sommes sorties la dernière fois, et ça m'a paru parfait. Une exposition nocturne d'art en extérieur, sous le thème des néons. C'était moderne, et je sais que tu préfères l'art moderne depuis cette journée... alors voilà… J'ai vérifié, il y a beaucoup de petits marchands de nourritures tout le long. Toi qui aime tous ces trucs mauvais pour le corps, tu devrais y trouver ton bonheur.

Clarke ne prononça pas un mot, la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux emplis d'étoiles, ou plutôt des centaines de petites lumières blanches qui formait un voûte étoilé au-dessus d'elles, et qui signifiait le début de l'exposition.

Elle avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur du tunnel de lumières et sourit tel une enfant devant le panneau d'entrée.

 _"Welcome to the Neon's Night!_

 _Just because it is not in a museum does not mean it is not art."_

Un sourire magnifique aux lèvres découvrant toutes ses dents, elle se retourna vers Lexa qui n'avait cessé de l'admirer. Clarke lui fit signe de la rejoindre, et la brune ne se fit pas prier. Elle attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait, et accepta se laisser diriger vers chaque attraction, stand et exposition vers lesquels la trainerait son amie pendant de longues heures.

Ce genre de rencard aurait pu ennuyer n'importe quelle personne n'étant pas amatrice d'art, mais pas elle. Pas quand elle voyait les yeux brillant de plaisir de Clarke, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, et la joie peinte sur son visage à chaque seconde.

Elles débutèrent ainsi leur visite par une courte présentation d'objets du quotidien remis au goût de l'exposition. Lexa paya deux granités aux couleurs fluorescentes, ce qui ne la rassura pas quand à la contenance de son verre, mais sa blonde l'avait supplié, promettant que si elle se mettait à vomir le lendemain, elle lui tiendrait les cheveux. La militaire n'avait bien évidemment pas lutté. Ça n'était pas comme si elle le pouvait réellement quand Clarke lui sortait sa tête de chien battu. Et avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps d'attaquer la deuxième partie de la visite, la jeune artiste avait déjà mangé une barquette de frites, un paquet de churros, et en était actuellement à sa deuxième gaufre. Lexa qui s'était contenté de quelques frites, une gaufre, et un milk-shake ne comprenait pas où son amie pouvait mettre tout ça.

La suite fut emplie de rire. Notamment lorsque Lexa traîna sa blonde dans un labyrinthe de lumières et miroirs qui leur avait valu de se perdre pendant presqu'une demi-heure, mais également de littéralement pleurer de rire devant le pauvre sens de l'orientation de chacune. Puis elles s'étaient assises de longues minutes sur un muret pour admirer des danseuses classiques dont les tutus blancs étaient tachés de peinture fluorescente. Les danseurs peignaient d'immenses toiles blanches étendues sur le sol à l'aide de pot de peinture dans leurs mains. Lexa n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure représentation à ces « pistolets à peinture » que l'image d'une bouteille de ketchup. Et Clarke s'était amusé à parier sur tout et n'importe quoi avec la brune : le but de chaque pari étant de faire porter l'un de ces tutus à la militaire un jour.

Et après s'être longuement reposées les jambes, et empiffrée de bonbons dans le cas de Clarke, elles avaient repris leur chemin, croisant d'autres artistes tout le long de leur passage. Passant de musiciens, à acrobates, de nouveaux danseurs, ou encore quelques comiques et personnes déguisés.

Clarke avait bien évidemment insisté pour faire des photos avec les licornes, ce qui n'avait en rien étonné Lexa. Elle aimait voir le trait de caractère enfantin de sa blonde apparaître, principalement parce qu'elle ne le dévoilait que lorsqu'elle était en présence de personne qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle se sentait bien. La militaire ne pouvait pas être plus rassurée de voir que Clarke se sentait suffisamment sereine pour laisser tomber tous ses soucis, et le poids qu'elle semblait constamment porter sur ses épaules. Le poids qui laissait à penser qu'elle était en charge de tout le monde, comme si chaque problème touchant ses amis ou sa famille la touchait personnellement…

Et malheureusement, c'était le cas. Clarke se sentait en charge du bonheur de tous ceux qui l'entourait. Et c'était une des nombreuses choses qui construisait sa personnalité complexe. Une des nombreuses choses que Lexa ne cesserait jamais d'admirait chez la jeune artiste…

La musique résonnait dans leurs oreilles, et à chaque changement la blonde c'était amusé à faire une petite danse improvisée, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Lexa qui avait littéralement refusé de l'imiter. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Clarke fasse le pari qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir le courage de le faire. Et aussi bornée que sa blonde l'était, Lexa ne refusait jamais un challenge. Alors elles s'étaient retrouvé à se déhancher toutes les deux au milieu du passage, bien vite rejointe par quelques enfants ou adultes aussi amusés qu'elles.

Elles avaient fait de nombreuses photos avec leurs téléphones devant les sculptures de néons. Ainsi Clarke avait pris la pose devant des ailes d'anges blanches que Lexa avait trouvé parfaitement approprié. Et l'artiste avait mitraillé Lexa dans une allée de fleurs luminescentes et multicolores, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à voir sa moitié prendre la pose, passant de la posture du penseur de Rodin, à des grimaces qu'elle avait trouvé adorables. Un passant avait même gentiment accepté de les prendre en photos devant un immense arc-en-ciel entrant à moitié dans un mur de béton. Lexa avait récupéré son téléphone, très satisfaite. Sur la photo, Clarke riait à gorge déployée parce qu'elle s'était amusé à la chatouiller tandis qu'elle-même avait un sourire radieux, les yeux posés sur la magnifique femme à ses côtés. Pour cela, elle devint immédiatement son nouveau fond d'écran.

Et pour terminer leur visite, elles se rendirent vers l'exposition d'arts.

Elles avaient pris la petite habitude de commenter chaque tableau, et de dire à quoi ils leur faisaient penser lorsqu'elles se baladaient dans les musées. Ça distrayait Lexa autant que ça amusait Clarke. En effet, les pensées de la brune étaient souvent bien plus littérales, terre à terre, tandis que celles de la jeune artiste partaient facilement dans les étoiles. Souvent, Clarke finissait par raconter une histoire qui n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le tableau, et c'était sûrement ce que Lexa préférait. Voir les yeux de son amie s'illuminer, et ses lèvres s'emballer sous son flots de paroles, ses mains bougeant dans tous les sens comme pour mieux expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. La brune était totalement hypnotisée. Et son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des bons à chaque sourire franchissant les lèvres de Clarke.

La blonde passait très clairement l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie, car en plus d'être dans un lieu exceptionnelle à admirer tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle passait ce moment avec Lexa. Lexa qui ne s'était pas plainte une seconde de ses babillages incessants, ou de sa tendance à la traîner partout sans qu'elle n'ait même eut le temps de se fixer quelque part, ou justement de rester plongé devant une œuvre de trop longues minutes. Non, Lexa s'était juste contentée de sourire, rire à quelques blagues absolument pas drôles, et de couver du regard la femme à son bras. Elle avait enterré ses vieux démons tout au fond d'elle pour le temps d'une soirée. Ils étaient bien cachés en arrière-plan, mais une admiration trop poussé d'un tableau fit comprendre à Clarke que quoiqu'elle puisse dire ou faire, il resterait toujours cette part plus sombre de Lexa.

Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle l'avait choisi. Entièrement. Et elle la choisirait encore. Avec sa lumière, et ses démons.

Le tableau dans lequel la brune était plongée représentait deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. L'un d'eux était fait de peinture luminescente, hypnotisant, tandis que l'autre était peint d'une peinture noire, mat, encerclant ses bras sombres autour de la lumière. La serrant contre lui, comme à sa dernière parcelle de vie.

Comme pour continuer le jeu qu'elle avait commencé avec la blonde depuis quelques minutes, Lexa ouvrit la bouche et essaya de décrire son impression sur cette peinture.

− C'est… murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler correctement sa pensée. Pas parce qu'elle était trop imprécise dans son esprit, mais parce qu'elle était justement bien trop clair. Qu'est-ce que Clarke penserait d'elle si elle lui disait que c'était la manière dont elle se sentait lorsqu'elle la prenait dans ses bras ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir à avouer à voix haute à quel point elle se sentait détruite de l'intérieure par moment. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas faire paniquer Clarke en lui faisant croire qu'elle était la dernière chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait.

Ce tableau était trop réaliste pour elle.

Ça l'avait déstabilisé, et bien qu'elle n'ait rien voulu laisser transparaître, Clarke sentit le malaise sans même à avoir besoin de voir les émeraudes de Lexa. Elle la connaissait trop bien. Et dans des moments comme celui-ci, la brune aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas si véridique.

L'artiste glissa sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. Et comme si elle se trouvait à l'intérieure de l'esprit de Lexa, Clarke sut quoi dire pour calmer les pensées noires de la militaire.

− Tu n'es pas faite que d'ombres Lexa, loin de là. Tout comme je ne suis pas une lumière.

− C'est ce que je ressens.

Clarke n'ajouta rien, sachant parfaitement que la brune était aussi butée qu'elle, et la tira vers une autre œuvre qu'elle avait repéré quelques secondes plus tôt, et qui lui avait bien plus parlé que celle devant laquelle Lexa avait perdu son sourire.

− Voilà comment je vois les choses, murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autours du buste de la brune, et calant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Sur le tableau, deux corps étaient entremêlés, mais cette fois, il n'y en avait pas un sombre et un lumineux. Ils étaient comme deux coquilles vides si elles n'étaient pas emplies de la lumière de l'autre.

Lexa resta fixé un moment devant cette nouvelle peinture. Et comme prête à accepter le point de vue de Clarke tout en gardant un semblant de vérité dans le sien, elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. La blonde lui sourit à son tour, et embrassa délicatement sa joue, faisant retrouver une meilleure mine à son amie qui continua d'avancer.

Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminaient un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, et ça ne pouvait rendre Lexa plus heureuse. Juste savoir qu'elle passait un bon moment lui faisait plaisir. Quant à elle, il n'était que peu dire qu'il ne suffisait que de Clarke pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, et quelque fois, ça l'effrayait. Elle avait peur de ce que pouvait vouloir dire ne plus avoir cette lumière dans sa vie. Elle en avait déjà fait la difficile expérience… Elle s'était juste éteinte, cachant sa tristesse et son vide d'émotions derrière son travail. Alors plus que jamais, et parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vécu, elle était effrayé de perdre Clarke, ou de n'être qu'un boulet pour elle, mais alors qu'elle se reconcentrait sur le sourire de la blonde, ses doutes s'envolaient.

La dernière partie de l'exposition était une immense allée où sur chaque mur, accroché dans le ciel ou même sur le sol, étaient disposés diverses citations, ou dessins minimalistes. Pour continuer dans leur jeu, elles décidèrent de dire la première chose qui leur venait à l'esprit à la vue ou lecture de chaque œuvre.

Elles débutèrent par de petites explications simples et amusantes. Passant d'un _girls, girls, girls_ rose fluo accrochés à une fenêtre qui avait fait remonter quelques souvenirs sur un bar où Lexa avait emmené la blonde ; d'un _We're out there_ , avec une tête d'Alien verdâtre qui avait entraîné un débat monstrueux entre la brune qui n'y croyait absolument pas, et la blonde qui aurait parié sa vie sur leurs existences ; ou encore à une paire d'haltères fluorescents qui avait fait jubilé Lexa et grimacer sa partenaire.

Le prochain texte était inscrit dans le ciel en lettres de feu.

 _What are you afraid of ?_

− La perte d'un être cher, murmurèrent-elles en parfaite synchronisation.

Elles se sourirent, comme sur un accord mutuel, et resserrent d'une même pression leur emprise l'une sur l'autre. Si de par bien des points, elles étaient de parfaites opposées, elles savaient aussi se comprendre et répondre aux échos du cœur de l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si par moment, elle ne partageait qu'une même âme, les mêmes souffrances, peurs… ou désirs.

 _Hello ?_

− Goodbye, sourit la brune.

− Très littéral en effet, se mit à rire Clarke.

− Si j'étais toi je ne rirais pas ! Je parie que tu as simplement pensé à la chanson d'Adèle.

Clarke s'empourpra et son visage prit une nouvelle teinte rosée.

− Pas du tout...

− Clarke …

− C'est carrément flippant quand tu fais ça Lex' ! J'ai l'impression que t'es dans ma tête !

La brune se mit à rire devant le visage scandalisé de son amie, et plaça un délicat baiser sur sa joue. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour simplement oublier de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, et tandis que Lexa la tirait pour avancer, un sourire béat s'étendit sur son visage.

 _Paradise ?_

− Alors Lexa le paradis ?

Elle voulut répondre « toi », mais se gifla mentalement. Elle n'était pas si romantique, mais penser à Clarke avait tendance à lui faire faire ou dire des choses dont elle n'avait pas conscience sur elle-même. Pour cela, elle se contenta d'un simple :

− Je crois aux enfers.

Clarke pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

− Et toi ? demanda la brune.

− Un endroit où je retrouverais toutes les personnes que j'aime, je suppose.

Le sourire de Clarke se fana légèrement, reflétant une humeur nostalgique. Elle n'eut besoin de rien dire. Lexa sentit que l'évocation de cette phrase lui faisait penser à son père, et sans même y réfléchir à deux fois elle sera Clarke contre son cœur. La jeune femme accepta l'étreinte, et la resserra d'autant plus. Penser à son père avait toujours eu tendance à l'assombrir, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lexa, elle avait quelque peu réussi à avancer. La brune l'avait aidé à associer son paternel avec des souvenirs joyeux, et non uniquement une perte. Elle l'avait sincèrement aidé, soutenue et continuait de le faire aujourd'hui sans même en être consciente.

 _I still want to kiss you._

Cette fois aucun mot ne fut prononcé, et elles plongèrent automatiquement leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Clarke tourna doucement sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à Lexa. Elle glissa la main qui tenait celle de la brune le long de son bras, jusqu'à son cou, et sa mâchoire, arrachant une traînée de frissons chez la militaire qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se perdre dans les iris bleutées et hypnotisant de Clarke.

Un léger sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'artiste tandis qu'elle approchait un peu plus son corps contre celui de la brune. Et doucement, pas à pas, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ne laissant entre elles que quelques infimes millimètres.

Lexa pouvait sentir la chaleur de Clarke contre sa peau, son souffle contre ses lèvres, ses yeux transpercer son âme… et pourtant la blonde attendait patiemment. Lexa n'eut pas sa patience et combla l'espace qui les séparait encore pour sceller ses lèvres sur celles, douces et chaudes, de Clarke.

Le baiser était timide, tendre, et d'une douceur infinie. Lexa n'aurait su dire à quel point elle l'avait attendu. A quel point sentir le goût de Clarke lui avait manqué. Elle se sentait complète à nouveau. Leur dernier baiser avait était certes, intense, mais aussi précipité, poussé par l'alcool, la jalousie, l'envie, le manque… Aujourd'hui, tout était plus calme, à l'encontre de leurs cœurs près à exploser dans leurs poitrines respectives.

Lexa glissa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke, la rapprochant encore plus d'elle, tandis que la blonde approfondissait plus encore le baiser, accrochant ses bras autour de la nuque de la jeune femme.

Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'un, et après un temps qui sembla durer à la fois une seconde et une éternité, elles se séparèrent à contre cœur. Sans rompre le contact, elles pouvaient sentir le souffle saccadé de l'autre qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration contre leurs peaux. Leurs yeux étaient toujours fermés. Les doigts de Clarke courant librement dans la chevelure de Lexa, contre son cou ; jusqu'à son visage, traçant les lignes de sa mâchoire.

Lexa laissa un souffle quitter ses lèvres lorsque les pouces de brune vinrent caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, se croyant toujours dans un rêve, pour croiser les iris azurs de Clarke. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et ses yeux brillés de joie. La brune n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux au même instant où Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents.

− C'était… souffla Lexa.

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

− Je suis d'accord, rit Clarke qui n'arrivait pas non plus à mettre un mot sur ce moment. Indescriptible, peut-être ?

Lexa hocha la tête doucement, avant de rire à nouveau accompagné de Clarke qui la rapprocha encore plus d'elle si c'était possible pour une étreinte plus que mérité.

− L'attente n'aura pas eu que des effets négatifs… murmura-t-elle en refermant les yeux contre l'épaule de Clarke.

− Loin de là, affirma la blonde, mais je t'en prie, ne soyons plus séparer si longtemps.

Lexa se détacha à nouveau de Clarke, fixant son regard dans ses prunelles azurs. Elle pouvait sentir la vulnérabilité sa partenaire la transpercer comme si elle était la sienne à ce moment précis. Ainsi, elle se contenta de placer ses mains contre les joues de la jeune femme, et assura d'une voix tremblante :

− Jamais, souffla-t-elle avant de sceller à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Clarke qui l'accueillit sans attendre.

Et comme une vieille habitude, et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir de leur bulle, elles finirent la soirée installée sur le sable fin de la plage la plus proche, à discuter tranquillement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il n'y avait presque personne autours d'elles à cette heure de la nuit. Quelques couples assis à même le sable comme elles, ou juste des passants qui avait dû assister à la même soirée et qui ne souhaitaient pas la voir se terminer.

Ca n'était que le début.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hey ! C'est moi et toujours en vie. J'suis en retard, pas besoin de le préciser encore, si ? Et je suis désolée aussi, MAIS pour me faire pardonner je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre est remplie de guimauve, et qu'il fait la bagatelle de 13000 mots! (Soit un peu plus de 30 pages pages word) Et ça demande vraiment un temps monstrueux à écrire !**

 **Toujours un grand merci aux personnes qui continue de suivre cette histoire, de la mettre en favorite, qui poste des reviews ou qui m'envoient des petits messages d'encouragement ! Je vous aime. Vous êtes ma motivation !**

 **J'espère que tout ceux qui ont passé le bac (ou ont eu leurs résultats de concours, années et etc) s'en sont sortie! Ce chapitre annonce le début des vacances pour certains. (Ceux qui ne le sot pas encore ne me lancer pas des pierres par pitié ! ce sera un chapitre de soutient moral on va dire !)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre REMPLIE de fluf, en priant pour qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Xo, Lucie.**

 _Comme toujours, merci à Clara pour sa correction. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle et ses conseils !_

 _Et aussi un grand merci à Charly (PS : si vous voulez vous plaindre pour la fin c'est sa faute ! Charly m'en veux pas mdr)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Mardi 28 juillet – 8h45

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et éclairait la chambre de Clarke et Lexa, située plein Est, tout en réchauffant leurs corps entremêlés. Les draps blancs étaient poussés au bout du matelas, tombant à moitié sur le sol. Leurs vêtements de la veille jonchaient le sol, éparpillés à travers la pièce. Et contre toute attente, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas nues, ou éreintés par une nuit d'amour, mais profondément endormies d'épuisement à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle elles étaient rentrées ; à la recherche de quelques pauvres heures de sommeil avant d'entendre une certaine Raven Reyes tambouriner à leur porte pour avoir les détails de leur soirée.

Bien décidée à profiter de leur soirée jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elles étaient restées sur la plage jusqu'à voir le lever du soleil se refléter dans l'eau turquoise, et baigner l'horizon d'une teinte orangée. Elles étaient rentrées complètement épuisées, mais le cœur comblé. Leurs longues discussions, tandis qu'elles marchaient pieds nus dans le sable, les avaient amenées à se retrouver entièrement, partageant les dernières parcelles de passé qu'elles ne connaissaient pas déjà de l'autre, et se remémorant leurs souvenirs communs. Lorsque Clarke avait commençé à fatiguer, elles s'étaient assises toutes les deux à même le sable, enlacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, discutant de sujets banaux, riant à en avoir mal au ventre, ou laissant simplement un silence reposant les envelopper. L'étreinte de l'autre leur avait tellement manqué qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à se détacher plus de quelques secondes. Leurs mains se cherchant constamment. Leurs corps réclamant sans cesse la présence de l'autre, comme si tout ce qu'elles vivaient n'était qu'un rêve et que tout allait bientôt se terminer.

Ça avait été une soirée parfaite. Au-delà des espérances de chacune. Lexa avait ri plus qu'elle ne s'en croyait encore capable, mais Clarke avait cet effet sur elle. Elle oubliait tout. Les problèmes du quotidien, le poids sur ses épaules, … tout sauf la magnifique blonde à ses côtés et son insouciance. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre choses que les babillements incessants de la jeune femme et son adorable sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été si consciente du palpitant dans sa poitrine, s'emballant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait les iris océans de Clarke, se serrant pour une micro séparation, s'arrêtant lors de baisers volés… Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse. Si comblée. Et pourtant elle l'avait été. Maintenant, elle arrivait juste à mieux apprécier ces moments partagés avec la femme qu'elle aimait, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait ce qu'était la vie sans elle. Parce qu'elle avait touché la mort de tellement près qu'elle ne pouvait plus concevoir ne pas bénir chaque instant valant la peine d'être vécu.

Et elle ne pouvait pas concevoir vivre ces moments sans Clarke. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais alors qu'elle se sentait enfin complète, là sur cette plage avec rien d'autre que la présence de sa blonde, ça la frappait de plein fouet. Elle était irrémédiablement dépendante de Clarke Griffin. Son bonheur ne passait que par le sien. Cette révélation l'effrayait par moment. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être dangereux d'aimer jusqu'à cette limite presque douloureuse. Elle savait que ce genre d'amour pouvait être aussi merveilleux que dévastateur. Elle en avait fait les frais… et certains diront qu'elle s'en était sortie, et pourtant elle avait replongé à la première occasion.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Pourquoi ? La réponse était toute trouvée. Cet amour, aussi destructeur puisse-t-il être, était tout ce qui valait la peine d'être vécu. Il la rendait vivante, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il la consumait, et l'habitait d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait même plus nommer. Quand elle était avec Clarke, elle avait l'impression d'être tellement plus, de faire tellement plus que vivre monotonement sa vie dans un monde fade et insipide.

Clarke lui avait tant répété que, peut-être, la vie devrait être plus que juste de la survie… Elle avait l'impression que ces mots ne prenaient sens qu'avec elle.

Et pendant quelques heures hors du temps, elle fit plus que juste survivre. Accompagnée du rire de Clarke résonnant dans la nuit noire, et faisant échos aux vagues, elle s'était sentie bien. Elles avaient dansé, seules, pieds nus sur le sable, avec les musiques des festivités aux alentours. Elles avaient chanté des chansons aussi vieilles que démodés à tues têtes, se moquant bien des quelques passant qui les dévisageaient étrangement. Pour finir par plonger dans l'eau fraîche de la mer à plus de trois heures du matin.

Prise dans son euphorie, c'était Clarke – n'ayant pourtant pas bu une goutte d'alcool – qui avait proposé un bain de minuit avec trois heures de retard. Dans un premier temps, la brune s'était moquée, puis avait vu que la jeune artiste était très sérieuse lorsqu'elle resta bloquée devant la vision de son corps en petite tenu tandis qu'elle venait d'éjecter sa robe sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne lui avait alors fallu que quelques secondes pour balancer ses vêtements à son tour, et courir après la blonde déjà morte de rire. A peine avait-elle plongée un orteil que Clarke avait tentée de faire demi-tour, c'était sans compter Lexa qui s'était prêtée au jeu et comptait y jouer jusqu'au bout. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de crier, la blonde s'était donc retrouvée dans les bras de Lexa qui couraient à grande enjambée dans l'eau. En quelques secondes, elles furent toutes les deux trempés jusqu'aux os. Clarke s'était énervée, juste pour dire de râler dix secondes, avant de se remettre à rire devant les âneries de sa brune qui s'amusaient à la chatouiller sous l'eau.

Leurs corps s'étaient naturellement rapprochés à cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau à cette heure de la nuit, et Clarke avait les jambes entourées autours de la taille de Lexa. Et peau contre peau pour tenter de se réchauffer un minimum, une toute autre chaleur vint prendre place dans leurs bas ventres tandis qu'elles entamaient un énième baiser. Cette fois, bien plus torride et provocateur que les précédents.

Elles s'étaient perdus pendant de longues minutes, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, faisant glisser des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux avant de se séparer le souffle court. Aussi plaisant ce moment pouvait-il être, Lexa avait insisté : elle ne ferait pas leur « sexe de retrouvaille » dans la mer. Cette phrase avait beaucoup fait rire Clarke, et ça l'avait aidé à retrouver un peu de son self contrôle. Chose très difficile lorsqu'elle avait ses bras enroulés autour des épaules d'une jeune femme en petite tenue.

Riant aux éclats, et Clarke sur le dos de Lexa, elles avaient rejoint le sable sans trop d'encombres. N'ayant bien évidemment prévue aucune serviette, elles revêtirent leurs vêtements sur leurs peaux encore trempés. Et Lexa passa bien vite sa veste de costume au-dessus des épaules de Clarke qui était complètement frigorifié dans sa petite robe.

Éreintées, elles s'étaient assises sur le muret faisant face à l'océan devant elles. Clarke avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Lexa, et cette dernière qui avait passé son bras par-dessus les épaules de sa blonde, s'amusait avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait détaché après la baignade improvisée. Elles avaient discuté de longues heures encore, puis les bâillements de la jeune artiste se faisant de plus en plus persistant, elles avaient appelé un taxi pour rentrer dans leur petite villa.

Clarke était épuisée par cette soirée, et nuit, plus qu'extraordinaire, mais elle ne l'était toujours pas assez pour s'endormir sur l'épaule de sa brune. Son cœur était rempli d'une joie incommensurable, si bien qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait imploser à tout instant, mais il y avait bien d'autres désirs qui n'avaient pas été repus… et elle mourrait d'envie de leurs donner satisfaction. Les baisers volés, les bras de sa brune autour de son corps, et l'avant-goût d'avoir enfin la peau de Lexa contre la sienne dans l'eau… tout cela n'avait fait que réveiller des pulsions qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

Et Lexa le savait.

D'une part, parce qu'elle sentait toute la tension émanant du corps de sa blonde, et s'échappant dans chacun de ses baisers. Elle entendait toute la frustration qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir lors de ses petits gémissements incontrôlés… Mais aussi d'un autre côté parce qu'elle se trouvait exactement dans le même état. Pantelante, et à la merci de ses plus grandes envies. De Clarke.

Pourtant, elles avaient réussi à rester « décentes » jusqu'à la sortie du taxi devant chez elles. Elles étaient rentrées dans la villa main dans la main, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller leurs amis. Lexa leur avait servi un verre d'eau, puis elles étaient montées silencieusement dans leur chambre. La brune pensa qu'elles allaient tout simplement s'affaler dans le lit, elle-même avouait que le manque de sommeil commencer à la tirailler, mais non. Clarke en avait décidé autrement, et à peine la porte fermée, elle avait sauté sur Lexa, emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes, les mains accrochées sur sa nuque. Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps pour les vêtements se mettent à voler un peu partout dans la pièce, et qu'elles atterrissent sur le matelas.

Elles en avaient eu terriblement envie. La chaleur s'étendant dans leurs bas ventres respectifs, les frissons parcourant leurs peaux à chaque toucher… Rien n'avait changé, et elles ne pouvaient dire à quel point elles avaient envie de goûter à nouveau au corps de l'autre. Mais au plus grand étonnement de la blonde, c'était Lexa qui avait insisté pour attendre, assurant à Clarke qu'elle voulait lui offrir la plus belle des nuits. La plus longue des nuits, et pas juste une petite heure volée avant d'entendre leurs amis se lever, alors qu'elles étaient complètement épuisées. Promettant en échange des sensations que la blonde n'avait pas le moindre mal à s'imaginer. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Clarke avait accepté ce marché ô combien grisant, et s'était contenté de voler quelques baisers dont elle n'arrivait plus à se sevrer, faisant courir ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de Lexa, son cou, et à la lisière de sa poitrine. Souvent, ses mains avaient instinctivement trouvé des chemins plus intimes, et à chaque fois, avec une difficulté grandissante, la brune avec mêlé ses doigts à ceux de Clarke pour qu'elle stoppe ses caresses tentatrices, qui la laissaient au bord d'un gouffre dont elle n'était jamais sûr de revenir. La blonde souriait diaboliquement de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la militaire, mais ce dont Lexa n'avait pas conscience, c'était que chacun de ses baisers laissait Clarke dans le même état.

Le soleil orangé pointant le bout de son nez ne les avait pas empêchés de fermer leurs paupières lourdes, et après de longues minutes de baisers intenses, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, bercée par leurs respirations. Un sourire aux lèvres trahissant leur apaisement, et leur bonheur.

Lexa fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, le soleil commençant à devenir trop fort et trop lumineux dans la pièce aux teintes blanches. Évidemment, trop prises à torturer le corps de l'autel avec des baisers, elles n'avaient pas pensé à fermer les stores et son horloge interne refusait littéralement de la laisser dormir en plein jour, même quand elle n'avait eu droit qu'à deux petites heures de sommeil. Elle inspira profondément, et grâce à la climatisation qui permettait de garder la chambre dans une fraîcheur idéale, elle se rapprocha plus encore du corps contre le sien. Elle huma l'odeur sucrée et vanillée s'échappant du cou de Clarke et sourit de bien être. En plus de sa crème hydratante, la blonde avait encore sur elle l'odeur d'un parfum d'été que Lexa trouvait à croquer. Sa blonde avait toujours refusé les parfums aux odeurs entêtantes, et elle ne pouvait que l'en remercier. A force de frotter le bout de son nez sur la peau de Clarke, la blonde s'agita à son tour en ronchonnant légèrement.

‒ Tu m'chatouilles, grogna-t-elle d'une voix encore rocailleuse, enfonçant plus encore sa tête dans les oreillers, et bougeant légèrement pour se mettre à la même hauteur que la brune.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire cristallin absolument magnifique qui coupa toute envie à Clarke de protester ou de la taper pour avoir osé la réveiller.

‒ Ma petite marmotte serait-elle grognon ? s'amusa la jeune militaire.

Clarke laissa un sourire s'échapper sur ses lèvres à l'entente du qualificatif, ce qui ne manqua pas à Lexa qui en sourit d'autant plus. Sa blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et se resserra un peu plus contre la poitrine de la militaire, pour finalement la bousculer sur le dos, et venir à califourchon sur son corps, appuyant à son tour son visage contre son cou.

Lexa rit, mais quand elle ne sentit aucune réaction de la part de Clarke, elle pensa qu'elle allait se rendormir ainsi, l'empêchant de partir en faisant barrière de son corps. Elle aurait pu gronder, mais en vérité ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle savait qu'elle vendrait son âme pour tenir Clarke dans ses bras toujours quelques minutes de plus…

Elle huma le parfum des cheveux de la blonde, et descendit ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, la serrant plus encore contre elle dans une étreinte dont elle était sûr de ne jamais être rassasié. Elle aussi commença à retomber dans un léger brouillard quand elle sentit quelques baisers mouillés caresser son cou. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Clarke savait très bien comment l'émoustiller, et son corps y répondait sans attendre une seconde. Son cœur fit plusieurs sauts dans sa poitrine pour partir dans une course effrénée, tandis qu'elle sentait des afflux de sang parcourir tout son corps. La douce chaleur s'étendant dans son bas ventre commençait déjà à se faire de plus en plus ardente, tandis que les baisers de Clarke se faisaient plus appuyés. Ajoutant un maximum à sa luxueuse torture, Lexa ne pouvait pas avoir plus conscience que Clarke se trouvait en sous-vêtements, les jambes écartés, sur elle. Elle sentait la peau du ventre de sa blonde faire des frictions avec le sien, la dentelle de son soutien gorge titiller son buste, et…

‒ Clarke Griffin ! coupa-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la blonde. Serais-tu entrain de me faire un énorme suçon ?

Un pouffement pour le moins peu discret et révélateur quant aux intentions de la blonde se fit entendre.

‒ Il t'en a fallu du temps pour réagir, railla Clarke qui s'était redressé pour offrir une vue parfaite de son corps à Lexa qui se trouvait toujours sous elle.

La brune tapa gentiment contre la cuisse de Clarke avant d'aller placer cette dite main contre son cou, légèrement humide, et où devait se trouver à présent une magnifique marque rougeâtre.

Elle maugréa en rejetant sa tête en arrière, promettant à Clarke que si ce suçon était trop voyant, elle se vengerait de la pire des manières. Ça ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de la blonde qui n'avait que trop conscience de l'énormité qui était en train de se colorer sur la peau de Lexa. Elle y avait surement été un peu fort, mais ça avait une occasion trop belle pour la manquer. Et elle ne savait dire à quel point elle avait hâte de voir sa brune rougir aux remarques déplacées de Raven, comme au lycée.

Trop concentrée par sa petite bêtise dont elle était très fière, elle n'avait qu'à peine fait attention à la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec la brune qui hantait ses rêves les plus érotiques depuis des années. Et c'est quand, dans une action parfaitement voulue, Lexa glissa ses mains des cuisses de Clarke jusqu'à son ventre, que la blonde prit soudain conscience de leur proximité. Elle eut à la fois l'impression de se prendre une claque, et de retomber sur un petit nuage rendant ses muscles plus flasques que du coton. Son rire se tarie doucement pour laisser sa respiration haletante prendre le relais. Lexa avait démarré des caresses à la lisière de sa petite culotte, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle la dévorait du regard, plongeant ses iris émeraudes dans les océans de Clarke qui avaient pris une teinte bien plus sombre.

Un petit sourire en coin vint bientôt prendre place sur les lèvres de Lexa tandis qu'elle se redressait en position assise, glissant ses mains du ventre de sa blonde, à son dos, traçant de ses doigts experts chacune de ses formes, et arrachant de violents frissons à Clarke. Les lèvres de Lexa caressèrent le haut de la poitrine de la sublime femme sur ses cuisses, puis son cou, sa mâchoire, jusqu'à venir les poser sur les lèvres gonflées de la blonde. En un rien de temps, la jeune militaire inversa leurs positions et se retrouva au-dessus d'une Clarke qui ne chercha pas une seconde à protester, approfondissant même le baiser en resserrant ses bras autours des épaules de Lexa.

La brune stoppa ses baisers pour descendre au niveau des seins de Clarke qui peinait déjà à retenir ses gémissements. Lexa en joua énormément, ne faisant que titiller de ses baisers ou de sa langue les zones érogènes de Clarke, sachant très bien que ça la mettrait au bord d'un gouffre duquel elle-même avait bien du mal à ne pas plonger.

‒ Lexa, gémit la jeune artiste en enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller tandis que son amante descendait sa bouche toujours plus bas vers son intimité.

La brune en profitait un maximum. Elle adorait rendre Clarke aussi folle. Elle adorait l'entendre gémir son nom. Et plus encore… elle adorait jouer avec ses nerfs.

Et c'est dans cette optique, se mettant elle-même au bord de l'implosion, qu'elle stoppa tout mouvement, se redressa devant une Clarke aussi perdue que pantelante et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres avant de filer vers la salle de bain.

‒ Qu.. Que… Quoi ? balbutia Clarke qui commençait seulement à comprendre que la brune l'avait abandonné. Lexa ? Lexa ! Lexa Woods ne me laisse pas comme ça !

Mais ce fut le claquement de la porte de salle de bain et un rire étouffé qui lui répondirent.

‒ Pas cool… gémit-elle en frottant ses palmes de main contre son visage. Espèce de sadique ! Cette partie de ta personnalité vengeresse ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué !

A nouveau, elle gémit de mécontentement en se retournant dans le lit, plongeant sa tête sous les oreillers, et essayant de calmer sa libido prête à exploser, mais qui ne le pouvait pas parce qu'une certaine Lexa avait décidé de s'amuser avec elle. Et pendant que la militaire pouvait calmer toutes ses envies sous une douche froide, Clarke était coincé dans son lit, son esprit lui rejouant sadiquement en boucle la scène de sexe qu'elle venait de manquer.

Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer avec le feu. Le pire étant qu'elle le savait. Elle savait à quel point Lexa pouvait être douée à ce genre de jeu. Celui de la vengeance consistant à la frustrer sexuellement parlant étant surement un de ses préféré.

Elle la détestait.

Et dieu ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer…

* * *

Mardi 28 juillet – 11h20

C'était après encore quelques petites heures de sommeil, et une douche plus que méritée, que Clarke se décida enfin à descendre de sa chambre. Lexa n'était plus là, et lorsque la blonde avait senti les draps froids à ses côtés, elle s'était douté que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas rejointe pour une nouvelle sieste après sa douche, préférant la laisser dormir tranquillement. Ainsi, elle se levait un peu plus reposé qu'auparavant, mais avec un léger creux dans la poitrine.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec comme première mission de sa journée : trouver de quoi se nourrir. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle comptait prendre un énorme petit déjeuner. Cela même si Bellamy lui interdisait de trop s'empiffrer au risque de se couper l'appétit.

‒ Enfin réveillée la belle au bois dormant ? rit Wells qui était assis sur la canapé à lire un livre, et qui entendit son amie arriver derrière lui d'un pas traînant.

‒ Je ne pense pas que le surnom « belle au bois dormant » soit adaptée en sachant qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, railla Octavia qui était renfrognée devant la télé.

Wells fronça les sourcils devant le ton plutôt agressif de la brune, et haussa les épaules pour signifier à Clarke qu'il ne savait pourquoi elle était comme ça. La jeune artiste essaya d'approcher son amie, mais Octavia grogna en se décalant le l'étreinte de la blonde, et se quitta son fauteuil pour retourner à l'étage.

‒ Blondie ! s'exclama Raven en arrivant gaiement de la cuisine, une spatule en main. Déjà debout après cette nuit blanche ?

‒ Hm ouais… souffla-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son amie, toujours étonnée de la réaction d'Octavia à son égard. Je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux.

‒ Bien sûr, rit Raven. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec une certaine brune qui ne partageait plus ton lit ?

‒ Absolument rien à voir, rit à son tour la blonde, mais dis-moi, murmura-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de son sérieux. Pourquoi Octavia a réagi comme ça ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'a vexée ?

‒ Honnêtement, si moi aussi je devais partager la chambre voisine à la tienne alors que t'es en pleine phase « réconciliation » avec Lexa, je serais aussi de mauvaise humeur. On sait tous à quel point elle peut te faire gémir bruyamment. Hurler est peut-être un terme plus exact….

‒ Ray ! s'offusqua la blonde.

‒ Ca va, je rigole ! Enfin, à moitié. Bref, toujours est-il que je ne sais pourquoi elle est de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'est levée avec une mine noir et envoie tous ceux qui ont le malheur de lui parler ou de croiser sa route sur les roses. Ma petite tête de bébé comprise. Elle a dû se lever du pied gauche, ou alors Lincoln lui fait la grève du sexe et elle est jalouse de ton récent épanouissement. Y'a plein de possibilités.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel à certaines des remarques de son amie, mais ne chercha pas à la contredire ou à avancer de nouvelles hypothèses. Octavia avait toujours de très bonne raison d'être énervée, et elle pouvait l'être assez facilement, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, mais ce qui tracassait le plus la blonde était que son amie venait toujours discuter de ses problèmes avec elle ; ou avec Raven qui pouvait se montrer d'une très bonne oreille quand elle le voulait. Octavia était ce genre de fille à avoir besoin d'extérioriser, ou alors, elle finissait par exploser. Et la voir garder sa rage à l'intérieur n'était bon pour personne.

Clarke décida finalement de laisser du temps à la jeune femme pour reprendre ses esprits, et se promit d'aller lui parler un peu plus tard.

Elle s'installa sur la terrasse avec Raven qui sirotait un jus d'une couleur étrange, sa spatule toujours en main, et les pieds sur la table. Au bout d'un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, ce fut Raven qui prit la parole dans un sublime :

‒ J'ai une crotte de nez qui dépasse ou quoi ?!

‒ Non, pouffa Clarke. J'ai juste plusieurs questions sans réponses qui commencent à me tracasser...

‒ Laisse-moi donc libérer ton esprit, mon enfant.

L'artiste leva les yeux au ciel et sourit aux âneries de Raven. Elle avait toujours la phase pour faire rire, et le pire était qu'elle ne le faisait surement pas exprès.

‒ Pourquoi ton jus de fruit est violet ? finit-elle par demander. Si ce qu'il y a l'intérieur est bien un fruit. Pourquoi tu te balades avec une spatule comme si c'était ton trophée ? Et est-ce que tu sais où ils sont tous partie ? Je veux dire, à part Wells, la grognon et toi, je n'ai vu personne. Et tout est étrangement beaucoup trop calme.

‒ Tu te tracasses vraiment pour des miettes de broutilles, sourit Raven. Alors mon jus de fraises, car oui, aux dernières nouvelles ce sont des fruits, est violet parce que j'ai voulu mettre quelques gouttes de colorant alimentaire bleu pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Et je trouve ça absolument magnifique. Cette spatule est un véritable trophée de guerre car, moi, la grande Raven Reyes, ai gagné un bras de fer contre Jasper pour avoir le droit de lécher cet instrument, et le plat qui ont servi pour la préparation du gâteau au chocolat. Et les autres sont en grande partie au marché. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

‒ On a du gâteau au chocolat ? s'exclama Clarke.

‒ C'est sincèrement tout ce que t'as retenue de mon super speech ? Et mon bras de fer ?

‒ T'es la meilleure Reyes, tout le monde le sait. Maintenant dis-moi où est ce gâteau ou je viens te voler ton étrange jus de fraises.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour manger toi…

Clarke sortie sa tête de chien battue, et sa meilleure amie ne résista pas une seconde de plus.

‒ Il y a une part caché, emballé dans du papier transparent, dans le placard à petit déj', derrière tes céréales. Et saches que c'était ma part cachée ! Donc tu m'es redevable !

‒ Rien ne t'a forcé à me le dire ! s'exclama Clarke en trottinant joyeusement jusqu'à la cuisine et la part de gâteau qui l'attendait.

‒ Tsss j'me fais toujours enflée… rechigna la brunette en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

* * *

Mardi 28 juillet – 11h45

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes étaient déjà passés, et les jeunes toujours à la villa avaient commencés à faire la cuisine sous la tutelle de Wells. Clarke était très appliquée sur ses tâches, tandis que Raven avait réquisitionné son poste favori : ne rien faire, hurler ses commandements depuis le bar sur lequel elle était assise, et choisir les musiques qui défilait à la sono. Personne n'avait rien eu à redire. Et ça n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient sincèrement attendu à une quelconque aide de la part de l'hispanique. Octavia, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré aux vues de son énorme froncement de sourcils mais qui était tout de même assez calmée pour ne pas envoyer tout le monde balader, s'était mise à couper les légumes. Et si dans un premier temps, Raven lui avait hurlé que lui donner un couteau avec son humeur de chien était la pire des idées, un regard noir de la jeune femme en question avait eu vite fait de la faire revenir sur ses positions. Elle lui avait laissé son couteau, et l'avait laissé tranquille tout cours. Finalement, Murphy avait été chargé de mettre la table. Il s'était avéré que ce dernier dormait toujours, décuvant avec difficulté. Raven avait appris à Clarke qu'ils avaient fait quelques jeux d'alcool la veille au soir, et que ce pauvre John en avait pris pour son grade. La blonde s'était évidemment étonnée que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas dans le même état, mais Raven avait expliqué que tous les shots étaient pour les perdants. Et tout le monde le savait, Raven Reyes n'était pas une perdante. Du moins, jamais elle ne l'admettrait. Et puis elle avait toujours une technique de triche dans le pire des cas.

‒ Clarke ?

‒ Reyes ?

La Latina fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Et Clarke détourna quelques secondes son visage de son plat pour la regarder avec étonnement.

‒ Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? questionna Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux de l'aide pour ne rien faire ?

‒ Mais t'as de l'humour en fait ! railla Raven.

La jeune artiste ne fit pas plus attention que cela aux piques de sa sœur adoptive et retourna à sa cuisine. Elle avait appris avec des années de vie commune avec la brune qu'il ne servait à rien de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avec elle.

‒ Sérieusement, il va falloir que je te tire les vers du nez ? s'exclama Raven en tapant du plat de la main contre le bar.

‒ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? gronda Clarke.

‒ Ta soirée avec Lexa ! Vous êtes rentrée à plus de 6 heures ! Oui, j'ai l'ouïe fine, mais il faut dire que vos petits gloussements lorsque vous êtes passés devant ma porte c'était pas vraiment discret. Bref, là n'est pas la question, je veux des détails ! Non, non, pas juste les détails en fait. Je veux savoir seconde après seconde ce que vous avez fait.

Raven était irremplaçable, et Clarke avait bien conscience que si elle ne racontait pas à sa très collante, mais adorable, meilleure amie comment s'était passé son rencard d'A à Z, elle allait en baver pour le reste de sa vie. En réalité, l'hispanique ne voulait pas se montrer trop indiscrète. Elle était réellement inquiète pour Clarke, à la façon d'une grande sœur surprotectrice, même si la plupart du temps elle agissait comme la plus jeune des deux. Elle ne faisait que cacher ses inquiétudes sous une dose étouffante de raillerie, et de sourires. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand elle avait dû récupérer sa sœur à la petite cuillère après la mort de son père, pas quand elle avait dû l'aider à vivre après le départ de Lexa… Non, elle ne voulait plus voir Clarke aussi bas. Elle s'était faite un devoir sacré de ne plus jamais voir la jeune femme dans un tel état de détresse. Et ça incluait donc de connaître chaque pan de la vie de Clarke comme si c'était la sienne. Alors, rien de mal ne pourrait arriver.

‒ Tu n'es vraiment pas du genre intrusif toi, hein ? railla la blonde en secouant la tête.

‒ Moi ? Pfff. Non. Juste une personne qui tient à ta sécurité, sourit Raven.

‒ Lexa ne m'a pas attaquée. Ma sécurité est tout à fait sauve avec elle. Contente ?

‒ Claaaaaarke… souffla la jeune femme en descendant de son plan de travail pour se placer en face de son amie. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Donc autant cracher le morceau tout de suite. En plus Octavia est là, et tu n'auras pas à le répéter. Même si elle fait sa grognon pour des raisons toujours inconnues, elle s'inquiète aussi et elle écoute.

La brune qui entendit son prénom haussa les épaules, et Clarke vit un léger sourire s'étendre sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son amie s'était recluse sur elle-même depuis la veille, mais elle voyait qu'elle était toujours là pour la soutenir. Tout comme la réciproque était vrai.

‒ Et puis, Wells et moi, on ne dit rien, mais on voudrait aussi savoir ! s'amusa Murphy en passant la tête depuis la fenêtre de cuisine.

‒ Non, toi tu retournes dehors ! s'exclama Raven.

‒ Eh ! se renfrogna le jeune homme en recevant un coup de torchon sur le coin du nez. C'est Clarke qui décide, pas toi !

La jeune artiste leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir dans un fou rire avec les autres devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Raven était à moitié dehors, le ventre reposant sur l'appui de fenêtre, pendu aux bras de Murphy qui tentait de s'échapper par tous les moyens. Tous jurèrent qu'elle essayait de lui crever les yeux. Finalement, quand le pauvre John se mit à pousser des petits cris plaintifs, le dernier homme de la maison intervint en entourant Raven de ses bras pour la déplacer. Avec le poids plume de la jeune femme, et les muscles de Wells, il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour la décoller de sa prochaine victime.

Clarke commença à retrouver son calme quand Raven s'assit boudeuse sur le sol. Des larmes de joie perlaient au coin des yeux de la blonde. Octavia avait enfin fendu son masque de colère et riait aussi à cœur ouvert, sa main reposant sur l'épaule d'une petite brune nouvellement grognon. C'était dans les moments comme celui-ci qu'elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Ses amis avaient beau être de véritables enfants, ils étaient d'une valeur inestimable. Toujours là quand il le fallait, que ce soit pour se soutenir dans les creux de la vie, ou s'allier pour faire des bêtises. Elle les aimait à un point indéniable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer l'impact qu'ils auraient tous, chacun à leur façon, sur sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu concevoir que les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie soient si étranges, différentes et liées à la fois.

‒ Ca va, ça va, je vais tout vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol, en face de Raven qui souriait de nouveau.

‒ On ne t'oblige pas à trop rentrer dans les détails non plus, railla Murphy en arrivant à son tour en tailleur sur le sol après être passé par la fenêtre sous les remontrances de Wells.

‒ Oh toi, on ne t'a pas forcé à écouter, intervint Octavia pour le plus grand bonheur de ses deux meilleures amies. Entre dans les détails, Blondie !

Clarke sourit et débuta le récit de sa soirée sous les oreilles attentives de ses meilleurs amis qui n'en manquaient jamais une pour l'interrompre de leurs commentaires libidineux et remarques sarcastiques. Et devant le sourire rayonnant qu'arborait la blonde, Raven s'était rassurée. Clarke était heureuse, et ça se lisait sur tous ses traits. Seulement, plus que n'importe qui, elle savait qu'il fallait faire attention. L'amour que Clarke portait à Lexa était sans limite, tout comme elle se doutait de sa réciproque. Elle avait bien vu Lexa se lever un grand sourire aux lèvres le matin même, apaisée et bienheureuse. Cependant, elle voyait les ombres derrières chacune d'entre elle. Et elle était prête à tout pour les aider à s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Mardi 28 juillet – 12h53

Des rires et des cris commencèrent à percer de l'extérieur, et bientôt les conversations qui avaient démarré sur le sol de la cuisine se stoppèrent. Les chargés de cuisine n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et entre l'histoire de Clarke, leurs blagues pourries, et les anecdotes de chacun quand à ce que la blonde avait manqué la veille, il était déjà presque treize heures, et les autres revenaient enfin du marché.

‒ Je crois que le moment détente est fini… soupira Murphy en étirant son dos.

‒ Oh non… rechigna Octavia. J'étais trop bien là.

‒ Parle pour toi, grommela Raven en massant son genou et le bas de sa cuisse qui commençaient à se faire douloureux. J'adore nos petits moments, mais une partie de mon corps apprécierait de bouger un peu.

Wells se releva premier, et aida Raven à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'étirer dû à leurs positions inconfortables que les discussions à l'extérieur se firent plus net, signe que leurs amis étaient rentrés.

‒ Les gars j'espère que la mangeaille est prête ! hurla Jasper de l'entrée. J'ai faim !

Clarke rit doucement en reposant l'arrière de sa tête contre le placard derrière elle. Octavia ne semblait pas particulièrement motivé à bouger de sur ses jambes. Elle s'y était installé à peine quelques minutes après le début du récit de la blonde, et s'y était presque endormis. Clarke avait démarré des massages dans ses cheveux pour ne rien arranger. C'était peut-être l'instinct maternel qui se réveillait dans la jeune artiste, mais elle avait senti que son amie avait besoin de réconfort. Pas forcément par les mots, puisqu'elle refusait de parler de ce qui n'allait pas, mais juste d'une présence réconfortante. Alors elle s'était juste contenté d'être là, et elle attendrait qu'Octavia soit prête à lui parler, comme elle le faisait toujours. Et en attendant, ça ne serait pas elle qui briserait la petite bulle qu'elles avaient créé et dont la brune semblait bien loin de vouloir sortir.

Des pas sur le carrelage de la cuisine la sortirent de ses pensées et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lexa, Bellamy et Maya les regarder d'une façon à la fois étrange et attendrissante.

Instinctivement, elle figea son regard dans les émeraudes de sa brune et son cœur s'emballa.

Lexa déposa le sac de courses qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le comptoir, et lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

Dans sa contemplation de la brune, Clarke n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Octavia s'était relevé pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Lincoln non loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le petit couple pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa meilleure amie semblait plus calme que ce matin. Clarke se promit pourtant d'aller lui parler dans la soirée.

‒ On peut savoir ce que tu fais assise sur le sol ? rit Lexa.

Clarke haussa les épaules en souriant, ne pouvant s'en empêcher à la vision joyeuse de Lexa, puis attrapa la main de brune qui l'aida à se redresser. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se touchaient, un sentiment de bien être indescriptible envahit le corps de Clarke. Elle se sentait complètement stupide d'agir ainsi pour un simple toucher. Pire qu'une gamine avec son premier béguin mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remettre ses idées en place, ou de chercher une explication sur le pourquoi elle était par terre, que les douces lèvres de Lexa se collèrent sur les siennes.

Alors, elle perdit complètement pieds et se laissa aller à ce baiser à la fois tellement inattendu, et naturel. Son cœur sursauta dans sa poitrine et elle fondit de bonheur. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait la chance d'embrasser Lexa, mais parce que Lexa l'embrassait devant leurs amis, en revenant du marché, comme le ferait un couple tout à fait normal. Et ça lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Finalement, ce fut la jeune militaire qui rompit le baiser sous les grognements de Clarke qui n'aurait pas été contre un approfondissement de ce moment. Lexa rit à la réaction de sa blonde et embrassa sa joue avant de passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

‒ Ne râles pas, tu en auras plus ce soir, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Clarke frissonna des pieds à la tête et grogna plus encore en plongeant sa tête dans le coup de Lexa qui rit de plus belle.

‒ Et me dire ça, c'est censé me calmer ? railla la blonde.

‒ Du tout, rit Lexa, mais il va bien falloir que tu patientes parce que pour le moment… on a un public.

La phrase eut pour effet de refroidir Clarke en moins de quelques secondes, et elle se retourna, Lexa toujours accroché à elle dans son dos, pour voir que littéralement tous ses amis étaient en train de les regarder de grands sourires aux lèvres.

‒ Oh mon dieu… murmura-t-elle alors que ces rouges prirent une teinte pivoine. Saches que si tu savais qu'ils étaient tous là à nous épier, tu vas le regretter.

‒ Hm hm j'ai hâte de voir ça, souffla Lexa dans le cou de sa blonde en se retenant de rire.

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite en tentant de se cacher derrière ses mains. Lexa riait dans son dos, et même si ce sont était une musique à ses oreilles, ça ne suffisait plus à cacher son gène. Et bien évidemment, parmi tous ses amis ce fut Raven qui prit la parole en première. Histoire de rendre sa meilleure amie encore plus mal à l'aise.

‒ J'ai que deux choses à dire, rit l'hispanique en tapant dans ses mains. Bordel il était temps ! Et, oh mon dieu, évitez-nous une scène de sexe en direct !

Tous se mirent à rire et Clarke ne chercha pas plus longtemps à faire face à ses amis et se retourna sur elle-même pour loger son visage dans le cou de Lexa et lui murmurer un : « Je te déteste et je te ferais payer ça. »

‒ Vous êtes trop mignonnes, gloussa Amanda faisant à nouveau rire l'assemblée.

‒ Donc… ça veut dire que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? se renseigna Jasper.

‒ A ton avis ? railla son meilleur ami. Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?

‒ Non, c'est tout bon ! Mais honnêtement je n'avais même pas compris pourquoi vous vous étiez séparés !

‒ Jasper la ferme ! claqua Raven en lui tapant sur le bras.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et énonçait toutes les théories pour lesquelles ses deux amies auraient pu avoir rompu par le passé sous les insultes de Raven qui se voyait déjà le noyer. Lincoln décida qu'il était temps de bouger et bouscula tout le monde jusqu'à l'extérieur. Bellamy lui donna un coup de main en menaçant que personne ne mangerait s'ils n'étaient pas tous dehors dans les dix secondes. Ça eut l'effet escompté et tous disparurent en un rien de temps. Avant de passer la porte, Lincoln fit un petit clin d'œil à Lexa qui le lui rendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le militaire n'avait plus vu sa sœur de cœur sourire de cette manière depuis tellement longtemps… Et ça lui faisait terriblement chaud au cœur de la voir aussi heureuse. Enfin complète. Il espérait de tout son cœur que cet état dure éternellement. Il n'y avait rien de plus dur pour lui que de voir la jeune femme se renfermer sur elle-même, et il était sûr que cette fois, si les deux jeunes femmes se séparaient, aucune n'en ressortirait indemne.

‒ Elles sont heureuses, lui murmura Octavia alors qu'il arrivait dehors. Notre mission est un franc succès ! Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait réellement joué un grand rôle dans leur réconciliation.

‒ Ces deux-là se retrouveront toujours, sourit Lincoln. Peu importe le temps qu'il leur faudra pour s'en rendre compte… elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

Un sourire resplendissant s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Octavia, laissant apparaître deux adorables fossettes que Lincoln s'empressa de caresser de ses pouces.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Toi, murmura-t-elle en se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme dont elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme approfondisse le baiser, passant ses bras autours du dos d'Octavia, et la gardant dans une étreinte qu'il ne souhaitait jamais terminer.

‒ Oh Bell ! alarma Murphy. Ne te retournes surtout pas ! C'est carrément dégoulinant d'amour derrière.

Bien évidemment, Bellamy se retourna dans une curiosité naturelle pour avoir droit à une vision qu'il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas avoir. Son meilleur ami se prit la salière en pleine tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

‒ La prochaine fois, tu la ferme crétin, grommela-t-il. Je commence juste à m'habituer !

Murphy se mit à rire. Il adorer charrier le côté surprotecteur de Bellamy et Octavia lui en donnait de très belles occasions. La seule chose qui l'embêtait lui était que cette villa commençait à devenir un repère de couples. Et il ne demandait qu'à s'éclater. Ou à avoir un peu d'action. Heureusement, il avait Bellamy, ou encore Raven pour l'accompagner dans ses folies ou en créer. Oh oui, pour ça, il pouvait toujours compter sur la petite hispanique.

‒ Reyes ! appela-t-il à l'autre bout de la table.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

‒ Je propose qu'on bouge cette aprèm ! Tu me suis ?

‒ Pour qui tu m'as prise ? Bien sûr que je suis ! rit-elle en se mettant déjà à réfléchir à l'après midi qu'ils pourraient passer.

Dans la cuisine, le petit couple nouvellement reformé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Si au début, Clarke s'était réfugié dans les bras de Lexa pour cacher ses joues rouges de gêne, à présent il n'en était plus rien, et elle restait là parce qu'elle s'y sentait bien. A sa juste place.

− Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller manger ? murmura Lexa même si elle ne voulait pas non plus rompre leur étreinte.

− Ça dépend… si j'en entend un seul nous charrier, il va y avoir des morts.

− Oh j'aimerai beaucoup voir ça, rit la brune en se reculant légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les iris bleutés de Clarke.

Elles sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elles n'arrivaient pas à s'en empêcher, et pour le moment, alors qu'elles venaient de se retrouver, leur demander de rester loin l'une de l'autre aurait été vain. Elles étaient comme des drogués complètement accros, et qui n'avaient en aucun cas envie d'arrêter.

− Alors… murmura Clarke, presque incertaine. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es ma petite amie ?

− Est-ce que tu veux que je sois ta petite amie ? demanda Lexa en souriant tendrement.

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de Clarke alors qu'elle hochait la tête de haut en bas, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Lexa rit doucement avant de serrer Clarke contre elle et de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Des papillons se déployèrent dans son estomac, et elle était certaine que cette sensation ne partirait jamais. Ce bonheur… elle en avait tant rêvé. Il lui avait semblé si inatteignable ces dernières années qu'il était presque douloureux de se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait plus que le toucher du bout des doigts, il était à elle. Elle l'embrassait.

− Tu m'as manqué ce matin, ronchonna Clarke en frottant son bout de nez contre celui de Lexa.

− Tu t'étais rendormie. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

− Tu aurais pu, roucoula la jeune femme. Crois-moi j'aurais été toute prête à t'accueillir vu l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissé…

Lexa sourit doucement, caressant du bout des doigts le visage de sa blonde qui fondait comme neige au soleil sous son toucher.

− Petite vengeance personnelle… murmura-t-elle si près des lèvres de Clarke que la blonde sentit son souffle la caresser.

− Hm hm… Tu vas l'avoir ma vengeance, susurra Clarke en appuyant plus encore son corps contre celui de Lexa. Cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir et tu supplieras que j'en finisse avec toi.

La militaire n'essaya même pas de répliquer et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes. Elle tenta de coincer les mains de la blonde dans son dos, mais ce fut la jeune artiste qui la prit à son propre jeu en s'emparant des poignets de Lexa dans ses paumes. La brune savait qu'elle pouvait se détacher en quelques secondes, mais elle aimait voir Clarke essayer de prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Et elle mentirait encore plus si elle ne s'avouait pas qu'au lit ça avait toujours été Clarke la plus dominatrice.

− Bon les filles ! hurla une voix de l'extérieur. Dites le si on ne doit pas vous attendre pour manger !

A l'entente des cris et rires à l'extérieur, la blonde se détacha et Lexa grogna de frustration. Clarke se mit à rire devant les joues rouges de sa petite amie et ses pupilles dilatées.

− C'était ton tour de prendre une douche froide, ricana la blonde.

− Tu m'en voudras si Jasper meurt malencontreusement noyé ? gronda Lexa. Pour le nombre de fois où il nous a interrompu, je lui devrais même une mort lente et douloureuse.

− Calme tes pulsions meurtrières et viens manger ! rit Clarke en traînant la brune par la main.

− Mes pulsions meurtrières ne se calmeront pas tant que d'autres pulsions n'auront pas été assouvis, s'amusa la brune en soulevant les sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

Clarke se retint une nouvelle fois de rougir et passa la porte fenêtre de la terrasse en traînant derrière elle une Lexa à la main qui se faisait déjà baladeuse le long de son dos.

* * *

Mardi 28 juillet – 16h46

Le petit groupe d'amis avait décidé d'aller à la plage pour cette après-midi, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le seul choix qui convenait à tous. Certains voulaient voir de nouvelles têtes, tandis que d'autres affirmaient qu'il faisait bien trop chaud pour une activité autre qu'aller se baigner ou dormir.

Clarke profitait de ce moment de repos bien mérité après la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ses amis. Cette journée ressemblait à un rêve éveillé pour la bonne et simple et raison qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer tant de bonheur. Lexa, bien plus du genre et bouger qu'à rester allonger à bronzer, avait décidé d'aller se baigner, puis d'enchainer des parties de beach-volley avec Octavia et la majorité des garçons. Elle venait voler quelques baisers à Clarke dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et ça n'était pour déplaire à la blonde.

La seule fois où elle avait véritablement rechigné c'était quand sa brune s'était littéralement couché sur elle alors qu'elle était en train de dormir, et collant son corps complétement froid et trempé au sien brulant d'une trop forte exposition au soleil.

Toujours était-il qu'elle ne s'en était pas plainte longtemps. Le sursaut passé, elle avait apprécié la fraîcheur du corps de Lexa contre le sien, et ses baisers n'avait eu que faire de la garder à une température relativement haute.

Elle adorait ça.

Elle adorait pouvoir l'embrasser, serrer son corps contre le sien, la voir sourire, jouer au petit chef dans son équipe de volley, crier pour une balle perdue, ou toutes autres broutilles qui aurait paru totalement anodine pour d'autres personnes. Elle était totalement accro, et elle en avait clairement conscience. C'était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux.

Lors de quelques petites secondes où elle se mettait à penser au passé, ou encore à l'avenir, son cœur se serrait de regrets, d'appréhension, et d'une certaine crainte.

Cependant, il lui suffisait de fixer à nouveau son regard azur sur Lexa pour sourire de nouveau. Tout allait bien, et elle comptait profiter du moment présent jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait aucune sorte d'inquiétude à avoir.

‒ Les gars ! Un jeu de carte ça vous dit ? questionna Jasper tandis que les autres se dépensaient à courir après un ballon.

Les quelques personnes restaient sur leurs serviettes hochèrent la tête positivement.

‒ Tu ne pars jamais sans ce foutu paquet de carte ? se mit à rire Raven en déplaçant sa serviette vers le petit cercle qui commençait à se former.

‒ Je ne manquerai surtout jamais une occasion de te mettre la raclée de ta vie, Reyes !

Le jeu était lancé. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait fallu que titiller légèrement la susceptibilité et l'égo légendaire de Raven pour qu'elle relève le défi.

Après la fin de la troisième partie, annonçant la troisième victoire écrasante d'Amanda, Jasper balança ses cartes vers le centre, complétement dépité. Clarke pouffa, et sous l'étonnement général, même Raven se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Ça n'était évidemment pas un rire de joie, mais un rire de moquerie.

‒ Tu vois… énonça l'hispanique à son voisin de droite, si Amanda ne t'avais pas mis la raclée d'une vie trois fois de suite au jeu où tu criais être imbattable, je serais en train de bouder, mais là… Toutes mes félicitations Am' ! C'était magnifique !

‒ Merci, sourit la petite blonde, pas peu fière d'elle.

Wells qui avait quitté le jeu de volley pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait tapa dans les mains de sa petite amie. Il assura au pauvre Jasper qu'Amanda était réellement imbattable à tout ce qui était jeu de cartes. Ça ne suffit pourtant pas au jeune homme qui la rattaqua sur un jeu différent. Les autres se dispersèrent, et Clarke se prépara à bouger pour aller encourager sa petite amie, ou voir son corps trempé de sueur, et ses muscles saillir sous les efforts pour se torturer mentalement. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé.

‒ Dites, j'ai un léger doute les gars mais Abby n'était pas censée arriver hier ? questionna Monty en haussant les sourcils. On est le 28.

Tout d'un coup, Clarke stoppa tout mouvement et paniqua. N'ayant plus de moyen de communication avec l'extérieur depuis que Murphy avait attenté de tuer son téléphone par noyade, elle n'avait pas parlé à sa mère depuis aussi longtemps. Sans oublier qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête ces derniers jours.

‒ Oh mon dieu si, souffla-t-elle blanche comme un linge en retournant vers ses amis qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. Si ça se trouve, ils sont arrivés depuis hier et ont dû prendre un hôtel !

Raven explosa de rire avant qu'une autre personne n'ait le temps de donner une crise cardiaque à sa meilleure amie. Elle se releva avec une petite grimace, puis alla se placer en face de Clarke pour placer ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

‒ Sérieusement Clarke, tu te doutes qu'à partir du moment où mama Griff n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant plus d'une journée, elle m'a appelé. Marcus a eu un problème avec son boulot, et elle a réussi à décaler ses congés à la dernière minute. Ils arriveront en fin de semaine.

‒ Et tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir ? grogna la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

‒ Si, bien sûr, se défendit Raven en haussant les épaules. J'ai tenté de le faire vendredi, quand elle m'a appelé, mais tu étais en grande contemplation de fesses de Lexa. Loin de moi l'envie de te déranger dans ce moment particulier. Après, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu oublié pendant quelques jours. J'ai voulu te le dire hier parce que ça m'était revenu à l'esprit, mais tu étais bien trop stressé pour que je puisse entretenir une discussion normale. Ce matin, disons que les bruits qui sortait de ta chambre m'ont poussé à ne pas entrer...

Monty qui se trouvait juste assis aux pieds des deux femmes retint un sourire de franchir ses lèvres en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue tandis que la blonde prenait une couleur pivoine.

‒ Ça va, tenta de la rassurer Jasper, on se doutait tous qu'après vous êtes réconcilié, vous n'alliez plus tarder à vous jeter dessus.

Ça ne fit qu'augmenter la rougeur des joues de Clarke. Si seulement ses amis savaient qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre elles, ni la veille au soir, ni ce matin. Ou du moins, rien qui n'avait dépassé les limites du raisonnable. Elle pensa une seconde à leur dire mais se ravisa. De toute façon, elle ne ferait que s'enfoncer puisque personne ne la croirait. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à Lexa et son corps de déesse. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus…

− Ne sois pas gênée, Clarkie, rit Raven. Je suis ravie de savoir que le sexe après une rupture aussi longue soit bon à ce point. Et encore plus que je ne dors pas dans la chambre d'à côté parce que s'il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est bien la puissance de tes cr ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sœur adoptive lui balaya les jambes, la faisant tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Elle voulut grogner et répliquer, mais Clarke à cheval sur son ventre s'était déjà affairé à plaquer sa main contre sa bouche et la menacer de dire un mot de plus.

Et ce qui avait démarré sur une pauvre discussion sur la mère des deux jeunes femmes se termina en règlement de compte dans le sable. Raven et Clarke n'avaient jamais réellement su discuter, et pour se faire mutuellement taire, elles n'avaient jamais trouvé de meilleurs moyens que de se sauter dessus et de soumettre l'autre par la force. C'était de toute façon la méthode la plus radicale avec Raven et son caractère de cochon. Tout le monde le savait. Abby avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait dû séparer ses filles, mais heureusement pour tout le monde, personne ne sortait jamais blessé de leurs petits combats. Sauf cette unique fois où Raven, en voulant fuir vers sa chambre, avait glissé sur un tapis et s'était explosé le nez contre une porte. Clarke avait été punie pendant une semaine, et après ça, les deux filles avaient mutuellement décidé de se calmer et d'essayer de discuter. Leur résolution avait tenu moins de deux semaines. Et à cet instant précis, comme lorsqu'elles avaient dix ans, c'était Clarke qui avait la position dominante, mais Raven, fourbe qu'elle était, n'hésita pas à utiliser l'arme redoutable des chatouilles qui marchait à tous les coups sur Clarke.

Lexa finit son énième partie de volley gagnante, comme toujours, et tapa dans les mains de ses coéquipiers tout sourire. Des jeunes hommes également en vacances avaient décidé de se mesurer à eux, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient vu gagnant en remarquant que l'équipe d'en face contenait deux femmes, et que « l'armoire à glace » qui n'était autre que Lincoln avait décidé de faire l'arbitre. Ils s'étaient bien fourvoyé, mais prirent la défaite avec le sourire, et allèrent serrer les mains de leurs adversaires.

‒ Je dois dire qu'en voyant ton petit gabarit, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle puissance de tir ! fit remarquer un jeune homme en serrant la main de Lexa.

‒ On va dire que tu ne seras pas le premier à me sous-estimer, railla la brune.

Elle tenta de retirer sa main pour aller saluer l'adversaire suivant, mais le jeune homme la retint près de lui. Serrant ses doigts autour de la paume de Lexa qui se tendit instinctivement.

‒ Oui ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, laissant une chance au jeune homme de la lâcher avant qu'elle ne commence réellement à lui montrer sa force de frappe.

‒ Oh euh désolé… bégaya-t-il en lui relâchant la main. Je me disais que peut-être… on pourrait s'échanger nos numéros ? J'ai entendu dire que tu restais encore un bout de temps ici. Et euh voilà… Je suis Max en fait !

Lexa se détendit, et sourit gentiment en voyant la gêne qui se teinta clairement sur le visage de Max. Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'embêter, tout comme il était clair qu'il la trouvait à son goût. Plutôt grand et athlétique, il avait sensiblement la même carrure que Bellamy, avec une peau légèrement plus mate, et des cheveux rasé court et bien plus foncé. Il était très loin d'être repoussant, mais il aussi très loin de jouer dans la même catégorie que la brune qui se retint de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas abordé, et elle trouvait ça véritablement étrange. Aujourd'hui, dans sa ville natale, son régiment, ou autre, tout le monde savait qu'elle était lesbienne, mais dans un endroit inconnu, avec des personnes inconnues, elle avait l'impression de devoir rejouer son coming out. Elle n'aimait pas afficher sa sexualité aux yeux de tous, particulièrement à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dans une impasse comme celle-ci, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

‒ Désolé Max, sourit-elle poliment. Je vais devoir décliner l'offre.

Le jeune homme parut sincèrement surpris, comme en indiquait ses deux grands yeux sombres ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'essuyer les refus.

‒ Je ne suis pas à ton goût c'est ça ? ricana-t-il. Tu as un copain ? Je t'ai bien observé, aucun de ces mecs baraqués n'a l'air de l'être. Une belle femme comme toi ne devrait pas être seule…

Cette fois, Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de souffler. Elle détestait ce genre de personne, qui cherchait à la fois à insister, comprendre le pourquoi et faisait des suppositions aussi stupides que misogynes. Comme si une femme devait accepter toute proposition sous prétexte qu'elle était seule. Et il n'avait fait que supposer qu'elle fût seule. Ou encore hétéro. Ça n'était pas comme si elle était le cliché de la lesbienne. Elle portait ses cheveux longs, souvent détaché, et malgré ses nombreux muscles apparents, avait un physique très féminin, mais elle ne supportait pas non plus le fait qu'on la catégorise directement hétérosexuelle. Et puis merde, elle avait droit à sa vie privée.

‒ Non, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre, claqua-t-elle en perdant soudainement son gentil sourire. Et je n'ai pas de copain. Donc si tu veux bien m'excuser…

‒ Arrête de me snober ! On a tous vu l'énorme suçon qui trône sur ton cou ! Si tu n'as pas de copain, tu dois bien prendre du bon temps ici !

Cette fois-ci, Lexa se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas utiliser la violence pour calmer les ardeurs de ce jeune homme. Ses joues avaient viré d'un ton plus rouge à la mention du suçon que Clarke avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, et à vrai dire, seule la pensée de la blonde, réussit à la calmer légèrement.

Elle ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

‒ Je te…

‒ Lex' ! l'interrompit une voix qui arrivait vers elle.

La brune se retourna en même temps que Max pour voir Clarke trottiner vers eux. Lexa sourit instantanément, oubliant momentanément la présence du jeune homme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à parler.

‒ Bonjour, sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Je suis Max. Tu es ravissante… J'étais en train de demander ton numéro à ton amie et elle refuse de me le donner…

Lexa manqua de s'étouffer devant tant d'audace. Il venait littéralement de passer d'elle à Clarke en moins d'une microseconde. Il draguait littéralement sa copine sous son nez, et ça lui plut encore moins que lorsqu'il était en train de la traiter de fille facile. Lui qui semblait si gêné quelques minutes auparavant avait revêtu un tout autre masque, et la brune se demandait bien lequel pouvait bien être le factice. Il n'empêcha pas que Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de le découvrir. Elle l'empoigna par les épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé auquel Lexa n'était pas préparée, mais répondit instinctivement. Et après de longues secondes beaucoup trop torrides pour avoir lieu dans un lieu public, et devant un inconnu, elles se séparèrent.

‒ Tu nous excuseras Max, mais j'aimerai reproduire le même suçon sur l'autre côté du cou de ma petite amie, railla Clarke en lançant un petit clin d'œil au jeune homme complètement abasourdi.

La jeune artiste prit Lexa par la main, et elles repartirent vers leurs amis sans même accorder un regard de plus à Max. Toutes deux se retenaient d'exploser d'un rire nerveux, et ce fut Clarke qui craqua en première.

‒ Non mais quel crétin ! jura-t-elle en riant. Il t'a prise pour qui ? Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire de suçon aussi voyant…

‒ Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour défendre mon honneur, pouffa Lexa. Mais je suis ravie de voir que tu reconnais m'avoir marqué comme une tigresse !

‒ Je sais ça, sourit Clarke en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa petite amie. Je voulais juste lui éviter un séjour à l'hôpital. Et puis si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de t'empoigner et de t'embrasser comme ça devant une personne qui tentait de te faire du rentre dedans depuis Costia… ça soulage !

Lexa explosa de rire, provoquant de petites larmes sur les bords de ses yeux.

‒ T'as un radar pour savoir ce genre de choses ? rit-elle.

‒ Si seulement ! railla Clarke. Ça serait pratique, mais c'est Bellamy qui m'a prévenu après m'avoir empêché de faire manger du sable à Raven.

‒ Tu as voulu faire quoi ?

‒ Longue histoire !

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Bien que non relié par le sang, elle savait que Clarke et Raven étaient de véritables sœurs. Et donc allant avec cette nomination, les disputes et bagarres qui allaient avec. Et cette fois, elle ne doutait pas que Raven avait dû pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin pour que sa petite amie veuille lui faire manger du sable.

* * *

Mardi 28 juillet – 21h03

Le repas venait à peine de se terminer, et comme tous les soirs depuis deux jours, soit le nombre précis de jours depuis que le lave-vaisselle était décédé, c'était la guerre pour savoir qui serait de corvée vaisselle. Raven s'était empressée de fuir aux toilettes, assurant une envie pressante pour y échapper. Murphy et Jasper avaient couru pour réquisitionner les salles de bains et prendre leurs douches. Cétait donc sur un jeu de "Pierre, feuille, ciseaux" que le choix des pauvres âmes devant faire la vaisselle fut choisi. Et ça tomba sur Lincoln et Bellamy qui ronchonnèrent sur leur sort pendant toute la durée du supplice.

Octavia partit se réfugier près de la piscine, un livre en main, et son casque sur les oreilles. Clarke avait vu l'humeur de sa meilleure amie s'améliorait au fil de la journée, et elle supposait que la présence de Lincoln constamment à ses côtés n'y était pas pour rien, mais elle sentait toujours un certain malaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait mais une petite alarme n'avait cessé de raisonner dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait terriblement préféré qu'Octavia vienne lui parler d'elle-même, mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement motivée à le faire. Quelques heures plus tôt à la plage, la blonde avait essayé de discuter sur son humeur de la matinée, et ça n'avait eu pour effet que de remettre Octavia dans sa coquille. Mieux que quiconque, Clarke savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de briser les défenses de sa meilleure amie. Il fallait attendre qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même, et la jeune artiste espérait sincèrement que ce moment ne tarderait pas trop…

Elle ne supportait pas la voir comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Lexa en allant se loger dans le dos de Clarke, entourant sa taille de ses bras musclés.

Clarke prit une forte inspiration, reposant l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule de sa petite amie, et profitant un peu des quelques secondes qui leur étaient offertes. Bien sûr, même sans voir son visage, Lexa savait quand sa blonde n'allait pas bien, ou était partie trop loin dans ses pensées. Ça ne les étonnait plus, ni l'une, ni l'autre.

\- Octavia… se contenta de répondre Clarke.

Lexa regarda devant elle, et effectivement à l'autre bout de la piscine, elle pouvait voir la brune perdue dans son livre et sa musique, comme si elle cherchait à fuir le monde qui l'entourait.

\- Tu t'inquiètes parce qu'elle s'est repliée sur elle-même depuis ce matin.

Clarke se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était instinctif. Ses amis étaient sa famille. Octavia était tellement plus qu'une amie qu'elle avait toujours connu, qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles, ou qui avait partageait ses plus beaux moments. Au même titre que Raven, elle était sa sœur.

\- Et elle refuse de te parler, continua Lexa. Alors ça te mine encore plus.

Clarke sourit en hochant à nouveau la tête. La brune la connaissait tellement bien que ça en devait presque flippant.

\- Tu sais qu'elle s'ouvrira à toi quand elle l'aura décidé et pas autrement ?

\- Je sais.

\- Laisse le temps faire… murmura Lexa contre la tempe de Clarke. Elle sait que tu es là pour elle, mais si tu la forces, elle va se braquer. Tu la connais.

L'artiste hocha la tête positivement en fermant les yeux. Lexa avait raison. Elle ne devait pas se prendre la tête à son tour. Octavia viendrait la voir d'elle-même, et elle serait prête à l'écouter. En attendant, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce qui minait la tête de sa meilleure amie n'était pas trop grave.

\- J'ai été parlé à Lincoln à propos de son comportement, informa la brune. Il m'a dit qu'il avait les choses sous contrôle. Rassurée ?

Clarke se retourna dans les bras de Lexa et reposa son front contre celui de la brune en souriant.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune militaire lui sourit en retour, ne cherchant pas à répondre. Elle était là pour Clarke. Et elle savait en s'engageant dans cette relation, déjà à l'époque du lycée, qu'être là pour la blonde signifiait être là pour ses sœurs de cœur. Elle ne voyait rien de plus normal.

Elles restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, enlacées devant la piscine. Leurs amis passaient autour d'elle sans vraiment faire attention, ou même lancer de remarques. Ils avaient l'habitude de les voir comme ça déjà quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et revoir ce petit manège se reproduire devant leurs yeux ne leur semblaient pas le moins du monde étrange. Clarke et Lexa avaient toujours eu ce petit rituel pour échapper au monde extérieur, pour s'échapper de tous leurs problèmes… Elles s'enfermaient dans une petite bulle de sérénité, juste toutes les deux, sans parler. La plupart du temps, comme ici, leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs yeux étaient fermés.

\- De tout ce que tu m'apportes, souffla Clarke sans ouvrir les yeux, c'est ça qui m'avait le plus manqué.

\- Mes bras autours de ta taille ? railla Lexa en ouvrant doucement ses paupières.

\- Ça m'avait manqué aussi, rit Clarke en ouvrant à son tour les yeux pour plonger dans les iris émeraudes de sa petite amie, mais c'est ce moment, cette bulle… La façon dont tu peux me faire tout oublier. Ça n'a pas de prix.

Lexa hocha la tête en se reculant légèrement pour observer plus en détail le visage parfait de la blonde. Elle remonta sa main droite du dos de la blonde jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et caressa de son pouce le bord de ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

Lexa n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments ou ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle se contenta de ces deux petits mots qui disait à la fois tout et pas assez. Oui, elle aurait pu dire beaucoup plus, mais elle craignait qu'au stade de leur nouvelle relation, elle ne fasse fuir la blonde. Et en cet instant précis, elle voulait juste la garder dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Une éternité dans leur petite bulle de sérénité où aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était à nouveau rapproché de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas cessé les mouvements de ses doigts contre la peau de la jeune artiste qui en ressentait chaque caresse, et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres.

Ce fut Clarke qui rompit le mur invisible qui les séparait, déposant ses lèvres rosées contre celles brulantes de Lexa, et déclenchant une armée de papillons dans son bas ventre. Elle en voulait plus. Tellement plus… Elle voulait chaque parcelle de la peau de sa brune… Embrasser chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice dont elle avait tellement honte…

\- Attends, murmura Lexa en brisant le contact.

Clarke plongea ses pupilles dilatées à leurs maximums dans celles dans le même état de la jeune militaire.

Elles n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour prendre la décision qui allait s'en suivre, et Clarke empoigna la main de la brune pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Quelques paires d'yeux suivirent leurs chemins jusqu'aux escaliers, et sourires en les voyant si heureuses. Elles se mirent à courir à peine trois marches monter, et bientôt, des rires cristallins se firent entendre dans toutes la villa.

* * *

Mardi 28 juillet – 21h20

\- C'est moi ou on vient de sonner ? demanda Amanda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On dirait bien, approuva Jasper sans pour autant s'en inquiéter, trop concentrer sur son jeu de carte.

Le pauvre essayait toujours de battre la petite blonde. Après une quinzaine de parties où elle était sortie vainqueur haut la main, même au jeu qui requerraient du hasard, il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de persister.

\- Chut, j'essaie de me concentrer, souffla Murphy qui s'était lui aussi prêtait au défi de battre Amanda.

\- Bon, vous allez ouvrir oui !? s'écria Octavia du transat duquel elle ne comptait pas bouger lorsqu'une nouvelle sonnerie retentit.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais ! gronda Bellamy. Surveillez Reyes, elle risque de tricher !

Raven haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si l'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit et qu'il était stupide de la soupçonner.

Des voix masculines se firent entendre dans la villa, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur leurs propres activités. A cette heure-ci, ils supposaient qu'un voisin avait besoin de quelque chose.

Bellamy revint sur la terrasse à peine quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un nouvel invité. Et doucement, il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des autres membres de la villa qui se turent un à un. La plupart froncèrent les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le jeune homme tout sourire devant eux.

En revanche d'Octavia qui releva le nez de son livre et manqua de s'étouffer. Elle quitta son transat en moins d'une microseconde et se mit à courir vers Raven sous les regards étranges de leurs amis qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot.

\- Bordel où est Clarke ?! murmura-t-elle le plus discrètement possible à l'oreille de Raven qui affichait un visage des plus impassible, au plus étonnement de la grande brune.

\- Chambre, répondit l'hispanique sans plus de détour.

\- Oh bordel de putain de merde ! jura Octavia en se mettant à courir vers l'intérieur, sans même prendre le temps de saluer le nouveau venu.

Bellamy haussa les épaules, et tapa dans le dos du jeune homme en souriant.

\- Bienvenue en Corse !

* * *

 _N'hésitez à laisser une petite review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre ! Ca fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
